Chronicles of Leviathan
by HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable
Summary: Leviathan (OC) the Ice Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. The Dragon Prince (OC), the Black Dragon Slayer of Requiem, and son of Acnologia. A Mage of Light and mage of grey, how will these two affect Fiore? What changes will these two bring? Read to find out! OC pairings are in Chapter 30. OC profiles are on profile page. [Current Arc: Grand Magic Games]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail the only characters I own are Joseph Fenrir, Ace, and Nexus

* * *

_**Year X776**_

"So you're really going?" A black-haired boy asked sadly as he looked up at a silver dragon.

"You have mastered the skill faster than any of the other disciples Joseph." The silver dragon replied. "Remember this, I shall always be watching over you." With a might roar, the silver dragon flapped its wings and took off.

"You know the plan Ace," Joseph looked at his orange cat as he nodded and took off. "Looks like they're here," Joseph muttered.

A few people armed with spears and swords surrounded Joseph. "Looks like today's your unlucky day kid." One of the men said.

Joseph smirked as he peacefully allowed them to take him away while Ace followed after them.

* * *

"W-What's going on!?" One of the guards asked shocked.

Joseph was also surprised as a revolt was already happening as he was brought to the Tower of Heaven. He then smirked as ice started to form on his arm, "**Ice Dragon's Slash!**" The guards were caught off guard as Joseph easily took them out then he sprinted into the tower.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" Joseph unleashed a storm of ice at the guards, wiping them all out. The guards that were fighting the prisoners stopped and turned to stare at Joseph.

"Get him!" The guards charged at Joseph as he smirked.

He jumped over the guards causing them to skid to a halt and inhaled his magic. "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath!**" The guards screamed in pain as they were reduced to rubble while Joseph gracefully landed onto the ground.

"Who are you?" A red-haired girl asked as she stared nervously at Joseph.

He smiled, "I am Joseph Fenrir, the Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer!?"

Joseph's eyes shifted to the voice as guards stood nervously with their weapons shaking. "No one said anything about our prisoner being a Dragon Slayer."

He smirked, "That's because I just got here." Joseph then started walking towards the guards as they slowly backed away. "Your kind disgusts me." He growled as magic started to envelop his body. Sucking in the magic Joseph shouted, "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

The guards were instantly wiped out and Joseph looked at the red-haired girl. "What's your name?" He asked.

"E-Erza Scarlet." Erza replied.

"Well then, I think it's time that we left." Joseph grinned as parts of the tower started to explode.

"W-wait, I need to find Jerard!" Erza shouted.

"We don't have time." Joseph wrapped his arms around Erza and took off as the spot they were in exploded. He sighed, "Looks like Ace over did it."

Sprinting towards the edge of the tower he took a leap causing Erza to shriek as they plummeted out of the tower. Before they hit the water Joseph hovered in the air and grinned while Erza stared at him confused. "Nice entrance," He said.

"It's impossible for me to carry the two of you." A voice said behind Joseph's back and Erza noticed a pair of wings stretched out.

Joseph noticed Erza's curiosity and said, "That's right you haven't met Ace yet. Erza meet Ace and Ace meet Erza."

A cat's head popped over Joseph's shoulder, "Nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah," Erza responded.

"Joseph we have a problem," Ace said as he struggled to hold Joseph and Erza.

Joseph looked up, "What's the problem?"

"I'm out of energy."

Joseph's face paled as Ace's wings disappeared and the three of them fell into the water. "You idiot!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Instead of using the english name "Jellal", I decided to stick with the Japanese version "Jerard", because I think it sounds better, but that's just my opinion.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

"Fairy Tail?" Joseph asked confused. The three of them had somehow managed to wash up on the shores of Fiore after plummeting into the water. After the three of them had woken up Erza had explained to Joseph about Fairy Tail and how she wanted to join the guild.

Erza nodded her head while noticing Ace stare at the waters. "What's his problem?" Erza asked as Joseph looked at what Erza was looking at.

He sighed, "He's sad about Nexus leaving us."

"Nexus?" Erza asked.

He smiled solemnly, "He's my father, and known as the Ice Dragon." Joseph showed Erza an ice globe that started to form in the palm of his hand. "I was taught how to use a form of Lost Magic known as Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Apparently I had learned all that Nexus could teach me and he decided to leave earlier than he intended to."

"He was going to leave you?" Erza asked shocked and surprised that Joseph's father was a Dragon.

He nodded his head, "He was supposed to leave on July 7, X777. I guess I'm the only Dragon Slayer that's not still being taken care of by their dragon." Joseph then stood up and held his hand out to Erza. Erza looked up confused, "If you're joining Fairy Tail then I might as well join too."

Erza smiled and she took his hand as he pulled her up to her feet and Joseph looked over at Ace. "Oi, Ace we're leaving." Joseph said.

Ace's ears perked up and he walked over to them and hopped onto Joseph's shoulders. "Let's go!" Ace shouted, causing Joseph and Erza to laugh as they headed out.

* * *

After three days of travelling, Joseph, Erza and Ace, had finally made it to Magnolia. Joseph watched as people walked about laughing and talking. He smiled and looked at Erza who stood by his side, "Looks like we made it."

Erza nodded her head as they started to look around for the guild. After a while of searching, Joseph scratched his head and looked to Ace who shrugged his shoulders. He sighed, "I give up at this rate we'll never find Fairy Tail."

Before Erza could respond a voice interrupted, "Maybe you weren't looking hard enough."

Joseph and Erza looked at where the voice came from and saw a small old man holding a cane. Joseph walked towards the man, "What do you mean?"

Makarov observed the two kids and noticed the orange cat that sat perched on the boy's shoulders. He smiled at them, "Follow me!" He turned around and walked off.

Joseph and Erza looked at each other than shrugged their shoulders and followed after the old man.

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted as the three of them along with Ace stood in front of the Fairy Tail building.

Joseph scratched his head, "Hey old man, why is the guild called Fairy Tail?"

Makarov laughed as he turned to look at Joseph, Erza, and Ace. "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… Like them, this place is an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure!"

Joseph's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Nexus always said that adventures were fun! Right Ace?" Joseph looked at Ace as he nodded in agreement.

Makarov looked at Joseph in surprise, "Nexus, as in the Ice Dragon?"

Joseph nodded his head, "I am a Dragon Slayer and the son of Nexus!"

"Alright, then let's go in!" Makarov led them inside and Joseph saw a lot of people hanging out, chatting with each other, and drinking.

"I'm glad that I decided to come along with you Erza," Joseph said.

Erza blushed, "Y-you're welcome."

"Now then," Makarov sat on a stool. "Where would you like your guild mark?"

"Guild mark?" Joseph asked confused.

"Every member of the guild has a mark. It proves that you are part of a guild." Makarov explained.

"So that means the three of us can join?" Joseph asked.

"Of course!" Makarov laughed.

Ace sprouted his wings much to the surprise of the mages in the guild except for Joseph and Erza. He flew up to Makarov, "Then, I'll have the guild mark on my left paw."

"What color would you like your mark to be?" Makarov asked.

Ace pondered for a moment then said, "Blue!"

"Coming right up," Makarov stamped the guild mark onto Ace's paw and he flew back over and landed on Joseph's shoulder.

"I'll have mine be silver and have it be on my right arm." Joseph said.

Makarov then looked at Erza and she said "I'll have mine be blue and have it on the left arm."

After that the three of them became mages of Fairy Tail and Joseph and Ace immediately started to get to know the other mages of the guild. A few days later, Erza went with Makarov and Joseph to see Porlyusica who would be able to give her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost at the Tower of Heaven.

A few months passed by and Joseph, Ace, and Erza befriended everyone in the guild. After a successful mission with Laxus, Joseph and Ace had gone a few more missions with him until Joseph decided to help Erza out who was learning how to use her re-equipping magic.

* * *

_**Since I'm too lazy to finish the rest of the back story, basically the only thing you need to know is Joseph becomes an S-Class Mage. He then decides to take an S-Class Job, heading out with Ace, and leaving Erza behind. The next chapter will be when the Fairy Tail series begins. **_

_**~ By the way who's excited for the Fairy Tail anime returning? (I AM!)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Leviathan and Salamander

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

* * *

_**July 2**__**nd**__**, X784**_

"It's been a while since we've been here, right Ace?" Joseph stood on a platform overlooking Hargeon Town.

Ace folded his arms as he stood beside Joseph. "Right, but we still haven't found Bora the Prominence."

Joseph laughed, "Don't worry, from what I've heard he goes under the alias 'Salamander' and look what I've found, the so called 'Salamander' is in Hargeon Town."

"You're too overconfident," Ace deadpanned as the two of them headed into the town.

* * *

"This pisses me off," Lucy growled as she made her way through town. "Is my sex appeal really worth 1000 jewels?" Before she knew it, Lucy bumped into Joseph causing her to lose her balance but Joseph easily stopped her fall by grabbing her hand.

"You should watch where you are going," Joseph said as he pulled Lucy back up to her feet.

"T-Thank you," Lucy said as Joseph walked past her.

He waved his arm, "No problem, Ace let's go."

Lucy watched as an orange cat followed after him then she turned around and headed off.

* * *

"Well?" Joseph asked as he walked off with Ace on his shoulders.

"She's a celestial spirit mage," Ace said.

"Always the observer aren't you?" Joseph asked as he continued to search through town for the 'Salamander'.

"That's my job," Ace grinned.

Joseph frowned, "Don't worry we'll find the guy and hopefully not destroy a town in the process."

"With your magic, you'll be able to easily block any heavy damage." Ace replied.

Joseph laughed, "You got me there."

* * *

Later that day Joseph continued to wander through the town until he came across Natsu and Happy who are hanging out by one of the balconies overlooking the port. "Natsu, Happy, what are you two doing here?" Joseph asked in surprised.

"We were looking for Igneel," Happy replied. He then flew over to Ace and the two of them chatted while Joseph walked over to Natsu.

"Any luck?" Joseph asked.

Natsu shook his head, "Turns out the 'Salamander' was not Igneel."

Immediately Joseph's eyes widened at the name. "Natsu, where is this 'Salamander?"

Before Natsu could reply they heard the chatter of a few girls that were watching one of the ships sail off.

"Ah, I wish I could have gone." One of the girls whined.

"Hey did you know, that Salamander is part of Fairy Tail."

Joseph and Natsu's eyes narrowed. Joseph growled, "That guy has gone too far this time."

Natsu looked at the ship then immediately got motion-sickness and looked away.

* * *

"You're the worst kind of Mage!" Lucy shouted at Bora after he had thrown her keys into the sea.

Natsu then fell in to the ship barging in, surprising Bora and his men as Natsu appeared.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in joy.

Natsu then got motion-sickness and covered his mouth, "It's hopeless! I can't hold it!"

"You suck!" Lucy deadpanned.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" Before any of Bora's men could react a wave of ice shot over their heads tearing the roof of the ship apart.

"Who did that?" One of Bora's man asked and they turned around along with Lucy as Joseph stood on the back of the ship.

Joseph sighed, "You better thank me later Natsu."

Underneath the ship, the water began to freeze until the ship stopped rocking and Natsu immediately shook off his motion-sickness. "T-Thank you," Natsu said as he put his hands on his knees.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy asked as he hovered over the ship along with Ace.

"Happy! He fooled me by saying he would help me join Fairy Tail." Lucy then noticed both Happy and Ace had wings on their back. "By the way, did you two have wings before?"

"We'll tell you the details later!" Ace responded.

"Here we go!" Happy shouted as he flew off followed by Ace with his tail wrapped around Lucy's body.

"Tch, after her! It'll be a problem if she informs the council!" Bora shouted.

"The problem you should be worrying about is me." Joseph said as he started to walk towards Bora and his men. A globe of ice started to form in one of his hands and he immediately charged at Bora's men. "**Ice Dragon's Claw!**"

Bora's men cried out in pain as parts of their body began to freeze while others were knocked across the deck unconscious. Bora glared at Joseph, "Who are you, you bastard!?"

Joseph smirked as ice started to envelop his body. "Natsu, I'll leave the cannon fodder to you."

Natsu nodded his head and immediately started to strike Bora's men down. Joseph glared at Bora, "Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?"

"What if I am!?" Bora shouted. "Hey, finish him off!" Bora shouted at some of his men as they charged at Joseph.

"Let me take a good look at your face!" Joseph's magic began to increase as Bora's men continued to charge at him. Natsu immediately got in front of Joseph and struck them down. "I am Joseph from Fairy Tail and this is Natsu also from Fairy Tail! And I haven't seen you before!"

Bora's men began to quiver as they saw Joseph and Natsu's crests. "T-That crest. They're the real thing, Bora-san!"

"Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" Bora shrieked.

"I've been searching for you Bora the prominence." Joseph growled. "I also won't forgive you for pretending to be from Fairy Tail!"

"So what are you going to do about it, you brats!" Bora shouted. He then swiped his hands, "**Prominence Typhoon!**"

A wave of fire shot towards Joseph and he grinned as Natsu stood in front of him taking the full blast. The flames surrounded where Joseph and Natsu stood while Bora watched the flames burn.

"A big mouth won't get you far." Bora said.

"Disgusting, are you really a fire mage?" Natsu asked as he sucked in the flames while Joseph stood behind him unharmed. "I've never tasted such disgusting flames before!" Natsu finished sucking in the flames as Joseph walked past him. "Thanks for the meal."

"W-W-W-W-What the hell is this guy!?" Bora freaked out.

"We are Dragon Slayers," Joseph replied as ice began to envelop his body once more.

"Here I go!" Natsu shouted as he sucked in a torrent of fire. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

The flames from Natsu's attack caused the ship to lurch back and blew back into the port. Bora's men were all sprawled out in the rubble of the ship while Joseph and Natsu stood back up unharmed.

"Bora-san, I've seen and heard of these guys before. Black hair and scale-skin clothes. Pink hair and a scale-skin scarf. There is no doubt about it, these guys are the real Leviathan and Salamander!" One of Bora's men shouted still conscious from the attack.

Lucy stood shocked by the shores at the realization of Joseph and Natsu being Mages of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, I'll finish this in one blow." Joseph started to walk towards Bora who hovered in the air on his flames. Joseph clutched both of his hands as ice started to swirl around them and he jumped into the air causing Bora to freak out. "Remember this; this is what a Fairy Tail mage is about!"

"**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**" Joseph slammed both his fists together imbued with the ice causing a shockwave that sent Bora crashing into the ground unconscious.

Joseph landed back onto the ground and walked over to the unconscious Bora. He smirked, "Looks like you couldn't handle the ice of a dragon."

Natsu freaked out as Rune Guards started marching over to them but Joseph calmed him down as he walked over to them. Ace flew over and landed on Joseph's shoulders as he walked up to the guards.

"Looks like we owe you again, Leviathan." The captain of the guards said as he handed Joseph a bag of jewels while some of the Rune guards rushed over to cuff Bora.

Joseph grinned, "It was nothing and plus I managed to not destroy the town in the process."

The captain sweat-dropped, "Y-yeah."

The Rune Guards marched off with Bora and his men in tow while Joseph turned around to look at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "Thanks for the help, Natsu." Joseph said.

"You were doing a job for the council?" Natsu asked.

Joseph nodded his head and walked off. Natsu then looked at Lucy, "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Me?" Lucy asked.

"Because you want to join our guild, right?" Natsu smiled, "Come with us."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "Okay!"

And with that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy followed after Joseph and Ace as they headed back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Though I wouldn't mind if you readers gave a review.**

**Next time: The Fire Dragon, the Ice Dragon, the Monkey, and the Ox**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fire, Ice, Monkey, and Ox

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**Chapter 3:** **The Fire Dragon, the Ice Dragon, the Monkey, and the Ox**

* * *

"It seems that the only sane Fairy Tail mage right now is Leviathan."

"I heard he managed to prevent the destruction of the harbor."

"He sounds interesting," Siegrain said. "Though that can be said for most of the mages of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, but it's true that the rest are a bunch of idiots, but it's a fact that they have very talented people, like Leviathan."

"Like two sides of the same coin, right?"

"Just let them be. This world would be boring without those idiots." Siegrain said smiling.

* * *

Joseph, Ace, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy said.

"I am home!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the doors opened while Joseph sighed in disappointment.

"Hi" "Welcome back." "Yo!"

Several mages welcomed Natsu back as he walked in with Joseph following him from behind.

"I heard that you almost destroyed the harbor-"

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the mage. "That information you gave me about Salamander was fake!"

Joseph sighed, "Just give it a rest Natsu."

"How could I have known!?" The mage shouted as he sat back up. "I just told you the rumors I'd heard, that's all!"

"What did you say!?" Natsu shouted.

"Do you wanna fight!?"

Before Natsu and the mage could attack each other Joseph hovered over them glaring. "Natsu, that's enough."

"Y-yes sir!" Natsu shouted in fear.

"Huh? You said Natsu is back?" Gray shouted as he stormed over towards Natsu. "Let's settle our previous fight, Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes," Cana said as she sipped some alcohol.

"Ah, crap!" Gray was then punched by Natsu and before they knew it a brawl started out in the guild.

Joseph sighed as he dodged one of the thrown mages. "I give up." He then walked over and sat down next to Cana as she started to chug down a barrel of alcohol. "Still a heavy drinker," Joseph sweat-dropped as Ace flew over and sat down on the counter.

"When did you get back?" Cana asked as she set the barrel down.

"Just now," Joseph slammed his fist into an oncoming mage sending them flying back into the brawl. "Geez if Erza was here this fight would be over even before it began."

"She's on a job." Cana said.

"So I've heard." Joseph watched as Gray and Natsu knocked Elfman out. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only sane person here."

Cana laughed as she noticed Lucy, "Looks like the new girl thinks the same thing."

Joseph watched as Mirajane walked over and started to talk with Lucy. "I wouldn't be surprised." He dodged another incoming mage and looked at Ace as he ate a fish watching the brawl. "Looks like someone's got a meal and a show."

Ace looked up, "Then don't bother me." He then went back to chewing on his fish and Joseph turned to wait for the outcome of the brawl.

"Ah too noisy! I can't drink my beer peacefully." Cana pulled out a card, "Cut it out already!"

Joseph scooted away as Cana began to join the brawl. He then grinned as a giant foot fell onto the ground.

"Will you cut it out already, you fools!?" Makarov shouted.

"Ah, so you were here master." Mira said.

Makarov looked at Mirajane, "Yeah."

"Natsu's screwed." Joseph watched as Makarov slammed his foot down on Natsu.

Makarov then noticed Lucy. "A newcomer, huh?"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy freaked out.

Makarov then shrunk back down to his normal size and shot out his hand to Lucy. "Nice to meet you."

After Makarov was introduced to Lucy he jumped back onto the railing of the second floor and looked at the mages of Fairy Tail including Joseph. "You did it again, jerks!" Makarov said as he showed them a pile of papers. "Look at these documents I received from the Council! They are all complaints!"

"All you jerks do is make the council angry at me!" Makarov then noticed Joseph frowning at him. He then coughed, "Except for Joseph."

"However," The documents Makarov held in his hand lit up in flames. "The council is just a piece of shit!" Makarov tossed the flaming documents and Natsu hopped up and ate the flames.

Joseph face-palmed thinking that Makarov would be serious for once.

"Listen up! The power to overcome reason, is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power. It's the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy particles that flow within us and in nature. It requires willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is Magic. Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, won't improve your magic. Don't be afraid of those Council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail Mages are all about!"

Makarov lifted up his hand into the air and the rest of the Mages did the same letting out a cheer.

* * *

Joseph sat on the second floor overlooking the rest of the mages on the first floor while Ace sat on top of his head. He sighed, "Doesn't that spot get like boring to sit on?"

"Nope!" Ace replied.

"Natsu, don't break the request board!"

Joseph looked down and watched as Natsu walked off along with Happy out of the guild. He then looked at Ace, "Looks like we're going on another trip."

"All right!"

* * *

"Why are you three here?"

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"I felt like coming along." Joseph said with his arms folded.

"Besides, you really can't deal with transportation vehicles, right?" Lucy asked while Joseph chuckled. "I pity you in so many ways…"

"What do you mean with that?" Natsu asked as Joseph laughed while they rode on in the carriage.

* * *

The carriage stopped after a while and Joseph opened his eyes confused. _'The ride was too short,'_ Joseph thought.

"It stopped!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"I am sorry, we can't go any further." The driver said.

Joseph grinned with joy unfazed by the cold as the five of them got out of the carriage. "This is my element."

* * *

"It is freezing!" Lucy complained as the five of them with Joseph in the lead walked on the mountain. "Even though this is a mountain, it's summer time! A blizzard like this is just weird!"

"Ah lighten up." Joseph grinned as he trudged easily through the snow with Ace on his shoulders. "It's not my fault you decided to dress like that."

"But Natsu is light dressed as well!" Lucy shouted back. She then started to tug on Natsu's bag, "Lend me this blanket!"

"Annoying." Ace deadpanned while Joseph nodded in agreement.

"Wow, it's a clock!" Natsu shouted and Joseph looked back surprised to see a clock.

He then saw Lucy inside the clock and watched as her mouth moved. "Natsu, what's she saying?" Joseph asked.

"She says, "I will stay here." Horologium the clock spoke.

"Whatever," Joseph turned around and walked off.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted but Joseph and Ace had already disappeared into the blizzard.

* * *

"I leave you guys for a few minutes and you're already in trouble." Joseph sighed as he stood in front of Lucy. "By the way who is this guy?" Joseph asked as he pointed at the Cow-looking thing.

"This is Taurus, my strongest contracted Spirit." Lucy answered.

"Lucy-san, you have a nice body, as usual… You're really beautiful!" Taurus said.

Joseph sweat-dropped then turned to face the Vulcan. "Whatever, the only thing this Vulcan needs to know is that he's screwed." He slammed his fist into the ice crushing it and started to eat it much to Lucy's and the Vulcan's dismay.

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" Dragon scales made of ice started to cover Joseph's body as he grinned at the Vulcan. The Vulcan freaked out as Joseph started to walk towards him.

"I'll ask only one time, where is Macao?"

"Taurus, back him up!" Lucy shouted as Taurus twirled his axe.

"That won't be necessary." Joseph said as he sucked in some magic. "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

Joseph grinned then was surprised at the Vulcan's speed. "It dodged my attack!" The Vulcan appeared but Taurus moved to engage only to be kicked by Natsu.

"Looks like I'm out." Taurus said.

"Natsu, when did you get here?" Joseph asked.

"Hey, did the number of monsters increase?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"He is our ally!" Lucy shouted at Natsu. "A Spirit."

"The monkey." Natsu asked while Joseph face-palmed.

"The cow!" Lucy shouted. She then asked, "But how did you survive?"

Natsu grinned, "It's all thanks to Happy." He looked up at Happy as he floated in the air. "Thank you."

"We can finish your conversations later." Joseph said as he stepped beside Natsu staring at the Vulcan.

The Vulcan grew angry and flew into the air, "She is my woman!" He slammed his fist down only to be blocked by Natsu and Joseph slammed his body into the Vulcan sending it flying across the cave.

"Let's finish this!"

The auras of ice and flame started to envelop Joseph and Natsu as the Vulcan charged at them.

Natsu charged at the Vulcan with his fist lit in flames. "Here I go, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

Joseph's arm covered in ice and he rushed forward, "**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

Their two attacks immediately knocked out the Vulcan and Joseph and Natsu towered over it. Before they knew it the Vulcan glowed and it turned back into Macao much to Joseph and Natsu's surprise. ""Macao!"" Joseph and Natsu shouted.

Joseph carefully dragged Macao out of the rubble. Joseph then looked at Natsu, "Let's bring Macao back home."

* * *

"You didn't want to join them?" Ace asked as Joseph stood on a balcony overlooking Magnolia as the sun slowly faded.

Joseph shook his head then looked up at the sky, "It would be bad for my reputation."

He looked at Ace then the two of them broke into laughter. A dragon's roar could be heard as Nexus looked down watching the two of them.

Joseph looked up at the sky. "You don't have to worry about us anymore, Nexus."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you don't like long chapters, get used to it. Because the chapters after this will be a lot longer. :)**

**Next time: Fairies, Reapers, and Lullaby**


	5. Chapter 4: Fairies, Reapers, and Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

* * *

"They formed a team without me!?"

Joseph stood on a cliff overlooking Oshibana Station while Ace sat on his shoulder. After saving Macao, Joseph and Ace had decided to head out to take on another mission. The mission was yet another job from the Council asking Joseph to investigate the dark guild, Eisenwald.

"That is correct, the team consists of Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and the newcomer, Lucy." Mirajane replied through the hologram.

Joseph sighed, "And they didn't bother to ask if we wanted to join."

Mirajane giggled, "Maybe you shouldn't accept all the jobs that the council offers to you."

"It's not my fault that I'm the only Mage of Fairy Tail that the Council seems to like!" Joseph shot back. "Besides, taking out dark guilds are my specialty."

"Even though they asked you to investigate not eliminate them." Ace said.

"Whatever, do you know where they're heading that required Erza to form a team?" Joseph asked Mirajane.

"The only thing Erza said was 'Lullaby'." Mirajane replied.

Joseph looked down at Oshibana Station and sighed. "So much for a peaceful job."

* * *

"**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**"

"What?" Erigor watched as several of their dark mages were wiped out.

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy looked up as Joseph smashed through the roof and fell onto the ground creating a crater from the impact.

"Leviathan!" Several of the dark mages freaked out as Joseph stood up glaring at them.

"Ho, so you're the so called Leviathan, the mage that hunts dark guilds." Erigor said as he stared down at Joseph.

Joseph smirked, "And you're the so called Grim Reaper."

"Whatever, I don't have time for you." Erigor floated up from his spot. "I'll leave the rest to you. Show them how fearsome a dark guild is." Erigor then vanished leaving the dark mages to face off against the Fairy Tail mages.

"Tch, coward." Joseph said as he glared at the remaining dark mages.

Erza shook off her surprise at seeing Joseph then ordered, "Natsu, Gray! You two go after him!" Natsu and Gray looked at Erza while Joseph continued to stare at the dark mages. "If you two join forces, you can defeat even the Grim Reaper Erigor." Natsu and Gray glared at each other. Erza glared at the two of them, "Are you even listening!?"

""Aye, sir!"" Natsu and Gray then ran off leaving Joseph, Erza, and Lucy to face off against the dark mages.

"They ran off!" "They're planning to follow Erigor-san!"

"Leave them to me!" One of the dark mage shot out whips at a railing and shot over to it. "I, Rayure-sama, will defeat them!"

"I'm going as well! I won't forgive that guy, no matter what!" Kageyama said as he sunk into the shadows that formed underneath him.

"Then, it looks like we'll handle the cannon fodder." Joseph smirked as his body began to get covered in dragon scales made of ice. "**Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

"After we clean these guys up, we'll go after them!" Erza said as a sword materialized and she walked over to stand beside Joseph.

The remaining dark mages then charged at Joseph, Erza, and Lucy.

"They never learn," Joseph sighed as he charged at them. "**Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Joseph caught several dark mages in a hail storm as he sent them flying into the air.

Erza lashed out with her sword thinning the number of dark mages while Joseph took on the majority of them. Joseph sucked in some magic, "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

The dark mages let out cries of pain as they were blown off by Joseph's ice. He slammed his fist into another dark mage and knocked two of them together while Lucy watched from behind awed at Joseph's and Erza's power.

Joseph grinned as the dark mages decided to surround Joseph and charged at him from all sides. His legs started to get fully covered in ice and he got onto his hands and swung his legs out kicking the dark mages. "**Ice Dragon's Hail Storm!**"

Joseph scowled as more dark mages started to surround him and Erza. _'If I want to finish this up, I'm going to have to use that.'_ He thought as his magic began to spike causing all of the dark mages to look at him in fear.

"It's time to face judgment." The wind around everyone started to pick up causing Erza to slam her sword onto the ground and watched as Joseph slammed his fists together. Lucy squeaked as the wind began to turn into ice surrounding all of the dark mages.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**" The dark mages all panicked as the wind picked up harder as it all turned into ice. "**Absolute Zero: Raging Blizzard!**"

Joseph collapsed onto his knees gasping for breath as the dark mages let out cries of pain as they were wiped out by his attack. He then noticed a few dark mages remaining and looked at Erza and Lucy. "I'll leave the rest to you guys."

* * *

"If you value your lives, get away from here immediately!"

Joseph's eyes slowly opened and he found himself leaning against the wall and he looked out from where he was laid and saw Erza talking with the crowd outside.

"That was some crazy stunt you pulled, Leviathan." Erigor said as he floated in the air while Erza glared at him and Joseph looked up at him as he continued to lean against the wall. "For a moment there I thought that you could also use wind magic."

Joseph laughed, "Sorry to disappoint."

Erigor then looked at Erza as he held his scythe over his shoulders. "I always wanted to fight you once, Titania. Unfortunately, I have no time to play with you now!"

Erza was then shot back into the station that was now surrounded by Erigor's wind. "Erigor!" Erza shouted and she was about to rush back out only to be held back by Joseph.

"Don't even bother." Joseph said as he stared at the rushing wind. "Looks like we're trapped."

"That's correct!" Erigor said. "You can only pass through this magic wind wall from the outside. If you try to pass through from the inside, the wind will shred you to pieces."

"What are you planning?" Joseph asked as he glared at Erigor.

"Thanks to you, I've wasted quite a bit of time. If you'll excuse me…" Erigor said as he ignored Joseph's question and floated up then left.

"Wait!" Erza shouted.

"Looks like my job is done." Joseph said as he folded his arms and sat down.

Erza looked at Joseph. "What do you mean?"

Joseph looked back at Erza. "He wasn't aiming for this station at all. This was just a set up to trap us."

"Then what is he really planning?" Erza asked as she looked back at the wind wall that surrounded them.

* * *

"Just give up Erza." Joseph sighed as he watched Erza interrogate the beaten up dark mages.

"Erza, Joseph!" Gray shouted.

Joseph looked up as Erza asked, "Gray, weren't you with Natsu?"

"We split up. And never mind that now! Eisenwald's real objective is the town down the line! It's the place where the old men are having their meeting! They plan on using Lullaby there!" Gray said.

Joseph and Erza glared at the dark mage that Erza was interrogating. "So that's what you're planning!" Erza shouted.

"This is why I always have contingency plans." Joseph stood up and walked back outside to where the wind continued to surround the station. "Ace, get your ass down here!"

"Yo!"

"What are you doing in here!?" Joseph shouted at Ace as he hovered over him.

"I got bored." Ace replied.

Joseph face-palmed, "You're hopeless."

* * *

"That's Natsu." Joseph said as the four of them felt the station shake.

Ace was tied in ropes dangling from Joseph's shoulders. "This is cruel," Ace whined.

Joseph glared at Ace, "This is your punishment."

"A-Aye," Ace said.

The three of them rushed off to where the explosion was while Ace was flung around hitting walls as they made their way up to Natsu.

"Natsu! That's enough! We need him!" Erza shouted as they made their way over to him.

"Nice going, shitfire!" Gray said.

"Huh?" Natsu then freaked out as Erza flew over him wielding her sword. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!" Natsu then flew out of the way as Erza swung her sword to where Kageyama was.

"Dispel the magic wind wall without doing anything stupid!" Erza demanded.

"She ain't kidding, man!" Natsu panicked as he hid behind Joseph. "Erza is dangerous, after all!"

A tick mark grew on Joseph's forehead while Gray turned to look at Natsu. "Shut up!" Gray said.

"Got it?" Erza asked with her sword still over Kageyama's body.

"Fine…" Kageyama then gasped and Erza took a step back as a hand came out of Kageyama's stomach. "W-Why?"

"Kage!" Kageyama collapsed to the ground and Erza and Gray rushed over to him. "Hang in there! We need your power! You're the only one who can dispel the magic wind wall! Don't die!" Erza shouted at Kageyama.

Natsu clutched his fist, "Wasn't he… your ally?" Flames surrounded Natsu as he shouted, "Wasn't he an ally in the same guild as you!?" Karacka scared went back through the wall. "You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he shot towards the wall and swung his fist that was engulfed in flames into the wall punching Karacka. "So that's what your guild is like?" Natsu asked.

"Erza that's enough." Joseph sweat-dropped as Erza repeatedly banged Kageyama's unconscious head onto the ground.

* * *

"Nice try Natsu." Joseph said as Natsu was flung back by the wind wall.

"That is Virgo's key!" Lucy shouted in surprise as Happy revealed to key to her. She then started pulling on Happy's face. "You can't just go stealing things!"

"I didn't steal it! Virgo herself asked me to give it to you!" Happy said.

Joseph frowned as he turned away and stared at the wind wall while an unconscious Ace hung over his shoulders. _'For once I'm stuck without a clue on how to get out.'_ Joseph thought ignoring the other's conversation.

* * *

"Looks like Celestial Spirit Mages are useful after all." Joseph muttered as they all had managed to get out thanks to Lucy using Virgo to dig a hole out of the station. "Now then, how are we going to catch up to Erigor?" Joseph said.

"It's no use…" Kageyama said. "You'll never be able to catch up now. We… win…"

"Time to go Ace," Joseph said.

"Roger!" Ace grew out his wings and the two of them flew off following after Natsu and Happy after Joseph saw them leave.

* * *

"You'll need back up." Joseph said after he and Natsu along with Ace and Happy had managed to catch up to Erigor.

"Then, let's go! **Max Speed!**" Natsu and Happy had charged forward and Natsu slammed into Erigor with his flames.

Erigor crashed into the railing as Natsu fell down while Joseph and Ace landed on the other side. Natsu caught Happy as he fell down exhausted. Joseph looked at Ace, "Look after Happy."

"You got it."

"D-Damn you." Erigor said as Joseph and Natsu glared at him. "You're from Fairy Tail. Why are you here?" Erigor asked Natsu.

Natsu clutched his fists as flames enveloped them while Joseph surrounded his body in an aura of ice. "To defeat you, you windy bastard!" Natsu shouted.

Joseph smiled, "Don't forget about me. After all it's because of those bastards on the council that I'm involved."

"Leviathan!" Erigor shouted as he swung out with his scythe only to be punched back by Natsu.

Joseph looked at Natsu in surprise. "Natsu?"

"I am your opponent." Natsu said as the flames enveloped his body.

Joseph smiled and nodded his head in understanding as he walked back to where Ace and Happy were. Erigor then shot a wind blast at Natsu and he easily dodged it and charged at Erigor with his fists engulfed in flames.

"Stop fluttering around up there, it ain't fair! Get down here!" Natsu shouted at Erigor.

"Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor shot another wind attack at Natsu hitting him at full force. "**Storm Bringer!**"

Joseph sat down and folded his arms watching the battle. "Don't worry." Joseph said to Happy as he tried to get up. Joseph looked up at the tornado that Natsu was caught in. _'Don't die, Natsu.'_

A giant eruption of flames came out from where Natsu had fell down and Joseph smirked as Natsu jumped back onto the railroad. "That was close." Natsu said. "Change the properties of the fire, huh? I did it, Macao!"

"Erigor." Erigor looked at Joseph as he looked up at him. He smirked, "Instead of worrying about the Leviathan you should worry about the Salamander."

"What?"

"This will send you flying!" Erigor looked at Natsu as flames surrounded him and he sucked them in. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Storm Wall!**" Erigor hovered in the air after blocking the attack looking down at Natsu. "It seems I underestimated your power a bit. How about we get serious now? Both of us…"

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu said.

"**Storm Mail!**" A wind-like armor surrounded Erigor and Natsu charged at him but was sent flying back. "What's the matter? That's all you got?"

"Damn it! Now you've gone and wrapped yourself in something annoying! I'll tear it to shreds!" Natsu slammed his fists together and charged at Erigor with his fist lit in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"I-Impossible," Joseph stood up surprised as Natsu's flames disappeared from colliding into Erigor's wind.

"Flames can never defeat wind!" Erigor shouted as he hovered over Natsu.

"Then let's see if ice will do the trick!" Joseph charged at Erigor as his arm enveloped in ice. "**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

"Idiot!" Erigor shot Joseph back and he stumbled and stood next to Natsu as they braced against the wind. "Do you get it now, Fairy brats!? Your powers can't defeat the wind! Take this, **Storm Shred!**"

Joseph stood in front of Natsu as his body grew dragon scales made out of ice. "**Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

"Joseph!" Natsu shouted as Joseph deflected the attacks off with his scales. "Damn, we can't even get near him!"

"Is that all you've got, Leviathan!" Erigor laughed while Joseph continued to parry off his attacks with his dragon scales. "I'll end this now! **Emerald Baram!**"

Both Joseph and Natsu were caught in the blast and Joseph's scales shattered as they crashed into the railroad. Erigor stood surprised as Joseph and Natsu got back up from the attack. Joseph chuckled at Erigor, "I'm just getting started."

Joseph charged at Erigor then jumped over him. "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath!**" His breath flew off Erigor's wind but he smirked as Natsu's flames increased. "Flames of Emotion." He muttered as he collapsed onto the railroad.

* * *

"Hmph, I knew that you would win." Joseph said to Natsu as he looked at the beaten Erigor. He then looked up as Erza and the others arrived. "You guys sure took your time."

"Kage!" Erza shouted as Kage drove off with the vehicle and Lullaby.

"You let your guards down!" Kageyama shouted as he drove off.

"After him!" Erza shouted.

* * *

"Still creepy as ever." Joseph said after they had found Kageyama but were stopped by Master Bob.

"We're getting to the good part." Gold Mine said.

Joseph watched as Kageyama gave up and he turned around satisfied. "Looks like my job here is done." His senses then grew sharper and he turned around staring at the flute as it began to glow.

"A bunch of cowardly mages, every last one of you! I can't stand it anymore! I'll devour you myself!" A giant monster than appeared from the flute and landed onto the ground. "All of your bastard souls, that is!"

"I guess not." Joseph started to walk towards the monster and Makarov saw him.

"Oh Joseph you were here as well."

"Well then, which one of your souls shall I devour first?" Lullaby asked.

Joseph smirked, "How about a Leviathan?"

Lullaby looked at Joseph as his magic started to increase and ice flowed around his body. Lullaby then noticed the Rune Knights army and shouted, "Back off, small fry!" It then blew up a mountain behind the army. The army then began to retreat and Lullaby turned its head and stared at Joseph. "Okay, I've decided! I'll devour your soul first!"

"Fine by me," Joseph grew dragon scales made out of ice. "**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" He then charged at Lullaby as it let out a huge roar.

"We'll back him up!" Erza shouted as she charged forward along with Natsu and Gray.

"**Ice Dragon's Claw!**" Joseph lashed out at Lullaby while Erza charged in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

All of their attacks damaged Lullaby as Joseph moved in for the finishing move. "You're really pissing me off now!" Lullaby shouted. It lashed out at them but they easily dodged it.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza engaged Lullaby while Joseph began his strongest attack. Joseph leaped over Lullaby, "Leave the rest to me!" The three of them nodded as they jumped back. Ice continued to surround Joseph as it shot up into the air and formed over him. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**"

The ice continued to form together until it took the shape of a giant mountain. "**Absolute Zero: Ragnarok!**"

"S-Stay away from me!" Lullaby shouted as Joseph threw the giant mountain onto Lullaby and it began to shatter into thousands of ice blades. Lullaby howled in pain as the ice blades pierced it's body in the thousands. The guild masters watched amazed as Lullaby's entire body froze in ice then shattered into millions of pieces.

Joseph crashed into the ground as he slowly stood up looking up at the millions of tiny particles that fell from the sky. He chuckled then his face paled as he saw the meeting hall frozen from his ice and watched as it crumbled into dust. "Crap."

* * *

**Phew this was a long ass chapter to write. Ten pages and like over 3,000 words. As always, hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Next Time: Cursed Islands...**


	6. Chapter 5: Cursed Island

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

* * *

"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the root of the problem still remains unsolved."

"The number of dark guilds rivals that of the stars themselves, despite Leviathan disposing some of the lead ones."

"Then we should come up with a plan to wipe them all out at once, instead of depending on Leviathan to wipe those who make themselves known to us."

"But how?"

"I will not stand for Zeref's magic falling into their hands again!"

"How did they so easily obtain such magic in the first place?"

"Blame goes all the way up to the administrative level."

"At any rate… It seems we were saved by that thorn in our sides, Fairy Tail, this time."

"They destroyed a whole dark guild with just four people, though Leviathan intervened, impressive."

"I know it's not something you want to accept, but that's the reality. We would be in dire straits if Lullaby had actually killed those Guild Masters. It would have cost the heads of many of us here."

"You intend to lay the blame on the council itself? That's absurd!"

"That is out of the question! Their riotous behavior has once again caused us trouble!"

"In other words, we'll show our gratitude from behind the scenes."

* * *

"So today's the day." Joseph and Ace stood in the crowd as they all watched Erza and Natsu get ready to fight.

Erza and Natsu then squared off and they then begun their fight. "They're even," Ace said as he sat on Joseph's shoulder.

Before Natsu and Erza could continue a frog stopped them from continuing. "That's enough." The frog walked towards Natsu and Erza as Joseph narrowed his eyes at the frog. "Everyone stay where you are. I am a messenger from the council. "

"What are you doing here?" Joseph asked as he stepped forward glaring at the frog.

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

"What!?" Joseph shouted.

* * *

The whole guild was silent. Joseph stood in front of the entrance of the guild then stormed out.

"I'll show them that they shouldn't mess with a Leviathan."

* * *

"You're not allowed in here!"

The council members including Erza turned their heads towards the door as screams of pain could be heard.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" The door blew up as shards of ice flew across the room and Joseph walked in glaring at the council members as behind him were unconscious guards, while a few were covered in ice.

"What's the meaning of this!?" One of the council members shouted at Joseph as he walked towards them.

"I am Leviathan, no right now I am Joseph Fenrir!" Joseph shouted as his entire body was covered in ice. He pointed his hand at them as it turned into ice. "You better have a good reason for this arrest, or you'll truly face the wrath of the Leviathan!"

The council member sighed, "Take them to jail."

"You would even arrest me, the one who's helped you bastards wipe out dark guilds!" Joseph shouted as his magic began to spike until it started to shake the room.

"Take them away," the council member said ignoring Joseph.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to interfere," Erza said as she stared at Joseph who had his arms folded and sat on the other side of the cell. "This is just a formality!"

"Well forgive me for actually caring." Joseph shot back as he remembered what the council members told him after they were put into the cell. "I thought they were serious!"

"Still…" Joseph looked at Erza as she looked away blushing. "I'm glad that you came." Erza said.

* * *

"Why did you knock me out!?" Natsu shouted at Joseph as he sat at the counter.

"Because knowing you, you probably would have a bigger ruckus." Joseph smirked as Natsu growled at him. A wave of sleep started to come over Joseph but he shook it off as Natsu fell to the ground dozing off. "Mystogan," Joseph whispered as everyone in the guild except for him and Makarov fell asleep.

Mystogan then walked into the guild after everyone fell asleep and walked over to the request board. Mystogan then walked back over to Joseph and Makarov. "I'm off," He said looking at the two of them.

"Don't forget about the sleep spell," Joseph said with his arms folded.

Mystogan turned around and began to leave the guild. "5…4…3…2…1." As soon as Mystogan left all of the guild members woke up.

"Mystogan," Joseph said to Lucy as she was confused at what happened.

"No one besides the Master and Joseph, knows what he looks like." Gray said to Lucy.

"No, I know what he looks like." Laxus leaned against the railing on the second floor and Joseph looked up glaring at him.

"Laxus," Joseph said.

Laxus looked at Joseph then looked back at the rest of the guild. "Mystogan's shy. Don't stick your nose in his business." Laxus said.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted at Laxus.

"That's enough Natsu, you already lost to Erza." Joseph warned.

"That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you could beat me." Laxus said, taunting Natsu.

"What are you implying!?" Erza asked mad at Laxus's comment.

"That I am the strongest." Laxus replied.

Natsu was about to charge up at Laxus but was immediately knocked out by Joseph as he slammed him onto the floor and glared at Laxus. "As expected of Leviathan!" Laxus laughed. "Preventing him from going up to the second floor, am I right, Joseph?'

"Laxus, enough!" Makarov shouted.

"I'm not giving up my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail to anyone! Not to Joseph, Erza, or Mystogan, either." Laxus said. "I am the strongest!"

* * *

"Say what? One of the S-Class requests disappeared?"

"Who would be stupid enough to take of them?"

"A cat," Laxus said as he sat on the second floor. "I saw a winged cat taking it."

"And you didn't bother to stop him?" Joseph narrowed his eyes at Laxus.

"I thought it was Ace, so I didn't bother." Laxus said looking down at Joseph.

Joseph growled at Laxus. "You know I never have Ace grab requests!"

"That's right!" Ace shouted at Laxus.

"Even so, there's no doubt that this is a serious violation. Since it wasn't Ace, then the other culprit would have to be Happy." Laxus said. "Gramps! When they come back, they will be instantly expelled, right? Not that they will be coming back with their abilities."

"Laxus, if you knew all along, why didn't you stop them?" Mirajane asked glaring at Laxus.

"All I saw was a cat burglar running away with a scrap of paper. After all, I thought it was Ace, and had no idea it was Happy." Laxus looked at Mirajane. "And who would've thought that Natsu would take on an S-Class quest…"

"This is bad." Makarov said as Joseph turned to look at him. Makarov looked up at the second floor, "Which quest did they take?"

"The cursed island, Galuna." Mirajane replied.

"What!?" Everyone called Natsu an idiot as Joseph walked up to Makarov.

"Laxus! Follow them and bring them back!" Makarov ordered.

"There's no need for _him_," Joseph said. "I can easily bring Natsu back."

"I'll go as well." Gray said as he stood up.

Makarov looked at the two of them then nodded his head in approval while Laxus smirked.

* * *

"We finally found you three."

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy freaked out as Joseph and Gray came up to them from behind.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?" Natsu asked.

"To bring you back of course." Joseph said.

"We were found out already!?" Natsu freaked out.

"If you come back quietly now, you might be able to avoid expulsion." Gray said to Natsu grinning. "Now, we're going back."

"As if I care! I'm still doing this S-Class quest!" Natsu said.

"It's impossible with your skills!" Gray said.

Joseph chuckled, "You don't want Erza to find out now do you?"

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy freaked out and Happy flew over and stood beside Ace. "I was forced to come along."

Natsu activated his magic as did Gray and Joseph sighed as he took a step back. "Magic? Are you all mages?" The sailor asked. Joseph looked at the sailor as did the others. "And you want to go there so you can lift the curse?"

"Don't even think about it Natsu!" Joseph shouted at him.

"Please get on board." The sailor said to them.

* * *

"I'll kill you Natsu." Joseph glared at Natsu as they rode the boat sailing for Galuna Island. Natsu had caught Joseph and Gray off guard after the sailor offered them a ride and had promptly knocked them out.

Natsu was getting motion-sickness as he leaned over the boat. Gray had also woken and Joseph glared at the sailor. "Why did you let us on the boat?" Gray asked the sailor.

"My name is Bobo. I once lived on Galuna Island.

Joseph gave up and closed his eyes as Ace hopped onto his head.

* * *

Joseph glared at Ace. Somehow after he had fallen asleep the sailor had ditched them and they were then caught in a killer wave. Now they were stranded on the island and Joseph sighed. "This is just perfect."

"We're here." Ace said to Joseph as they stood in front of the village. A sign with the words 'KEEP OUT' hung on the gates that blocked the village.

"Who are you?"

Joseph looked up and saw a few sentry guards above them. "We are from the mage guild, Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"We didn't hear that someone accepted the request!"

"It was a last minute confirmation!" Joseph shouted as he stepped in front of them. "I am Joseph Fenrir, the S-Class mage of the group."

"Show us your marks, all of you!" The sentry guard ordered.

All of them revealed their marks to them and the guards opened the gate letting them inside.

"I am the chief of this village, Moka. Before anything else, there is something we must show you." Moka turned and shouted, "Everyone!" All of the villagers removed their robes revealing to Joseph and the others their demonic parts.

"A violet moon?" Joseph looked up as the moon came out of the clouds glowing in violet colors.

All of the villagers then started crying out in pain as their bodies then turned into demonic-like creatures.

* * *

"Well this just turned into a really weird quest." Joseph said as the six of them sat in a hut. "Destroying the moon, _fun_." Joseph said sarcastically.

"But the request is to destroy the moon." Natsu said to them. "We'll disgrace Fairy Tail, if we can't fulfill a request we've accepted."

Joseph sighed. "Fine, tomorrow we'll explore the island and find any clues about this violet moon."

* * *

"Will we really find a way to avoid the moon's destruction?" Natsu asked as they began the day exploring the island.

The group then heard loud footsteps and they turned around as they saw a giant rat-looking creature. "What is that!?" Ace screamed out as he flew off hiding behind Joseph.

Joseph sighed, "Let's go!" He then charged at the beast along with Gray and Natsu while Lucy stayed behind.

A giant steam then came out of the rat and Joseph and Natsu were knocked out by the smell. "Run!" Natsu shouted as the two of them stood back up and ran off from the giant rat.

"**Ice Make: Floor!**"

The rat slipped on the ice and crashed into the ground. "You should have done that from the start." Natsu said to Gray.

"Quit complaining!" Gray shot back.

"Look, there is some kind of building over there." Lucy said. "Let's get in there while we can!"

Gray and Natsu were beating up the giant rat then afterwards they went over into the temple.

"These ruins are somewhat suspicious, right?" Lucy asked as they made their inside while noticing all of the moon symbols.

"Will this floor hold?" Natsu asked as he slammed his foot onto the ground.

"Screw you Natsu!" Joseph shouted as the floor broke apart and they fell down.

"Natsu you idiot!" Gray shouted.

* * *

"What… is this?"

Joseph and the group stared up at massive beast encased in ice. Gray stared at it with his eyes widened in disbelief. "T-This is… Deliora!"

Gray started to walk towards the encased beast. "This can't be… Why is Deliora here!? It's unbelievable! There's no way it could be in a place like this!" Gray shouted.

"What is it?" Joseph asked as he walked up and stood next to Gray, eying the beast.

"That is! That is… Deliora the Demon of Disaster." Gray replied. "It's exactly the way it was before. What the hell is going on?"

"You heard voices around here?"

Joseph and the group heard voices behind them and they hid as the two figures showed up.

"It's midday. I'm sleepy. Toby, you basked in the Moon Drip, didn't you? You have ears, and all." Yuka said to Toby.

"I didn't bask in it!" Toby shouted. "This is just a decoration, you know!"

"I was just teasing you, idiot." Yuka said.

"Yuka, you ass."

'_Moon Drip?'_ Joseph thought as he watched the two figures walk up to the frozen Deliora.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san. I have sad news." A third figure approached the two of them.

"Sherry?" Yuka asked.

"Angelica was beaten up by someone."

"It's just a rat! Don't give it such a fancy name!" Toby shouted at Sherry.

"What a bunch of weirdoes." Joseph deadpanned. He then looked up at Deliora and felt his senses increase. _'It looks like Leviathan has finally found a beast that it can feast on.'_ He grinned staring up at the frozen beast.

* * *

**Well as always hope you guys enjoyed it. If you're wondering about all the scene breaks, I decided to caught a lot of them out to make this chapter shorter. The next chapter might be longer. **

**P.S. You silent readers should review. :)**

**Next Time: Deliora and Fenrir**


	7. Chapter 6: Deliora and Fenrir

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**Announcement:** Read the note that I left on the bottom. Then if you want go to my profile and vote on the poll that I have up. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"It's been a while Ultear."

Ultear turned her head as a dark-silver haired man walked up to her. "What does the Ice God Slayer of Grimoire Heart want with me?" Ultear asked as the man stood beside her.

"Nothing," the man shrugged as he looked at the violet moon. "You have some strange hobbies."

"At least I'm not obsessed with Leviathan." Ultear responded smirking at the man.

"I guess that's because I'm like Zancrow." The man replied. "A battle between a God Slayer and Dragon Slayer of the same element. I can't wait to go all out."

Ultear giggled, "You were always a battle maniac Saber."

Saber grinned as he watched the moon drip shine on the temple. _'Show me your true power, Leviathan.'_ Explosions could be seen around the temple. "It looks like the Fairy Tail mages decided to act." Saber said.

* * *

"This is where I have the advantage!" Joseph shouted as he sucked in the ice from Gray's and Reitei's attack.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted. "You bastard… Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Hmph! How long has it been, Gray?" Lyon asked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gray asked.

"I never thought you'd be the mage that the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly? Or is it merely a coincidence? Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" Joseph stood beside Gray. "Sorry, but this is a fight that I won't back down from."

Gray looked at Joseph. "Is this because he is an Ice Mage?"

"Maybe," Joseph said as he charged forward. "**Ice Dragon's Claw!**"

Lyon formed a dragon blocking Joseph's attack but jumped back shocked as Joseph began to eat his ice. "Who are you, you bastard!?" Lyon asked Joseph.

Joseph looked back at Natsu, Lucy, Ace, and Happy. "Ace, Happy, take those two back to the village!"

"What!?" Natsu shouted.

Joseph glared at Natsu. "That's an order!"

"Aye sir!" The two of them were flown off by Ace and Happy as Joseph turned back to face Lyon.

"So you created a diversion for those two to escape?" Lyon asked Joseph and Gray as they faced him.

Joseph grinned. "I'll let you figure that out yourself!" He then sucked in the ice, "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

Lyon formed another shield of ice but watched as it easily shattered from Joseph's attack and crashed into him sending him skidding across the ground. "It appears that I am at a disadvantage." Lyon said as he stood back up glaring at Joseph then Gray.

Lyon then took off his mask as Gray glared at him. "You were the one who killed Ul!"

"What?" Joseph asked as he turned to look at Gray's shocked face.

"How dare you live on so brazenly Gray." Lyon said.

"Shut up!" Joseph shouted as he charged at Lyon and lashed out with his fist. Lyon dodged his attack and Joseph turned to face Gray. "Oi Gray, don't listen to this bastard!"

Lyon smirked as he turned to look at Gray. "I'll say it again. You were the one who killed Ul."

"**Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

Lyon jumped away dodging the attack as Joseph glared at him. He then shot past Joseph and fired an attack at Gray sending him flying.

"I am your opponent!" Joseph shouted as he lashed out at Lyon who tried to dodge his attacks. "**Ice Dragon's Slash!**" His fist slammed into Lyon's face and sent him flying across the ground as Joseph's ice started to surround his body.

"I don't care what happened between the two of you in the past!" Joseph's ice shot up as he glared at Lyon. "However, I do care about what happens to my friends!"

"**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**"

Joseph's attack encased Lyon and sent him flying into air. Joseph shot up at Lyon as his speed increased and ice surrounded his body. "**Ice Dragon's Torpedo!**"

He slammed into Lyon causing him to cough up blood and crashed into the ground as Joseph landed back next to Gray. Joseph then turned to look at Gray. "We're done here."

* * *

As the two of them left, Saber walked up to the fallen Lyon and stared at him. "Pathetic," Saber growled as he stared at the left over marks of the battle. "So far, I'm not impressed with your power, Leviathan."

Saber then sucked in the remaining ice that remained on the battlefield and walked off. He turned back to look at Lyon and sent some healing properties into his body. "Don't disappoint me again."

He then turned and looked up into the sky. "**Ice Make: Wings!**"

Wings of ice formed on Saber's back and he flew off leaving the island. As Saber flew off Lyon's eyes opened after he had been fully healed.

* * *

'_Was that really necessary?'_ Ultear asked Saber through her telepathic-link as she waited for Lyon in her Zalty disguise.

'_I was disappointed in Leviathan's performance. So I decided to heal his opponent and see what the outcome would be.'_ Saber replied.

Ultear sighed, _'Why am I not surprised?'_ She looked up as Lyon as he walked towards her. "Looks like someone's awake."

Lyon looked at her. "Were you the one that healed me?"

She shook her head. "No, it was a mysterious benefactor."

Above the island, Saber floated in the air with his wings as he grinned. "Once Deliora awakens, I will be able to see the true power of the Leviathan!" Saber began to laugh out loud as he waited for the awakening.

* * *

"E-Erza." Gray stuttered as Joseph stood beside him surprised to see her.

The two of them had returned to the destroyed village and were now standing in a room with Erza while Lucy, Happy, and Ace were bound in ropes. Erza ignored Gray for a moment and glared at Joseph. "You were ordered by the master to bring them back, not join them." Erza said to him.

Joseph sheepishly scratched the back of his head remembering how he had got knocked out by Natsu. Instead of revealing that part to Erza he replied, "I got carried away?"

Gray beside him face-palmed at his excuse as Erza glared at them. Gray then looked at Erza, "We have to complete this quest. Don't you know the state that this village is in?" Gray asked.

"What of it?" Erza asked back coldly.

While Gray and Erza talked Joseph looked around the room wondering where Natsu was. He looked back at Erza, "Oi, where is Natsu?"

Before Erza could respond a giant explosion shook the island and they all ran out to see the temple covered in smoke. Joseph sweat-dropped, "I guess I found out where Natsu is."

* * *

"**Ice Wall!**"

A wall of ice forms in front of Natsu blocking Lyon's attack as Joseph and Gray rushed over to him. Joseph then noticed Lyon and stopped shocked. "But how, I defeated you!"

The wall of ice vanished as Joseph walked forward. Lyon smirked at him, "It will take more than your pathetic ice to defeat me. This time, I won't be defeated."

"Don't insult my magic." Joseph growled as his magic powers increased shaking the room.

Natsu looked at Gray, "Where is everyone else?"

"They had to stay back and fight off some priests that got in our way." Gray responded as Joseph's magic continued to increase.

* * *

Saber smirked as he felt Joseph's magic power increasing. "Insult their pride and you have their full attention."

His eyes narrowed, "I just hope that will be enough to defeat Deliora."

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

Lyon evaded Joseph's attack and shouted, "**Ice Make: Eagles!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

Joseph easily destroyed the eagles that flew at him then charged at Lyon. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**"

"Too slow!" Lyon dodged the attack as Joseph's attack destroyed the ground. He then shouted, "**Ice Make: Ape!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

The ape shattered into dust as Joseph flew past it and charged at Lyon with increased speed. "**Ice Dragon's Torpedo!**"

His body slammed into Lyon causing him to cough up blood and sent him crashing into the wall as Joseph landed to the ground glaring at the collapsing wall. Natsu and Gray stood amazed at Joseph's power.

Natsu then noticed the temple being put back into its original form and rushed off to find the culprit.

"As expected of a Dragon Slayer."

Joseph's eyes narrowed as Lyon walked out of the rubble with a few bruises on his body. The ruins then begin to shake and Lyon smirked. "It looks like the ritual is complete."

* * *

Saber watched as the moon drip fell onto the temple and felt his body tremble with excitement as he sensed the awakening. "At last, Deliora has awakened!"

He laughed as he felt intense pressure coming from the temple. "How will you respond, Leviathan!?" A frown of disappointment then appeared on his face as he could feel Deliora's life force. Tch, boring." He hovered over the island for a moment before turning around and flew off.

* * *

"You handle Lyon, I'll go and defeat Deliora!" Joseph shouted at Gray as he rushed off to face the demon. Rushing towards where Deliora was Joseph stopped as he faced the massive beast.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Joseph shouted as Deliora let out a giant roar.

Increasing his magic power, Joseph blasts off with his ice flying straight at Deliora. The demon launches its fist at Joseph.

"**Ice Dragon's Torpedo!**"

Slamming into Deliora's body, Joseph eyes widened in surprise as Deliora crumbles into pieces.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**A side note, if you want to see my OC profile go to my account to see the information as I don't feel like posting it as a chapter in the story. Also, a question to all of you and I will be posting it as a poll on my profile soon. Do you want Joseph to have a harem? If so post who you want to be in the harem in the reviews. As the main paring is Erza, you don't need to post her name. As always, hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Next time: Phantom Lord  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Phantom Lord

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**Phew this was a really fun chapter to write and I hope you all will enjoy it. Also the poll that I have up it won't really affect the story it's more like a survey to see who's interested in seeing it happened.**

* * *

"Why do I feel like someone is out to get me?" Joseph muttered as he sat on the second floor in the Fairy Tail guild. After their successful mission of Galuna Island, Joseph had felt chills that someone wanted to battle him. He then decided to take a break from doing any jobs and sat lazily on the second floor while Ace hung out with Happy and the others.

"Well this is rare."

Joseph opened up his eyes as he saw Mirajane smiling. "What are you doing here?" Joseph asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's already late and I think you should go home." Mira said then she gave him another smile. "Or you can go and see Erza."

"Tch, I still haven't forgiven you for putting me in that situation with her."

Mira giggled, "It was funny and plus we all got to see your embarrassed look."

"Don't remind me," Joseph grumbled and he stood up. "You go on ahead; I'll lock the place up tonight."

"Aren't you sweet." Mirajane turned around and walked back down and left as Joseph stretched his muscles.

He sighed, "Might as well head back, wouldn't want Ace to start worrying."

Joseph grabbed the keys that Mira left on the table and walked down to the first floor and locked the doors up. Putting his hands into his pockets Joseph started to walk away from the guild when he picked up a familiar scent.

Before he could react several giant iron pillars slammed into the guild building. "Gee Hee…"

Joseph sighed, "It's been a while Black Steel."

"Leviathan." Gajeel stood on top of one of the rooftops looking down at Joseph.

"Let me guess this is about me being one of the Council's favorites."

"Wrong, I'm just following orders from Master Jose."

Joseph narrowed his eyes at Gajeel. "And what does Master Jose want out of destroying the Fairy Tail building?"

"Take a guess."

"I'm not in the mood, **Ice Dragon's Roar!**" Joseph shot the beam of ice at Gajeel who easily dodged it and countered with his own roar.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Rubble and dust flew into the air as Joseph and Gajeel stood on opposite rooftops facing off against each other. Gajeel smirked, "Gee Hee… You've gotten stronger since our last encounter."

"Same to you." Dragon scales of ice formed around Joseph's body. "**Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

Gajeel did the same only his dragon scales were of iron. "**Iron Dragon's Scales!**"

The two stared at each for a moment then charged launching a wave of attacks at each other.

"**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Sword!**"

Their attacks were even as Joseph and Gajeel sustained minor damage from each other's attacks. After a while of fighting with neither gaining any ground the two of them once again stood on different rooftops panting from exhaustion. Gajeel wiped some blood off his lips while Joseph took a step forward.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

The two attacks collided into each other causing an explosion in the air and Joseph covered his face to avoid the dust. After the dust cleared Joseph saw that Gajeel was no longer there. "Bastard." Joseph said to himself.

* * *

"What happened here!?" Makarov asked in shock after seeing the condition of the Fairy Tail building.

"It was Phantom Lord." Makarov looked up as Joseph hopped down from the rooftop. "To be more precise, it was Gajeel Redfox."

"Hm, if that's the case we'll use the basement for now." Makarov said while massaging his forehead.

* * *

"Looks like someone is disappointed."

Saber turned his head and watched as Ultear walked up to him. He scoffed, "I never got to see Leviathan get serious."

"Well if you must know, it appears that Phantom Lord decided to attack Fairy Tail."

"What of it?"

"A battle between a Dragon Slayer and a Wizard Saint. Wouldn't that be interesting to watch?"

Saber grinned at Ultear. "You certainly know how to please a man."

* * *

"Yo, what's up?" Makarov greeted Team Natsu with a keg of beer in his hand.

Natsu then rushed over to Makarov angry. "Gramps, this isn't the time for happy hour!" Natsu shouted.

"You're damn right it isn't… Your punishment." Makarov said in a serious tone. He then proceeded to chop Natsu, Gray, and Happy on the head, while spanking Lucy.

"Master, behave yourself!" Mirajane said, after seeing his actions.

"Master, don't you understand the current situation?" Erza asked also angry.

"It's not something to make a fuss about."

Ace flew over to Joseph as he leaned against the wall and hopped onto his head. "Why do you have bruises?" Ace asked. Erza overhead Ace and looked at Joseph as he casually shrugged.

"A minor fight with Gajeel." Joseph responded. "By the way, why did you go along with Happy and the others on a job?"

"You looked like you needed some time alone after Galuna so I decided to hang out with Happy and the others."

Joseph scoffed, "You're overthinking."

Erza walked over to Joseph and Ace flew off to give them some time alone. "Are you alright?" Erza asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," Joseph waved off.

"It seems that Master decided for us to make a group tonight, encase Phantom Lord might attack us." Erza said while Joseph looked at her confused, unsure of what she wanted. "Me, Natsu, and Gray are going over to Lucy's. Do you want to come?"

Joseph hesitated for a moment then replied, "Sure, beats sleeping at my place with just Ace."

* * *

"Are you guys sure that Lucy will be alright with this?" Joseph asked as they all sat in Lucy's place.

Natsu grinned, "She won't mind."

"Somehow I doubt that." Joseph gave a silent hiss in pain as he touched a bruise mark left by Gajeel's attack. _'I'll be sure to pay him back for that.'_

Gray nodded his head in agreement at Joseph's remark when suddenly the doors opened. Lucy stood surprised to see them in her place while holding Plue in her arms. Her eyes went wide, and her jaws dropped in a comical way. But before she could say anything, Erza calmed her down and told her about they were to stick together as a group tonight encase Phantom Lord decides to attack them. Even though she didn't like the idea, she accepted the reason. Meanwhile, Natsu's head was on the table as he was sitting on the chair, while Gray was already in bed.

Suddenly Erza spoke up, "While I did agree to sleep with you two, there's a problem. Your hygiene."

"But I'm already in bed."

"I don't want to take a bath."

Gray and Natsu spouted out their excuses as Erza approached them.

"Then maybe we should take a bath together… like we did when we were kids." Natsu and Gray had shivers while Lucy's jaw dropped again, and Joseph gagged remembering the situation he was put in with Erza by Mirajane.

Erza noticed Joseph's reaction and asked, "Joseph, is there a problem?"

"N-No!" Joseph shook his head while trying to deny that there was a problem.

"Then how about we take a bath together? After all it looks like you need some massaging." Erza replied and Joseph's face immediately blushed like a tomato as steam blew out of his face in a comical way.

"No thanks! You go take a bath, I can massage myself!" Joseph shouted back.

"No excuses!" Erza grabbed Joseph and dragged him into the bathroom while he tried to dig his hands onto the ground.

Lucy watched with her eyes wide open and jaws on the ground. Ace was cracking up and Lucy looked at him confused. "Hey, what exactly happened between them?" Lucy asked.

Ace had an evil look on his face and turned to face Lucy as she sweat-dropped. "Well you see…"

* * *

"This is not happening." Joseph muttered to himself as he slowly took off his shirt.

"What was that?" Erza asked and as she looked over at Joseph, she blushed seeing his body.

"Nothing," Joseph whispered more to himself.

"Well come on then." Erza said. Ten minutes passed, and Joseph, Erza, and Lucy, finished their bath.

Lucy sat beside Ace who was grinning maniacally while looking at Erza then Joseph and back at Ace. The two of them snickered and Joseph looked at Lucy confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lucy replied.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the ground and leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Ace walked over and crawled into Joseph's lap and fell asleep.

"Uh Joseph, that's not a bed…" Lucy said as Joseph slowly fell asleep.

"I don't care." And with that Joseph was out snoring while Ace slept in his lap, and Natsu, Happy, and Gray were already asleep. The two girls decided to follow the boys and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Joseph and the group were out walking in the town when they noticed a large crowd gathered around at the Southern entrance's park. They ran over and saw other members of Fairy Tail and they stopped shocked. Lucy let out a gasp as they saw Levy, Jet, and Troy, hanging on a large tree, full of bruises and cuts. On Levy's chest was the crest of Phantom Lord. Joseph clutched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth as several members of the guild took Levy, Jet, and Troy, down.

"Phantom Lord." He growled out.

Suddenly Makarov appeared, all dressed up with a cape, and a staff in his hand. His body was shaking with rage. "Wrecking our bar is something I can bear with… but seeing the blood of my children…" Suddenly the staff that Makarov was holding broke into pieces from his grip. "THIS MEANS WAR!" Makarov shouted and all the mages of Fairy Tail let out battle cries.

* * *

Saber grinned as he stood hidden by trees overlooking the Phantom Lord's building. He could sense the Fairy Tail mages approaching and let out a chuckled. "Prepare yourselves, Phantom Lord."

Behind him several flags of Phantom Lord fluttered down from the tree as he continued to let out his laugh. "I can't wait to see them get crushed by Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Flames and ice blew through the doors of the Phantom Lord guild sending several of their mages across the room. Joseph and Natsu stood in front of the group glaring at the Phantom Lord Mages.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted as every single member of Fairy Tail barged right through Phantom Lord's guild.

The mages on both sides then clashed with each other as Joseph and Natsu took the lead unleashing their Dragon Slayer magic on the enemy. "Bring it on!" Natsu shouted as he blew through the crowd of mages.

Joseph's eyes flashed as he sensed Gajeel and shouted, "**Ice Wall!**"

A wall of ice shot up beside Joseph parrying off Gajeel's attack and Joseph charged at him with eyes filled with rage. "This time you won't escape, Gajeel!"

"Gee Hee… Bring it on Leviathan!" Gajeel charged at Joseph and the two of them clashed landing blows against each other while the other mages continued to engage one another.

"Jose, show yourself!" Makarov shouted as he engaged the Phantom Lord mages in his titan form.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

The two attacks from the Dragon Slayers sent a shockwave from the impact sending mages around them flying across the room.

"Those guys are monsters!" One of the Phantom Lord mages shouted watching Joseph and Gajeel clash against each other.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Their two attacks connected causing smoke to fill the air as Joseph and Gajeel flew through it landing punches against each other as the other mages continued to rage battle below them.

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Scales!**"

Both Gajeel's and Joseph's offensive and defensive abilities increased as they landed powerful blows against each other sending each other flying across the room.

"Gee Hee, where is Laxus and Mystogan?" Gajeel asked as he threw a punch at Joseph.

Joseph dodged the punch and shouted back, "I am enough!"

"We'll see about that, **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**"

Gajeel's fist slammed into Joseph's face causing him to cough up blood but he retaliated with his own attack, "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow!**"

Gajeel crashed into the ground coughing up blood as parts of his body got frozen in ice and Joseph fell down on top of him causing a crater to form from the impact. Joseph let out a growl as he slammed another fist into Gajeel crushing his fist into the ground when all of the sudden Makarov fell from the second floor, right next to Joseph and Gajeel.

The other Fairy Tail mages also noticed and stood shocked at Makarov's current state. "Master hang in there!" Erza and the others rushed over while Joseph turned and glared at Gajeel who grinned at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Joseph asked furious.

"Gee Hee, that's the power of our Elemental 4, Aria." Gajeel responded.

"We're retreating!" Erza ordered as she picked up Makarov and the Fairy Tail mages retreated while Joseph sent a glare at Gajeel and jumped off him and left along with them.

* * *

"Boring, just when it was starting to get interesting." Saber grinned as he watched the Fairy Tail mages leave the guild. He then saw Joseph rush out and laughed, "Let's lend a helping hand to our Leviathan."

* * *

"What is this magic power?" Joseph stood shocked as he felt a presence baring down on him and he turned to where the trees were and his body began to shake as eyes filled with lust for battle bared down on him. "W-Who are you?" Joseph asked as he slowly walked towards the figure.

A sheet of paper flew across the wind and landed in Joseph's hand. Joseph looked at it and his eyes widened as it revealed the location of where Master Jose and the Element 4 were. His body also filled with rage as he saw at the end of the note that Lucy was being held there as a hostage. He looked up and felt the presence disappear. The other Fairy Tail mages had already so Joseph made up his mind as he started to make his way to where Master Jose was.

"I won't forgive you, Phantom Lord."

* * *

"Gee Hee, everything went according to plan Master Jose."

Gajeel and the Element 4 stood in a room with Master Jose along with Lucy who was bound together. Jose grinned, "Of course."

Just then the building began to shake and Gajeel's eyes flashed towards the entrance as it was destroyed and a furious Joseph walked in with his magic power raging.

"Joseph!" Lucy shouted in joy as Joseph glared at Master Jose, the Element 4, and Gajeel.

"Ho this is a surprise." Jose continued to grin looking at Joseph who continued to glare at them. "And what does one Fairy hope to accomplish that any entire army of Fairies couldn't?"

"I won't forgive you." Joseph said as his magic power continued to increase and he let out a vicious growl. "I don't know what you hoped to gain from attacking Fairy Tail, but when you decided to take my friends hostage, you shall receive my wrath!"

"Ho is that so." Jose stood up and walked to where he was standing beside the Element 4 and Gajeel. The six of them then increased their magic power as they faced off against Joseph.

* * *

In a realm filled with ice, Nexus opened up his eyes as geysers exploded outside. He lifted up his head sensing his disciple's rage.

"If you hope to defeat your enemy, you will have to awaken it. Joseph for this battle you will need the power of the Ice Drive!"

* * *

**A/N**

**As always hope you guys enjoyed reading it and leave a review (Please)... :)**

**Next time: Ice Drive**


	9. Chapter 8: Ice Drive

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

Once again another fast update. I'm plowing through these chapters lols. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Lucy sat in awe at the magic power flowing through the building as Joseph's sole magic power clashed with that of Jose's, Gajeel's, and the Element 4's.

Jose smirked, "Aria go!"

Aria shot forward and extended one of his hands at Joseph, "**Zetsu!**"

"**Ice Wall!**"

A wall of ice shot up in front of Joseph deflecting the attack then immediately disappeared as Joseph appeared right in front of Aria. Aria took a step back in surprise, "Impossible!"

"**Ice Dragon's Claw!**"

Joseph's attack sent Aria flying across the room only to be followed up by Sol as he charged at Joseph. "**Roche Concerto!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

As the scales of ice formed around Joseph's body he easily parried off Sol's attack and charged at him. "**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

Sol was shot over to where Aria was crashed into and slammed into his body as Totomaru followed up. "**Blue Fire!**"

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**"

The strong wind sent the flames straight back at Totomaru causing him to cry out in pain as the wind turned into ice. "**Absolute Zero: Raging Blizzard!**"

"Amazing." Lucy watched as Joseph easily defeated Totomaru then watched as Juvia charged at him.

"**Water Nebula!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

Joseph's roar completely demolished Juvia's attack and continued until it slammed into Juvia and sent her crashing into where the rest of the Element 4 was.

"Tch," Jose glared at the spot where the Element 4 was then turned back to glare at Joseph. "How long are you planning to lay there?"

"Forgive us," The Element 4 came out of the dust and walked back to where they faced Joseph with a few bruises.

Joseph smirked, "I guess we're done with warm-ups."

"Non, non, non," Sol danced around while the other members remained calm against Joseph's gaze.

"Gee Hee, I guess I'll join in." Gajeel walked up and stood beside the members of the Element 4.

"I'm not holding back." Joseph said as he charged at them. Joseph slammed his fist into one of them only for all of them to jump into the air evading his attack.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Orange Fire!**"

"**Platre Sonata!**"

"**Water Beam!**"

"**Zetsu!**"

"Look out!" Lucy shouted as the five attacks shot towards Joseph.

Joseph smirked, "**Ice Dome!**"

A dome of ice surrounded Joseph completely eliminating the attacks. Jose stood shocked at the defense that Joseph possessed as the dome disappeared and Joseph turned to face the Element 4 and Gajeel.

"This guy is more of a monster then Gajeel." Totomaru said as Joseph appeared out of the smoke his eyes glowing with rage.

"Gee Hee, you have guts Leviathan." Gajeel said as Joseph started to slowly walk towards them. "To think that you can actually believe that you can defeat all of us."

"I know I can." Joseph replied as his magic power once again increased. "Otherwise I have no right to call myself a Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail!" Joseph then jumped into the air as ice formed in both of his hands. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**"

The mages tried to escape only to look down and notice that their legs and feet were stuck in ice. "You bastard!" Gajeel shouted at Joseph as the attack collided into all five of them.

As the smoke cleared, Totomaru and Sol were knocked out, while Gajeel, Aria, and Juvia slowly got up. "Only two of you were wiped out." Joseph said as he watched the three struggling mages.

"Joseph!" Lucy shouted.

Joseph's eyes widened and he immediately slammed his elbow behind him. "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow!**"

Jose coughed up blood from the attack and was sent flying across the room. Joseph glared at the rubble, "I'll deal with you later."

"Gee Hee that is if you survive." Gajeel said as he charged at Joseph. "**Iron Dragon's Sword!**"

Aria appeared from behind Joseph. "**Metsu!**"

"**Water Slicer!**"

Joseph sighed, "**Ice Dome.**"

A dome of ice surrounded Joseph cancelling out their attacks then Joseph slammed his fist into Gajeel sending him flying and kicked Aria while slamming his elbow into Juvia. Joseph cracked his knuckles as he saw Juvia knocked out from his attack and said, "Two more."

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

Joseph jumped over the attack and shouted, "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath!**"

The beam slammed into Gajeel sending him flying out of the building knocked out by Joseph's attack. "One more."

"Prepare yourself Leviathan." Joseph turned around confused and his eyes widened as Aria removed his blindfold. "It's time to have some fun."

Increasing his magical power Joseph formed an aura of ice around him and shot towards Aria. "**Ice Dragon's Torpedo!**"

"**Zero!**"

Aria's attack never occurred as Joseph slammed into him causing him to cough up blood and his body collapsed to the ground knocked out. Joseph collapsed to his knees gasping for breath. "Damn, that took a lot more magical power than I expected." Joseph said.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked worried still bound in ropes.

"I'm fine." Joseph walked up to Lucy and untied the ropes freeing Lucy.

"It's not over yet Leviathan."

Joseph's eyes turned to the source of the voice as a powerful magic power sprung out from the rubble and Jose walked out of it with a pissed off look. "Stay back." Joseph said to Lucy as she nodded her head and moved away as Joseph squared off against Jose.

"I have to admit, you're quite strong for a Fairy Tail brat. Eliminating the Element 4 and Gajeel is a very impressive feat." Jose said.

"Thanks I guess." Joseph panted from exhaustion as he got into a battle stance. He knew that Jose is a Wizard Saint with magical powers on par with Master Makarov so he knew that he needed to be ready for anything.

"Because of you it appears that I can't use Jupiter on your guild." Jose said with disappointment. "I'll have to defeat you as punishment for halting my plans!"

"I'd like to see you try." Joseph growled as he continued to pant.

Jose laughed, "You're barely even standing! In your current condition you wouldn't last even a minute against me!"

"I am a Dragon Slayer! I can overcome the impossible!" Joseph shouted as he tried to scare off Jose with his last remaining bits of magical power.

"Then let's test that out!" Jose shot towards Joseph and fired a dark beam at him.

"**Ice Wall!**" A wall of ice formed in front of Joseph only for it to be smashed into pieces much to his surprise and slammed into him sending him flying across the room.

Jose laughed, "You see there's no way that you can defeat me! For I am a Wizard Saint and you are merely a S-Class Mage!"

Joseph laid in the rubble with his eyes slowly closing from exhaustion as his breathing got slower. _'I can't defeat him.'_ Joseph thought.

"_You're already giving up."_

Joseph's eyes widened in surprise as Nexus's voice echoed in his head. _"It's impossible I'm already at my limit."_ Joseph responded.

Nexus let out a laugh. _"Don't tell me you have already forgotten about my last gift to you."_

Joseph's eyes widened in realization remembering the few days before Nexus left.

* * *

"Dragon Lacrima?" A young Joseph tilted his head in confusion looking up at his foster-father Nexus.

"Correct if I implant my Dragon Lacrima into you, you will gain a lot more potential than the other Dragon Slayers." Nexus responded.

"What kind of potential?" Joseph asked.

"Ice Drive." Nexus responded immediately. "However this Ice Drive is unique in that it can only be activated at your most dire need. After it has run out you will have run out of magic powers, in other words it is a double-edge sword."

"Ice Drive." Joseph whispered.

* * *

Jose looked at Lucy and started to walk over to her. "Now then Lucy-sama…" He stopped when he felt a powerful magic power coming from behind him and turned around in surprise as Joseph slowly stood back up. "Impossible how you are you still standing?"

Joseph let out a roar causing the entire building to shake and Jose took a step back in fear as he saw the apparition of Nexus appear behind Joseph. His eyes were filled with no emotion as Joseph stared at Jose. "**ICE DRIVE!**"

"What is that!?" Jose shouted as Joseph's magic powers flowed out of his body and his entire body became cloaked in an aura of ice.

* * *

"This is!" Porlyusica stood up in surprise at feeling the intense pressure.

Makarov also woke up after recovering from his wound and could feel Joseph's power. "This is a Dragon Slayer." Makarov said.

"But Makarov the pressure we are feeling right now is like a battle between two Wizard Saints." Porlyusica said.

"It's a battle between a Dragon Slayer and a Wizard Saint." Mystogan stood at the door entrance looking at the two of them.

"What do you mean, Mystogan?" Makarov asked.

"It appears that while the rest of the guild decided to flee, Joseph Fenrir decided to challenge the Element 4, Gajeel Redfox, and Master Jose." Mystogan responded.

"That's absurd!" Porlyusica said.

"I have to go." Makarov got out of bed and stood up. Makarov then looked at Mystogan. "This is no ordinary pressure that we are feeling."

Mystogan shook his head. "This is the pressure of a Dragon."

* * *

Saber cackled with laughter as his body trembled with excitement. "That's it! Show me more of your power Leviathan!"

He stood on a tree overlooking the Phantom Lord building and could feel the tremors that Joseph's aura was creating. His body continued to tremble as he continued to laugh in joy.

* * *

"Sorry." Joseph said as his magic power continued to surge out of control while Jose began to shake in fear and Lucy watched shocked at his sudden spike in power. "This will be our final fight."

"What?" Jose growled out trying to regain the upper hand as he unleashed his magic power. "I won't lose to you!" Jose then charged at Joseph only for him to vanish from his spot.

Joseph then appeared behind Jose. "You brought this upon yourself!"

"**Ice Dragon's Claw, Crushing Fang, Wing Attack, Slash, Hail Storm!**"

After Joseph unleashed his Dragon Slayer attacks Jose took a step back barely standing and tried to take a step forward. Joseph sucked in all of his magic power for one final attack. "**ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

The entire beam slammed into Jose and continued smashing through the building causing the building to slowly collapse in on itself. Joseph's beam continued out into the field and slammed into a mountain until it slowly dimmed down and vanished.

Rubble fell from the building as Joseph collapsed to his knees gasping for breath while an unconscious Jose laid on the ground in a beaten form. "Don't mess with Fairy Tail."

"Joseph!" Lucy rushed over to him as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious but stopped as a giant piece of rock from the rooftop slowly fell towards her. The rock was then smashed into pieces by Makarov as he slammed his fist into it. Lucy stared at him in surprise then watched as Makarov slowly made his way over to Joseph.

Makarov stared at Joseph's unconscious body then turned to look at the defeated Jose. He then turned back to look at Joseph and saw him smiling as he laid unconscious.

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" Erza asked as she walked into the room and looked at the unconscious Joseph. Ace shook his head.

"He'll recover." Erza and Ace turned as Makarov walked into the room. "Still, I can't believe I have to deal with the Council and the Rune Knights are waiting so that they can question him on how he defeated Jose."

"Master, do you know Joseph defeated Jose?" Erza asked.

Makarov shook his head, "Only Lucy knows but she was in too much shock due to Joseph's magic power that she doesn't remember."

"Is that even possible?"

"Can't you all be quiet?"

Erza and Makarov looked at Joseph in surprise as he woke up looking up at the ceiling. "Geez, I defeat a Wizard Saint and now I can't get any peace because of it."

"Joseph!" Ace shouted in joy as he gave him a hug.

"OW! That hurts!"

"Sorry." Ace let go as Joseph tried to sit up.

"You're still wounded." Erza said as Joseph leaned against the wall.

"Trust me I've been through worse." Joseph said as he slowly stood up. He then looked at Makarov who had tears flooding down his face. "Um, what's wrong?"

"You stupid brat!" Makarov shouted as he gave a light bonk on his head.

"Oi, I'm injured!"

Someone knocked on the door and a pair of Rune Knights walked inside surprising Joseph. "Joseph Fenrir, if you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions."

Joseph sighed, "Sure might as well get this over with now."

* * *

"You don't remember how you defeated Jose Parla?" One of the Rune Knights asked in surprise.

Joseph shook his head. "To be honest the only thing I remember is defeating the Element 4 and Gajeel before getting knocked out by Jose. You're saying that I defeated Jose?" Joseph asked in surprise.

The Rune Knight nodded his head. "The only eye witness to the battle was Lucy Heartfilia and she said that you were the one who defeated Master Jose, but doesn't remember how."

"Is she alright?" Joseph asked, worried about Lucy.

"She's fine; you were the only one on the Fairy Tail's side to be injured." The Rune Knight replied.

* * *

After the discussion Joseph left the Rune Knight's camp and headed back to the guild. "Yo," Ace greeted as he flew beside Joseph.

"Hey Ace, did I really defeat Jose Parla?" Joseph asked still surprised that he managed to defeat a Wizard Saint. Ace nodded his head when Joseph stopped and noticed something off about the Fairy Tail guild.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked.

Makarov who was overlooking the reconstruction of the guild turned his head and walked over to Joseph. "We're renovating!" Makarov answered.

"WHAT!?"

"It was a matter of time anyway." Makarov said as he turned back around and watched the mages worked to reconstruct the building. "Still I'm amazed that you managed to defeat Jose."

Joseph scratched the back of his head. "You and me both."

"JOSEPH!" Erza shouted as she made her way over to them.

Makarov looked at Ace then left as Ace followed after him giving the two of them some time by themselves.

"Erza, about-" Joseph never finished as Erza slapped him hard on the face. "Okay I admit I deserved that." Joseph said rubbing his cheek as he looked back at Erza.

Erza then began to scold him. "You could have died!" Erza shouted. Joseph closed his eyes waiting for another slap when to his surprise Erza hugged him. "Still I'm glad that you are alright." Erza said as she continued to hug him.

Joseph sighed and returned the hug as the two of them stayed together in each other's embrace.

* * *

"I heard about your involvement between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord."

Saber looked up as Master Hades walked over to him. He grinned, "I got to see Leviathan's true potential."

"And, what do you think of him?" Hades said as he stood beside Saber and folded his arms.

"He's still not ready."

* * *

**A/N**

**Come on you guys. I know a lot of you are reading this story so leave a review. Any remark would be appreciated.**

**Next Time: Tower of Heaven**


	10. Chapter 9: Tower of Heaven

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

This chapter was really fun to write as it is a battle between a God Slayer and a Dragon Slayer (Spoilers tehe). Anyways hope you all enjoy and leave a review :)

* * *

"_Is it almost time to act?"_ Saber asked to Ultear telepathically.

"_The Tower of Heaven is complete. Are you sure you want to oversee the final preparations?"_ Ultear replied.

"_Who has Jerard chosen to be the sacrifice?"_

"_Erza Scarlet."_

"_Then you can be assured that I will be there to stop Leviathan from interfering."_

"_How do you know that he will come?"_

"_My dear Ultear, when it comes to a man's woman being threatened they will go through great lengths to exact revenge."_

Ultear sighed. _"So the only real reason you are coming is to face him when he is serious."_

"_Indeed."_

"_You truly are a battle maniac."_

* * *

"Everyone! From today onwards, we can receive job requests again!"

Everyone in the guild let out cheers. After the face-off with Phantom Lord, Makarov decided to rebuild the guild. Everyone contributed except for Joseph, who was still a bit wounded from his battle with Jose, the Element 4, and Gajeel. Joseph sat by himself with his chin on his hand silently brooding.

* * *

"Are there any other skills that a Dragon Slayer can learn?" A young Joseph sat on the ground looking up at his foster parent, Nexus.

Nexus let out a laugh. "Always eager to learn aren't you, young one."

Joseph nodded his head while a baby Ace laid curled up beside him. The stars were shining brightly that night and Nexus looked at him and let out a sigh. "Well if you must know there is a stage greater than that of Dragon Force."

"But I thought you said that Dragon Force was the strongest state that a Dragon Slayer could enter?" Joseph said confused.

"I did but this stage is something that most Dragon Slayers would rather leave untouched."

"Why?"

Nexus looked at Joseph dead in the eye. "This stage can only be achieved when…"

* * *

Joseph's thoughts were interrupted when an explosion echoed through the guild hall and he looked up as Laxus stood in the middle of the guild.

"Pathetic, to think that Phantom Lord could deal this much damage to you all." Laxus said with a grin on his face. He then began to humiliate most, if not every member of the guild until a cold chill could be felt in the hall and Laxus turned to face Joseph as he stood up walking towards him. "Ho, did I say something to piss you off?"

"You don't have a right to call yourself a mage of Fairy Tail."

Joseph's comment surprised everyone present as Laxus glared angrily at him and his body began to spark with lightning. "What?" He growled out as his magic began to increase along with Joseph's.

Joseph's eyes were filled with rage as he glared at Laxus and his body became surrounded in a blizzard of ice. "Where were you when Fairy Tail was being attacked? Where were you when Master Makarov was weakened!?" The blizzard of ice grew fiercer as Joseph gave Laxus a look filled with killing intent. "If anyone here is pathetic, then it is you Laxus!"

The other mages began to take a few steps back as Joseph's and Laxus's magic power clashed causing the building to shake as Laxus along with Joseph head-butted each other. "You may frighten a bunch of dark guilds, but you don't frighten me." Laxus growled.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Joseph said as he raised his fist.

Laxus's eyes widened in surprise then he did the same. Before either of them could engage a giant arm fell in and the two of them separated as it smashed into the spot the two of them had previously stood.

"That's enough!" Makarov shouted.

"Tch," Laxus's magic power decreased and he walked past Joseph who continued to have his magic power surging. Laxus glared at Joseph as he walked past him. "This isn't over."

"You damn right it isn't." Joseph growled as Laxus left the building. Only until Joseph no longer sensed Laxus's presence did he let his magic power drop. He then looked at Makarov who had a disappointed look on his face then turned around and stormed out of the guild.

* * *

"Gee Hee, looks like someone's in a foul mood."

Joseph's eyes widened and he turned around on full alert as he faced Gajeel Redfox. "Come back for another beating?" Joseph growled out.

"Wrong." Gajeel revealed his left shoulder to Joseph and he stood surprised to see the Fairy Tail crest on him. "I am now a member of Fairy Tail."

Joseph narrowed his eyes at Gajeel. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"No, but that's the truth."

Joseph folded his arms. "Then if you are now my comrade, why are you here?"

"To tell you that our first match doesn't count."

"What?" Joseph asked confused.

"It was an unfair match; you were facing off against me and the Element 4 along with Master Jose." Gajeel turned around then looked over his shoulder. "Next time, I will win. Until then you better not lose to anyone, Leviathan."

At that moment all of Joseph's anger towards Laxus vanished and he smirked at Gajeel. "I look forward to it, Black Steel."

* * *

"So this is where you were."

Joseph opened his eyes and looked up as Erza towered over him along with Ace who hovered in the air. He also noticed a mountain of luggage behind her. "Are you going somewhere?" Joseph asked.

Erza nodded her head and revealed two tickets in her hand. "We were given these tickets by Loki, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us since we have an extra ticket."

Joseph sat up and stretched his arms. "Sure, where are we going?"

"Akane Resort."

* * *

The group of seven had soon arrived at Akane Resort and they all began to enjoy the beach and the sun. Joseph simply preferred to relax and laid under one of the palm trees enjoying the cool breeze. Soon night fell and everyone left the beach, and went for the nearby hotel. Ace laid curled up in the bed while Joseph stood on the balcony looking at the night sky watching the stars shine. "Just like that night." Joseph whispered.

Someone then knocked on the door and Joseph turned around and said, "Come in." The door opened and Joseph's eyes widened and his jaws dropped as he saw Erza standing there, dressed up beautifully. "Y-You look really beautiful." Joseph said.

Erza blushed then she spoke up with a smile on her face. "T-Thank you. I was wondering if you wanted to join me at the casino."

"Sure!" He started to follow after her then stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ace. "You go on ahead of me, I'll see if Ace wants to come along so he can hang out with Happy."

"Okay." Erza then walked out and Joseph began to pull at Ace's cheeks.

"Oi Ace, get your ass up!"

"Five more minutes." Ace grumbled then he let out a yelp as Joseph pulled on his tail. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm waking you up, come on let's go."

"Fine." Ace grumbled. He then hopped on Joseph's shoulders and before the two stepped out of the room the entire room became dark. "S-Scary!" Ace screamed out.

"Oh shut up." Joseph said as he formed a globe of ice in his hands and let it sparkle lighting his surroundings. He slowly started to walk downstairs while Ace shook in fear on top of his head. The lights suddenly returned and Ace let out a yelp as Joseph dispersed his ice. "Well that was weird."

Ace nodded his head in agreement when suddenly they heard a gunshot fire and Joseph quickly sprinted downstairs. He stopped shocked when he saw Gray defeated along with a girl that seemed vaguely familiar to him. Joseph then noticed Natsu on the ground unconscious, and last he heard some screams.

"This way!" Ace shouted as he flew off and Joseph followed after him when they came across Lucy bound in ropes.

"What happened?" Joseph asked as he untied the ropes and Lucy let out a sigh.

Before Lucy could answer she saw Ace walk over to Gray's body and tapped on it. Much to her shock Gray's body shattered into pieces. Both Ace and Lucy freaked out and Joseph turned to see what happened as he saw the shattered pieces. "You stupid cat!" Lucy shouted as she began to throttle Ace.

"Sorry." Ace whined.

Joseph sweat-dropped at their antics then he turned around as a body enveloped in water rose in front of him. "How you doing Gray?" Joseph asked grinning and Lucy stopped throttling Ace and the two of them turned surprised to see Gray along with the girl covering him. "Now that most of us are present, where is Erza?" Joseph asked.

"And fire-brain." Gray added.

Joseph pointed over to where Natsu was. "He's over-"

Before Joseph could finish they heard a scream, as Natsu jumped up high in pain. "OW! That hurts! Who shoots someone in the mouth!?" Natsu shouted, as his mouth was letting out smoke. Suddenly Natsu ran outside.

"Where is he going?" Lucy asked.

"Probably smells the guy who shot him." Joseph responded. He then asked again, "Where is Erza?"

Before Lucy could respond a voice cackled and the four of them stood up as a hologram of Saber appeared before them. "It's been a while Leviathan."

Joseph narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Saber, the Ice God Slayer."

"God Slayer?" Lucy asked confused.

"What do you want?" Joseph asked.

"I know where your precious Erza Scarlet is."

"What?" Gray got into his battle stance while Saber cackled.

"If you can defeat me I will tell you where she is. I'll be waiting for you at the Tower of Heaven." Saber's hologram then vanished.

"Tower of Heaven." Joseph whispered.

* * *

"I'm glad to be back on land." Natsu said as he collapsed onto the ground while the rest of the group stepped off the ferry and took cover at some nearby rocks.

"It's pointless to hide." The hologram of Saber reappeared causing them all to be on alert as they got into battle stances. "I knew you would come which is why I made a hidden entrance just for you." The rocks behind him began to collapse until they revealed a secret entrance. "Now then enter."

"Doesn't anyone else feel like we're being led into a trap?" Lucy asked as they followed the hologram of Saber deeper into the tunnel.

"Either way this guy knows where Erza is." Joseph said with his eyes focused on Saber's back.

"How much longer?" Natsu asked as he lagged behind the group.

"Welcome!" Saber shouted as the hologram disappeared and the wall in front of them opened.

The group covered their eyes at the light that came through and when they readjusted they stood shocked at the arena laid out before them. It was all covered in ice and Joseph walked in first while the rest followed after him. At the very end of the arena was Saber crouched down as he grinned at them.

"Alright you bastard, tell us where Erza is!" Natsu shouted as his fists ignited into flames. Saber looked at Natsu for a second then turned his head. "Gah, don't ignore me!" Natsu shouted annoyed.

Saber opened one of his eyes and pointed his finger at Joseph. "The only person that I'm interested in is Leviathan." He then waved his hand and another door opened. "The rest of you weaklings can leave."

"We're not leaving until we have Erza!" Natsu shouted now pissed off.

"The entrance will take you into the Tower of Heaven." Saber said surprising Joseph and the group. "You'll find Erza there."

Joseph took a step forward. "What's your objective?"

Saber laughed. "I have no objective; the only thing that I'm interested in is fighting you."

"Fine."

"But Joseph, this guy just told us where we can find Erza. You don't have to fight this bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't you see Natsu; this guy is only interested in me. He clearly set this all up which means if I tried to leave with all of you, he would engage all of us." Joseph said.

"But-"

"Natsu!" Joseph turned to glare at him. "I'll defeat this guy and catch up with you. That's a promise."

Natsu looked at Saber who was grinning then back at Joseph. "I guess I have no choice but to believe in you."

Joseph nodded his head then Natsu and the others ran off into the entrance and the door closed behind them. He then turned to face Saber. "Now then now we can-"

"**Ice God's Bellow!**"

Joseph jumped into the air dodging Saber's attack as he launched at him. "I was getting impatient." Saber said as he slammed his fist into Joseph sending him flying across the arena. "**Ice God's Lance!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Torpedo!**"

Joseph shot through Saber's attack and slammed into him sending him flying across the arena and crashing into the wall. Saber then shot out of the rubble and slammed his fist into Joseph. "Show me more, Leviathan!"

* * *

"Are you guys sure it was alright to leave Joseph behind?" Lucy asked as they made their way through the Tower of Heaven looking for Erza.

"Hmph, Joseph didn't earn the S-Class rank or title Leviathan for nothing." Gray responded.

"That's right he even defeated a Wizard Saint!" Ace shouted.

"And I still have to look for Happy!" Natsu shouted annoyed.

A group of soldiers then showed up and Natsu easily defeated them. The group then came across Erza as she was making her way up the tower. Erza stopped surprised to see Natsu, Gray, Ace, Lucy, and Juvia.

"Erza! Thank goodness you're safe!" Lucy said.

"Looks like that guy wasn't lying after all." Gray said.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked as she approached them.

"What do you mean? We'd be disgracing Fairy Tail if we weren't here!" Natsu responded.

"Still you all should not be here." Erza replied with a worried look on her face.

"Those bastards got Happy! I have to get him back!" Natsu replied.

"Eh, no wonder I didn't see him." Ace said.

"If they have Happy, then that means that it's Milliana, don't worry Natsu he won't be hurt by her." Erza said trying to calm Natsu down.

"Where is he!?" Natsu shouted.

Erza let out a sigh. "I don't know." This time she couldn't stop him and Natsu went off along with Ace, searching for Happy. Gray and Lucy tried to go after them but Erza stopped them, blocking their way with her sword. "No, you can't. I'll make sure to find Natsu, Ace, and Happy. You all must go back." Erza said.

"No way! We're not leaving without you!" Lucy said.

"We're a team and we stick together." Gray said.

"This is my problem; I don't want you all involved." Erza responded.

"We're already involved. And plus even if we got out of here, you'd have to find Joseph who is right now fighting a battle-maniac." Gray said.

"Wait… Joseph's here!?" Erza asked shocked.

"Ah, he's fighting some guy called Saber."

Erza's eyes widened remembering her conversation with Saber.

* * *

"So this is the infamous Titania."

Erza looked up as a man with dark-silver hair and green eyes walked up to her. He shoved Sho aside and crouched down observing her. Erza glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Saber the Ice God Slayer and I'm here to insure that Leviathan doesn't interfere."

Erza's eyes widened. "You mean Joseph!?"

Saber cackled. "That is right." He stood up and started to walk off before he stopped and looked over his shoulder grinning at Erza. "I'll be sure to leave his body intact as a farewell present."

* * *

"**Ice God's Bellow!**"

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

The two attacks collided and the Dragon Slayer and God Slayer flew at each other throwing punches at each other as they stood on even ground. Saber was grinning like a maniac while Joseph held a serious look throughout their fight.

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" Increasing his offensive and defensive capabilities Joseph launched back at Saber and threw harder punches at him.

Saber laughed as each punch hit him. "Is that all you've got Leviathan!?"

'_What's with this guy?'_ Joseph thought as he continued to hammer Saber with punches. His eyes widened in realization. _'This guy doesn't get hurt from pain, he enjoys it!'_

"It's too late!" Saber shouted. "**Ice God's Wrath!**"

Joseph cried out in pain as the ice tore through his clothes and pierced his skin then he fell crashing into the ground. Saber laughed then his eyes widened as he sensed Etherion beginning to fire. _'So the council finally approved, Ultear.'_

Joseph laid sprawled in the ground with ragged breaths as he tried to get up but fell back down. Saber ignored Joseph's attempts to get up and let out a laugh as he sensed Etherion fire down on the Tower of Heaven. Joseph's eyes then flashed as he remembered Nexus's words.

* * *

"Why?"

Nexus looked at Joseph dead in the eye. "This stage can only be achieved when all hope is lost. This stage is considered neither good or bad. You can either lose yourself forever to insanity or you can be reborn."

"Reborn?" The young Joseph asked.

"You will have become what some of the Dragons that sided with the humans desired when the Dragon Civil War occurred. A symbol of unity between humans and Dragons, its name is Juggernaut Mode."

* * *

Joseph coughed as he slowly got up. "Juggernaut Mode."

"Huh?" Saber looked down as Joseph struggled to get up and fell onto his knees. "What are you doing Leviathan? You've already lost."

The ground then began to shake as Joseph's eyes flashed and he let out an inhumane roar causing Saber to take a step back in surprise. "**JUGGERNAUT MODE, ACTIVATE!**"

Joseph's body began to cover in dragon scales and to Saber's surprise dragon wings grew out of his back along with a tail. Thick dragon claws grew out of Joseph's hands to the point where he looked like a humanoid dragon.

"Impossible." Saber breathed out. Much to his surprise Joseph vanished within an instant and appeared right behind him.

"**Claws of the Ice Dragon!**"

Saber let out laughs as his body was pierced by Joseph's claws and he flew across the field knocked out from the attack. Joseph stared at Saber's unconscious body for a moment before sensing Erza and Natsu above him and enveloped himself in a beam of ice as he shot up through the ground.

* * *

"Stop it, Jerard!" Erza shouted as Jerard began to fire Altairis. She stood in front of Natsu ready to take the blow as Jerard finished the preparation.

"Be gone, **Altairis!**"

Much to Erza and Natsu's shock Simon stepped in front of them ready to take the blow. However the attack never connected as the ground began to shake underneath them and Joseph appeared intercepting the attack.

"What!?" Jerard shouted shocked. Natsu, Erza, and Simon also stood shocked as Joseph stood clad in dragon-like armor while hovering in the air. The aura of ice enveloping Joseph vanished after it dispelled Jerard's attack.

"J-Joseph." Erza said as Joseph remained motionless in the air.

"What is that form?" Natsu asked shaking as Joseph's eyes opened glaring at Jerard.

Jerard took a step back in fear as Joseph's magic power surged out of control causing the entire tower to shake. "W-Who are you, you bastard!?" Jerard shouted.

Joseph smirked as a fierce aura surrounded him. "**I am your worst nightmare.**"

* * *

**A/N**

**If any of you can guess where I got the Juggernaut Mode idea from, free cookies.**

**Next time: Wrath of the Ice Dragon**


	11. Chapter 10: Wrath of the Ice Dragon

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

As always hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

Simon collapsed to his knees staring at Joseph wide-eyed as he hovered in the air. Erza and Natsu laid on the ground stunned at Joseph's appearance while Jerard had a pissed off look.

"Worst nightmare? Don't make me laugh!" Jerard said as he swung his arm out sending a wave of powerful beams at Joseph.

Joseph's tail swung out and swatted it away. The beams flew off into a different direction and slammed into the Etherion while Joseph continued to remain still. **"It wasn't a joke."** Joseph responded as he disappeared and appeared right in front of Jerard in an instant. **"Dazzling Avalanche of the Ice Dragon."**

"What did he do?" Simon asked surprised at Joseph's speed.

Jerard was tossed into the air and Joseph flew out of the dust and began to unleash deadly attacks at him. "N-Natsu, do you know what form of magic he is using?" Erza asked as she watched the one-sided battle.

"I don't know." Natsu responded.

"**Pulse of the Ice Dragon!"** A beam of ice shot out of Joseph's fist and slammed into Jerard sending him flying across the tower.

"**Meteor!**" Jerard shot out of the rubble at an incredible speed but to his dismay Joseph kept up. "Impossible, how are you keeping up with my speed!?"

"**You can't run from a Dragon."** Joseph replied as his tail shot out from behind him. **"Tail whip of the Ice Dragon!"**

"Hmph, for a dragon you were stupid enough to fall into my trap." Jerard smirked. Natsu, Erza, and Simon looked up as seven magic seals were connected hanging in the air. "**Grand Chariot!**"

"Dodge it, Joseph!" Erza shouted.

"Does he plan on taking that attack?" Simon asked.

Joseph smirked as the powerful light blast fell down on him turning the area he was standing into dust.

Jerard laughed. "It looks like you were just all talk!"

"**To think that you call yourself a Wizard Saint."**

Jerard's eyes widened in shock as Joseph remained unscathed by the attack as the dust cleared. **"I hope you are done with warm-ups, because I am just getting started."**

* * *

"How long are you planning on staying down here?" Ultear asked as she walked up to Saber with her arms folded.

Saber was crouched down as he crushed and chewed on blocks of ice. "That Leviathan is something else." Saber continued to wolf down chunks of ice while Ultear leaned against the wall of the cavern. "Your so called puppet is going to lose." Saber said.

"I could care less after all Zeref was never killed, he was just sealed away." Ultear said. "Besides thanks to Jerard we have one of the keys needed to release Zeref."

Saber stared at Ultear for a moment then went back to chewing on his block of ice. Above them the ground began to shake and rubble fell down. "That man is not a human." Saber said as he stood up wiping some dust off his pants.

Ultear smirked. "And you are?"

Saber ignored her and walked past her. "I've got what I wanted from this battle."

"Don't tell me that Leviathan managed to break your thirst for battle?" Ultear asked as she followed after him.

Saber looked over his shoulder grinning at Ultear. "As if."

* * *

"**Frozen Breath of the Ice Dragon!"**

Jerard was thrown into a wall by the blast and Joseph slammed his fist into him as he crushed his body into the wall and dragged him up into the sky. **"This time you won't get up!"** Joseph shouted as he hovered in the air in the air for a moment with the battered Jerard in his arms then shot back down at a fast pace.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as the other remaining members of the group watched the tower start to fall apart from Joseph's attacks.

"With that much destructive force it has to be Joseph." Ace said.

"Still don't you think that he's going a bit overboard?" Gray said.

"I hope Natsu and Erza are alright." Happy said.

* * *

Jerard smashed through the tower until he landed on the ground completely knocked out. Joseph fell down and crashed over his fallen body. Erza sat with tears flowing down her face as Jerard laid defeated and Joseph let out a roar of victory.

"H-He defeated Jerard." Simon said shocked.

Natsu grinned, "That's our Joseph."

Suddenly the dragon-like armor that covered Joseph shattered into pieces and he collapsed to the ground unconscious. "Joseph!" Erza rushed over to him while Simon helped Natsu up and walked over to them.

"Looks like that form drained a lot of his magic power." Simon said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Natsu said.

Just then parts of the tower began to explode and Erza shouted, "We have to leave!" As they rushed down the tower it began to crumble and parts of the Etherion exploded. As they continued to evade the exploding Etherion one of the blasts caught them off guard and Simon was knocked unconscious while Erza skidded across the ground dropping Joseph. Natsu tried to get up but collapsed back down still exhausted from his fight with Jerard.

Joseph slowly woke up and let out a cough as he tried to stand up and saw Erza approaching the Etherion. "Erza, what are you doing?" Joseph asked. He tried to get back on his feet to stop Erza but collapsed due to the exhaustion from using Juggernaut Mode.

"Thank you Joseph. For everything." Erza said as she was crying and placed her hand on the Etherion. She bit her lip for a moment then softly said to Joseph. "I held these feelings back for a long time but, I love you Joseph."

"Erza!" Joseph shouted as he crawled over to her. He watched in despair as he could do nothing as Erza slowly started to combine with the Etherion. "Damn! I won't let it end like this!"

The Etherion then started to glow as it went out of control than the beam shot into the sky as Joseph, Natsu, and Simon were covered in the blinding light.

* * *

Erza woke up and found herself in the middle of nothing. At first she thought she was in Etherion when a flashing light surrounded her and she looked below and saw her friends, and much to her surprise, her grave.

"Erza Scarlet." Makarov said as he stood in front of the grave along with Joseph who held zero emotions in his eyes. "In God's grace; God fearing; her heart was as wide as the eternal sky. Her sword shined nobly for her loved ones… Her figure was a dancing, fluttering fairy. Her beauty was a match for nature itself… Love makes us stronger, and it is love that makes us weak as well…"

"Master," Erza whispered.

"She was like a daughter to me…" Makarov said.

"If only I was stronger." Joseph said as he collapsed to his knees staring at Erza's grave.

"Screw this!" Natsu shouted as he started making his way towards Erza's grave. "What the hell is everyone doing?" Natsu jumped over the grave and kicked off the flowers laid there.

"Stop this, Natsu!" Makarov ordered.

"Erza ain't dead!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up Natsu!" Joseph shouted as he slammed his fist into Natsu slamming him into the ground. "Wake up already you bastard, Erza is dead!"

"This… this isn't… what I wanted." Erza said to herself. She looked up and her eyes widened as a hand reached down for her.

* * *

The next moment she opened her eyes she heard the waves crashing against the beach and voices shouting her name. As she looked towards the direction from where the voices came, she noticed her friends, running towards her while Simon and Natsu were being helped up by Gray and Sho. She didn't understand. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? She looked up and her eyes widened as she finally realized that she was being held by Joseph clad once more in his Juggernaut Mode. Joseph's face remained emotionless as he stood still like a statue.

"Joseph… How did you…" Erza was speechless as the dragon-like armor surrounding Joseph shattered and he fell onto his knees gasping for breath.

"Don't you… ever do that again." Joseph said. "Just like you Erza, I also held back on my feelings."

Erza looked at Joseph with a sad expression than she also realized what Joseph said. "What do you mean-"

Joseph let out a soft chuckle as he looked at Erza. "It only takes a few words to express what I mean. Though right now I feel like a douche that you confessed first." He stopped for a moment and time seemed to slowly stop as Joseph said, "Erza Scarlet, I love you too…"

Joseph's eyes closed and he slowly started to fall into the water. Erza then stopped the fall with her hand, before hugging Joseph, and tears fell down her eyes. She could finally cry from both eyes. "Took you long enough." Erza said, happy she was alive, happy that she had her friends, and was the most happy that she had finally heard those words.

* * *

"Why is fire-brain also out?" Gray asked as he sat at a table along with Lucy, Erza, Ace, and Happy staring at Natsu and Joseph as they both slept.

"Natsu also fought… Jerard, before Joseph interfered." Erza said looking at Joseph then Natsu.

"Still, how did Joseph have wings?" Gray asked remembering Joseph as he stood holding Erza in his arms while surrounded in dragon-like armor.

Erza shook her head. "That I do not know."

"That fight really took a lot out of them." Lucy said with both girls looking at Joseph and Natsu as they were in a deep slumber.

Erza nodded her head, and was reminded of what happened in the tower, and how the both of them had confessed to each other.

* * *

"For a moment I thought you were dead Leviathan."

Joseph sighed as he watched Erza and the others give a farewell ceremony to Erza's friends. "What does it matter to you Saber?" Joseph asked.

"I can't have my rival dying." Saber said as he walked past him and the thought projection slowly disappeared. "We'll meet again."

* * *

"Joseph?" Joseph looked up and turned around as Erza walked over to him. "Are you alright? Everyone was looking for you." Erza said.

"I'm fine." Joseph replied as he looked at Erza for a moment then turned his head. "I meant what I said back there."

Both Joseph and Erza blushed and she responded, "So did I." She looked up at Joseph as he turned back to look at her. Erza then walked up to Joseph and hugged him. He was surprised at first then returned the hug.

"What's the matter?" Joseph asked.

"Thank you, for saving me, from the tower. It means a lot to me. You know I have a lot of bad memories related to the tower… and Jerard." She said, in a calm, low tone.

Joseph thought about how to respond then he surprised Erza by pressing his lips against hers. She squirmed for a moment then relaxed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. The two of them finally parted and Joseph said, "You're welcome."

* * *

After a good night's sleep, the team took off, and headed back to their home, the guild of Fairy Tail. The group had finally arrived in Magnolia and the group stood speechless at the sight of their new guild. "Is this really Fairy Tail?" Joseph asked.

"It's different." Natsu said with a gloomy look.

Joseph sighed. "Let's go."

The group went right through the gate that was in front of them, but were surprised when they were still outside. Souvenir shops and open-air cafés. "Welcome back!" Cana greeted the group. Cana then gave the group a tour and explained the changes to the buildings, such as the pools, an amusement center downstairs, and the second-floor was now available to all members.

"So you're all finally back, aren't you?" Makarov said as he walked up to the group. "I have a new member to introduce…" Juvia then appeared and the group chatted with her while Joseph noticed Gajeel sitting by himself at a table and walked over to him.

Makarov noticed then said, "Oh, right. There's one more member I'd like you to meet."

The group turned to Gajeel and were shocked to see him as Joseph stood beside him. "So I guess you weren't lying after all." Joseph said.

Gajeel looked at Joseph. "You better not have lost to anyone Leviathan."

Joseph smirked. "Don't worry I won't be losing to anyone for a while."

Everyone else however was not pleased to see Gajeel as Gray shouted, "What is this punk doing here?"

"Juvia is one thing… but him… he's the reason for our guild's destruction." Erza added while fixing her eyes on Gajeel an d wondering why Joseph was fine being in his presence.

"Now, now, he attacked us on Jose's command… it's not his fault." Makarov said.

"Stop screwing around gramps! I cannot work with someone like that!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Oh you don't have to worry. I have no intentions of working with any of you." Gajeel replied, spooking Natsu as he turned to look at him. "All I want is work; one guild is just as good to me as the other. Though I never thought I'd end up somewhere like this place."

"What did you say?" Natsu retorted with an angry expression on his face.

"It's my job to guide young people towards the right path… and he's not a bad guy. At least I hope so…" Makarov said.

"I still think that we should keep an eye on him, just in case." Erza said.

"The only person that I wouldn't mind working with is Leviathan." Gajeel said looking at Joseph.

"You'll have to prove yourself Black Steel."

Suddenly, all of the lights went out, and a huge stage was enveloped in spot lights. The curtains slowly started to reveal Mirajane, and in a few seconds, she started to sing. Everyone found a seat and Joseph sat next to Erza. Joseph knew this moment wouldn't last and he was right, Natsu immediately jumped up from his seat, right onto the table he was sitting at, yelling at Gajeel. Before they knew it an entire brawl started out in the guild.

Joseph laughed, "Fuck it." He said and he joined in on the brawl.

* * *

"What's all of this commotion?"

Jet, Droy, and Levy turned around surprised. "Laxus!"

"So this is the bastard that wrecked my guild. That old man, letting you join us after some lame excuse!" Laxus got angry as he started to walk towards Gajeel. "People don't respect us because of crap like this! Dammit! On my way here, I heard lots of unsettling gossip in various bars. "Fairy Tail is nothing to be afraid of!?", "That place is finished!"

Lightning sparked around Laxus and it crashed into Gajeel causing him to cry out in pain. "It's all your fault!" Laxus shouted as he sent another attack at Gajeel.

"**Ice Wall!**"

A wall of ice appeared in front of Gajeel blocking the attack and Laxus glared at Joseph as he stood behind Gajeel. "This time there's no master to save you, Laxus!" Joseph shouted glaring at him.

"Tch," Laxus turned around and walked off. _'How useless… Fairy Tail… isn't the guild I want it to be! This is my limit! Fairy Tail, I will take it!'_ Laxus thought as he clenched his fists.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if you guys were disappointed with the romance in this chapter, I'm not that great at writing that stuff. And the reason I made the fight with Jerard show short, is because I don't reveal a whole lot of stuff about Juggernaut Mode.**

**(SPOILERS) **

**That will be saved for when Future Rogue Cheney and the Dragons show up**

**(END OF SPOILERS)**

**Next time: Battle Royal**


	12. Chapter 11: Battle Royal

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

Here you guys go, the beginning of the Fighting Festival Arc. As always, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Laxus." Joseph muttered as he leaned against the wall on the second floor. He clenched his fist and even though he tried to clear his mind he could still hear Laxus's maniacal laughter in his head.

"You're only this tense when Laxus is around."

Joseph looked up at Mirajane as she walked over to him. He clicked his tongue and looked away. "That bastard is back in town." Joseph said.

Mirajane looked at him sadly. "You two used to be best friends when you were younger. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about the past." Joseph said as he walked past her. "The Laxus that I knew is gone."

* * *

"I thought that I'd find you here." Erza walked up to Joseph as he leaned on the railing of one of the bridges. "What happened?" She asked.

Joseph sighed. "Laxus is back in town."

Erza leaned against Joseph as a cool wind blew past them. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you that I am going to be participating in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Erza looked up at him. "Will you come and watch the contest?" She asked.

Joseph smiled as he looked at her. "Of course."

* * *

A few months had passed since Joseph, Erza, and Ace had joined Fairy Tail and they had befriended everyone in the guild. The young slayer stood in front of the request board looking for a job to take when he saw a job requesting for a mage to destroy a dark guild. He grinned as he saw it and reached for the paper and as he grabbed it another hand had also touched it and Joseph turned to glare at Laxus.

"Oi, that's my mission!" Joseph shouted as Laxus snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. By the time you could complete this mission, I could do it ten times over." Laxus said.

"I would love to see that happen." Joseph said sarcastically.

Makarov then walked up to the both of them with Ace hovering behind him. "Why don't you both do the mission together?"

Joseph and Laxus's eyes widened as they spun their heads to look at Makarov. "TOGETHER!?" They both shouted at the same time.

Makarov nodded his head. "That's right, together! It could be fun!" Makarov said grinning.

Laxus and Joseph looked at each other for a moment, and then looked away. "Tch, fine I'll go with him." Laxus said.

Joseph looked at Laxus then back at Makarov. "There's no way that I could work with this guy!" Joseph shouted.

"It's already been decided." Makarov said as he turned around and walked off.

Joseph pouted as Ace flew over and sat on his head.

A few hours later, Joseph and Laxus were walking while Ace flew behind them. "Shouldn't we have taken a train instead of walking?" Joseph complained to Laxus.

"What's the point? We're already here." Laxus responded as they arrived at their destination. As Laxus was talking Joseph had already walked up to the door and blew it open with his magic. Laxus sweat-dropped. "That's one way to get their attention."

"I think you pissed him off." Ace said.

Joseph walked in while Laxus sighed and followed after him with Ace floating in from behind. About five hundred men were inside, all drinking and talking, while some were fighting each other. All of them were instantly spooked as Joseph walked in followed by Laxus and Ace.

"What are these brats doing here?"

"And what's with the cat?"

"Oi, isn't that guy Laxus of Fairy Tail?"

"You're right, we should be careful."

"Screw that!" One of the members charged right past Joseph and Laxus eliminated him with his lightning.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Laxus asked to Joseph.

Joseph looked over his shoulder smirking. "I gave you a head start." He replied. Joseph then charged into the crowd of dark mages and began to unleash his magic at them.

"Tch." Laxus then charged after him and unleashed his lightning on the mages.

"Oi Ace, don't forget to count!" Joseph shouted as he smashed one of the dark mages into the floor.

"Aye sir!" Ace responded.

A few minutes later all of the dark mages were wiped out. Some were frozen in ice while the others still had lightning sparking over their burnt bodies. Joseph and Laxus stood beside each other without even breaking a sweat and Joseph turned to look at Ace. "Well who won?" He asked.

"It was a tie." Ace replied.

"Hmph, you did fine kid." Laxus said as he offered his fist to Joseph. He looked at it for a moment then bumped his fist against Laxus's. "Now then, let's go get our reward."

With that the two new 'friends' walked out and as they left, the guild exploded, engulfed in lightning and ice.

* * *

The festival had now begun and the town was full of active people, with lots of events starting. However, the one event that everyone was anxiously hyped for was the 'Miss Fairy Tail' contest. Joseph stood in the crowd as a spectator as he promised Erza that he would come to watch.

"Everyone, I'm so glad that you all could make it!" Max shouted into his device. "The battle of beauty between our female Fairies… Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! I am Max, the sand wizard, and I will be your host!"

Everyone let out cheers as Max shouted, "Entry Number One: Cana Alberona!"

Joseph tuned out the cheers as he waited for Erza's turn. "Entry Number Four: She needs no explanation… Titania!" Erza then jumped onto the stage in her armor. "Erza Scarlet!"

'_What's she up to?'_ Joseph thought. Suddenly, Erza then changed her armor into something like a maid costume. Everyone cheered as Joseph's eyes widened as his jaws dropped as Erza made eye contact with him and winked in his direction. It then came down to the seventh and last contestant, Lucy and she appeared on the stage.

Suddenly Lucy was interrupted as a voice said, "Entry Number Eight!" Evergreen walked onto the stage appearing behind Lucy. "If you want a Fairy, then you want me. If you want beauty, then you want me. I am all that you want!" Evergreen said surprising all of the members of Fairy Tail.

"Evergreen?"

Everyone was surprised except for Lucy who was outraged. "Don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this, you know!" Lucy shouted at Evergreen.

"Lucy, don't look into her eyes!" Gray warned her.

"What's with this kid?" Evergreen said as she lifted up her glasses and after that, Lucy was turned into stone.

The crowd was shocked and confused at what was going on. "Everyone, run!" Max shouted.

The crowd then ran off as Makarov walked up. "What are you doing, Evergreen?" Makarov shouted. "Do you plan on ruining the festival?"

Evergreen chuckled. "You need some entertainment for a festival, yes?" The curtains rose behind Evergreen revealing the other contestants, who were also turned into statues.

"Return them to normal at once!" Makarov ordered.

Suddenly lightning sparked from the roof and slammed down onto the stage as Laxus appeared. "Yo, you Fairy Tails! This festivals just getting started!"

"Laxus." Joseph growled as the remaining members of the Thunder God Tribe appeared.

"Why don't we play a game, old man?" Laxus asked.

"Enough of this foolishness! Return them to normal at once!" Makarov ordered.

"I wonder how many will be left to be in the Fantasia?" Laxus walked up and wrapped his arm around Lucy's statue. "These women are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them, one by one. I told you, this is entertainment!"

"This isn't funny, Laxus!" Makarov said.

"I'm being serious." Laxus replied.

Freed jumped down next to Laxus. "Let's just see who the strongest is in Fairy Tail."

Bickslow jumped down on the other side of Laxus. "Time for some fun!"

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner!" Laxus said. "Battle of Fairy Tail!"

"I like it!" Natsu shouted, attracting everyone's attention. "I'm getting fired up!"

"I hate that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said.

"Natsu…" Makarov said trying to stop him.

Joseph sighed. "Here we go."

Natsu then charged at Laxus but before he could reach him, he was struck down by lightning. He then collapsed to the floor and Happy flew over to him. "Aww, and he had just recovered…" Happy said.

"If you want these girls returned to normal, you must defeat us!"

"There are four of us, and around 100 of you!"

"You have three hours. After that, they turn to dust."

"The battle field is Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins." Laxus said. He looked at Joseph for a moment who was glaring at him then released a blinding light and disappeared along with his Thunder God Tribe.

"Let's go!" Everyone then charged out of the guild to find Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

"That fool…" Makarov then charged to leave the guild when suddenly he crashed into an invisible wall.

Gray stopped and turned to look back. "Gramps!" He ran back over and tried to pull Makarov through.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked as he walked up to them and as he tried to leave he also crashed into the invisible wall. "Oi, what the hell is this!" He then looked up as Gray also noticed. "Runes…"

"Freed's runes?" Makarov said.

"What does it say?" Joseph asked as he tried to get through the invisible wall.

"Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass." Makarov replied.

"I'm not over 80!" Joseph shouted pissed as he pushed against the invisible wall. He then dropped to the floor while Ace flew through with ease. "I give up."

"I guess we'll have to handle ourselves." Gray said as he turned around.

"I'm counting on you Gray." Joseph said as he slammed his foot against the invisible wall. Gray nodded his head then ran off when suddenly Natsu woke up.

"Where's Laxus?" Natsu asked as he got up then saw Joseph and Makarov. He then ran up to them. "Oi, where did everyone go?"

"He's somewhere in Magnolia." Joseph responded. Natsu then charged to leave when he also crashed into the invisible wall. Joseph, Makarov, Ace, and Happy watched in surprise.

"Natsu, are you 80 years old!?" Makarov asked Natsu.

"As if!" Natsu replied as he tried to get out. Ace and Happy flew through chuckling at him.

Joseph clenched his fists then looked up as the runes changed. "Oi, what's going on?"

Makarov looked at the runes. "Current Status Report: Jet vs Droy vs Alzack?" Makarov said.

"They're fighting each other." Joseph said and he gritted his teeth. _'This isn't a game anymore, Laxus!'_ Joseph thought looking up glaring at the runes.

* * *

"I wonder how long you can stand to see the Fairies destroying each other, gramps." Laxus said smirking.

Outside the town of Magnolia, Saber stood clad in black robes as he overlooked the town. "Interesting, a battle royal." Black ice surrounded him as he looked up grinning. "Might as well join in on the fun. Right, Leviathan?"

* * *

**The Fighting Festival begins! Hm, I wonder if Saber will join in? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Next time: Fairies vs Fairies**


	13. Chapter 12: Fairies vs Fairies

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I would like to thank those who are reviewing even thought it is just like two of you. It does keep me motivated. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Tch, all weaklings." Saber said disappointed as he crouched down watching the battles taking place.

"_Master Hades will be angry if you interfere, Saber."_ Ultear said.

"I'll just have one battle." Saber said cutting his link with Ultear. "Now then where are you, Leviathan?"

* * *

"Stop it… stop it, you fools!" Makarov shouted as they watched the number of mages dwindle.

Joseph gritted his teeth in frustration while Natsu continued to bang his head against the invisible wall trying to get out. "So this is what Laxus meant by 'Battle of Fairy Tail'." Happy said.

"Barriers set up around the town and the only way to get out of them is by surviving." Ace finished.

"I can't possibly be eighty years old!" Natsu shouted as he continued to try and get through the barrier.

"How do you think I feel?" Joseph shot back. The numbers changed again and Joseph was shocked. "Only forty two left? It's barely been an hour, and half of our members have already been taken out."

"Elfman vs Evergreen. Winner: Evergreen." Ace said as another report popped up.

"Even Elfman lost." Happy said.

Just then Laxus appeared behind Joseph and the others. "Well how does it feel now, gramps? Your allies… no, should I say your 'children'? How does it feel to watch them fighting each other for survival? Well, with all of you out of the picture, along with Erza… there's no one who can beat me. So, will you surrender?" Laxus asked grinning.

"We still have Gray!" Happy said.

"Gray?" Laxus then laughed. "Even with his strength he can't win."

"He'll be able to defeat Freed and the others!" Joseph said as he turned around to face Laxus. "And then once Freed is defeated I'll beat you, Laxus!"

Laxus smirked. "Think again Joseph."

Another status report came in and Ace said, "Gray vs Bickslow. Winner: Bickslow."

Laxus then laughed. "There goes your last hope!"

"Laxus!" Natsu charged at Laxus only for him to fly right through his body.

"Stop this, Laxus. I surrender." Makarov announced.

"What? Gramps, you can't do that!" Natsu shouted.

Laxus smirked as he walked past Joseph and faced Makarov. "That won't do. I want you to publically announce your retirement for all of the people of Magnolia to hear, and name me as the new Master." Makarov remained silent and Laxus clicked his tongue as he disappeared.

"Now what, we lost Gray." Ace said.

The group then heard a clattering noise and they turned their attention to the bar as Gajeel got up chewing on some iron. "Oi, don't go eating the plates!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you going?" Makarov asked as Gajeel stood up.

"Ah, I have some business to take care of with that lightning bastard." Gajeel started to head out and much to their dismay he crashed into the barrier.

"You're over eighty as well!?" All of them shouted.

"Hell no!" Gajeel said as he tried to get through the barrier.

Suddenly Natsu got an idea. "I know! I'll just free Erza!" Natsu then rushed over to Erza with his hands engulfed in his flames.

"What are you doing you fool? Leave her alone!" Joseph shouted as he tried to stop him. Joseph's sudden actions startled Natsu and a crack appeared on the statue.

Everyone in the hall then freaked out. Natsu was freaking out the most. "Oi, we can fix this with glue, right? GLUE, HAPPY, WE NEED GLUE!" Natsu shouted.

"AYE!"

"You idiot, you think glue will fix this?"

Joseph was panicking the most when suddenly the started to crack even more… until it shattered and freed Erza. As she regained consciousness, her surprised face turned into a lethal one, looking towards Natsu. "I feel warm… Natsu, was that you?" She then punched Natsu sending him flying into Gajeel.

"Erza… but how?" Makarov asked confused.

"It must have been my artificial eye." Erza replied.

Joseph sighed in relief and wiped some sweat that had formed on his forehead. "I suppose you heard everything then, right?" Happy asked.

"That's right."

"YES!" Makarov shouted startling everyone. "Now we can begin our counterattack!"

Ace looked at the runes and was surprised to see the numbers change. "Oi." His voice caught everyone's attention as they turned to look at the runes.

The number of combatants changed from four to five. Joseph smirked. "It looks like he's here."

Erza nodded her head. "Ah, another candidate for the position as the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, Mystogan."

* * *

Saber watched from his spot as Mystogan was walking into town and was ready to strike when he stopped himself. "Even if I want to fight him, I promised Ultear that I would only fight one battle."

He continued to scan the town for his target. "Where are you, Leviathan?"

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Natsu asked anxiously.

Joseph stood in front of the entrance waiting patiently with his arms folded. Even though he tried to act patient, Joseph was sick of waiting and gritted his teeth in frustration. _'I'll make sure Laxus is taken down personally.'_ He thought.

"Erza vs Evergreen. Winner: Erza." Ace said who was monitoring the runes. As he finished the girls were returned to normal.

As everyone except for Joseph gathered around the girls runes flew in and formed into a skull. "Can you hear me, old man? And everyone from the guild too…" Laxus said in a somewhat worried tone. "Sadly I have had to change the rules and have activated 'Thunder Palace'."

Joseph's eyes widened as Makarov was outraged. "Laxus! Are you insane? Do you even realize that you're putting the lives of innocent people at risk?" Makarov shouted.

"So, will you retire or will you keep trying? You have one hour and ten minutes to decide." Laxus laughed as the runes disappeared and suddenly Makarov fell to the ground.

"Master! What's wrong?"

Joseph spun around as everyone rushed over to Makarov. "He needs medicine!" Mira shouted as she went outside. She immediately came back. "Everyone, look outside!"

"Thunder Lacrima." Joseph growled as they all stood on the balcony.

"Then we just have to destroy those Lacrima, right?" Bisca asked.

Joseph's eyes widened and he stopped her. "Stop it!" They all looked at him surprised. "If you take down one of those Lacrima, you'll be struck with the same amount of damage, in other words Body-Link magic."

"How do you know this?" Cana asked.

"I've been on a few missions with Laxus before he went all power-hungry. I've seen it happen when he activated Thunder Palace." Joseph replied.

They all turned to look at the floating Thunder Lacrima. "Then what do we do?" Bisca asked.

Joseph looked down in defeat. "I don't know."

After the group had spit up to search for the remaining members of the Thunder God Tribe, Levy had decided to try and crack Freed's runes. Joseph stood frustrated as he waited for Levy to finish cracking the code. Natsu continued to bang against the barrier while Gajeel watched Levy crack the code. "Hurry up, hurry up, damn it!" Joseph said to himself.

"I did it!" Levy exclaimed and the barrier of runes dispersed.

Joseph slammed his fists together as his magic power surged out of control. "Laxus, prepare yourself."

Natsu also covered himself in an aura of flames. "I'm fired up!"

"Gee Hee, it's about time."

The three Dragon Slayers then charged out of the guild and split up in different directions to search for Laxus. _'Where are you Laxus?'_ Joseph thought as he ran on the rooftops when suddenly he jumped back as black ice slammed into the spot he was running towards. "Who's there!?" Joseph shouted.

"Do you know how bored I was waiting for you Leviathan?" Joseph's eyes widened as Saber stepped out of the dust grinning. "Now then prepare yourself." Saber said.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

Saber jumped into the air dodging the attack as Gajeel appeared in front of Joseph. "Friend of yours?" Gajeel asked.

Joseph shook his head. "A battle-maniac." He replied.

"Don't get in my way, Black Steel! **Ice God's Bellow!**"

Joseph and Gajeel jumped out of the way dodging the attack as Saber landed back on the roof. "I'll handle this guy, you go and stop Laxus." Gajeel said as he faced Saber.

Joseph looked at Gajeel. "Can you handle him?" He asked.

"Gee Hee; this guy shouldn't be a problem." Gajeel replied.

"Then I'll leave this guy to you." Joseph then took off and Gajeel blocked Saber from following him.

"You're not who I want to face." Saber growled at him.

"Sorry to disappoint."

* * *

Joseph jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for Laxus when suddenly he felt an intense clash of magic power and he turned his head to the cathedral. "So that's where you were, Laxus." He then sprinted towards that direction while wondering how Gajeel was handling Saber.

* * *

Dust flew in the air as Gajeel avoided an attack and launched one of his own at Saber who easily dodged it. "For a Dragon Slayer you're pretty weak." Saber said.

"What?" Gajeel slammed his fist into Saber sending him flying into a roof. "I'll show you who's weak!" He charged at Saber and slammed his fist only for it to be held back by Saber's hand.

Saber smirked. "Is that all you have Black Steel?"

* * *

The rooftop of the Kardia Cathedral was blown apart as Joseph crashed through it landing in between Mystogan and Laxus. Laxus smirked, "Joseph, nice to see that you've finally joined the game!"

"Laxus, this has gone far enough!" Joseph shouted. "Stop this right now!"

"Stop? But this is where the fun begins!" Laxus laughed. "The three strongest members are here! How could I stop?"

"I won't forgive you Laxus!" Joseph shouted.

* * *

"Impossible, even Leviathan couldn't keep up with me." Saber was surprised as he jumped back from Gajeel who had held off all of his attacks. He smirked. "Since you are strong I'll reveal my true name to you."

"I don't care." Gajeel replied.

"But isn't that how true warriors greet one another?" Saber laughed as his magic power increased. "Engrave my name into your brain, for I am Viktor Balmung!"

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel said casually as he also increased his magic power.

"Now then, let us begin!" Saber charged at Gajeel as he did the same.

* * *

**I know you're all eager for Joseph to fight Laxus but next chapter will be Gajeel vs Saber.**

**Next time: Ice God vs Iron Dragon**


	14. Chapter 13: Ice God vs Iron Dragon

**Previously on "Chronicles of Leviathan"**

**Happy: **The Battle of Fairy Tail continued and a weird dude showed up.

**Saber:** Who are you calling weird, you're a talking cat!

**Joseph:** The three of us Dragon Slayers had finally gotten through Freed's runes thanks to Levy's help.

**Gajeel:** Gee Hee, and I saved your ass from Saber.

**Saber:** Oi, I told you my name, so use it.

**Gajeel:** What was your name again?

**Saber:** You forgot already!?

* * *

Explosions plowed through the town of Magnolia as Gajeel and Saber fought. Saber was grinning as he slammed his fist into Gajeel then groaned as Gajeel slammed his fist into his stomach. The two flew off in opposite directions and Saber skidded across a rooftop while Gajeel crashed into one. Saber chuckled as he wiped some blood off his lip. "It looks like I underestimated you, Gajeel." Saber said.

"You're a tough bastard, I'll give you that." Gajeel said as he climbed out of the rubble. "Who are you working for?" Gajeel asked as he increased his magic power.

Saber shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe I'll tell if you if you can beat me."

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

Saber jumped over the attack and charged at Gajeel. "You'll have to do better than that! **Ice God's Scythe!**"

Gajeel dodged the attack then head-butted Saber and pressed his fists against his. Gajeel smirked. "**Iron Dragon's Scales!**"

"That's a cheap trick." Saber was sent flying across the roofs as Gajeel charged after him.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Saber blew back the smoke that surrounded him. "**Ice God's Bellow!**"

The two attacks clashed and Gajeel flew through slamming his fist against Saber as he did the same. _'This guy won't give up.'_ Gajeel thought as he upper-cut him sending Saber into the air.

"You brought this upon yourself." Saber said as he increased his magic power. "Forgive me for sending you to hell!" Just then Saber clutched his stomach and crashed into the ground. "Don't tell me, Meredy." Saber growled.

"_Fall back Saber, that's an order."_ Ultear said through his mind.

"_Like hell I'll do that!"_ Saber shouted back as he stood back up trying to ignore the pain.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked confused at Saber's pain.

Saber glared at Gajeel as he clutched his stomach. _'All these pathetic interferences!'_ Saber thought angrily.

Gajeel smirked. "Gee Hee; don't tell me that you're giving up."

"This isn't over, **Ice God's Storm!**"

Gajeel covered his face as shards of black ice surrounded him and then lowered them as they disappeared. The wind blew in the spot that Saber had once stood. "Tch, that was disappointing." Gajeel said.

* * *

"_Ultear, you'll pay for that."_ Saber said as he fled into the forest.

"_Master Hades is displeased with your constant interactions with Fairy Tail."_ Ultear said. _"You're lucky that I'm the leader of the Seven Kin otherwise you would have received a greater punishment for your actions."_

"_Like I care about punishment."_

* * *

Joseph glared at Laxus while Mystogan stood behind him surprised at his sudden entrance. "I think we've waited long enough for the two of us to fight. Right Laxus?" Joseph asked.

Laxus laughed as lightning sparked around his body. "I agree though I wish that you would join me Joseph. After all you are the only worthy enough to stay in my guild!"

"Sorry to disappoint, maybe at another time I would have joined you, but now you've taken Magnolia as a hostage and you've gotten our guildmates hurt. That is unforgivable, Laxus, you have crossed the line." Joseph said with anger.

Laxus seemed disappointed and was about to respond when Natsu and Erza barged in. "Laxus!" They both shouted.

"Natsu?"

"Erza?"

Joseph sighed as he continued to remain on alert. _'Even though I hate to admit it, the Laxus right now is like a berserker, I might require Natsu's aid in this battle.'_ He thought silently to himself.

"Who is that guy?" Natsu asked noticing Mystogan.

"Mystogan?" Erza said surprised to see him.

"You're wide open!" Laxus shouted as he launched lighting towards Mystogan, and the attack landed right on Mystogan's face, tearing his mask off. As the mask blew off, Mystogan revealed himself… and he looked exactly like Jerard.

"Jerard…" Erza said, surprised the most. A few tears strolled down her face. "Jerard… you're… alive?"

Both Natsu and Joseph were shocked while Laxus smirked. "Ho, a familiar face?" Laxus asked.

"What's going on? Mystogan is Jerard?" Natsu asked confused.

Mystogan looked away as he explained himself. "Out of all the people, Erza… I wished at least you wouldn't see my face. I'm not Jerard, but I know of him." Mystogan then turned to look at Joseph. "I'm sorry but I have to leave. I'll leave the rest up to you… Joseph." He then vanished into thin air while Joseph was still processing what he had seen.

"OI!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't go making faces like that Erza!" Laxus shouted as he launched lightning at her. Joseph then appeared in front of her intercepting the attack with his fist. "Not bad, Joseph!"

"I don't know what just happened, but right now I will defeat you Laxus!" Joseph shouted as he charged at him.

"Bring it on!" Laxus laughed as he launched lightning bolts at Joseph who easily dodged the attacks.

"Damn, that bastard taking all of the fun!" Natsu shouted frustrated.

Erza was still shocked as Joseph continued to engage Laxus in combat. "**Ice Dragon's Claw!**" Joseph shouted.

"**Thunder Bullets!**"

Their attacks were even much to Joseph's surprise and he landed back onto the ground while Laxus laughed. "It looks like we're at a stand-off, right Joseph?" Laxus asked.

Joseph smirked. "No, unlike you I have back-up."

"What?"

Natsu than appeared behind Laxus and unleashed his attack but was blocked by Laxus as he threw him across the room. "I didn't take you for a guy to rely on others, Joseph!" Laxus shouted.

"Erza, we'll take care of Laxus!" Joseph shouted as he engaged Laxus alongside Natsu. Erza shook off her shock as Joseph punched Laxus across the room. "Go and destroy the Thunder Palace!" Joseph shouted.

Laxus laughed. "You don't have a chance! Just destroying one risks your life. And right now there are countless Lacrima up there. There's no time either!"

Erza looked at Joseph who nodded his head then she turned around. "I will destroy them all at the same time!" She declared.

"Impossible! And even if you did, you wouldn't survive!" Laxus responded.

"But the city would be saved." Erza than ran off as Joseph nodded at Natsu and the two of them engaged Laxus.

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"We are your opponents, Laxus!" Joseph shouted as he increased his magic power.

Laxus glared at the two of them. "You brats!"

Joseph smirked. "Prepare yourself, Laxus." The three of them then engaged into hand-to-hand combat as Joseph kept Laxus from focusing on Natsu. "Now, Natsu!"

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**"

Joseph jumped out of the way as the attack crashed into Laxus then did his own. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**" He then landed next to Natsu and the two of them stood shocked as Laxus emerged out of it with zero wounds.

'_When did you get this strong, Laxus?'_ Joseph thought as he clenched his fists.

"Don't get in my way!" Laxus shouted as he launched a wave of lightning at the two of them. "I will change the guild! And to do that, I must become the master!"

Joseph easily dodged the attacks but Natsu wasn't so lucky as he slammed into a pillar and fell to the ground. "Natsu, are you alright?" Joseph asked.

"Somehow." Natsu replied as he tried to get up.

"A minute and thirty seconds left until the Thunder Palace activates… What the hell are you doing, old man?" Laxus asked. "Don't you know what'll happen to the city?"

Joseph smirked. "What's the matter Laxus? Afraid the Thunder Palace will activate? Don't worry Erza will stop it."

"Damn you!" Laxus charged at Joseph and he easily blocked the punch and retaliated by sending Laxus skidding across the floor.

"Laxus, you'll never be able to become the guild master. So tell me how will you be able to become the master?" Joseph asked as he readied himself for another attack. Natsu finally got back up and stood beside him.

Laxus gritted his teeth then let out a yell as lightning engulfed his body. "How am I going to become the master, you say? By force!"

"Just give up already!" Joseph then charged and slammed his fist against Laxus's face. This time however, Laxus stood his ground and returned the punch sending him flying across the room. _'This guy really is a berserker.'_ Joseph thought as he landed onto the ground.

Natsu then charged forward much to Joseph's dismay and engaged Laxus by himself. Joseph sighed. "Might as well wait for an opening."

Natsu was being pummeled by Laxus until he was thrown to the ground and Laxus shot a lightning bolt on him. Natsu tried to get up but his body was paralyzed and Joseph decided to step in when he noticed a magic circle under him.

"How did I not notice this?" Joseph asked. The magic circle under him began to spark with lightning as Laxus raised his arm.

"Resound, my summoned thunder's boom… Fall from the heavens and turn all to ashes! Raging Bolt!"

"Natsu!" Joseph shouted but as soon as Laxus threw the attack at him the magic circle under him activated and the two of them were caught in blasts of lightning.

Laxus chuckled as the dust cleared. "It looks like I was the strongest after all, right Joseph!" He then started to laugh some more. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can't answer because you've turned into dust!"

"**Ice Sphere!**" A globe of ice hovered over the ground dispersed as Joseph landed to the ground unharmed. He smirked. "Nice of you to join in."

Laxus stared at Joseph in surprise. Another voice then broke the silence. "Sorry I had to take care of that rival of yours." Gajeel hung over the railing holding Natsu. He then looked at Laxus. "Something's wrong with you being happy that he's wiped out. Although he ain't."

"Gajeel…" Natsu looked up at him.

"Another snack shows up." Laxus said.

Joseph walked over as Gajeel jumped down and dropped Natsu onto the ground. "While you three were fighting the others managed to eliminate the Thunder Palace." Gajeel said as Joseph stood beside him.

"That's good to hear." Joseph said.

"What do we do about this guy?" Gajeel asked looking at Laxus.

Joseph cracked his knuckles as he stood in between Gajeel and Natsu. "We finish what we started." The three Dragon Slayers then got into battle-stances for their final battle against Laxus.

* * *

**Next time: Quadruple Dragon**


	15. Chapter 14: Quadruple Dragon

**Previously on 'Chronicles of Leviathan'.**

**Joseph:** Looks like we're finally going to fight Laxus.

**Gajeel:** I'm still disappointed in that match with Saber.

**Saber:** For the last time, I told you my name, so use it!

**Natsu:** I'll be the one to defeat Laxus!

**Joseph, Saber, and Gajeel:** That's not going to happen

* * *

Joseph, Gajeel, and Natsu stood staring down at Laxus as lightning sparked around him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Joseph asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I don't like it but we have no choice." Gajeel replied.

Natsu looked at the two of them confused. "What are you two talking about? I'll handle Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

"I've got a personal grudge with him." Gajeel said.

"And I'm the only one that can defeat him." Joseph added. "But, his monstrous strength is the real thing we have to worry about right now."

"He's got Makarov's blood running in him." Gajeel continued.

"That is why, we'll fight together." Joseph finished.

"You're joking, right?" Natsu shouted pissed. "I'm gonna defeat Laxus! There's no way that I'm going to team up with you!" Natsu said to Gajeel.

"Take a look. Is that the Laxus you know?" Gajeel asked.

"Natsu, that's an enemy of the guild." Joseph said. "In our current state we have no choice."

"We have to stop him here to protect our guild." Gajeel added. "The rest of the members are down for the count after the counterattack from the Thunder Palace."

"Do you realize what will happen if we don't stop him here?" Joseph asked to Natsu.

Natsu then looked at Gajeel. "You're gonna protect the guild?"

"Whether I protect the guild or destroy the guild, it's my choice!" Gajeel argued.

"Enough!" Joseph held Gajeel and Natsu back. "There are three Dragons, but with all of this lightning you guys really think we'll be able to enjoy flying?"

"Fine, but I'm only teaming up this once, Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"You got that right!" Gajeel said. He then looked at Joseph. "We'll settle things one day!"

Joseph smirked. "First we got to get rid of this annoying lightning!"

"LET'S GO!" All three of them shouted.

The three of them then charged forward and delivered swift punches at Laxus who was able to easily guard against them. Laxus then unleashed lightning on Natsu who was sent flying back and Joseph jumped into the air as Gajeel caught Natsu. "Use your roars!" Joseph shouted.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Joseph covered himself in an aura of ice and merged with the two attacks. "**Ice Dragon's Torpedo!**"

He slammed into Laxus but was thrown to the ground as he jumped into the air. "**Iron Dragon's Sword!**"

Laxus dodged it then shot thunder bullets at Gajeel. Natsu then appeared behind Laxus. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**"

Joseph also jumped into the air and shouted. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**"

The two attacks clashed into Laxus and sent him crashing towards the ground. Gajeel then swept the smoke out of the way as he launched his own attack. "**Iron Dragon's Spears: Demon Poles!**"

"**Fire Dragon's!**"

"**Ice Dragon's!**"

"**Iron Dragon's!**"

"**ROAR!**"

The three roars clashed into Laxus engulfing him in a giant explosion as Joseph, Natsu, and Gajeel waited for the outcome.

"That's the power of you three working together? I'm shocked you can call yourselves Dragon Slayers." Laxus emerged from the smoke unharmed.

"There's no way." Joseph said shocked.

"Didn't we damage him at all?" Natsu asked.

"Impossible! No matter how strong he is, after being hit with all that Dragon Slayer Magic… I can't believe it." Gajeel said.

"Well, it's simple really. I hate the old man's lectures, so I kept it a secret. But I'll show you something special." Laxus's body began to change until he became more muscular and his teeth grew sharper.

"N-No way…" Natsu said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gajeel said.

"Just when I thought we had the advantage." Joseph finished.

"**Lightning Dragon's-**"

"You're also a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked.

"**ROAR!**"

'_Damn, I can only defend myself.'_ Joseph thought bitterly as he enveloped himself in a sphere of ice. The wave of lightning then crashed into the three while Joseph's sphere of ice barely held and Natsu and Gajeel received most of the damage.

"As expected." Laxus said as Joseph emerged out of the sphere of ice relatively unharmed. Gajeel and Natsu were completely knocked out by the lightning as Joseph stood up facing Laxus. "Now it's just one versus one."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Laxus." Joseph said.

Laxus then started to walk forward. "You three, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, the trash in the guild, all the people in Magnolia… I'll make them all disappear!" Laxus shouted as lightning was unleashed around his body.

Joseph took a step back in surprise at his sudden increase in power. "What's with this crazy magical power?" Gajeel asked as he tried to get up, having woken up from the attack.

'_This power.'_ Joseph thought than his eyes widened in realization. _'Fairy Law.'_

Laxus then raised his arms and threw his hands together as a bright light formed in between them. "That's right! Fairy Law!" Laxus shouted.

"Stop this Laxus!" Joseph shouted.

"Stop it, Laxus!"

Joseph looked back as Levy appeared at the entrance. "Levy!" Joseph shouted in surprise.

"You idiot! Why are you here?" Gajeel shouted.

"Laxus! The master is… Your grandfather is… on death's door!" Levy shouted.

Joseph's eyes widened and looked down shocked. "On death's door, gramps?" Joseph said to himself.

"Perfect timing!" Laxus looked up grinning. "Now my chance of becoming master just went back up!"

Joseph looked up glaring at Laxus. "You bastard!"

Laxus then began to laugh. "Disappear, Fairy Tail! I'll build it up again from scratch! It won't lose to anyone! Everyone will cower in fear before my ultimate guild!" Laxus then slammed his hands together. "Fairy Law is invoked!"

Joseph's eyes flashed as the blinding light engulfed him along with everyone else in Magnolia. The light then slowly died down revealing Joseph and the others unharmed. "Impossible… after using all of that magic power." Laxus said shocked.

"**Juggernaut Mode, Activate!**"

The group looked at Joseph as dragon scales formed around his body and dragon wings and a tail grew out from his back. A deep growl came from Joseph as he took a step forward. **"Laxus you bastard!"**

"Everyone is alright." Freed walked in injured. Joseph looked over at Freed while Laxus stood shocked. "Stop this already, Laxus. Go to the master."

"Who gives a crap about that old man? I am me! Not just some old man's grandson!" Laxus shouted enraged as his magic power went out of control. "I am Laxus!"

"**Even if you are gramps' grandson, you're still the same."** Joseph said as his magic power increased. **"Everybody in the guild is in the same family!"** Joseph shouted as he charged at Laxus. **"Open your eyes, Laxus!"**

"Shut up, Joseph!" Laxus slammed his fist filled with lightning and the two clashed causing the cathedral to shake. The two then tore through the roof and soared into the air as they clashed against each other. "Disappear off the face of the earth!"

"**I will defeat you!"** Joseph retaliated punching Laxus. **"The guild will never be yours!"** His tail shot forward slamming Laxus into the roof as he flew towards him. "**Torpedo of the Ice Dragon!**"

He slammed into Laxus and slammed his body into the ground as he threw him back into the air. **"Claws of the Ice Dragon!"**

"**Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!**"

The armor surrounding Joseph shattered and he soared straight at Laxus. "**Ice Dragon's Slash, Crushing Fang, Frozen Elbow, Wing Attack!**"

"That magic will shatter a Dragon's scales, crush its innards, and cut down its very soul." Levy said in awe.

"True dragon-killing attacks…" Freed finished.

Gajeel watched impressed as an unconscious Natsu was held by him.

"**Absolute Zero: Raging Blizzard!**"

Laxus was shot into the air then fell back down the ground completely knocked out. Joseph smirked then let out a roar of victory over the fallen Laxus.

* * *

"I wonder which one of our disciples is the strongest." Nexus said as he communicated with Igneel.

"It doesn't matter." Igneel replied. "Your disciple just has more experience than mine."

Nexus laughed. "If you say so."

* * *

"Well at least the master is alright." Joseph said as he sat on a bench beside Gajeel and Natsu. Natsu was the one hurt the most and was wrapped in more bandages than the other two with even his mouth covered.

Natsu then let out a few muffled words and Gajeel scoffed. "I don't want to hear that from you Salamander."

Joseph smirked at Natsu. "You're lucky I was there otherwise you would have totally gotten your ass handed to you."

Natsu then let out some more muffled noises and Joseph along with Gajeel laughed at him. As everyone is celebrating that the master was alright Laxus walked in surprising everyone in the hall. "Where is the master?" Laxus asked.

The other members tried to stop Laxus but Joseph walked up to him along with Erza who told them all to stop. The hall grew quiet as Joseph stood in front of Laxus then all were surprised as he raised his fist up for a fist-pump. "It was an interesting match, though next time it should be just you and me, going all out." Joseph said smirking.

"Yeah." Laxus bumped fists with Joseph. "I'll look forward to it."

"Master is in the infirmary." Erza said.

"Thank you." He then walked past Joseph until he was stopped by Natsu. "Natsu."

Natsu then let out muffled noises causing everyone to stare at him in dismay. Lucy looked at Gajeel and Joseph. "Care to translate?" She asked.

"This battle doesn't count since we fought three on one, and wants to fight him again, he said." Gajeel translated.

Laxus then brushed past Natsu and as he left he waved at him, surprising everyone in the hall.

* * *

"My form is meant for fighting not for entertainment." Joseph said pouting as he stood clad in his Juggernaut Mode. "This is stupid."

"Well I think you look great." Erza said smiling at him.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Joseph grumbled. Then to his surprise Erza pressed her lips against his and the two embraced for a minute until they finally pulled apart.

"Good luck." She then went to her part of the parade and Joseph sighed.

The Fantasia Parade then began and Joseph launched into the air surprising the crowd as he let out a roar and they all let out cheers as the parade began to move forward. He did a few tricks in the air and as the parade started to near the end he hovered in the air and lifted up his hand showing the signal that Makarov had told them all to use beforehand.

"_We'll be watching over you, Laxus."_

* * *

**Ace:** And that brings an end to the Fighting Festival Arc.

**Happy:** How come we aren't given enough screen time.

**Ace:** I don't have an answer for you.

**Ace and Happy:** **Next time, United We Stand**


	16. Chapter 15: United We Stand

**Joseph:** We are now rolling into the Oración Seis Arc

**Ace:** Don't forget that Jason is coming.

**Joseph:** That guy pisses me off.

**Ace:** He's a reporter, he's supposed to.

* * *

Joseph stood on the second floor leaning on the railing when suddenly the doors flew open and Jason the reporter from Sorcerer Magazine appeared. "Great, the weird guy shows up." Joseph grumbled to himself.

Ace hovered over him. "Are you going to avoid him?"

"That's a stupid question."

Jason quickly rushed over to Erza to interview her and as he was interviewing Joseph turned around and headed for the balcony. As he walked outside a letter flew down from the sky and landed right into his hand. Joseph and Ace stared at it confused. "Who is this from?" They both asked.

Joseph then ripped open the letter and began to read its contents.

_Dear Leviathan,_

_The reformed Magic Council requests your presence for a very important mission. Your old uniform has been changed a little and we await for your arrival._

"Reformed Magic Council?" Ace asked confused.

"Probably because of the incident with Jerard and Etherion." Joseph muttered to himself. "Well let's go see what this reformed Magic Council wants."

* * *

"Black is not my color." Joseph said with his eyes twitching as he stared at his new personalized uniform. Then much to his confusion he also saw the symbol of the Wizard Saints displayed on it. "What's this doing here? I'm not a Wizard Saint."

"The Council decided to award you that position for defeating Master Jose and Lullaby."

Joseph turned around as Lahar walked in along with a few Rune Knights. Joseph smirked. "Why is it that you are always the messenger?"

"I guess because you are used to me by now." Lahar said as he pushed up his glasses. "Now then I trust that you have heard of the Balam Alliance?"

"The alliance between the three most powerful Dark Guilds; Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus. I'm pretty sure that I've heard about the Balam Alliance." Joseph replied.

"The Oración Seis has begun to move." Lahar said. "To stop whatever they are planning the Council has decided to form an alliance between four guilds. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter."

"Then what I am here for?" Joseph asked confused. "Shouldn't I be representing Fairy Tail since I am a member of the guild?"

Lahar shook his head. "The Council wants you to represent them in the alliance. Since you have always taken jobs from the council to hunt down Dark Guilds, they saw it fit that you should represent them, despite your affiliation with Fairy Tail."

Joseph sighed. "I guess that I have no choice."

Lahar turned around then looked over his shoulder. "I look forward to your results, Leviathan." He then walked off and Joseph turned back to look at the Wizard Saint symbol.

"I'm not sure how the others will react."

* * *

"So you're the representative from the reformed Magic Council."

Joseph turned around and was surprised to see Jura walk up to him. "Well if it isn't Jura Neekis, the Ace of Lamia Scale."

Jura examined him while observing the clothes that he wore. "Who knew that the Council liked black."

Joseph chuckled. "It really doesn't fit my personality but it looks like I have to wear this for this mission."

"Do your other guild members know yet?" Jura asked.

"They're about to." Joseph turned back around and headed into Master Bob's Palace. As the two of them walked in Joseph was not surprised at the ruckus that was going on. "You can have the honors." Joseph said to Jura.

Jura walked forward making his presence known to the people inside. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted.

"Some representatives you guys are." Joseph said as he stood beside Jura with his arms folded.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy stood shocked and surprised to see him. Natsu pointed his finger at him. "You're the representative for the Council!?"

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess."

"Joseph why do you have the Wizard Saint symbol?" Erza asked. The others also noticed as it was etched on the front of his uniform.

"MENNN, so you are Erza's boyfriend!" Ichiya shouted at him.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy gawked at Ichiya's proclamation and turned to look at him for the truth. Joseph looked at Erza who sighed and turned to look back at the group. "Can't be helped, yeah I am Erza's boyfriend!" He grinned at the group.

Erza then walked up to him and bonked him on the head. "You didn't have to admit it." She muttered.

"You know me; I'm not good at keeping secrets." Joseph said chuckling.

"MENNN!" Ichiya then collapsed to the ground crushed.

"MASTER!" Hibiki, Ren, and Eve rushed over to him.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "They changed how they call him again."

Gray sighed. "Like I said, you'll get used to it."

Jura looked around the room. "It looks like the only one we are now missing is the member from Cait Shelter."

Joseph looked at him. "Do you know who they are?"

Ichiya then got back up after recovering. "Now that you mention it, I heard that it was only one person that they were sending." He said as he did poses.

'_What a weird guy.'_ Joseph thought as he sweat-dropped at his antics.

Lucy however had different thoughts. "Wait if they are sending just one person, then they must be really strong, right?"

As they were talking a young girl came running inside then tripped and fell onto the ground. Everyone then turned their attention who her as she got back up. "I'm Wendy Marvell, from Cait Shelter. It's nice to meet you all."

"Oi Erza, hit me." Joseph said then Erza bonked him on the head again and he turned to look at Wendy. "So I really am staring at a young girl."

"This is a surprise…" Erza said looking at her.

Jura looked at her for a moment then said, "And now all four guilds have gathered along with the representative from the Magic Council."

"You're just going to continue on?" Gray asked.

"Still why would they send a little girl to represent Cait Shelter." Sherry wondered. "What are they thinking?"

"She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup."

"A Cat?" Gray asked.

"The same as Happy and Ace." Natsu said.

"Too much makeup? How cruel!" Sherry said.

"Carla, you came as well?" Wendy asked looking at her.

"Of course! I'd be far too worried with you going alone." Carla replied. She then looked at Happy who had hearts bulging out his body then looked away causing Happy to fall down crushed.

He then walked over to Lucy who looked down at him. "Hey, Lucy… Would you give her this fish of mine?" Happy asked.

"Is this love at first sight? Now, now… You have to make your move yourself or it won't work." Lucy snickered. Happy was scared as he covered his face with his paws. "You lllllllllike her!"

"You're mimicking me! And you're rolling your tongue 3 times more!" Happy said freaked out.

"U-Um… I can't fight at all… But I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. So… So please don't leave me out!" Wendy whined.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Joseph turned to look at Erza. "Is she really a mage?" He asked then Erza bonked him on the head. "Forget that I asked."

"I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy." Erza said apologizing for their reactions to her.

"It looks like Erza-dono has realized as well." Jura said to Ichiya as they sensed Wendy's power.

"You know that girl?" Gray asked to Natsu.

"Can you remember her for me?" Natsu asked.

"Hell no!" Gray shouted.

"I said, we didn't come here to play around!" Ichiya said. "Clean this up at once!"

"Right away Sensei!" Hibiki, Ren, and Eve then ran off with the furniture.

Ichiya then stood on a lit up platform and began doing poses. "Now then! As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan."

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy asked.

"I will start with the place where the Six Generals, Oración Seis, are gathering…" A silence filled the room until he left the platform. "But first, I will inspect the bathroom's parfum."

"Oi, don't go smelling up the toilet!" Gray shouted after him.

Ichiya then returned and stood in another pose again on the lit up platform. "The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the North. Ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell inside the woodsea. Its name is… Nirvana!"

"We really don't need these poses." Joseph said.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu asked.

"The reason the Oración Seis has gathered in the woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana."

"And in order for us to stop them… We will attack Oración Seis!" Ichiya said as the four of them did poses.

"We have 13 on our side. They have 6."

"But we can't underestimate them."

"Those six are all incredibly powerful mages."

* * *

"I don't like all this hunting for stupid keys." Saber grumbled as he stood on the airship of Grimoire Heart.

"We have the perfect distraction. It's only natural that we would go for the next key." Ultear said as she walked up to him. "I trust you aren't going to be doing any more of your useless rival fights."

"Tch, I still hate how you used Meredy to stop me." Saber complained.

"You almost blew your cover. Don't let it happen again."

"Whatever you say Ul." Saber said grinning.

Ultear shot him a deadly look. "Don't ever call me that again."

"Hmph, you don't scare me."

* * *

"I can see the woodsea!" Natsu shouted as he ran ahead of the group.

"Does this guy ever run out of steam?" Joseph grumbled to himself as he ran beside Erza.

"Wait Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Not a chance!"

"Fool! Don't go running off ahead of us!" Erza shouted.

Natsu chuckled and looked back at her. "Can't stand the thought of me taking the lead?"

"What? How dare you, you little…" Erza glowered down at Natsu.

Natsu panicked then he ran off the cliff and screamed as he fell down. Joseph sweat-dropped and looked at Erza. "Oi, you overdid it."

The group then ran off to chase Natsu and finally caught up with him as they ran through the forest. "Have you noticed?" Erza asked.

Joseph nodded his head. "Yeah, everyone be on your guard!"

The group stopped and looked up as Christina, the magical bomber of Blue Pegasus flew over them. The group stared in awe at the airship when suddenly a part of it exploded. More explosions took over the ship until it crashed into the forest. "What happened?" Lyon asked.

The group then got into battle-stances as they sensed someone coming. Suddenly six figures emerged from the smoke and stopped in front of the group. Joseph growled at them. "Oración Seis."

Cobra smirked and started to walk forward. "Leviathan the dark guild hunter."

"Dark Guild hunter." Gray and Natsu looked at Joseph confused.

"I'm not sure if I should be honored that I am known by the Balam Alliance." Joseph said as he took a step forward.

"I can hear it, your raging soul." Cobra said.

"It looks like we overlooked someone." Brain said looking at Joseph. "I never expected you to be here Leviathan."

"Oi what's going on?" Natsu asked confused.

"Joseph." Erza said looking at him.

Cobra then charged at Joseph. "Show me why they call you the Dark Guild hunter!"

"**Ice Dragons' Scales!**" Joseph easily parried off the attack as his body covered in dragon scales made of ice. He then looked back at the group. "I'll explain later first we got to defeat this guys!"

"**Motor!**" Racer charged forward and knocked Natsu and Gray onto the ground.

'_Now I'm starting to understand why the council wanted me to represent them.'_ Joseph thought as he evaded an attack from Cobra. "**Ice Dragon's Claw!**"

Cobra smirked. "I can hear it." He then dodged the attack and punched Joseph sending him flying into the air.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy looked confused to see another her. The other Lucy then began to lash out at her with her whip.

"Idiot!"

"What the… Why am I…"

"Even without love, as long as you have money, yes!" Hoteye shouted as he took on Lyon and Sherry.

Racer then shot forward and completely took out Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. "Fast is good." Racer said then he watched as Joseph engaged Cobra in battle.

'_Damn, what's up with this guy?'_ Joseph threw another attack at Cobra who easily moved out of the way. _'It's like he knows where I am going to strike.'_

"I told you, I can hear you." Cobra said smirking as he threw another punch at Joseph but this time he caught it. "What?"

Joseph smirked. "Now I have you right where I want you. **Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

Racer then shot forward and kicked Joseph in the jaw sending the attack into the sky barely brushing past Cobra. Cobra shot a glare at Racer. "I didn't need your help."

"**Requip!**" Erza shot blades at both Racer and Cobra who easily dodged the attacks.

"The only ones that can provide a challenge are Leviathan and Titania." Brain said as he observed the battle.

Racer then appeared behind Erza but she barely blocked the attack while Joseph got up wiping some blood off his lips. "**Requip: Soaring Armor!**" Erza then began to unleash her attacks at Racer who was able to easily dodge them.

"**Ice Dragon's Slash!**" Joseph charged forward at Cobra but instead of dodging he stopped the attack.

"I can hear your movements." Cobra said as he slammed Joseph into the ground.

"Cobra what are you waiting for?" Racer asked as he along with Hoteye completely took out Erza.

"Tch, Cubelios!"

"What?" Joseph's eyes widened as his dragon scales shattered as the snake bit him then was taken by surprised as Cobra appeared in front of him.

"**Poison Dragon's Roar!**"

'_Dragon Slayer!'_ The attack along with Cubelios's bite completely took Joseph down and he collapsed to the ground in pain as a furious aura of poison surrounded his body.

"Cubelios's poison doesn't take effect immediately." Cobra said as Cubelios came back over to his side. _'Still why is the aura of poison still covering his body?'_ Cobra thought.

"Trash, you should all vanish from this earth." Brain said as he looked on the defeated members. "I expected more from you Leviathan."

Joseph cried out in pain as the poisonous aura continued to cover his body until it completely enveloped him then sunk into his body. Brain looked back at the group then pointed his staff at them.

"What is that magical power?" Sherry asked.

"**Dark Rondo!**"

The attack then stopped as Brain saw Wendy. The other members looked at him confused. "What's the matter Brain?" Racer asked.

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra asked.

"Wendy! There's no mistaking it… You are Wendy. The Maiden of the Sky." Brain said.

"The Maiden of the Sky?" Gray asked.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here. It looks like we picked up a nice present. Come!" Brain then raised his staff and a giant green arm stretched out from it and headed towards Wendy and grabbed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked.

"Money is the great equalizer, yes!"

The ground then began to shift throwing all of them off into the air. Wendy then instead of grabbing onto Carla held onto Happy and the two of them were sucked into the staff.

"Happy!" "Wendy!"

"I have no need for you worms. Be gone! **Dark Rondo!**"

Jura then appeared and shouted. "**Rock Iron Wall!**"

Giant rock formations then appeared above the group blocking the attack. Jura then relaxed. "Just barely in time." He said.

* * *

**Ace:** Where did I go?

**Joseph:** Who knows but at least you aren't poisoned!

**Ace:** But that means it's your grand debut!

**Joseph:** If I can fuse the poison and ice together.

**Ace:** Gasp, spoilers alert!

**Joseph and Ace: Next time, Rebirth of the Leviathan!**


	17. Chapter 16: Rebirth of the Leviathan

**Author:** Previously on Chronicles of Leviathan

**Lucy:** Oración Seis versus the Allied Forces

**Gray:** Then the members all got spooked at seeing Joseph and called him the Dark Guild hunter.

**Natsu:** We then all engaged in a head-on battle!

**Gray:** We were completely wiped out…

* * *

"Damn it… Let me at 'em!" Natsu shouted angered as he stood up.

"Looks like they disappeared." Gray said then he saw Joseph as he slowly stood back up. "Oi, you shouldn't get up so fast."

"I'm glad you're alright, Jura-san." Lyon said as he held onto his injured arm.

"No… it was quite a close call. A fearsome power it was… I have numbed the pain for now, thanks to Ichiya-dono's painkiller parfum." Jura said looking over at Ichiya.

"Damn…" Joseph's body collapsed back down onto the ground and he slammed his fist onto it causing everyone to look at him. "I won't let something like poison hold me down."

"Everyone, take a whiff of my painkiller parfum." Ichiya opened up a bottle and the smell sprang out of it.

"Damn those bastards… How dare they kidnap Wendy and Happy!" Natsu said. "Where are you? Where did you run off to!?" He sprung up and started to run off.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was then thrown to the ground as Carla pulled onto his scarf. "Try calming down a little." Carla said as she hovered in the air.

"Wings?"

"This is the magic called Aera. Well, I suppose it's only natural to be surprised the first time you see it." Carla said shrugging.

"You're copying Happy and Ace!" Natsu shouted.

"Now who's the one that's surprised?" Lucy asked.

"Anyway… I'm worried about Wendy and that male cat. But these aren't people we can beat by randomly coming at them, right?"

"Carla-dono is correct. Our enemy is stronger than we anticipated." Jura said.

"And besides…" Carla looked over at Joseph as the poison glowed for a moment then disappeared.

"This… is nothing." Joseph said between breaths as he leaned against a tree. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But you're poisoned!" Erza said worried.

"I'm… fine." He slid from the tree and collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. "Some Wizard Saint I am."

"That's what you're worried about!" Natsu shouted furious.

"It's called pride." Joseph said then he let out a hiss as the poison glowed again. "The poison… is really taking… its toll… on my body."

Erza looked back at Ichiya and Jura. "What do we do?"

"I have no choice, for my honey, painkiller parfum! **Augment Aroma!**"

Joseph let out another hiss as the poison glowed even more and it started to blink rapidly. He slammed his fist against the tree. "Oi, are you okay?" Gray asked worried.

"It looks like he's suffering even worse." Natsu said.

"The painkiller parfum isn't working!"

"Hang in there, Joseph!" Natsu said.

"I hope… this works." Joseph panted as his body started to glow and he covered himself in an aura of ice. Just then the poison appeared again and clashed with the ice causing Joseph to cry out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"Stay back!" Joseph shouted as the poison and ice covering his body clashed with each other.

"Stop, you'll just make the poison spread faster!" Gray shouted.

"Like hell it will!" Joseph cried out as the poison and ice continued to clash until the two auras began to combine.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she took a step back.

"The two elements… are combining?" Jura said not so sure about his response.

"This was a gamble." Joseph said as the two auras began to fuse together. "**Poison Ice Dragon Mode.**" The poison that surrounded him began to get calmer until it was completely nullified by the ice. The poison than completely faded and his breathing returned to normal. Joseph chuckled. "Now I'm immune… to poison." He then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Joseph!" Erza rushed over and held him in her arms.

"Poison Ice Dragon Mode." Natsu said stunned at the name.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gray asked.

"It must have been Cobra." Erza said. "He must also be a Dragon Slayer and his element is poison."

"Poison Dragon Slayer." Lucy said surprised.

"Just like Wendy."

The group looked at Carla confused. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer. The Sky Dragon, Wendy!" Carla replied.

The entire group stood shocked at the revelation of another Dragon Slayer. "Then let's go find her!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Where is everyone?"

Erza and Lucy looked back at Joseph as he had awoken lying against a tree. "They all split up to search for Wendy." Lucy replied.

He then noticed Hibiki and asked, "Why are you three here then?"

"To stay and protect you of course." Hibiki said as he searched for information with his Archive magic.

Joseph scoffed and looked away. "I don't need protection."

"Really? You look pretty beat up." Erza said smirking at him.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"I'm sending you our location." Hibiki said as he used his Archive magic.

"Who were you talking to?" Joseph asked.

"Natsu, it looks like they managed to find Wendy and Happy, and are heading back our way." Hibiki replied.

"That's good to know." Joseph said.

The bushes began to rustle and Lucy looked back as Joseph narrowed his eyes at the bushes. Natsu then came out of it holding an unconscious Wendy, Happy, and Carla. "We're here!" Natsu shouted.

"Took you long enough." Joseph said smugly earning him a bonk on the head by Erza.

"How'd this happen? A map to this place suddenly popped into my head…" Natsu said confused.

"Anyway, hurry and wake up Wendy-chan…" Hibiki said.

Natsu nodded his head then put the three down and began to shake Wendy. "Wake up Wendy, we need you to heal Joseph!" Natsu said.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy said.

Wendy then opened her eyes then pushed away from Natsu whining. "I'm sorry! I…"

"Looks like the poison isn't completely gone." Joseph said as he let out a hiss from the bite mark left from Cubellios.

Natsu then bowed to Wendy. "I don't care about that right now! Joseph's been bitten by a poisonous snake. Please save him! I'm begging you!"

"Oi, I'm not dead yet." Joseph said earning a lethal glare from Erza.

Wendy calmed down and looked at Joseph. "Poison?"

"We need Joseph's strength to fight Oración Seis." Hibiki said to Wendy.

"I'm fine!" Joseph shouted annoyed.

"Of course! Yes, I'll do it!" Wendy said to them then walked over to Joseph. She then raised her hands over Joseph's arm where the bite mark was and began to heal him. The bite mark along with the remaining poison then disappeared from Joseph's arm. "Finished. All the poison is gone from Joseph-san's body, though there is still some left that is dormant."

'_Probably from fusing the two elements together.'_ Joseph thought as the pain disappeared. He then looked at Wendy and smiled at her. "Thank you Wendy."

"May I have a word?" Carla said interrupting their conversations. "Please refrain from using any more of Wendy's Sky Magic. As you can see, it uses up a lot of Wendy's magic power."

"Don't worry about me!" Wendy interrupted. "Besides, I…"

"Now we can begin our counterattack with Joseph at full strength." Hibiki said.

Just then a bright light flashed in front of them engulfing parts of the forest as it shot up into the sky. A mix of darkness also shot up into the sky and wrapped around the blasting light. "That's… Nirvana!"

"Oración Seis must have awakened it." Joseph said staring at the blinding light.

"Jerard is there!" Natsu shouted.

Joseph looked at Natsu with a shocked look. "What do you mean Natsu?" Natsu ran off into the forest not answering his question. "Erza stay back!" He turned around and much to his dismay Erza had vanished. "Damn it!" He turned and ran off into the direction that Natsu had headed for. _'What's going on how is Jerard alive?'_ He thought as he activated Juggernaut Mode and flew off through the forest.

* * *

"We'll show you the power of Racer's personal guild, Harpyia!"

"**Get the hell out of my way!"** Joseph roared as he completely demolished the guild and flew past Natsu. _'I won't let him hurt Erza ever again.'_ He continued to fly towards Nirvana barely dodging branches that got in his way. Just then he sensed a battle behind him and looked back.

'_This magic power is Lucy's.'_ He looked back at Nirvana then back at where Lucy and the others were. He let out a growl in frustration as he clenched his fists. _'Forgive me.'_ He turned to the direction of Nirvana and took off.

Joseph soon made it to the pillar of light and searched around the area. _'Where are you Jerard?'_

"No wonder I wasn't able to hear your thoughts at all…"

'_A voice?'_ Joseph continued to hover in the air trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"How'd you manage to get here? And why did you unlock Nirvana's seal?"

'_Damn it am I going crazy now to the point that I can hear voices.'_ Joseph thought pissed as he circled around the pillar of light.

"At this rate, Nirvana will be destroyed!"

'_Destroyed?'_ Joseph looked at the pillar of light confused. _'Doesn't like it's going to be destroyed from my point of view.'_

"Jerard! Spit out the cancellation code!"

'_Cancellation Code? Why am I only hearing one voice?'_ Joseph continued to search for the source of the voice.

"He's attached a magic circle of self-destruction to his own body?"

**[Awaken it.]**

"Who's there!?" Joseph turned around then to his surprise his armor started to glow.

**[Right now, you are filled with anger. Throw it away and be reborn.]**

"Reborn?" Joseph asked confused.

**[Correct, Dragon Slayers that have reached this state lose their insanity if they are consumed by anger. Your anger towards Jerard will consume you.]**

Joseph smirked as his anger slowly started to fade away. "Thank you, whoever you are."

**[Don't tell me that you've already forgotten the voice of your own father, it is I Nexus!]**

* * *

"I finally found you."

"What?" Brain looked up as a figure came flying down and landed right in front of him.

"Impossible, you should be dead!" Cobra shouted.

"I told you it will take more than poison to take a Leviathan down." Joseph said smirking as he stood clad in a new set of armor that was completely different from the original armor.

"Joseph." Erza said and looked away as he turned to look at her.

"Don't worry Erza; I'm done storing anger in my body." Joseph said as he looked back at Brain and Cobra. "Allow me to show you the true power of Juggernaut Mode!"

* * *

**Joseph:** Will you look at that, I'm back bitches!

**Natsu:** I can't believe you left us! I was stuck on a raft!

**Joseph:** If I remember correctly you survive, so I made the right choice in leaving you guys behind.

**Natsu:** Oi, will I ever get to unlock Juggernaut Mode!?

**Joseph:** As if.

**Next time: The True Leviathan**


	18. Chapter 17: The True Leviathan

**Previously on Chronicles of Leviathan**

**Joseph:** Why am I hearing voices in my head!?

**Cobra:** I can hear you.

**Natsu:** Happy, it looks like Joseph finally went insane.

**Happy:** Aye!

**Cobra:** I can hear you.

* * *

Joseph looked at the destroyed magic circle that Brain had caused then turned to look at him. "I can't have you awakening Nirvana."

Brain chuckled as the pillar of light behind him continued to pulse with energy. "It's too late, awaken, Nirvana!"

Joseph then shot forward but was blocked as the ground underneath him began to break apart and he shot into the air as he avoided the crumbling ground. "It will take more than that to defeat me."

"Joseph!" Erza shouted as she fell with the crumbling ground along with Jerard.

"Can't anything go according to plan?" He turned back and flew after the two of them as the pillar of light ignited.

* * *

"What are you doing here cat?"

"Hmph, some God Slayer you are." Ace said as he stared at Saber.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he glared at him. "Tell me what you are doing here before I lose my patience!"

"Why is someone like you taking orders from a woman?" Ace asked smugly.

"That's none of your business!"

"Then go and help out your rival."

"What do you take me for an idiot!?"

"I know that you respect Leviathan." Ace said. Saber shut up and glared at him. "Why else would you have such a fierce rivalry with him when the two of you have never met before?"

"Just get to the point, cat."

"My name's Ace, not cat! Anyways if you want your rival to live then you will have to help him." Ace said calming down.

Saber raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I help my rival?"

"Because if he falls then you will lose a strong opponent to fight." Ace replied.

Saber groaned. "This will definitely come back to bite me in the ass."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because right now I'm not even supposed to be near Nirvana."

"That makes two of us, now are you going or what?"

"Don't order me around!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked as he hovered in the air holding Erza and Jerard.

"Y-Yeah, though I'm surprised that you saved Jerard." Erza replied.

**[That's because I knocked some sense into him.]**

"Who was that?" Erza looked at Joseph confused.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Turns out that after Nexus implanted his Dragon Lacrima into me a part of his conscious fused with me. Though it laid dormant until I fully awakened Juggernaut Mode."

Erza nodded her head then looked at Jerard. "Undo the self-destruction magic you casted on your body!" She ordered.

Joseph then panicked. "Wait are you telling me that I'm carrying a living bomb!"

"Shut up!" Erza ordered. Joseph then calmed down as he continued to hover in the air. She then looked back at Jerard. "You have a duty to survive!"

Jerard looked away from the two of them. "I… wasn't able to stop Nirvana…"

"That doesn't matter." Joseph said surprising Jerard as he looked at him. "As of this moment you can believe in me to stop Nirvana!" He then landed onto Nirvana and let the two down as they collapsed onto the ground.

"It's… all over…" Jerard said as he laid on the ground.

"Hmph, it isn't over until I say it's over." Joseph said as he folded his arms.

Erza nodded her head. "Take a look." Jerard looked up and to the direction that the two of them were staring and saw Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, running up the leg of Nirvana. "We will not give up. Our hopes are already connected."

"Erza, I'll leave Jerard to you." Joseph then shot up into the air. "Leave Brain and Cobra to me." He then flew off to where he could sense Cobra's presence.

* * *

"Brain, I'll handle Leviathan." Cobra hopped onto Cubellios and took off into the air.

"I'm counting on you Cobra." Brain said as he turned and began to focus his attention on moving Nirvana.

"Nice to see you again Cobra." Joseph said as he hovered in the air.

"I wasn't expecting to seeing you though." Cobra said as he stood on Cubellios hovering in the air. "How did you get rid of the poison?"

Joseph chuckled as he got into his battle-stance. "I didn't get rid of it; I fused it together with my element."

"Element?"

"Allow me to show you." Joseph's armor began to change into different colors as one half became mixed in an aura of ice and the other in an aura of poison. "This is my **Poison Ice Dragon Mode!**" He then sucked in both elements as he aimed at Cobra. "**Poison Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"Tch." Cobra easily dodged the attack but stared in shock at the destruction it left on Nirvana. "Looks like I'll have to get serious."

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Fangs!**"

Cobra's eyes widened as he barely avoided the attack and moved far away from Joseph. _'Impossible, I didn't even hear his movements.'_ He then sucked in his own element and aimed at Joseph. "**Poison Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Wings of the Poison Ice Dragon!**"

The two attacks clashed causing a giant explosion in the sky as Joseph shot towards Cobra and the two battled it out with their fists. Cubellios hissed and tried to bite Joseph but he easily dodged it and continued to fight on even ground with Cobra. Cobra smirked as he wiped some blood off his lips. "You have some pretty good movements Leviathan."

"Thank you but that ain't going to stop me from beating up your ass!" Joseph shot forward and slammed his fist into Cobra's face.

"Tch." Cobra then swung his arm sending Joseph flying back into the air. "**Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!**"

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Fangs!**"

Once more the two attacks clashed on even ground and exploded sending smoke into the air and obscuring both opponent's vision. Cobra smirked. "I can hear you." He then blocked a punch from Joseph as he emerged from the smoke then began another brawl with him.

* * *

"How do you have the same magic as Gray?"

"What do you mean?" Saber looked at Ace confused as he flew in the air alongside the cat. "This is my Ice Make magic; it's not that rare, well compared to my God Slayer magic."

"But Gray said that he along with Lyon were the only ones that used Ice Make magic." Ace said angry. "Were you taught by the same teacher?"

"As if!" Saber glared at Ace then looked ahead as he saw Nirvana. "I still don't get how you expect me to back up Leviathan."

"You use ice magic, and Joseph can eat the element so it will bring him back up to full strength!"

"I'm pretty sure that he will be fine on his own."

* * *

'_Damn, looks like using Juggernaut Mode for too long really is taking its toll on me.'_ Joseph thought as he breathed heavily while his armor continued to glow.

"I can hear you!"

Joseph's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way as Cobra slashed down on his spot then flew back into the air as Cobra emerged from the rubble. "**Poison Ice Dragon's Twin Fang!**"

"**Poison Dragon's Scales!**"

'_An opening!'_ Joseph then shot straight at Cobra much to his surprise as he merged with both elements. "**Poison Ice Dragon's**" He then slammed into Cobra causing him to cough up blood as the two elements inflicted major damage on him completely knocking him out as he was sent crashing into buildings. "**PIERCING BLADE!**"

Joseph landed onto the ground and collapsed as the armor dispersed causing him to breath heavily from exhaustion. "Damn, that guy was harder to defeat than I thought."

Brain stared at the battle in shock at Cobra's defeat. _'Impossible for Cobra to lose to someone like Leviathan.'_ He thought. He then flinched as Joseph turned to look up at him. He then smirked noticing Joseph's exhaustion. _'But it looks like that battle has taken its toll on him.'_ He then jumped off the King's Summit and walked up to Joseph. "This is your end!"

"Damn, **Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

"Hmph, a pathetic defense." Brain then raised his staff and unleashed a series of attacks on Joseph causing him to cry out in pain as he crashed into a building. "Dark Guild Hunter, Wizard Saint, Dragon Slayer, pathetic you are just like the rest of those trash."

Joseph then emerged from the rubble and tried to land attack on Brain. "**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

"Just accept defeat!" Brain then slammed Joseph onto the ground causing him to cough up blood as he laid on the ground.

"Joseph!"

Brain stopped slamming his foot on Joseph and turned to look as Lucy, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Jura appeared though Natsu still had motion-sickness. "Looks like one of your comrades is defeated." He said smirking at them. He then looked down in surprised as Joseph grabbed a hold of his leg and started to freeze him. "You still have that much power left!?" He then threw Joseph into the air and slammed his fist into him sending him flying towards the other's direction.

"I got you!" Gray jumped in and caught Joseph as he collapsed onto the ground.

"You did well Joseph-dono." Jura said.

Joseph coughed as he looked at Brain. "Not well enough. I didn't defeat that guy."

"You just rest." Gray then put Joseph beside Natsu.

"Don't leave me next to the sick dude!"

"I'm… not… sick." Natsu said groaning on the ground.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Brain asked. "Before Nirvana… arrives at Cait Shelter."

"That's Wendy and Carla's guild!" Happy shouted. "But why?"

"Tell us your purpose. Why do you aim for Wendy-dono's guild?" Jura asked.

"This ultra-inversion magic can change a guild of light into one of darkness in an instant. I can't wait. I suspect you'll see true hell." Brain replied smirking.

"We can't let this guy get away with it!" Lucy said.

Jura then stepped forward with his magic power emitting around him. He stared at Brain with a serious expression. "Did you not hear me? Tell us your true purpose!"

Brain then laughed. "I have no words for pitiful weaklings like you! I will become the judge ruling over light and darkness! Bow down before me!"

Jura walked past the group towards Brain surprising Joseph. "This man needs to be dealt with. It seems like there is no talking with him."

"Be gone, worms!" Brain shouted.

Jura then pointed his hand at Brain and launched an attack causing a giant shockwave over the group.

* * *

"Are you just going to stay hovering in the air?"

"Shut up! Right now five of those generals are defeated so I don't see the point in heading over to give Leviathan some of my magic!" Saber shouted at Ace annoyed.

"You mean that they've almost won?"

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right." Saber looked back down at Nirvana trying to remember a conversation he had with Ultear about Oración Seis. Then a single word popped into his head causing his eyes to widen. "Zero."

* * *

"_Looks like you guys are in a pinch."_

The group turned surprise to Saber as he leaned against a pillar smirking at them. Joseph narrowed his eyes at him. "Saber what are you doing here?"

Saber laughed as he shook his head. "I'm not actually here this is a thought projection. Honestly one would expect that you guys would realize that by now."

"Realize what?" Natsu asked causing everyone to face-fault.

"_I guess the rumors about you being dumb were true after all, Salamander."_ Saber said causing Natsu to try and attack him only to fly through his body. He sighed. _"Why do I even bother?"_

"Why are you talking to us?" Joseph tried to get up but collapsed back onto the ground still exhausted from using Juggernaut Mode.

Saber raised an eyebrow at him. _"It's because of my client."_

"Client!?" Everyone asked.

"_Oh this will be good, well go on, show yourself."_

Much to their surprise Ace appeared hovering beside Saber. _"Yo!"_

Joseph face-palmed. "You idiot what are you doing with Saber?"

"_This guy is our back-up."_

"Back-up for what?"

"_That's our secret."_ Saber said cutting in and sending a glare at Ace.

Joseph growled at him. "We don't need your help."

"Wendy where are you going?" Lucy asked as Wendy and Carla ran off.

Saber laughed as he folded his arms. _"Looks like I scared her off."_

"Are you going to tell us why you are here or not?" Joseph snapped at him.

"_I just came to give you a chat."_ Saber said grinning then he flickered off along with Ace.

* * *

"What are you doing here Saber?"

"I can't come and have a chat with my pals?" Saber asked smirking as he stood in between Midnight, Erza, and Jerard. He then looked over his shoulder towards Erza. "I wonder what Leviathan would think if he saw his woman with another man."

"It's nothing like that!" Erza shouted at him.

"Whatever." Saber looked back at Midnight as black ice surrounded him. "Forgive me but I can't leave any witnesses."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked.

"**Ice God's Bellow!**" Much to Saber's surprise his attack went over Midnight and slammed into the ground behind him.

"It didn't hit?" Jerard asked also surprised.

"Reflector Magic." Saber said smirking as he started to walk towards Midnight. "This is an interesting surprise, **Ice Make: Claws!**"

"Do you really plan on attacking me?" Midnight asked to Saber. "As a member of Grimoire Heart I would expect that you would be helping me."

"Grimoire Heart." Erza said then she summoned a blade glaring at Saber. "That's why you were at the Tower of Heaven!"

"My client would be most displeased if you took me out." Saber said grinning like a maniac as he walked closer towards Midnight.

"Client?" Erza asked.

"Erza, don't attack him!"

Erza and Jerard looked up as Ace flew towards them then landed in front of them. "You're his client!?" Erza asked shocked.

Ace nodded his head. "Yeah, but right now that guy is on our side!"

"But he's part of Grimoire Heart of the Balam Alliance!" Erza shouted glaring at Ace.

"I'm also Leviathan's rival." Saber said as his magic power increased. "I can't afford to see him lose to a weak Dark Guild."

"You're calling us weak!" Midnight shouted glaring at Saber.

Saber was grinning as he raised his hands. "Prove me wrong." He then charged at Midnight and began lashing out with his claws while laughing. "Now this is a challenge!"

"His attacks aren't hitting at yet he's laughing." Erza said watching Saber engage Midnight.

"No matter who his opponent is, Saber will enjoy it until one of them falls." Ace said watching the battle. "That's what he told me at least."

"You're annoying." Midnight said as Saber's attacks continued to miss him. "**Spiral Pain!**"

The dust cleared and much to his shock Saber stood still grinning while blood dripped from his body. "Man I wish my element was pain instead of ice." He looked up grinning causing Midnight to take a step back in surprise. "What else do you have?" He then shot forward and began to lash out at Midnight even faster.

"I thought I told you at our last meeting, magic doesn't work against me." Midnight said as all of the attacks missed him then to his surprise a cut appeared on his cheek. "What?"

"**Ice Make: Horns!**"

Saber then lashed out again at Midnight causing him to step back and fall onto the ground as his spirit for battle was increasing. "I could care less about how your magic works!"

"Tch. **Illusions!**" Midnight shouted.

Saber stood still as a giant monster appeared in front of him. "I am a God Slayer, illusions don't work on me! **Ice God's Scythe!**" His attack completely disintegrated the illusion and he flew straight at Midnight.

"Impossible, for me to lose to the likes of you." Midnight said.

Blood dripped from Midnight's body as Saber stood over him but this time with a serious look. "Even if I am a Mage of the Darkness, I still have a code." His ice disappeared and Midnight collapsed onto the ground defeated. "That is my resolve as a God Slayer of Grimoire Heart!"

Erza stood with shock that a mage like Saber worked for Grimoire Heart. She then readied herself as Saber turned around to look at her. "Now what are you going to do?" She asked.

Saber smirked and started to walk towards her when Jerard stood in front of her blocking him. "With the Six Generals defeated, Zero will awaken." Saber said as he walked past them. "That is where my role comes in; with Leviathan defeated I will give him strength."

"He's not dead." Erza said turning around and glaring at him. "He won't be defeated that easily."

"You'd be surprised at how weak that man really is." Saber said. "I'm surprised that his strength comes from a woman that also loves another man." He then left leaving Erza to think about his words.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Ace asked as he floated beside Saber as they walked through the deserted parts of Nirvana.

"Tch, I could care less about love. But during my battle with Leviathan I saw his feelings towards that woman." Saber took a break and leaned against one of the buildings. "That woman doesn't deserve his love."

"Don't say all those bad things about Erza!" Ace shouted at him. He then got a mischievous look as he hovered in front of Saber's face. "Who's the other man that she loves?"

"Weren't you just defending her!?"

"A cat needs some black mail every now and then." Ace said giggling.

"You're really starting to creep me out now."

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Zero!"

"Z-Zero?" Joseph tried to get up but fell back down as the group stared at a man that looked like Brain only paler.

"It seems that things have gotten quite interesting, Klodoa. Even that Midnight was defeated?"

The staff known as Klodoa freaked out as he looked up at Zero. "I-I truly apologize!"

"Although, it sure has been a while, to have this feeling… To have this body… This voice! This magic! It all brings me back... I'll handle the rest. Stand back, Klodoa." The staff flew off as Zero looked at Joseph and the group. Zero then had a giant magic spike and his clothes changed into his own style. "You brats…. You sure made a mess out of my guild. As its master, I will make you pay for that."

"G-Guild master." Joseph said in shock as he tried to stand back up but fell down still exhausted. "Damn."

"He's… the guild master of Oración Seis?" Lucy asked in fear.

The ground then began to shake and Joseph glared at Zero. "Getting fired up, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I've never felt magic power this nasty!" Natsu replied.

"I'll start by erasing this baldy who hurt Brain's body." Zero said smirking. He then launched an attack but Gray got in the way forming a wall of ice to halt the attack.

"You're gonna attack someone who can't even move?" Gray asked pissed.

"What nonsense…" Zero said as his attack began to break Gray's shield. It then shot through and took out Gray along with Jura. "Whether he can move or not isn't much of a difference. As long as it has a form, it's just as fun to destroy!"

"Natsu, stop!" Joseph shouted.

Natsu was then defeated by Zero and as Joseph tried to get up he got in front of him and took him out. Lucy and Happy then were taken out leaving Zero as the only one standing.

'_Damn if only I could use Juggernaut Mode.'_ Joseph thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Saber:** Well what do you know, I showed up after all.

**Joseph:** What did you do to get this guy to come, Ace?

**Ace:** That's a secret.

**Next time: Dragon God**


	19. Chapter 18: Dragon God

**Previously on Chronicles of Leviathan**

**Ace:** We skipped a whole lot of action!

**Gray:** No we didn't you idiot.

**Lucy:** I thought it was my turn to do the announcement.

**Joseph:** Try your luck next time.

* * *

"I don't sense his magic energy." Saber grew irritated as he leaned against a building while Nirvana continued to move towards Cait Shelter. "What is that idiot doing?"

"Maybe he went out for a stroll…" Ace suggested sitting on the ground doodling in the dirt. A light bulb went in his head as he jumped up. "That's exactly what he would do at a time like this!"

"SHUT UP!" Saber bonked Ace on the head and sighed. "If I can't sense Leviathan's magic power then I can't help him."

Just then Nirvana stopped and Saber looked around confused when he sensed an energy spike. "What's going on?" He asked.

Ace flew up into the air and gasped as Nirvana began charging its cannon. "Nirvana is firing!" He panicked.

Saber sweat dropped as he watched Ace fly around in circles screaming. "And hear I thought this cat had a serious personality." Suddenly a blast shot down from the sky hitting one of Nirvana's legs. The blast was thrown off balance as it barely missed the guild. "Talk about a stroke of luck." Saber muttered.

"_Anyone… Anyone… Please respond!"_

"Why am I hearing a voice in my head?" Saber groaned as he placed his hand on his head. "Leviathan you better not be dead."

"The ship is falling!" Ace said getting Saber's attention as he looked up and saw a ship breaking apart and disappearing into the sky.

"_I managed to find the information in my Archive to stop Nirvana!"_

"Well this is interesting." Saber sat down and folded his arms as he listened in on the conversation.

"_As you've seen, Nirvana has six legs-like structures, right? Well, those structures also serves as pipes, valves drawing magic up from the earth. The Lacrima crystals responsible for controlling the absorption are positioned around the top of each of the six legs. If we can destroy all six of those crystals at the same time, Nirvana should seize functioning. Also you can't destroy them one at a time! If you destroy one of them, the other crystals will just repair the damaged area!"_

"All at once, but if I'm correct they probably don't have six active mages." Saber muttered to himself.

"_How utterly futile…"_

Saber's eyes widened as he recognized that voice and he stood up and jacked into the communication. "So you've awakened Zero."

"_Ho, I recognize that voice, Saber was it? I'll deal with you later first I will have a little chat with these mages of light."_ The voice then went to address the others. _"My name is Zero. Oración Seis's Master!"_

Saber narrowed his eyes. "What's your aim?"

"_First, allow me to grant you my compliments. I never would have dreamed that there would be another one in the world who could use Archive like Brain… Now hear me! Mages of the Light! I will hereby destroy everything! I have begun by destroying four of your comrades. The Dark Guild hunter, the Dragon Slayer, the Ice-Construction Mage, the Stellar Mage, oh, and her pet cat as well."_

"Leviathan lost!" Saber shouted furious.

"_Now, you spoke of destroying all the Lacrimas at once, right?"_ Zero added. _"Well I myself stand at this moment before one of those Lacrima crystals!"_ He then began to laugh. _"As long as I'm here, you have no hope of destroying them all at once!"_ He then cut off the telepathy.

Saber growled as he hacked into whoever had the link and shouted. "Oi Leviathan you bastard! Get your ass up this instant; I won't stand it if my rival lost to a weakling like Zero!"

"_Who was that?"_ Hibiki asked.

"Right now he is our ally." Ace cut in.

* * *

Joseph slammed his fist onto the ground as he got up onto his feet panting. "I can hear you, you bastard."

Natsu also got up though he was still on the ground breathing heavily. "We… heard… you."

"Destroy all six Lacrima… at the same time…" Gray panted.

"And the lucky one… gets to punch that Zero guy in the face… right?" Lucy said leaning against a rock for support.

"Eighteen minutes left… We got to hurry… We have to protect Wendy's and Carla's guild!" Happy as he wobbled and stood up.

"_T-This connection won't last any longer…"_ Hibiki panted. _"I've transmitted a map into all your heads… Each… of the Lacrima… is marked with a number… Before the connection breaks… each of you decide on a number…"_

Joseph looked at Natsu and nodded his head as they came to agreement. "One!" Both Dragon Slayers shouted.

"Two!" Gray shouted.

"I'll take three! I hope that Zero isn't there…" Lucy whimpered.

"_I shall take four."_ Ichiya stated. _"My parfum tells me that it's the closest to me."_

"_You meant the map."_ Erza stated.

"_Ah! Do you have to say it like that?"_

"_Then I'll handle number five."_ Erza declared.

Joseph smirked. "Nice to know you're alright Erza."

"_I-I should be more worried about you."_ Erza mumbled.

"_Then I'll-"_ An unknown voice said.

Joseph recognized the voice but kept quiet as he knew that Erza stopped Jerard from talking as he looked over at Natsu. _'Good call, Erza.'_

"Is there someone else there!?" Natsu cried out. "Who was that just now!?"

At that moment, the telepathy cut off. "We lost connection…" Gray panted.

"Hibiki must really be at his limit…" Lucy said.

"At any rate, it looks like we have more than enough people!" Happy stated. "Let's go! Whoever runs into Zero will have to take him out! Everyone has to manage their own stations so don't expect any backups!"

Joseph and Natsu looked at each other and grinned as they made their way to Lacrima number one.

* * *

"You know the way?" Saber asked as he followed Ace.

"Yeah, Hibiki sent me the map data." Ace replied as he flew towards Lacrima number one.

Saber cracked his knuckles. "This will be an interesting fight."

* * *

"Whoever knew that we would be working together again, right Natsu?" Joseph asked as the two of them dragged their way to the designated area.

"The only reason that I can deal with you is because you are Dragon Slayer." Natsu replied then the two of them stopped as they saw Zero standing in front of the round magic crystal.

Zero smirked at the two of them. "Ho, you still live? What business do you two have here?"

Joseph and Natsu were grinning at Zero startling him a bit. The two's auras began to surround them as fire and ice danced in the air. "Wouldn't you want to know?" Joseph asked cracking his neck.

"Let's see who is gonna be destroyed in the end… you or us?" Natsu said with a feral grin.

The two Dragon Slayers then charged at Zero and began to engage him with back-to-back attacks causing the dark guild master to move on the defensive.

"**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"Futile…" Zero grunted as he pushed the two Dragon Slayers back then to his surprise flames and ice shot at the two of them knocking them onto the ground. He turned to the source of the attack and grinned as he saw Jerard standing in the entrance along with Saber. "It's nice to see you again face to face, Saber."

"I didn't come here to chat." Saber said.

"That won't work!" Natsu shouted as he stood up along with Joseph glaring at the two of them.

"I know." Jerard said smirking at him. "Natsu Dragneel, our hope."

"What's the meaning of this?" Joseph growled as he stormed over to Saber.

"Like I said before, I can't have my rival losing to a weakling like Zero." Saber then lifted his hand pointing it at Joseph and shot black ice at him. "This isn't an attack but a temporary transfer of power." Saber explained.

Joseph stood shocked as the black ice swirled around his body and his skin began to grow dragon-like scales. _'This power feels like Dragon Force!'_ He thought as his magic power increased ten-fold.

"It may feel like Dragon Force but it is not." Saber explained as if reading his thoughts. "The power you hold is equivalent to that of a Dragon God!"

Joseph's eyes widened. "Dragon God."

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said as gold flames surrounded his body. Jerard laid on the ground smiling as Natsu moved to stand beside Joseph. "Let's finish this and go home."

Joseph nodded his head as Saber turned around and left. "Yeah, back to Fairy Tail."

Zero was smiling as he turned to face the two Dragon Slayers. "Show me the powers of a Dragon!"

"LET'S GO!" The two shot forward and began to unleash a fury of attacks at Zero completely in sync with each other.

'_These two are working together!'_ Zero thought as he never imagined that the elements of fire and ice would be able to stay in sync like they are.

"**Ice Dragon God's Geyser!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**"

The two attacks connected and Zero growled in frustration as he threw the two Dragon Slayers off him. "**Dark Gravity!**"

The two were immediately thrown to the ground and were sent crashing into the lower floors of Nirvana. "That was close." Natsu said as he was right on the edge of the cliff while Joseph hung onto the side of the wall.

They then looked up as Zero came flying down after them. Joseph smirked and shot up at him. "**Ice Dragon God's Iceberg!**"

"Pathetic." Zero said as he parried off the attack and slammed into Joseph sending him crashing back into the ground. "And you call yourselves Dragon Slayers!"

"**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**"

'_How did he get so close!?'_ Zero's eyes widened as Natsu's attack was flying at him at point blank range. Joseph then flew over him and he turned around with his eyes getting even wider. _'I didn't even sense their presences!'_

"**Ice Dragon God's Final Act!**"

The two attacks crashed into Zero and sent him flying back up into the air and crashing into the Lacrima crystal as the others at their designated points also destroyed it. Joseph and Natsu flew up and landed onto the ground gasping for breath.

Joseph began laughing as he looked at Natsu's confused face. "Did you see the look on his face when the two of us fought completely in sync?"

"You were paying attention to his expressions?"

"Yeah and it was fucking hilarious!"

Just then the ground began to collapse underneath them and Joseph grabbed onto Natsu's hand then to his surprise his hand was also caught and he looked up to see Jerard holding onto him. "You idiot you'll fall too!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

"Is everyone safe!?" Gray cried out as he skidded to a stop, just as Lucy and Happy tumbled beside him safely. Erza was also fine along with Ichiya, who somehow became overly bulked up, scaring the scarlet mage a little. Jura and Wendy then arrived after them.

"What about Natsu-san!?" Wendy cried out. "Jerard isn't here either!"

"Joseph…" Erza whispered as she looked around worried.

All of the sudden, the ground under them bulged up, and the soil flew up and fell around the hole, revealing Richard with Natsu and Jerard in his arms. "Love shall triumph in the end! Desuyo!"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cried with joy.

"Why is one of the Oración Seis…?" Carla asked shocked.

"Don't worry, he's on our side." Jura assured her.

"Where is Joseph!?" Erza asked.

"Geez Erza, quit your worrying, I'm right here." Joseph grinned as he hovered in the air in his Juggernaut Mode. The armor then disappeared and he collapsed to the ground exhausted. "Meh… it was worth it."

"Joseph!" Erza then crashed into him hugging him.

"Oi, I'm not going anywhere." Joseph said grinning at her. He then sensed a dark presence and looked around wondering if it was Saber. He shook the feeling off and looked over as Natsu and Wendy high-fived each other.

"Thank goodness everyone is safe." Jura said in relief.

The group sat down near each other or laid on the grass to catch their breath while the higher-ranked mages briefed everyone. "And that's the end of our mission." Ichiya said with sparkles around his body.

"Now I understand why Erza is afraid of you." Joseph pointed out as he continued to wonder what that presence was.

"Who's that guy?" Gray asked, looking at Jerard. "A host from Blue Pegasus?"

"He's Jerard." Erza told them while Joseph continued to try and pinpoint the source of the dark presence he was sensing.

'_Now I know this person isn't Saber. Then who is it?'_ He thought as he scanned the trees.

"MEN!" Ichiya's voice shook Joseph out of his thoughts, as the said man was seen pushing against an invisible wall with runes in the air.

"What's wrong, ossan!?" Gray asked.

"I was planning on using the toilet parfum in the bushes but I bumped into something…"

Joseph sighed in annoyance and looked back at the trees and clicked his tongue as he could no longer sense the presence. Just then several footsteps could be heard as groups of soldiers assembled in front of them. "Rune Knights…" Joseph grumbled.

"Let me out!" Ichiya pleaded.

"I have no intention of hurting you." A familiar voice spoke. "I just want you to remain in there for a while."

Joseph looked up surprised to see Lahar and walked up to the barrier to stand in his view. "Lahar, what are you doing here?"

Lahar gave Joseph a nod that he would explain later and looked back at the group. "I'm the head of the Reformed Magic Council 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps, Lahar."

"Reformed Magic Council-" Gray and Natsu cried out as the two clung onto each other.

"We were reborn in order to enforce law and justice." Lahar stated. "We will not allow any existing evil to walk free."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Happy shouted.

"Y-Yeah!" Natsu said shaking like a leaf as he still clung onto Gray.

"I know." Lahar stated. "We're here for the Oración Seis. That man over there. Codename: Hoteye. Please come forward."

"W-Wait a minute!" Jura argued.

"It's fine, Jura."

"But Richard-dono…"

"Even though my good nature has awoken, my sins from the past won't disappear." Richard stated. "I think it'll be for the best if I start over, so I can see my brother in the eye."

"Then, allow me to search for your brother in your stead." Jura said.

Joseph then tuned out the conversation as he closed his eyes and he felt the presence again and felt the aura of the person. _'Who are you looking for?'_ He thought.

Lahar's voice then broke his thoughts. "Infiltrating the council, leading to its destruction and the firing of Etherion. There is an evil far worse than Oración Seis." Joseph looked up as Lahar pointed at Jerard. "It's you Jerard! Surrender! If you resist, we have the permission to kill you."

"That's not right!" Wendy cried out.

"That man is dangerous." Lahar stated. "We will never allow him to roam freely in this world." He then put handcuffs around Jerard's wrists. "Jerard Fernandes, you are under arrest for the crime of federal treason."

"Wait, please! Jerard has lost his memories! He doesn't remember any of that!" Wendy cried out.

"Under Article 13 of the Penal Code, that is no cause for pardon." Lahar said. "You may release the enchantment now." As soon as the runes were lifted Joseph grabbed Lahar by the collar and lifted him into the air much to the surprise of everyone gathered. "What's the meaning of this, Leviathan!?"

Joseph put his free hand on his head as he felt a throbbing pain and dropped Lahar onto the ground. "Excuse me." He turned and stormed off into the forest leaving a confused group behind.

* * *

"Stop!" A black hooded figure that was walking along a dirt road stopped as Joseph appeared behind them. "Turn around, slowly."

"I'm amazed that you were able to sense my presence." The figure turned around but still had their face covered with their hood. "As expected of the Dark Guild Hunter, Leviathan."

"What's your purpose here?" Joseph asked.

"Just inspecting my fellow Dragon Slayers."

Joseph's eyes widened as a gust of wind blew past them. "You're… a Dragon Slayer."

"Salamander has the potential but you intrigue me." The figure slowly removed their hood. "Feast your eyes upon the Dragon Prince!"

Joseph's eyes widened even more as a howl of wind blasted across the field with leaves blowing in their path.

* * *

"Oi, are you alright?" Natsu asked as he had his face right in front of Joseph.

"Natsu, leave him alone." Gray said.

"What did you say, ice cone!?"

"SHUT UP!" Joseph ordered causing the two of them to cower. He scowled at the two of them causing them to hide in a corner as he looked away. His thoughts were all over the place as he remember last night then he looked at Natsu who squeaked then sighed as he stood up. "I'll be outside."

"Aye sir!" The two of them said in unison.

* * *

Every one of the Guild Alliance stood in the middle of the town, in front of the members of Cait Shelter, all patched up and recovered. Erza looked at Joseph as he stood with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Before she could say anything Roubal began to talk to them. "Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and you Wendy and Carla. Congratulations on defeating Oración Seis and stopping Nirvana. As the representative of the local Guild Union, I Roubal, offer you my thanks. Nabula, thank you so much."

"You are most welcome! Master Roubal!" Ichiya declared sparkling, taking center stage again. "Ah, the conflict with the Oración Seis was just one fierce battle after another! It was far from an easy task! Yet our bonds of comradeship ultimately led us to victory!"

"_If you want to know who I am, then come back here after your meeting."_

Joseph's expression darkened and he turned around and left.

* * *

The Dragon Prince smirked as he looked down from a tree as Joseph walked up to him. "I was getting bored of waiting."

Joseph looked up at him. "Tell me who you are."

The Dragon Prince jumped off the tree and walked up to Joseph. "Very well."

* * *

**Ace:** I hate cliffhangers!

**Joseph:** Oh shut up already.

**Ace:** Well at least we're getting two new members.

**Next time:** **Edolas**


	20. Chapter 19: Edolas

**A/N**

**Alright you guys what up, I have a couple of announcements to make before we begin this chapter. The first is about my harem idea for my MC, I am slightly leaning towards the idea and you all can still vote on the poll it's just I'm making the deadline to close it after I finish the Edolas arc. Right now the votes are at 3 for Yes and 2 for No and the suggestions I have in the review box are Lucy and Mirajane so far. Second, announcements as I am doing right now will almost always be posted at the start of a new arc, as I am not going to be a dick and post it as a separate chapter for you readers. Third, I might be going at a slower pace instead of uploading each chapter every day as I don't want my brain to fuzz out with ideas, LOLs. Fourth, I NEED MORE REVIEWS, myzor is like the only reader who actually reviews like each chapter, LOLs, and plus I wouldn't mind listening to what you all have to say about the story so far. Lastly, the two new OCs that I have created will have major impacts in the Tartarus arc along with a filler arc that I am making after the Tenrou Island arc. That's all I have to say, and as always, enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

"Big news!" Two members shouted as they crashed through the doors into the guild. All of the sudden the bell of the cathedral suddenly rang out, alerting all the members in the guild.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

Joseph who leaned against a pillar looked up and gave a smile. _'He's back.'_

"The bell is ringing?" Wendy and Carla asked confused.

"Oh!" Elfman cried out in joy.

"Could it be?" Gray asked. Juvia looked at them confused.

"Gildarts has returned!" Natsu shouted out.

"GILDARTS!" The entire guild shouted out in joy, some even started partying and leaping around.

"Gildarts? I've never seen him. Who is he?" Lucy asked.

"Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Joseph answered her as he walked up to her.

"Even stronger than you and Erza!?" Lucy cried out, surprised.

"Even if I worked together with Erza, we wouldn't be strong enough to take him on." Joseph said causally.

"That's true." Erza said nodding her head in agreement.

"How dangerous is this guy?" Lucy asked. She then looked at the rest of the guild as they were creating quite a commotion. "Not like I care, but what's the celebration about?"

"It's like a festival, Carla!" Wendy said in awe.

"This is really a festive guild." Carla stated.

"It's only natural for everyone to celebrate." Mirajane said. "After all, it's been three years since we last saw him."

"Three years? What was he doing?" Lucy asked curious.

"There are quests even more difficult than S Class, they are called SS Class quests." Mira explained. "But there are jobs even above those, called ten-year quests."

"Gildarts went on one higher than a ten-year quest. He took a Hundred-Year quest." Erza said.

"Hundred-Year quest? You mean no one has been able to complete it in a hundred-years?" Lucy asked shocked.

Outside they could hear people shouting and the loud speakers shouting out to prepare for the Gildarts Shift. "Even so, isn't this going a bit overboard?" Carla asked.

"What is Magnolia's Gildarts Shift?" Lucy asked.

"You'll know if you look outside." Erza replied.

"N-No way!" Lucy cried out as she along with Wendy and Carla watched as areas around the town began to move and split into two platforms. They rose up from the ground, moving and splitting the entire town in half and leaving a single pathway towards the guild.

"Gildarts uses Crash Magic." Joseph said.

"If his mind wanders off, he'll just walk straight through people's houses." Mira explained.

"How much of an idiot is he?" Lucy cried out. "So the entire city was reconstructed with this in mind!?"

"Isn't this amazing, Carla!?" Wendy said in awe.

"Yeah… Amazingly stupid." Carla stated.

A lone figure then appeared, slowly approaching them. "He's coming!" Natsu shouted. All of the members stood by the front entrance, all waiting for the strongest mage. Gildarts then appeared and looked around curious and confused at the same time. "Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu declared.

"That's the first thing you say!?" Elfman cried out.

"Welcome back, Gildarts." Mira greeted.

"So this person is Gildarts…" Lucy said in awe.

"Hm?" Gildarts looked at Mirajane. "Say, Ojou-san, I'm pretty sure there's a guild called Fairy Tail around here. Where is it?"

"This is it." Mira said calmly. "And I am Mirajane."

"Mira?" He looked a little closer, then noticed the resemblance. "Oh! You've really changed! And the guild looks brand-new!"

"He didn't notice from the outside?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the man.

"Oh, Natsu!" Gildarts greeted. "Long time no see!"

"I told you to fight me!" Natsu shouted as he jumped into the air.

The man than grabbed Natsu and spun him around before sending him crashing into the ceiling. "Maybe another time." Gildarts said.

"As I thought! You're still strong!" Natsu chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all, ossan." Gray said.

"There are some faces that I've never seen before. Things sure have changed." Gildarts said looking around.

"Gildarts!" Makarov greeted.

"Oh, Master! Long time no see!" He greeted.

"How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts laughed as Makarov sighed. "No good. It's impossible for me."

The guild members stared at Gildarts surprised that he had failed the quest. "I see. Even you couldn't handle it?" Makarov said.

"Sorry, this'll be bad for our reputation." He apologized.

"No, I'm just happy you came back safe and sound." Makarov said folding his arms. "You're the first one I know that's ever come back from this quest alive."

"I'm going home to rest." The man sighed as he turned around and walked away. Man, I'm beat… Natsu, Joseph, come by my place later. I've got something to show you two." He then walked towards a wall. "Well then, later." The wall then glowed as it broke a hole in it and he walked right through it without thinking.

"Use the door!"

"Well this should be interesting." Joseph looked at Erza. "I'll see you later after I go see Gildarts."

* * *

"Natsu, not here yet?" Gildarts asked as the two of them waited in his house.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Joseph replied as he leaned against the wall.

"How've you been?" Gildarts asked looking at him.

"I've been fine, though I have a lot to think about right now." Joseph replied as his thoughts roamed back to his meeting with the Dragon Prince.

"Is it about your Dragon?" Gildarts asked curious.

"Yeah." Joseph lied as he looked away.

Just then the door flew open and Natsu walked inside. "Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Happy said.

"Oh, you're here." Gildarts said greeting Natsu and Happy.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Natsu said looking around.

"Three years, right?" Happy asked.

"Nice of you to join us." Joseph said chuckling at them.

"So, what did you want to talk about with us?" Natsu asked as he looked at Gildarts.

"Forget that for now. Have things been going well between you and Lisanna?" Gildarts leaned back in his chair. "Embarrassed, are we?"

"Lisanna died." Natsu replied bluntly. "Two years ago."

Gildarts stared at Natsu shocked and looked at Joseph who nodded his head in confirmation. "Really? I see… So that's why Mira… I'm sorry Natsu."

"If that's what you wanna talk about, I'm leaving." Natsu said as he turned around.

"Natsu and Joseph… I met a dragon on this job." Gildarts said stopping Natsu. Natsu looked back shocked along with Joseph as they stared at him. "I don't think it's the red one or silver one that you two are searching for. It was a black dragon."

"W-Where?" Natsu asked.

Joseph's eyes widened as he remembered the Dragon Prince. _"I was raised by a Black Dragon, I won't tell you his name as I don't believe you are ready to hear it yet."_

"The holy Mt. Zonia. And thanks to it, I failed the job." Gildarts replied then Natsu turned around and was about to head out when Gildarts stopped him. "And what'll you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'll ask it where Igneel is."

"It's gone. It flies around the continent, or maybe even the world."

"Even so, there might be some clues!"

"Natsu, take a look at this." Gildarts took off his cloak and Joseph and Natsu stood shocked to see his body wrapped in bandages. "It basically all happened in a flash. My left arm and leg, and my internal organs, too…" He then put his cloak back on as he looked at both Joseph and Natsu. "I don't know what kind of guy this Igneel and Nexus fellow is, but the black one is an enemy of humanity. Of that, there's no doubt. Plus… A human can't beat it."

"The ones who can defeat them are the Dragon Slayers!" Natsu shouted. "With my magic, a Black Dragon is nothing…"

"If you really think that, then I won't stop you."

"Damn it!" Natsu then ran out of the house as Happy called out for him.

"Happy! Give Natsu your support. A human can't beat it. A dragon might be able to. And one day, Natsu will…"

* * *

Joseph sat on the edge of a cliff as his thoughts were all messed up with his conversations with the Dragon Prince and Gildarts.

_A while after Natsu and Happy left…_

"Are you going to search as well?" Gildarts asked as Joseph made his way towards the exit.

He shook his head. "If Nexus left then he left for a reason. Because of that I won't search for him as I believe that he will show himself to me when the time comes."

"You're a lot more mature than last I saw you." Gildarts said smirking at him. "Still I'm amazed that you were chosen as a Wizard Saint by the Council. I know it's a bit late, but congratulations."

"Thanks, though I'm nowhere near your level."

"At the rate you're going, I'm sure it won't be long."

* * *

"What are you doing standing here Happy?" Ace asked as he walked up to him.

"Nothing." Happy replied.

Just then a figure walked past the two of them, revealing to be the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel with countless scratches on his face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What happened to your face?" The two of them asked.

"Shuddap!"

* * *

"It sure is raining pretty hard." Joseph said as he sat in his home along with Ace. "If only it was hail, then I could eat all of it!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Ace said as thunder boomed in the sky. "By the way what did Gildarts want with you and Natsu?"

"It was nothing." Joseph said then he looked outside. "Oi Ace, why are the clouds swirling?"

"What's going on?" Ace panicked as he flew around in circles.

"It's just clouds." Joseph sweat-dropped.

Just then a flash of light engulfed Joseph and Ace as their home disappeared along with all of Magnolia. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The two shouted as the light engulfed them.

* * *

"So Mystogan was telling the truth."

A pair of light blue eyes stared back at another pair of light blue eyes. Ace looked between the two of them stunned. "Why am I seeing two Joseph's?"

Joseph [E] looked down at Ace and ruffled his head. "I guess you could say that I am his counterpart. Though I'm surprised that Mystogan gave you these." He held up his hand revealing the X-Balls.

"Y-You don't seem so different to me." Joseph said eying his counterpart.

"Are you surprised?" Joseph [E] stood up and stretched. "Now then it's time to take you to the Kingdom."

"Why would you take me there?"

"That's where your guild and your city are being stored." Joseph [E] turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Well hurry up, I don't want to face Erza's wrath."

"E-Erza!" Joseph's jaw dropped.

"I forgot you didn't know. Erza Knightwalker, she's the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division, Fairy Hunter, and also my wife." Joseph [E] explained as he walked off.

"Well that was a surprise." Ace said as he followed after him.

Joseph continued to stand in the same spot shocked that his counterpart was married to Erza's counterpart.

* * *

**Joseph:** I really hope no one else runs into my counterpart.

**Ace:** It will be funny to see their reactions.

**Joseph [E]:** What's your Erza like?

**Joseph:** Go Away!

**Next time: Infiltration**


	21. Chapter 20: Infiltration

**Previously on Chronicles of Leviathan**

**Joseph [E]:** Welcome to Edolas!

**Ace:** You can thank Mystogan for that.

**Joseph:** What's an Exceed?

* * *

"What kind of an outfit is this?" Joseph asked as he walked beside his counterpart.

"Black armor designed for a knight and the broadsword is meant for taking out large armies." Joseph [E] explained as he nodded at a few guards and they were let in without any problems.

"Why do I have to hide inside his cloak?" Ace asked with his voice muffled from the cloak that covered his body.

"Your kind isn't very liked around here." Joseph [E] replied.

"I'm a cat." Ace dead-panned.

Joseph [E] chuckled. "Well here you are known as an Exceed. And your kind is seen as divine rulers. Though most of the people here don't wish to be led by your kind which is why right now you have to be hidden."

"Why does everyone think that black looks good on me?" Joseph complained as he continued to lag behind and noticed several of the stares they were getting from the people. "Oi, why is everyone staring at us?"

"Probably because I'm walking beside a Black Knight." Joseph [E] joked as they continued on their way.

"Since when did you need a bodyguard?"

The two stopped and Joseph [E] narrowed his eyes at Sugarboy [E]. "When did you get back? Last I heard you were still out with Erza hunting for the Fairy Tail guild." Joseph [E] shot back.

"The hunt was a failure. They managed to teleport out before we could crush them." Sugarboy [E] shrugged his shoulders. He then looked at Joseph observing him. "Your bodyguard seems like a capable knight."

"The truth is that this man is a double agent, working for me to spy on the Fairy Tail guild." Joseph [E] lied as he shot a look to Joseph to remain silent.

"Impressive." Sugarboy [E] stroked his chin. "I suppose that the words that this man says are for your ears only."

"Yeah so if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Joseph [E] moved past Sugarboy [E] followed by Joseph.

"Erza is waiting for you. She expects a report on your latest assignment." Sugarboy [E] said before he left.

Joseph [E] sighed in relief as they continued on to the castle. "Man, that guy pisses me off."

"Never knew a guy could wear that much pink." Joseph said.

* * *

"I heard your Fairy Hunting didn't go as planned." Joseph [E] said as he walked up to his wife followed by Joseph.

Erza [E] scoffed as she folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "Those Fairies got lucky." She then noticed the Black Knight standing beside her husband and narrowed her eyes. "Who's the new recruit?"

"He simply goes by the name of Black Knight. He is an informant of mine that spies on the Fairy Tail guild." Joseph [E] replied casually then he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Still sexy as ever." He said as he kissed her neck. Erza [E] moaned in pleasure as he played with her then he looked at his counterpart and nodded his head as Joseph walked off.

* * *

"Man my counterpart sure does know how to take the initiative." Joseph muttered as he walked in the shadows.

"Now that we're alone I've noticed that you've been distant lately." Ace said as he shuffled through the cloak to the point where he was hanging off Joseph's shoulders. "Why have you been avoiding everyone? Especially Erza, since it's obvious to me that you two are now dating."

Joseph sighed. "I can't keep any secrets from you. If you must know I met a Dragon Slayer that goes by the name of the Dragon Prince."

"Dragon Prince? As in the Prince of Dragons…" Ace replied.

"I don't know he was vague with his answers so I didn't get any real information out of him." He then hid behind a statue as several guards walked past them. "Now then let's go find the others."

"Aye, and find out what this whole Exceed business is."

* * *

"We're lost." Ace complained as they were still stuck inside the castle trying to find a way out.

"It's not my fault!" Joseph shouted then he heard footsteps and turned around. He sighed in relief as he saw his counterpart walk up to him. "Man am I glad to see you, do you think you can help us getting out of this castle?"

"Follow me. A few of your friends are about to be captured." Joseph [E] said confusing Joseph and Ace as he jogged up to catch him up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just know that two Exceeds were seen entering a tunnel. And it so happens that the tunnel leads into the castle."

Joseph once more donned the Black Knight armor and followed Joseph [E] until they made it under the castle. As they walked towards the group of soldiers, Joseph stood surprised to see Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

"Good work." Joseph [E] said as he walked forward.

"So, these are the wizards from Earthland?"

Lucy and the others stood shocked to see Joseph [E] and Erza [E] as they walked up to them. "Erza, Joseph!" Lucy shouted.

"Are you really different people than Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley? Take them." Erza ordered.

"Erza, this is no job for a regular soldier." Joseph [E] said as he walked up to the group. "Black Knight, take them to their cells."

Joseph nodded his head and walked up to the group and unsheathed his sword scaring Lucy and the others. He then leaned closer and whispered into Lucy's ear. "Don't worry. I'll get you guys out of this mess."

Lucy recognized him as he revealed his face to her than covered it as he dragged the three of them off. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"Mystogan helped me out. And it looks like that my counterpart supports him which is why I was ordered to take you three away." He replied.

"Hughes, watch the new recruit." Erza [E] ordered.

Hughes [E] bowed to her. "As you wish." He then followed after the Black Knight.

* * *

"How is this helping me get out of here?" Lucy asked as she sat in a cell with Joseph guarding her.

"I have to play it low right now." Joseph replied as he leaned against the wall. "Besides I had to send Ace off to find the others."

"Even though he's an Exceed."

"Don't worry, he's on our side. As is Happy and Carla."

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah."

"By the way why was your counterpart being close to Erza's counterpart?"

Joseph muttered a few curses under his breath then sighed. "Apparently in this world my counterpart is married to Erza's counterpart." Lucy then began to snicker at him causing him to glare at her. "It's not funny!"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Lucy said winking at him.

"Tch, I can't believe I'm stuck guarding you." Joseph complained looking away from her.

"Ho, so you can talk after all."

Joseph froze and turned his head as Erza [E] approached him. "Is there a problem with me talking?" He asked.

"No, I'm just surprised." She then stopped standing in front of Joseph then looked at Lucy.

"Erza! Is everyone safe?" Lucy asked.

The gate to her cell then rose up as Erza [E] walked inside confusing Joseph. "Yes, everyone is safe." She replied.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"I'm impressed you can still put on such a brave face. Do you understand the position you are in?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Your face, your voice… They're just like the Erza I know, so I couldn't help but feel a little at ease…"

"The Earthland me?"

"In our world, you're a member of Fairy Tail!"

"What?" Erza [E] asked surprised.

"You're strong, and cool… and a little bit scary. But everyone really depends on you. You also love sweets and cute clothes, and are actually quite girly! And you…"

Erza [E] then bent down and dragged Lucy out of the cell. "Oi, what are you doing?" Joseph asked.

"It's time." She then dragged Lucy off as Joseph followed after her. She looked at Lucy. "No more talking. Sorry, but I'm not the Erza you know." She then threw Lucy against the railing.

"Please, help me! I just want to save my friends, that's all! You might be a different person, that's true. But I can tell you're the same deep down! You aren't a person that can laugh at people's suffering!"

"Silence!" Erza [E] raised her spear and swung at it at Lucy but stood surprised as Joseph stood in front of her wielding his sword and parrying off her attack. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, but I can't stand by and watch as one of my friends are hurt." Joseph said as he removed his mask causing Erza [E] to take a step back in shock. "I am Joseph Fenrir, Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail!"

"Took you long enough." Lucy muttered.

"I-Impossible, there are two Joseph's?" Erza [E] asked.

"Surprised? I would have thought that you must have come to the conclusion that the counterpart of your husband is also here." Joseph said smirking at her. He swung the sword around and then pointed it at Erza [E]. "I'm not good at wielding swords but I have a few tricks up my sleeve thanks to my training with Erza."

"Don't get cocky!" Erza [E] growled as she shot forward striking at him.

"Man, is that how you treat your husband?" Joseph asked as he pushed her off and readied for another attack. "I'm hurt that my wife would attack me like that." He said dramatically as he made fake tears.

"You're not my husband!" Erza [E] shouted as she continued to swing at him.

"It was worth a shot." Joseph said as he parried off all of her attacks then jumped onto the railing and hauled Lucy up to her feet and held her closely. Lucy blushed at how intimately he was holding her and Joseph smirked. "Hold on tight."

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"We're going for a drop!" He jumped off the railing but before they could fall they were held up by Ace as he came flying in. "Did you find the others?"

Ace shook his head. "No luck."

Lucy clung tightly to Joseph as Erza [E] glared at the two of them then noticed Ace. "An exceed." Erza [E] said. "This individual was meant to be killed by the orders of the Queen."

"The order has been rescinded." Carla said as she flew in along with Happy hovering beside the three.

"But even if it comes directly from an Exceed, you shouldn't have the authority to reverse an order from the Queen! Please hand that woman over to me." Erza [E] ordered.

Carla folded her arms. "Human, know your place. Learn who stands before you. It is I, Princess Carla, daughter of Queen Shagotte!"

Joseph and the others hovered in the air shocked at Carla's proclamation as Erza [E] bowed to her. "I sincerely apologize!"

"Where is Wen-, the two Dragon Slayers?" Carla asked.

"The basement of the west tower."

"Release them at once."

"I do not have the authority to do that."

"I don't care, just do it!"

"Yes! But…"

"Erza, those three Exceeds are Fallen! They've been chased out of Extalia!" Panther Lily shouted.

"Who's that? An ally of yours?" Lucy asked still clinging onto Joseph.

"Doesn't look like it!" Happy replied. "There weren't any Exceeds that were all buff like that!"

"We're running away!" Carla said as she flew off.

"Wait, weren't you the princess?" Lucy asked.

Ace and Happy then flew off following after Carla.

* * *

"Thank you." Lucy said as Joseph and Lucy were being held by Ace and flying behind Carla and Happy.

"You're not angry?" Carla asked.

"About what?"

"It's our fault that you were caught." Carla replied.

"But then you went and saved me." Lucy then looked at Joseph. "Along with Joseph's help. Right, Happy?"

"Sorry, Lucy…" Happy said.

"I'm telling you, I'm not angry one bit! Anyway, I'm shocked to hear you're the daughter of the Queen."

"I didn't know that either." Happy said.

"It was just a bluff, obviously."

"Anyway, we need to go to the West Tower." Joseph said.

"Aye sir!" The three then Exceeds flew the two of them towards the West Tower.

"What is that noise?" Lucy asked.

Joseph also noticed and then looked behind them. "We found you, Fallen!" Nichiya shouted.

"It's a flock of cats!"

"It's dangerous in the air! Let's land on solid ground!" Carla said.

"Wait Carla! There's enemies on the ground as well!" Happy shouted.

Joseph smirked. "Looks like it's our turn. Right partner?" He asked looking at Ace.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Happy, I'll leave Lucy in your hands." Joseph said as he handed her off. He then began to suck in his magic and aimed at the armies below him. "**Ice Dragon's-!**" Just then flashes of lights came from the castle and Joseph and Ace looked up as they were aimed at the flock of Exceeds following after them.

"Why are they aiming at the Exceed?" Carla asked.

"Guess we didn't need to attack after all." Joseph said. He along with Ace then followed after Carla and Happy into the tower.

* * *

"Things have really gotten crazy, it seems." Happy said as they made their way down the tower.

"I can't believe that the humans and Exceeds have started a war." Lucy said.

"It's not our problem. Right now we need to concentrate on rescuing our friends." Joseph said as they made their way deeper into the tower.

A spear than launched forward and the group stopped as it crashed in front of them. "You won't be going any further." Erza [E] said as she walked forward.

"For goodness sake! Weren't you going to leave us alone for now?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, stand back!" Joseph shouted as he jumped in front of her and blocked the shock wave that came from the spear.

"Impressive, you took a direct hit from my magic, and you're still standing." Erza [E] picked up her spear and twirled it around as she stared at Joseph.

"Even if you look like Erza, I'm not holding back." Joseph said smirking as his magic power wrapped around him bringing pressure around the group. "Lucy, go with Ace and the others. This is my battle."

"Good luck!" Lucy and the others then went off as Joseph faced Erza [E].

"**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

Erza [E] raised up her spear and blocked the attack. The blast sent some of the guards flying back and she threw Joseph off him. "I'm not impressed." Her eyes then widened as Joseph grabbed her and started charging at the group.

"Whoever said that I was done? **Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

Erza [E] cried out in pain as the remaining guards were defeated and Joseph smirked as he stood up unharmed. "You're not even close to Erza's level."

A sword than shot from the darkness at Erza [E] but she easily parried it off. "Who goes there?"

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me." Footsteps could be heard and Joseph smiled as Erza Scarlet appeared facing them.

"What can I say? I love to praise my girlfriend." Joseph said as he shrugged his arms.

Erza then walked up to him and pulled him by the ear and smashed him against her armor. "Coming from the man who rarely talks to me. You've been distant lately, and to make matters worse you haven't even taken me out on a date yet."

"Do we have to do this now?" Joseph complained as Erza let him go and rubbed his ear. "Geez, I'm sorry alright. I've just had a lot to think about."

Erza folded her arms and looked away from him. "That's a pathetic excuse."

"How long are you planning on ignoring me?"

Erza looked at her counterpart as she stood up glaring at the two of them. Joseph grinned at her. "Do you want to get in on the action too?" Erza's eye twitched and she smashed Joseph into the ground. "I guess I deserved that."

"Anyway, Gray went off to help Lucy and the others. I figured that you needed some help." Erza said as Joseph stood back up.

"What are you talking about? I could easily take her down!" Joseph shouted pointing at her counterpart.

"You go help Lucy and the others." Erza said as she walked forward.

Joseph pouted. "You're no fun at all Erza."

"Just go all ready!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Joseph then dashed off leaving Erza to face her counterpart.

* * *

"Huh, looks like the guards over here were taken care of by Gray." Joseph said. "That means that I'm close!" He then ran off deeper into the corridor until he came upon Gray and the others. "Oi, Gray you're alright!"

"Where is Erza?" Gray asked looking up at him.

Joseph pouted at them. "Man, I was about to defeat Erza's counterpart when she suddenly decided to appear and ruin my battle. I mean seriously why must some people always decide to steal my fights."

Gray sweat-dropped as Joseph continued to complain. "Alright, we get it."

"I'm not done yet!"

Lucy patted Joseph on the head. "You don't want me to tell Gray about our secret?"

Joseph froze and beads of sweat began to form on the back of his neck. "Anything but that!"

"Then be quiet!"

Joseph then looked over at Natsu and Wendy. "Are they alright?" Much to his annoyance Natsu let out a roar of flames then rushed off. "What's his problem?"

Wendy then began to cough as she woke up and the group rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Hang in there, Wendy!" Carla said.

"Carla, everyone…. We're in trouble… Everyone in the guild will be…" The group stood shocked as Wendy began to tell them of the Royal Army's plan. "In order to destroy Extalia, the Royal Army intends to crash the giant Lacrima into it! They're going to use everyone at Fairy Tail as a giant bomb!"

* * *

"You give him your best set of armor and he ditches it like its trash." Joseph [E] grumbled as he slid on his armor. He sighed as he put on the final touches and slid on his helmet.

He then walked off clad in his black armor and grabbed his sword that laid beside the door. "It's time for the real Black Knight to take the stage."

* * *

"Who designs an amusement park inside a castle!?"

Joseph and the group stared in disbelief at the park laid out before them.

"How fun…" Sugarboy [E] rode on one of the horses and let out a laugh. "It really is fun."

Joseph pointed his finger at him. "It's Mr. Pink!"

He then heard a crashing noise behind him and scrambled off as a giant boat crashed into the spot that they previously stood. "Another weird guy showed up!" Ace said as Joseph and the others stood up.

"You won't be able to stop us." Hughes [E] said.

"We will get that infinite magic." Sugarboy [E] said as he continued to ride on the merry-go-round.

"We're desperate here. We won't let anyone interfere."

Joseph cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on."

The ship then rammed into them but Joseph along with Gray stopped the attack with their ice magic.

"An ice shield?" Hughes [E] asked. "So, this is Earthland magic?

"You really don't use tools, do you?" Sugarboy [E] asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Here I come!" Natsu then shot forward and began to attack Hughes [E].

"Oi, what's this?" Joseph asked as he began to sink into the ground.

"We're sinking into the floor?"

"Like that will hold me down!" Joseph then blasted ice off from his feet and leaped off the ground and landed onto one of the buildings. He then watched as Lucy flew into the air and landed onto one of the carts to help Natsu. He then launched towards Sugarboy [E]. "**Ice Dragon's Torpedo!**"

"**Ice Make: Flying Claws!**" Gray then pulled himself out and landed onto a roof.

"If you had that kind of magic, wouldn't it have been better if you rescued him?" Sugarboy [E] asked as he dodged Joseph's attack.

"Then there would be no one here to kick your ass!" Gray said.

"Ho, but there's -" Sugarboy [E] trailed off as he noticed that Joseph was no longer there. "Where did he go!?"

"Gray, I'll leave these two for you and Natsu!" Joseph shouted as he was flown off with Ace.

* * *

"Tch, what took you so long?" Joseph [E] watched as Joseph landed beside him while Ace hovered in the air.

"Sorry, I ran into some of your friends."

"They aren't my friends. Let's go!" Joseph [E] then dashed off while Joseph followed him.

"So, what's the plan? And why are you dressed as the Black Knight?" Joseph asked.

"Hmph, I used to be known as the Black Knight." Joseph [E] replied. "As for the plan, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"EH!? Then where are we going?"

"To where our Erza's are."

"Damn this place has seen better days." Joseph said as he walked into a room filled with rubble and tons of scratch marks on the walls. "So this is the outcome of a battle between two Erza's."

"What are you doing here?"

Joseph looked over and saw Erza [E] as she leaned against the wall beaten. Joseph [E] then walked over to her and knelt down revealing himself to her. "You've seen better days."

"What's the meaning of this? And why are you helping your Earthland version?" Erza [E] asked as she swatted away Joseph [E]'s hand.

"I'm helping him because of Jerard's orders."

"Jerard?" Erza [E] looked at him confused.

"He's the son of the king."

Erza [E] narrowed her eyes at him. "You would follow the orders of a man that has abandoned his kingdom rather than the king who tries to save it?"

"That's not what I meant."

Before Joseph [E] could explain Erza [E] took him down along with Joseph and walked off.

* * *

"Scarlet!"

"You never learn do you?"

"Impossible how did you survive?"

Erza [E] stood shocked as sparks flew against her sword and Joseph [E]'s. Joseph [E] smirked. "Those were just illusions."

"Not bad, Erza." Joseph complimented as he landed beside her grinning.

"It wasn't enough. I got caught off guard and the king managed to get free." Erza said looking over at the king as he scrambled towards his men.

"His Highness has been freed!"

"Now, revert the aim back!"

Erza then glared at her counterpart. "Knightwalker, you're still…"

"This isn't over yet, Scarlet!" Erza [E] shoved Joseph [E] aside and charged at Erza striking her blade against Erza's.

The Dragon Chain Cannon then fired and launched itself into the island holding the Lacrima. "Now! Ram it into Extalia!" The king ordered.

Just then the wall behind him fell apart as a giant beast flew through it with Lucy riding on top of it. "Everyone, get on!" Lucy shouted.

"Let's go!" Joseph [E] grabbed his counterpart and jumped onto the beast surprising Lucy.

"Who are you?"

The rest soon followed and Joseph [E] let out a whistle. "Good work, Coco." He said as a black Legion crashed inside and let out a roar as it hovered beside Coco's. He then jumped onto his Legion and the two flew off. He then turned to look back at his wife who was glaring at him and Erza Scarlet. "Forgive me." He whispered and the two Legions took off heading for the island holding the Lacrima.

* * *

"Charge!" Joseph [E] shouted as his Legion along with Coco's slammed into the island and tried to push it back.

"It's no use! We're not even coming close to stopping it!" Gray shouted.

"It's still not enough!" Joseph charged forward along with Natsu and slammed against it activating their magic powers. "A little help would be nice, Ace!"

"Roger!" Ace flew forward and pushed against it as the island slowly got closer to Extalia.

"Brace yourselves!" Erza shouted.

The island slowly came to a halt as it hit Extalia but was held back as the two Legions along with everyone else unleashed their magic powers and pushed against it. "Not yet!" Joseph [E] shouted as his armor began to glow and he slammed against the island.

"We can't give up!" Joseph pushed alongside his counterpart as they held the island back.

Just then a flash of light came from the sky and Carla flew in and slammed against the island beside Ace and Happy. After that Carla was followed by the other Exceeds of Extalia and they all slammed against the island until it was finally pushed back by the group. Joseph [E] grinned as his armor began to crack. "So this is your limit?" He asked.

As they pushed the island back the Lacrima on it slowly disappeared as it shot into the sky and disappeared. The island along with the Dragon Chain slowly dissolved as the group stared at the scene confused. "What happened?" Joseph asked as he was being held in the air by Ace.

"The Lacrima has disappeared…"

"The Dragon Chain Cannon as well… W-What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"It has been returned to Earthland."

"Mystogan!"

"I searched for the remaining tear from the giant Anima to return everything to the way it was. I apologize for my lateness. Without everyone's help, I wouldn't have made it. I give you my thanks."

"The way it was?" Happy asked.

"That's right. The Lacrima has passed once again through the Anima and returned to how it was in Earthland. Everything is over."

Joseph and the others sighed in relief and let out cheers when a beam shot into Lily and the group turned around shocked.

"This isn't over!" Erza Knightwalker shouted as she flew on her Legion followed by other members of the Royal Army. "This isn't over yet!"

"Tch, do you still plan on going against us?" Joseph [E] asked as he stood on top of his Legion.

"Wait, Joseph." Mystogan said as his Legion flew in front of his. "Do you intend to aim your spear at me, the Prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?"

"**Prince, you say? Don't make me laugh! I don't think of you as my son! After seven years of hiding in faraway lands, you have some nerve skulking back here! I know that you've been going around Earthland sealing off Anima! You've betrayed your country! You sold out your own kingdom!"**

"Your Anima plan was a failure. Continuing to fight would be meaningless, yes?" Mystogan asked.

"**Meaning? The meaning of fighting?"** A great bright light shined from the ground. **"This is not a fight. It is retaliation against those who defy the King! A one-sided extermination!"** A giant egg rose up from the ground as it was being held by chains.

"What is that?" Ace asked.

"Don't ask me." Joseph replied.

"**No matter who stands in my way, I will eliminate them. Even you! There won't be any trace left!"** The chains shattered and the egg rose into the air.

"Father…" Mystogan said.

"**I am no father. I am the King of Edolas!"** The giant egg began to glow until it shattered revealing Droma Anim.

"A dragon?" Natsu asked shocked.

Joseph smirked. "This calls for the power of Dragon Slayer!" He then jumped off and flew down towards Droma Anim. "**Ice Dragon's Slash!**"

"**Fool! Do you think that you can win!"** The Droma Anim swiped its tail and glared at Joseph as he skidded across the ground and came to halt.

"Who said that I was alone?"

"**What?"**

An explosions of flames collided onto the Droma Anim as Natsu jumped over and landed beside Joseph.

"**Magic shouldn't be working on Droma Anim, how are you attacking me?"**

"Gee Hee." Gajeel threw an upper-cut against the armored dragon and skidded beside Joseph and Natsu.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

"**You scum!"**

Wendy landed beside the other three Dragon Slayers as Natsu and Joseph cracked their knuckles. "Let's show him the power of a Dragon Slayer!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Natsu:** Fire Dragon!

**Wendy:** Sky Dragon!

**Joseph:** Ice Dragon!

**Gajeel:** Gee Hee, Iron Dragon!

**Next time:** **Return to Earthland**


	22. Chapter 21: Return to Earthland

**A/N**

**The poll for the harem idea is closed and I would like to announce that I am going for the idea. Joseph's harem is small and will consist of: Erza (Main), Lucy, and Mirajane. I have also come up with the names for the two filler arcs that will be after the Tenrou Island arc. They are known as the Forgotten Past arc and Requiem arc. Also starting after the Edolas arc this story will now be rated M, so if you can't find it for those of you who aren't following or favorite, click on All for ratings. And if any of you know what the limits are for writing lemon scenes, let me know in the review box because it will be my first time writing one, on . And as always, enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

The four Dragon Slayers stood in front of the metallic dragon, ready to take it down. "Let's go, Salamander." Gajeel said.

"I can't believe I have to work with you again!" Natsu scoffed.

Joseph sighed. "Can you two do your squabbling later?"

"**You damn brats!"** Faust bellowed as the robotic dragon let out a roar and readied itself to fire its cannon.

"I'll back you up!" Wendy said. "**Swift winds which runs across the heavens! Vernier!**" A magic arc summoned in front of her, and the other three Dragon Slayers gained a glowing orb around their bodies.

"**Just who the hell do you think I am!?"** The dragon fired its cannon, but the three Slayers dodged its attacks with ease.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

Their attacks slammed into the dragon's chin, sending it skidding back slightly. **"The Dorma Anim, is supposed to be immune to magic, how is it taking damage!?"** Faust cried.

Joseph leapt up from above with both his hands covered in ice. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**" He slammed his attack down on the dragon crushing it into the ground.

"**Ye power to rip apart the heavens!**" Wendy chanted, magic arrays appeared in front of her. "**Arms!**" The three Slayers in combat glowed red-orange, green and silver respectively.

"T-This is…" Natsu muttered.

"Magic that intensifies attack power!" Wendy explained.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Joseph shouted as he slammed his fists together and crouched as he enveloped himself in an aura of ice. "**Ice Dragon's Sword Horn!**" He then shot forward and slammed into the dragon freezing parts of its body. "Even a dragon can be frozen by ice! Go, Natsu!"

Natsu charged forward roaring with another fire-charged punch, and sent the dragon back. **"I see…"** The dragon turned and arched its back up. **Launch Dragon Missiles!"** From its back, the folds opened up and several small missiles shot out and flew straight towards Wendy.

"Wendy!" Natsu cried out.

"I'll be fine! **Vernier!**" She gained a glowing orb around her and flew back, avoiding the missiles however a few that didn't crash into the ground followed after her.

"Homing Missiles!?" Gajeel muttered.

Wendy then tripped on a small rock and fell onto the ground. She then stared in shock as the missiles got closer to her but Natsu managed to make it in time, destroying all of them. "Natsu-san!"

"**We're not done yet!"** Faust shouted as the folds opened up again, but were stuck as Joseph froze them with his ice, followed by Gajeel hitting the back. **"You bastards!"** The dragon then swung its tail, knocking the two of them back.

"There's still two left!" Wendy shouted as the two remaining missiles closed in on them. Natsu charged forward as Wendy shouted, "Natsu-san, don't! They're different from before!" The missiles then exploded while still flying creating a burning inferno. However, the flames then began to swirl around as Natsu sucked them all in.

"**What, the flames!?"** Faust cried out before noticing that someone was eating his tail. **"EH!? This guy is eating my tail!?"**

"These are the most disgusting flames that I have ever eaten." Natsu spat as he wiped his mouth.

"Rusty, but it's worth it." Gajeel said as he spat out a scrap of iron from his mouth.

"NOW THAT I HAVE EATEN, I'M ALL REVVED UP!" The two shouted in sync.

"Stop copying me!" Natsu shouted glaring at Gajeel.

"I did not!" Gajeel shouted glaring back.

Joseph then walked in between them with his arms folded. "I will admit, this guy is really strong."

"It ain't called a dragon for nothing!" Natsu laughed.

"And for the king of a country to not be accompanied by guards, he sure has a lot of confidence." Wendy stated.

Natsu smirked. "I'm fired up."

"**First of all, I will kill off your fighting spirits, with the power of the Dorma Anim: Black Sky!"** The ground then began to shake from the pure pressure, shocking the four Dragon Slayers.

* * *

"So these guys are the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail?"

A man hovered in the sky watching the battle between the Dragon Slayers and the Dorma Anim. He looked a lot like Gildarts except younger as he observed the battle. He then smirked. "Might as well lend them a helping hand."

* * *

Joseph, Gajeel, and Natsu were pushed back rolling on the ground heavily bruised and wounded, followed by Wendy. Faust then began to laugh. **"Dorma Anim: Black Sky is a special armor that multiplies the output of the magical power up to several times greater! There's no chance of you winning!"** Blasts of magic erupted around the dragon and the four Dragon Slayers were caught in the blast and sent tumbling on the ground.

"This… is nothing." Joseph grunted.

"Everyone is suffering from lack of magic, and yet somehow you, the king, have enormous amounts of it." Natsu said as he skidded to a stop.

"**It's natural for a king to charge a national tax on people. Dorma Anim is an ultimate mage weapon that keeps absorbing the magical power from the world! Thus it's forbidden! It's my responsibility to win for activating it! For the sake of the world!"**

"For the world?" Wendy asked.

"That's just the same as being a tyrant." Joseph grunted.

"He said that when he selfishly took magic from others." Gajeel grunted.

"We joined a guild to live, that's why I don't care about the world." Natsu stated. "But I'll defeat you, for everyone that lives in this world!"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"It's rare for a human to not be afraid of my appearance." A giant looking dragon stared down at a young boy that walked past him. "What's your name, brat?"

"Siegfried Clive."

"That's an interesting name. Tell me, why are you out here by yourself?"

"My mother died. I erased my sister's memories of me, because I want to be forgotten."

"Where is your father?"

"Hmph, he's the Ace of Fairy Tail."

"Would you like to learn Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"We've only just met."

"I feel that you will have an interesting future. What do you say, want to be my disciple?"

"Whatever."

* * *

_Present_

The gravity around Siegfried began to shift as he began to suck it in and the pressure around him began to increase. _'This is just me repaying you for taking care of my twin.'_

* * *

"**Fall to the Earth, Dragon Slayers! As long as I have Dorma Anim, the ultimate magical weapon, my army will be invincible!"** Faust then fired another blast and the four Slayers cried out in pain as they tumbled out of the explosion. **"More magic! Sky and Earth! Give your power to Dorma Anim!"** A dark aura then started to rise up from the ground and began to sink into the dragon. **"Yes… Magic… Much more!"**

"Salamander, Leviathan! Use your breath!" Gajeel shouted. "Kid, you too!"

"Sounds interesting." Joseph said grinning.

"We've been holding back since we don't know what will happen." Gajeel said. "But we have no choice now!"

Wendy nodded. "Understood!"

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted.

"Time for some payback!" Joseph shouted.

"**Fire Dragon's-**"

"**Ice Dragon's**-"

"**Iron Dragon's**-"

"**Sky Dragon's**-"

"**ROAR!"**

The four elements of fire, ice, sky, and iron then mixed and formed a huge blast that tore right towards the dragon, creating a huge explosion on impact. The smoke then began to clear and the Dorma Anim was nowhere to be seen. "We did it, huh?" Gajeel panted with a grin.

They then heard loud laughter and looked up shocked to see the dragon flying above them. "From above!?" Natsu cried out.

"Damn." Joseph grunted.

"Our attacks didn't hit…" Wendy said in shock.

"One more time!" Natsu shouted.

"**I will not permit it!"** Faust shouted as the dragon opened its mouth. **"Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon!"** It then fired bursts of machine-gun shots from its mouth, causing a huge explosion that caused all four Dragon Slayers to be knocked back from the explosion of magic bullets. The dragon then landed back onto the ground as the four Slayers laid on the ground all out of magic and heavily wounded.

"This is bad… no magic left…" Gajeel panted.

"**It appears you have run dry."** Faust laughed. **"Infinite mages you may be, but once you run out of magic power, it won't return for a while. Your treatment will depend on your behavior. Now come quietly and become the source of my kingdom's magic power!"**

'_It's over… I can't stand…"_ Wendy thought.

'_So this is it…"_ Gajeel thought.

"THESE AREN'T THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES THAT I KNOW!"

"Who's there?" Natsu asked as he tried to get back up.

"STAND BACK UP! NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION IS!"

Just then the pressure around the Slayers and the dragon began to shake as a beam of energy shot from the sky and crashed into the dragon crushing it into the ground. **"What's this!?"** Faust shouted shocked as the dragon began to lose power.

"GO FAIRY TAIL!"

The Dragon Slayers slowly stood up with their last bits of magic energy glowing as they created their last attacks. Faust watched shocked as the four Dragon Slayers charged at him. **"This can't be happening!"** He shouted.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**"

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

The three attacks crashed into the dragon causing it to spark from the damage but it still tried to get up until Joseph flew overhead forming a giant mountain of ice above him. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Absolute Zero: Ragnarok!**"

The dragon then exploded and Faust sat in his seat scared as the four Dragon Slayers stood over him glaring at him. The king then fainted and they all grinned at each other. Natsu laughed. "We beat the king!" They all then let out cheers when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"An earthquake?" Joseph suggested.

"Reinforcements?" Gajeel asked. "You got to be kidding me. I barely have any magic power left."

"T-That's not it! There…" Wendy said in shock pointing at the floating islands as they began to fall.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked.

"The end of magic for Edolas."

The four turned around surprised to see Joseph [E] as he stood with bruises and his armor was completely destroyed.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"What happened to your Erza?" Joseph asked.

Joseph [E] smirked. "Your Erza managed to talk some sense into her. As for what I mean, Jerard, your Mystogan, has flipped Anima in reverse and is currently draining this world the last of its magic reserves."

"What will happen to Mystogan?" Natsu asked.

Joseph [E] shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He then looked at his counterpart. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to my Earthland counterpart privately."

Natsu and the others nodded their heads and walked off to begin their plans in helping out Mystogan.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Joseph asked.

"I just wanted to tell you take care of your Erza." Joseph [E] said as he sat on a rock. "You'll be leaving soon back to your world."

Joseph nodded his head as his body began to glow. "Yeah, but you don't have to worry about Mystogan, Natsu and the others must have come up with a plan to put the blame on them."

Joseph [E] laughed. "I couldn't imagine your Natsu coming up with any plans." He then raised his fist up and Joseph bumped his against it. "See you later, partner."

"I had fun working with you." Joseph said smirking as he flew up into the sky. The glowing Earthlanders waved goodbye to the friends they made in Edolas as they all were absorbed back through the Anima, and back to Earthland.

* * *

Everything had returned normal for the Fairy Tail guild. With the new additions being Panther Lily and the returned Lisanna who had a heartwarming reunion with her siblings and they soon celebrated for the return of a member they thought was dead.

(Too lazy to write what happened in this scene. If you want to know just watch the episode that this happens.)

* * *

"They sure can party." Siegfried stood outside the Fairy Tail building and could hear all of the ruckus going on inside. He smiled and turned around leaving Fairy Tail and Magnolia behind.

"I did my part."

* * *

**Muhahaha, the Edolas arc is finished. I did not include any of the other scenes because I was too lazy to write it, Lols. **

**Next time: Side Story 01: First Date and Leviathan the Examiner**


	23. Requiem (Original Guild)

**A/N**

I know I said that I wouldn't post this stuff in the story but this is something that I wanted all of you readers to see. There are a few OCs in the guild that I own and made, and yes this is an original guild that I made for the Grand Magic Games and Tartarus arc. Let me know what you guys think of it in the reviews.

* * *

**Requiem** is an independent guild formed by the Dragon Prince, Marcus Tempest. Their goal is to eradicate all evil brought out by Dark Guilds and Zeref, along with redeeming others who have lost their way into darkness.

**Type:** Independent Guild

**Location:** Mobile

**History:** During the past 7 years, Marcus gathered powerful mages to help him defeat Acnologia. However after learning of Zeref he changed the goal to eradicate all evil from existence. They have grown in strength since their battle with Grimoire Heart and have destroyed many dark guilds during the past 7 years. The group has also done extensive research on the last remaining member of the Balam Alliance, Tartarus. Even with the help of former dark mages they still know nothing of their master, E.N.D.

**Strength:** Even though they are an independent guild, they have been acknowledged as a powerful organization with their members forming several teams to combat Dark Guilds they come into contact with. All of their members are incredibly powerful and can hold their own against several top mages.

**Members:** Though low in numbers, the guild makes up for it with each individual's strength and they are able to adapt to any situation that are thrown at them.

* * *

Marcus Tempest: Guild Master | Founder | Status: Active

Precht: Deputy Commander | Team: None | Status: Active

* * *

Siegfried Clive: Mage | Team: Berserker | Status: Active

Minerva Orlando: Mage | Team: Berserker | Status: Active

Sonic: Exceed | Team: Berserker | Status: Active

* * *

Lionel Zenith: Mage | Team: Twin Heavenly Dragons | Status: Active

Lucian Skiadrum: Mage | Team: Twin Heavenly Dragons | Status: Active

Volt: Exceed | Team: Twin Heavenly Dragons | Status: Active

Lance: Exceed | Team: Twin Heavenly Dragons | Status: Active

* * *

Jerard Fernandes: Mage | Team: Crime Sorciére | Status: Active

Ultear Milkovich: Mage | Team: Crime Sorciére | Status: Active

Viktor Balmung: Mage | Team: Crime Sorciére | Status: Active

Meredy: Mage | Team: Crime Sorciére | Status: Active

Eden Stormbringer: Mage | Team: Crime Sorciére | Status: Active

* * *

Diablos Mammon: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

Michael Spade: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

Bluenote Stinger: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

Midnight: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

Cobra: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

Angel: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

Racer: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

Hoteye: Mage | Team: The Eight Immortals | Status: Active

* * *

**Magic:** Requiem has two powerful spells associated with the guild in which the Guild's founder created based on Fairy Tail's and Grimoire Heart's great Magic spells.

**-Requiem Law:** Unlike Fairy Law and Grimoire Law, Requiem Law does not deal damage to its opponent; instead it dispels the darkness that the user must first identify before activating.

**-Final Judgment:** If Requiem Law is unable to dispel the darkness from their opponent, then the user resorts to their last resort which completely obliterates their enemy.


	24. Side Story 01: First Date

**First time writing something like this. Hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

"How was your trip?"

Siegfried walked into a room and faced the Dragon Prince as he sat at a table leaning against his chair. "Fairy Tail will need our help when Grimoire Heart attacks." He stated as he walked over to him. "What's the plan, Marcus?"

A flash of lightning boomed in the room as another man appeared with lightning dancing around his body and he knelt before Marcus and Siegfried. "Pardon the intrusion, Marcus. It took a while to find him."

"Good work, Lionel."

"Only five members? What can you possibly hope to achieve with the five of us?" The doors flung open as Michael Spade walked in with an irritated look. "This better be good, Marcus."

"Make that six members."

Marcus smirked. "Did you find what you were looking for, Eden?"

"Yeah." Black flames surrounded the man as he leaned against the wall. "I now have the same power as that Zancrow fellow of Grimoire Heart."

"Sorry I'm late." A portal opened up from the ground as a man with silver hair and black eyes emerged. "Wiping out those Dark Guilds was a pain in the ass."

Marcus stood up from his seat. "Now that we are all gathered it's time for us to make our move. Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart will soon clash on Tenrou Island. Our mission is simple, aid the Fairies in combat against Grimoire Heart."

"I hope you're prepared to face Bluenote Stinger."

"You'll be breaking your cover if you stay here for long, Saber."

Viktor shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the room. "I used Ultear as an excuse to take a leave of absence."

"Tch, what do you see in that woman?"

Viktor glared at Lionel. "Your arrogance will get you killed one day."

"If anyone should face Bluenote, it should be me." Siegfried cut in as he folded his arms. "My Dragon Slayer magic is meant to combat his."

"I'll handle Ultear when the time calls for it." Viktor added.

Lionel scoffed. "I'll handle Rustyrose."

"The rest we'll leave to Fairy Tail. I know that Leviathan and Titania will be able to handle Azuma." Marcus finished. "With that I think its best that we prepare for war."

* * *

"I'm amazed with everything that's happened that we have time for this."

Joseph and Erza sat in a restaurant waiting for their orders. After returning back from Edolas, Joseph had finally gathered up the courage to ask her out on a date but not before being bombarded by the rest of the guild members after Lisanna came back.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Is it true what Lisanna and Lucy are saying?"

"About what?" Joseph looked at Natsu and Gray as they stood in front of his table.

Natsu snickered while Gray smirked. "That your Edolas counterpart was married to Erza's."

Joseph's eyebrow twitched and he sent a glare at Lucy and Lisanna as they chatted with the other female mages of the guild. He then saw Erza in between them embarrassed as the other girls asked the same thing that Natsu and Gray asked him. He sighed in defeat. "Yeah, it's true."

Natsu covered his mouth as he held back his laughter while Gray somehow managed to strip out of his clothes… again.

* * *

_Present_

"I can understand that Lisanna knew, but how did Lucy know?" Erza looked at Joseph as he sagged in guilt.

"I told her back when she was taken prisoner and I was charged with guarding her."

Erza took a sip from her drink. "Will you be participating as an examiner this time?"

Joseph sighed. "You know I'm terrible at that kind of stuff. I don't even know what kind of test I'm supposed to give to the candidate."

Erza shrugged her shoulders. "Just go all out. That's what I plan to do."

Joseph sweat-dropped at her reply. "I feel sorry for whoever gets you as their examiner."

"Well what will you be doing then? You know that Master plans on having you participate."

Joseph muttered a few curses as he looked out the window. "I guess I'll test teamwork."

Erza smirked. "I'd love to see how you do that considering that I'm the only person that you've ever worked with on jobs."

Joseph frowned as he looked back at her. "If you haven't noticed I've been working with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. I also fought beside Gajeel when we fought against Laxus and with Wendy against the Dorma Anim."

She giggled. "Looks like I hit a nerve."

"As far as I can remember you're the only person that knows how to push my buttons." He chuckled at her. "And after all this time you're still surprised."

Erza gave him a playful pout. "I was trying to lighten up the mood."

Joseph smiled at her. "And you did an excellent job at it."

"Sorry for the wait." One of the waitresses arrived and placed their meals on the table then left to deliver other orders.

"Took them long enough." Joseph whispered.

Erza playfully punched his shoulder. "Be nice."

"Why? It felt like I was waiting for an eternity."

Erza sighed. "Just eat."

* * *

"That was a relatively peaceful date."

"I agree."

Joseph and Erza walked side by side while Erza leaned against Joseph as they headed back to Erza's place. The two finally arrived at Fairy Hills as the sun began to set and Erza turned around smiling at him.

"Thank you for the dinner."

Joseph smiled at her. "It was the least I could do to make up for my little brooding session."

Erza giggled then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She then wrapped her arms around him as they continued to kiss until they broke apart for air. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered.

Joseph nodded his head smiling. "Yeah." He then left to head back to his place as Erza went inside. He then stopped as he arrived at his place and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't take you for a stalker."

"Hmph, sorry to disappoint but you're not my type." Viktor emerged from an alleyway and leaned against a wall. "How was your date?"

"You don't need to know." Joseph then raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Viktor's aura was different. "Why do you seem different? You're not like the Saber that I battled before."

Viktor chuckled. "That means that I've played my part well. Right now I am Viktor Balmung of Requiem."

"Requiem?"

"We're an independent guild with the goal of defeating the Balam Alliance and Zeref."

Joseph turned to face him. "So I take it that Saber is just your alias to infiltrate the Dark Guilds."

Viktor nodded his head. "Correct. Right now I have been sent by Master Hades to kill you."

Joseph growled at him. "I'd like to see you try."

"But I have already told him that I have completed the job. So as of this moment you are a wild card for when Grimoire Heart attacks."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain…"

* * *

**A/N**

I'm terrible at writing date scenes but I hope you all enjoyed it. We're now finally moving on to my favorite arc. Except this time three guilds will be battling it out. I am almost finished with completing my OC profiles so if you want to see them view my profile though it may hold some spoilers.


	25. Chapter 22: Leviathan the Examiner

**Alright you guys here you go. I got into a writing mood after watching the new Fairy Tail episode that came out yesterday. Also a shout out to myzor king of war for always leaving reviews each chapter and to those 21 favorite/followers (Thanks for the support). Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Master?" Gildarts sat with Makarov as they waited for the remaining S-Class Mages to show up.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides you said so yourself, that he's matured."

Gildarts sighed. "I feel sorry for whoever gets him as their examiner."

"I'm sure he thinks the same about you."

"Sorry we're late master. Joseph overslept again." Mirajane glared at Joseph as he walked in yawning.

"I keep telling you, Ace stole the alarm clock."

"Why would he need an alarm clock?" Mira asked as Erza walked in behind them.

Makarov coughed getting their attention. "Now that we're all here, I trust you all know what this about."

"The S-Class trials." Joseph answered as he leaned against the wall. "Where will we be doing them?"

"Tenroujima."

"Fun…"

"Anyway I have already decided where the first trial will commence on the island. There will be eight routes for the candidates, and you four can choose which one you want to be stationed in." Makarov then revealed a map with the routes numbered from one to eight. "Now then take your pick!"

"I'll take the first path." Gildarts leaned onto the map and marked his spot and leaned back as the others decided.

Joseph smirked. "It will be interesting to fight two candidates at the same time. Six and Seven are mine." He marked the area that marked double battle.

"I'll take the fourth path." Erza marked the spot off claiming her area.

"Then I'll have the eighth path." Mira marked her area and with that the layout for the first trial was completed.

"The others should be arriving soon, so get in line!" Makarov shouted.

* * *

"This is why I hate being an examiner." Joseph muttered as the curtains rose and the four S-Class Mages stood behind Makarov on the stage.

"Master!"

"We've been waiting!"

"Hurry up and make the announcement already!"

"Who will it be this year!?"

Makarov cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom; and now… I shall now announce the number of participants in the S-Class wizard promotion trial!"

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Makarov continued. "Strength… Heart… Soul…" Makarov announced. "I've been watching these values for the past year. This time, there are eight participants!"

"**Natsu Dragneel!"**

"Yosh!" Natsu cried out.

"You did it, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"**Gray Fullbuster!"**

Gray smirked. "So it's finally my time."

"**Juvia Lockser!"**

"Eh!? Juvia too?" Juvia blinked in surprise.

"**Elfman Strauss!"**

Elfman grinned. "A Man must be worthy of S-Class!"

"Good luck, Elf-nii chan!" Lisanna cheered.

"**Cana Alberona!"**

Cana looked away, not that excited.

"**Freed Justine!"**

Freed smirked as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "The one that will take Laxus's place is me."

"**Levy McGarden!"**

"Me…" Levy muttered in joy.

"It's Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered.

"**Mest Gryder!"**

"This time, only one will be selected to pass from among them." Makarov explained. "So get into your best condition within one week's time." Makarov noticed a few confused looks from the new members then looked at Mira. "Since there are some new members, Mira will explain the rules."

Mira then stepped up beside Makarov. "Within a preliminary period of one week, the eight of you are to select one partner."

"There are two rules to partner selection." Erza added. "First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot be a S-Class mage."

"Which means you can't pick Erza, Joseph, Mirajane, or Gildarts." Lily commented.

"The details of the exam will be revealed after we arrive at Tenroujima." Makarov explained. "But this time, Erza and Joseph will both be attempting to block you from proceeding."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"By the way, I'll also be participating." Mira stated.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"Y-You mean that no one will be S-Class unless they can defeat Joseph, Mira-san, or Erza!" Lucy cried out.

"Well… I'm sure they won't go completely all out…" Max stated.

Warren sighed. "You understand that this is hard now, right?"

"Enough whining." Gildarts stepped forward. "This is a path that all S-Class Mages have gone down."

"Wait a minute…" Elfman realized.

"It can't be…" Happy's jaw dropped.

"Gildarts is taking part too!?" Natsu said happily.

"Don't be happy about that!" Gray shouted.

"The chosen eight will take their partners with them and gather at Hargeon Port one week from now. That is all!" Makarov finished.

* * *

"Where were you, Saber?" Ultear walked up to Viktor who sat on the top deck of Grimoire Heart's air ship.

Viktor sighed. "I told you, I had to do a mission for Master Hades."

Ultear smirked. "That's rare to hear from you."

"What is?"

"Calling Hades, Master Hades. You usually think of a new nickname to call him every time." Ultear sat down beside him and leaned onto him. "What's the matter?"

Viktor looked at her and gulped as he calmed his nerves. "Hey, Ultear, do you think that when this is all over, will you…" He stopped as she looked up at him listening. "Will you… m-marry me?"

"What brought this all of the sudden? You're not your usual self today." Ultear looked at him confused.

Viktor took a deep breath and held Ultear's hands surprising her as he looked into her eyes. "I'm being serious right now, Ultear. Will you marry me?"

"I-" She was cut off as Viktor pressed his lips against hers and she squirmed for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and returned the kiss.

* * *

The week had finally gone by and the S-Class Mages had left ahead of the group to get to their designated spots. Joseph stretched his arms as the four S-Class Mages got out of the boat followed by Ace who had decided to tag along. In truth he had decided to crawl into Joseph's bag and sleep there, much to Joseph's dismay.

"Just don't interfere all right." Joseph said to Ace as they headed to their spot.

"Geez, I said that I was sorry." Ace flew beside him as they walked into the cave. "I'll just sit back and enjoy the show."

Joseph sighed. "Yeah, you do that."

The two then sat in the cave in silence. Soon they grew bored and Joseph dozed off while Ace drew stuff in the dirt. After a while footsteps could be heard echoing through the cave and Joseph woke up. "About time you guys showed up."

"No way!"

"Talk about bad luck."

Joseph stepped into view facing Cana, Lucy, Freed, and Bickslow. The four of them got into battle stances as Joseph cracked his neck while flexing his muscles. "Man, I guess sleeping on a rock was not a good idea." He then grinned as the four tensed up. "Let's begin."

"Let's finish this!" Freed charged forward and drew out his sword. "**Dark Écriture: Wings!**"

Joseph smirked. "**Ice Drive.**"

"Freed, behind you!" Bickslow shouted. He then threw his arms out as his dolls shot forward. "**Line Formation!**"

Joseph instantly vanished surprising Bickslow as his attack slammed into Freed then reappeared in front of him. "**Ice Dragon's Claw!**"

"What do we do, Cana?" Lucy asked as they watched Joseph destroy Freed and Bickslow.

"Is that the best the two of you can do together?" Joseph asked as he crouched on a rock. Bickslow and Freed slowly got up as Joseph sighed. "Might as well finish this." He then generating ice around both his hands and flew over the two of them. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**"

"One attack!?" Lucy freaked as the dust cleared and Freed and Bickslow laid on the ground unconscious.

"Try your luck next time." Joseph then turned to face Lucy and Cana. "Now then, it's your turn."

Lucy drew out one of her gate keys. "Don't underestimate us!"

"What's your test?" Cana asked surprising Lucy as she looked at her. "I'm sure there's a reason as to why you instantly took out Freed and Bickslow."

"Correct. I'll give you one hint, it has to do with your partner." He then folded his arms. "Now then, come at me."

Cana's eyes widened in realization then she looked at Lucy and nodded her head. "Let's go, Lucy!"

"Yeah!"

"**Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!**"

"You called? Moshi Moshi."

Cana then drew out some cards and threw them towards Joseph. "**Jolt of Fate!**"

The cards began to spark with lightning as they got closer to Joseph. Lucy then shouted, "Now, Sagittarius!"

"Understood, Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius then fired three arrows that flew from behind Cana's cards.

'_They didn't even need to communicate to begin their attack.'_ Joseph thought as a giant wall of ice shot up in front of him blocking the attack. "**Ice Wall.**"

"Our combination didn't work." Cana said shocked.

"Against another opponent it would have." Joseph answered as the wall of ice continued to remain. He then sat down and closed his eyes. "If you two can break the wall of ice in front of me and hit me, then I will allow you to pass."

"You'll let us pass that easily?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Begin!"

"We'll finish this in one move!" Cana shouted as she drew out five cards that lit in flames. "Fire now, Lucy!"

"Go, Sagittarius!"

"Understood, Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius then fired five arrows at the ice wall as Cana tossed the cards in the same direction.

Joseph smirked. _'I'm bored, I'll let them pass.'_ The arrows crashed into the ice wall causing it to crack as the flame cards followed up causing an explosion and shattering the ice.

Joseph's face flushed as Lucy flew in and he got a view of her panties as she shouted, "**Lucy Kick!**"

Her foot then slammed into him pushing him back slightly then much to their embarrassment Lucy tripped and fell on top of him with her cleavage pressing onto his face. She let out a squeak as Joseph accidentally grabbed her ass.

"So, do we pass?" Cana asked as she sweat-dropped at their position.

"Y-Yeah, by the way, Lucy can you get off me?"

Lucy blushed and quickly got off him. The passage behind him opened up signaling that they had passed. Cana and Lucy then let out a cheer and went through the passage.

Joseph stared up at the ceiling and after what seemed for a while looked at Freed and Bickslow. "How long are you two planning on lying there?"

"When did you realize?" Freed and Bickslow got up relatively unharmed.

Joseph smirked. "You two played your part well, losing the battle I mean."

Bickslow laughed. "We were just repaying our debt, right Freed?"

"Of course." Freed then looked at Joseph. "What will you do now?"

"Wait here until Erza finishes her battle."

"I feel sorry for whoever got her."

* * *

Erza smirked as she changed armors while Juvia and Lisanna laid in rubble defeated.

"We give up."

* * *

"Why didn't we go with Freed and Bickslow?" Ace walked up to Joseph who had lied back on the ground with his eyes closed.

"I'm sure that you were listening in on my conversation with Viktor. Right now I'm a wild card, and I'm staying here until I get the signal."

"What's the signal?"

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Now that's just rude."

"How so?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimoire Heart's airship flew across the sky as it got ever so closer to Tenroujima. Viktor stood on the top deck with his arms folded as the wind blew against his face. _'It's time for Requiem to strike.'_

On the island; Marcus, Diablos, Lionel, Eden, Siegfried, and Michael, lurked in the dense forest waiting for Grimoire Heart to attack.

* * *

**If you guys are even slightly confused right now, though I don't see how, let me know in the reviews. **

**Next time: Burning Phoenix**


	26. Chapter 23: Burning Phoenix

**Yeah, sorry about the letdown you guys. My brain was just like stick to the main arc, screw the fillers. But, I have some good news foryou people that have submitted OC's. The 19****th**** Angel's "Apocalypse of Blood" is a Fairy Tail fanfic, and as far as I know he is still accepting OC's. **

* * *

"We've finally found Zeref." Ultear looked at Viktor as he walked up to the rest of the group. "Seems like he is still asleep, though. I believe the time has come, Master Hades."

Hades smirked. "That man stepped forth on this island long ago, perfected Black Magic, gave birth to countless demons, and plunged the world into chaos. The most powerful and evil man in the history of the Magic World… The Black Wizard Zeref! Has the day finally come when I can reach out and touch the deepest depths of magic? Begin! Change course to head to the fairy's island."

* * *

"_Understood."_ Marcus opened up his eyes as he sat on a rock then snapped his fingers. "It's time."

"I know." Lionel walked off then his body turned into lightning as he shot into the sky.

Michael smirked. "One of the perks of having a double agent."

"Don't let your guard down." Eden walked off disappearing into the forest.

"I will fight Bluenote." Siegfried headed out leaving Marcus with Diablos.

* * *

"We will awake something from within Zeref."

"But there is one problem. The Wizard's Guild in Fiore Kingdom that currently holds the strongest position, Fairy Tail… One of the guilds that took out Oración Seis, one of the members of the Balam Alliance. Some of the most powerful members of that guild are currently gathered on that island." Ultear stated.

"What!? They ain't nothing! Guys like those…" Zancrow laughed as black flames surrounded his body. "…I'll turn them all into ashes!"

Viktor sighed. "Still annoying as usual."

Ultear nodded her head in agreement.

"One should not underestimate the enemy. It was for this day that I was born."

"I concur, Capricorn." Rustyrose said as he pushed up his glasses. "Let loose our desire. This will be an all-out war for our guild."

"Meredy, can you fight?" Ultear asked looking at her.

"I will fight."

'_I hope that you are prepared, Meredy.'_ Viktor thought as he looked away. _'Looks like Marcus got my message.'_

"Tonight we Devils will have sport with the Fairies. Will we devour them proudly, or be pound into dust? The battle is on, Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"The first meal of the day."

"Pero?"

A wave of flames shot throughout the field shielding Gajeel and Levy as Michael walked into the clearing.

"Who are you?" Yomazu asked.

"It's simple." The flames surrounding Gajeel and Levy shifted then shot straight at the two Dark Mages, incinerating them. "I am your enemy."

* * *

"It's about time you decided to head out." Ace flew beside Joseph as he ran off in search for the others.

"They attacked a lot faster than we thought." Joseph continued to run through the forest when he felt an intense magic pressure. "That must be one of the members of Requiem."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're already on the island."

* * *

"Grimoire Heart! The strongest of the Dark Guilds… Why here?" Levy asked.

"So the master invited Dark Guilds to be part of the test?"

"Wrong, these guys are our enemy." Michael answered as he stood beside Gajeel and Levy.

"I see, so you're a member of Fairy Tail as well." Yomazu stated.

Michael chuckled. "As if. I'm a member of the independent guild, Requiem, formed by the Dragon Prince." Flames erupted from the ground and enveloped Michael's body as wings of fire grew out of his back. "I am the phoenix and I shall be your opponent."

"Gee Hee, mind if I join?"

"I don't mind. After all our objective is to aid Fairy Tail in their battle with Grimoire Heart."

"We are Grimoire Heart Wizards! Don't underestimate us!" The two charged forward and Michael unleashed his flames as he threw out a punch.

"**Talon of the Burning Phoenix!**"

"Those flames are on a different level than Salamander's." Gajeel observed as Michael easily handled his opponent.

"A Phoenix Slayer?" Levy questioned.

"**Whirlwind of the Burning Phoenix!**"

"Tch, looks like Master Hades wasn't able to predict this." Yomazu readied his sword.

"I will not be a burned chicken, Pero." Kawazu stood up with parts of his feather burnt.

Michael smirked. "Fried chicken." More flames erupted around him. "I've decided. I'm cooking you for dinner tonight."

"Pero?"

Levy sweat-dropped. "This guy has some weird taste."

* * *

"The black mist, it disappeared."

Natsu, Evergreen, and Elfman stood shocked as Marcus stood in front of them unharmed from Zeref's attack. Marcus smirked. "Now I see why you turned Acnologia into a dragon."

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as around them the trees crumbled into dust from the attack.

A black aura surrounded Marcus as he got into his battle-stance. "I am Marcus Tempest, the Dragon Prince."

"Run!"

The four of them stood confused as Zeref cried out as a dangerous aura covered him. "What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but do as he says!" Marcus shouted as the black aura surrounding Zeref erupted and shot straight at them.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Idiot!" Elfman grabbed Happy as he ran from the black aura along with Evergreen.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked as Marcus stood still.

"This is what my Dragon Slayer Magic was meant for." Marcus then opened his mouth and inhaled the black mist much to Natsu's shock as it all disappeared.

"You ate it."

"Yeah, and let me tell you, that magic has a dangerous taste." Marcus licked his lips. "Though I can't complain, it tastes better than most magic that other Dark Mages use."

"He disappeared." Happy said.

"That guy brings the word creepy to a whole new level." Evergreen said.

"_Diablos, are you tracking him?"_ Marcus asked telepathically.

"_No, Viktor's following him because he knows that Ultear is after him."_

"_Then we'll leave Zeref to him."_

* * *

"_Understood."_ Joseph stopped running much to Ace's confusion as he turned to look back at him.

"What's wrong?"

"They've found Zeref, but it looks like Grimoire Heart has finally made their move."

"Who told you that?"

"Viktor."

* * *

"**Blaze of the Burning Phoenix!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Both Kawazu and Yomazu were taken out by the attacks as Michael and Gajeel stood relatively unharmed. Michael smirked. "You know, we make a pretty good team, Black Steel."

"Gee Hee; I thought Phoenixes and Dragons didn't get along."

"I guess we have to change that."

"Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to pass out."

"You have fun with that."

* * *

"That's the signal that we're under attack!" Ace pointed out as the two watched a red flare shoot out into the sky.

"We have to find the others." The two then ran off while unknown to them the battle had already begun."

* * *

"**Black Dragon's Roar!**"

"I'm impressed that you managed to find me." Azuma came out of the tree as Marcus stood in front of Carla, Lily, Mest, and Wendy.

"You are Azuma of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Marcus enveloped himself in black aura. "Where is the rest of your group?"

"You are not a member of Fairy Tail. I should be asking you the same thing." Azuma stared at Marcus as the two of them gave off intense waves of magic pressure.

"I'm the reason why you're going to lose this battle."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. It took me a while to figure out how to integrate the members of Requiem into the plot so I hope it went well. I also was addicted to playing Titanfall on the Xbox One, the prestige system got my attention and I've been leveling up like crazy in the game. So you can blame my Xbox One for the late update. **

**Next time: Black Sky**


	27. Chapter 24: Black Sky

**I finally have Spring Break, so I might be able to finish this arc up by the end of next week. And I don't know why that one person in the reviews thought that Sting wasn't going to be in it, because he is going to be in it. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Azuma stood with his arms folded staring at Marcus.

Marcus stood calmly unaffected by his gaze. "Like I said, I'm the reason why you're going to lose this battle."

Azuma smirked. "Then prove it. I've been searching for a worthy opponent. The only ones that seem capable are Titania and the Demon. Sadly, Leviathan has already been taken out by Saber."

"W-Wha-" Wendy was cut off as Marcus glared at her.

She closed her mouth as if understanding his message as Marcus turned back to look at Azuma. "Very well, I shall take Leviathan's place in fighting you."

"That is fine. Prove to me that you aren't just full of words."

* * *

"You know if I didn't know that she was your sister, I would take you for a stalker."

Diablos leaned against a tree as Siegfried stood in the shadows watching Cana and Lucy. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not interested." He then walked off following the two while Diablos stayed a few feet behind him.

"How much longer do you have until that spell wears off?"

"A day at least."

"What will you do when she remembers?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"You're hopeless."

* * *

"I thought if I snuck onto Fairy Tail's holy ground I would find a skeleton or two in their closet… But the Black Wizard Zeref and Grimoire Heart, Lady luck is with me for sure…"

Marcus looked at Mest. "Who are you?" The others also stared at Mest confused.

"You haven't realized yet? I'm from the Magic Council! I infiltrated Fairy Tail to find dirty secrets to destroy you with…"

'_Even the Magic Council is involved.'_ Marcus gritted his teeth.

"But, that's come to an end. With the impossible to find Grimoire Heart coming here…" Mest laughed. "If I finish you off here, that promotion will be more than a dream! It looks like I was right to station warships of the Magic Council's Enforcement and Detention Corps nearby just in case. We'll round you all up! I'll crush all of your devil's hearts!"

"Warships? Are you talking about those?"

Mest's eyes widened as the warships behind Azuma exploded. "What did he do?" Wendy stood frightened.

"Then, let us start again." Azuma completely ignored Marcus and looked at Mest. "Is it acceptable for me to begin my job now, Mr. Official?"

Marcus stood in front of the group along with Lily. "I am your opponent."

"Everyone, stand back!" Lily ordered.

* * *

Lionel sat on a tree branch as he watched the warships of the Magic Council explode.

"Our war has begun. Zeref, Fairy Tail, Requiem, the Magic Council, and Grimoire Heart. It's just as Marcus predicted. It looks like our actions will summon the Dragon King. This era will end. And they will make their move."

* * *

"W-What did he do?"

"The ships all exploded in an instant!" Carla stated.

"The Magic Council's warships… Like they were nothing at all…" Mest stood shocked.

Marcus then charged forward enveloping his fist in a black aura. "**Black Dragon's Chaos Fist!**"

"**BLEVE.**" Azuma raised his hand and Marcus was caught in the explosion.

Marcus then shot through the explosion much to Azuma's surprise as his attack continued and slammed his fist through his chin. Azuma then looked at him and smirked as orbs glowed around Marcus and exploded.

Mest, Lily, and the others skidded back from the explosion as Azuma landed back onto the ground. "It looks like I will have to find another worthy opponent."

"**Black Dragon's Roar!**"

Azuma took the full force of the attack then stepped out of it relatively unscathed. "I'm not impressed."

'_I guess he isn't a member of the Seven Kin for nothing.'_ Marcus readied himself for another attack.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Lily stood beside Marcus in his battle form.

Marcus smirked. "Looks like it."

"I will support you!" Wendy then waved her hands. "_**O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!**_** Vernier!**"

"So this is support magic." Marcus muttered impressed as he felt his body get lighter.

"_**O strength of arm to cleave the heavens!**_** Arms!**"

Lily then activated his wings and shot forward as Marcus soon followed after him. Azuma then raised his hand and Marcus instantly dashed faster as he easily dodged the explosions.

"Mest-san!"

Mest looked back at Wendy while Marcus and Lily engaged Azuma.

"I have a plan. Please help me!"

"W-What are you saying? I'm a member of the Magic Council!"

"That doesn't matter right now! I want to protect Fairy Tail! Please lend me your power!"

"I came here to destroy your guild so I could be promoted!"

"I don't care about that! Because there's no way we'll be destroyed!"

"**Black Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

"You two, get into the air!" Carla shouted.

Marcus leaped into the air as Lily flew beside him.

"My explosions will reach you, no matter how far you run." Azuma stated.

"**Direct Line!**" Mest and Wendy appeared right behind Azuma.

"A point-blank…" Wendy began to unleash her roar when Marcus realized their mistake.

"This is boring. **Tower Burst!**"

"Wendy, shoot your roar at me!" Marcus shouted.

Wendy nodded her head and unleashed her roar in his direction as Azuma activated his spell. The others were soon caught in the blast as Wendy's roar enveloped Marcus's black aura.

'_I only have one shot at this.'_ Marcus shot forward as the two auras began to combine. Azuma's eyes widened as Marcus got right in front of him as an explosion of flames enveloped them.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revised!** **Demon Sword: Black Sky Dragon's Longinus!**"

Both attacks collided creating an intense shockwave and Azuma emerged out of the explosion relatively unharmed.

* * *

"You're lucky I was there to get you out of that mess." Lionel sat down relaxed as Marcus leaned against a tree unharmed from the explosion.

Marcus chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but it looks like that Leviathan is the only one that can defeat Azuma."

"Even with your Black Sky Dragon Mode, you couldn't match him?"

"It just proves how powerful Grimoire Heart is."

* * *

'_That is Master Makarov's Titan form.'_ Viktor stood in awe as Makarov turned into a giant.

"A giant."

Master Hades smirked. "Makarov…"

"**Be gone! You may not pass any further!"** Makarov then raised his fist and slammed it into the side of the ship.

"He shredded our reinforced armor like nothing!"

"Increase speed!" Hades ordered. The ship then shot out of Makarov's punch. "Magic Beam Cannon, Jupiter…"

A cannon then emerged from the ship and aimed at Makarov. It then fired at him but Makarov easily blocked the attack. He then kicked the ship and it began to fall apart.

"Ultear!" Hades shouted.

"Yes! **Time Ark… Restore…**" The ship was then restored back to its original form.

"Capricorn, take everyone to the island!"

"What about you?"

"I shall deal with Makarov."

"As you wish."

* * *

"**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"You got them!"

Joseph and Ace stood over a fallen group of Grimoire Heart members as they had appeared right in front of them.

"**Flame God's Bellow!**"

A group of dark mages let out screams of pain and Joseph and Ace turned around surprised. "You missed some."

Joseph smirked. "Thanks for the assist."

* * *

Master Hades stood shocked as Marcus stood in front of Master Makarov. "That magic…"

"Master Makarov, do you mind if I lend a hand?"

"You are?"

"I am Marcus Tempest, the Dragon Prince, and Master of Requiem."

Hades smirked. "Interesting. A battle between three masters, one of light, one of darkness, and one of independence."

"I'm not at your level, but I can provide assistance." Marcus stated as Makarov got back onto his feet.

"You're magic is meant for this moment, I'm sure you will be more than enough to handle him."

Black aura surrounded Marcus while light enveloped Makarov. "Then let us begin."

"_**Sweep away darkness, rain of light!**_"

"How crude, Makarov! _**Devour the light, shadow of eternal darkness!**_" The shield of darkness then shot at Makarov but Marcus got in the way and inhaled the darkness.

"**Black Dragon's Roar!**"

"Not bad, brat." Hades emerged from the dust unharmed.

"In that case…" Makarov began to form a spell while Marcus waited but much to their surprise Hades formed his first. "The 28th form of Amaterasu's magic circle, in an instant!?"

"You cannot beat me." Hades stated. The beam of darkness than shot at them but Marcus easily inhaled it.

"That won't work!" He shouted.

Hades then weaved his hands and chains shot out, wrapping around Makarov and Marcus. He then slammed the two of them against each other and began to slam them against trees until they crashed into the ground.

"Magic dances to my will, freely, without restriction!"

Makarov's eyes widened as the two of them were surrounded by various magic circles. "W-What is this?"

Makarov then raised his hands while Marcus stood shocked at Hades's power. "**Grand Defense Magic Circle! Three Divine Pillars!**

"_**Amaterasu's 100**__**th**__** formation.**_"

* * *

"What happened?" Joseph, Ace, and Eden, stood over another group of fallen Grimoire Heart mages.

"That was no ordinary explosion." Eden stated.

"Why are they going nuts on our island!?" Ace shouted.

* * *

"**Flames of the Underworld!**"

"What's with this guy!?"

"Those aren't like Zancrow-sama's flames!"

Diablos stood in front of Lisanna and Mirajane as they engaged a group of Grimoire Heart mages.

"I'm glad you're on our side." Mira said.

"It's because of that bastard, Siegfried!" Diablos raged as he unleashed a fury of flames at the dark mages. "Damn that guy!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"What are you doing?" Diablos stood confused as Siegfried walked up to him.

"You need to stop following me." Siegfried then raised his hand. "**Send off.**"

Diablos then vanished leaving Siegfried by himself.

* * *

_Present_

"I'll be sure to give that guy a form of torture that he's never experienced when this is over!"

The dark mages screamed out in pain while some ran in circles frightened at his aura.

Lisanna sweat-dropped. "You would think that he would be serious about the situation right now."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Makarov and Marcus stood injured from the attack as Hades walked up to them. "I see now, I was right in having high hopes for you. And you supported the guild well for 48 years."

Makarov then gasped in pain and Marcus turned to look at him. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"Are you not feeling well, Makarov?" Hades asked. "We have both aged… The point of congruence between two people who walked different paths… Is today the day in which the world's continuum is completed?"

"You were a fine master. You taught me peace. You led me down the right path. What happened to you!?"

Hades then raised his hand and Makarov and Marcus were crushed into the ground. "Magic was once born from within darkness. The power was suppressed. It was feared. Eventually it became a part of daily life, and the time came when it was considered a part of culture. But, in my search for the root of magic, as I came to Zeref, I saw it… That which is the essence of magic!"

A black of darkness shot past Hades and he stopped walking and turned around as Marcus got back onto his feet panting. "I'm not done yet." His eyes narrowed. "**Black Sky Dragon Mode.**"

"I see that you are done with warm-ups." Hades removed his cloak and motioned Marcus to come at him.

"This is all of my magic!" Marcus then sucked in both elements. "**Black Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

Hades smirked as the attack crashed into him creating a giant explosion around him as birds flew from the trees scared off from the explosion. Marcus then collapsed onto his knees and fell down unconscious.

"I expected more from you, Dragon Prince." Hades then turned around and walked off as he put his cloak back on.

Makarov then opened his eyes and charged forward but Hades realized the attack and struck him with his chains.

'_It isn't over.'_ Makarov then collapsed beside Marcus. _'Hear me… my successor.'_

* * *

"Over there, who are you?"

Mirajane, Diablos, and Lisanna readied themselves. "My, my." Azuma appeared out of the tree facing them. "First we have children and cats, and now women?"

A tick mark appeared on Diablos. "Oi, I'm not a woman you bastard!"

"Lisanna, stand back. This guy's dangerous."

"I can fight too!"

* * *

Master Hades stood on the beach with the Grimoire Heart flag waving in the wind.

"Makarov's brats have no chance of defeating the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Even with the aid of Requiem. They are superb wizards I have nurtured for years! Each one of them uses a wizardry closest to the true source of magic… They are Lost Magic users! Before this forbidden magic, they'll be powerless."

* * *

"That bastard… Man, it's been a while since I felt fire be "hot"."

"That's Zancrow for you."

"Who are you?" Natsu readied himself as Viktor appeared before him.

"Relax. I am Viktor Balmung of Requiem, though right now I am Saber of Grimoire Heart."

"Are you an enemy?"

"No, I am your ally. Now then follow me." Viktor turned around and walked off.

Natsu then sniffed the air. "This smell."

"Looks like you don't have to follow me after all."

Natsu then ran off as Viktor followed after him. "Gramps!" Natsu stopped and stood shocked. "Oi… No way… Gramps, you okay?" Natsu then collapsed to the ground due to his battle with Zancrow.

Viktor stood over Marcus. "You look like you've seen better days."

"Nice to see you to."

Makarov opened up his eyes and looked at Natsu. "Natsu?"

"Gramps! Damn it, you're hurt really bad! Hold on, I'll take you to Wendy… Wait, maybe moving you would be dangerous. And where am I anyway, damn it!"

Marcus groaned. "You're annoying."

"Natsu…"

"I can't believe this!" Natsu looked at both Makarov's and Marcus's wounds. "Who did this?"

"Listen well… This is a battle we will surely… lose."

"Oi, don't count us out!" Viktor shouted.

"Who gave those wounds?"

"T-This ain't nothing! Next time, I'm totally gonna win!"

"Please, Natsu… Take everyone… and escape!"

Natsu then slammed his fist onto the ground. "Don't say that. What about the S Class exam? You're Fairy Tail's Master, right gramps? Don't say we can't win!"

"Sometimes… retreat… is the only option."

Black flames then shot down and crashed into the ground in front of the group. Laughs could be heard as Zancrow appeared out of the dust. "Got beat by Master Hades? Isn't that right, Makarov?" He then stopped as he noticed Viktor. "What are you doing with the enemy, Saber?"

Viktor then stood up as black ice surrounded him and he stood in front of the group. "I am no longer Saber of Grimoire Heart."

"Huh?"

A burst of magic shot across the field as Viktor narrowed his eyes. "I am Viktor Balmung the Ice God Slayer of Requiem!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't you guys just love me for putting all of these cliff hangers?**

**Next time: Clash of Gods  
**


	28. Chapter 25: Clash of Gods

**Well here's the next chapter. I'll hopefully be uploading a lot this week since I'm on Spring Break, so yeah hope you guys look forward to these fast updates.**

* * *

Zancrow laughed as Viktor stood with his black ice surrounding his body. "Your ice will never defeat my flames!" Black flames surrounded Zancrow as he grinned. "Be prepared to die, traitor."

"Stand back, Salamander." Viktor walked forward as did Zancrow their auras creating intense pressures around them.

Natsu stood shaking in fear at the fierce auras that the two God Slayers were giving off. Marcus got onto his knees gasping for breath. "I… would do as he says." He panted.

Natsu looked at Marcus. "But…"

Viktor and Zancrow then raised their fists and punched each other creating a giant shockwave upon impact. The two skidded back from the attack and Viktor ripped off his shirt as he readied for another attack.

Zancrow then noticed Natsu shaking and grinned. "What's wrong, Dragon Slayer? Your entire body's breaking out in a cold sweat!"

"This is… fear?"

Zancrow laughed. "Yes! That's fear! When faced with absolute power, people have no choice but to stop and cower in fear!"

"**Ice God's Lance!**"

Zancrow dodged the attack then enveloped his fist in black flames. "I told you! You can't beat me with your ice!"

Natsu's body then erupted into flames much to the God Slayer's surprise. "Wrong. It's true this is fear. But it's a different fear than the one that Gildarts was talking about."

"Huh?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "This shaking is me being afraid… that the guy who did this to Gramps will get wiped out by someone other than me! Master Hades… You will be defeated by my hands! I will never forgive you!"

Viktor smirked. "Well said." The Ice God Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer than stood side by side ready to face off against Zancrow.

* * *

"It seems I've drawn the short straw."

"Short straw?"

Diablos gritted his teeth as he glared at Azuma. _'This guy is completely ignoring me!'_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe I said something like "First it was cats and children, and now women?" I had hoped to fight a bit tougher opponents…"

"Cats and children? That's…"

"… Happy and Wendy!"

Diablos then slammed his fist into Azuma sending him crashing into the tree. A fiery of flames danced around him as his body shook with fury. "How much longer are you planning on ignoring me?"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Azuma climbed out the debris unharmed. He then looked at Mirajane and Lisanna. "Perhaps it would be better had I not said anything. Since you will also be defeated here, by me."

Lisanna and Mirajane then dodged the explosions while Diablos's body absorbed the flames. "Now you've really pissed me off."

"What incredible magic power!" Lisanna observed.

"Lisanna, are you okay?"

"Same to you, Mira-nee!"

"He's a powerful opponent." Mira stated.

"I know that. That's why I'm not gonna hold back!"

"**Inferno Blast!**"

Azuma crashed into Diablos's attack as he emerged from the smoke and punched him with his flames. Azuma smirked. "Is that all."

Diablos's eyes widened and he cried out in pain as Azuma struck him with one of his spells. He then enveloped his body in flames and leaped behind Azuma as Lisanna engaged him.

"I see. You can fight better than I thought. Then perhaps I will teach you how far apart your level is from mine." The three of them were then caught in multiple explosions while Azuma watched. "Spirit and attitude alone do not make for me a worthy opponent. Battles are fought at the risk of one's life. Don't you think they should stir one's heart?"

'_Why did I think that I could match this guy? Even Marcus couldn't handle him.'_ Diablos gritted his teeth as he tried to get up. _'I could at least weaken him for when he battles Leviathan.'_

"**Inferno Barrier!**"

A circle of flames surrounded Diablos and Azuma much to Mira and Lisanna's surprise. "What are you doing!?" Mira shouted.

"You two fall back. I'll fight this guy."

"That won't happen." Azuma tried to launch an attack but to his surprise the flames surrounding them formed a wall intercepting the attack. "What kind of spell is this?"

"This barrier will remain until one of us is defeated." Diablos grinned. "Now I have your full attention." He then looked at Mira and Lisanna. "Go!"

The two reluctantly left as Diablos cracked his knuckles. Azuma glared at him as the flames increased until it completely formed a dome of fire.

* * *

"Beat Master Hades?" Zancrow was surrounded in black flames as the three of them emitted intense auras. "That's so funny I'm not even laughing."

Natsu then swiped his fists at Zancrow as Viktor flanked him and unleashed a fury of punches imbued with black ice. Zancrow laughed as the two continued to fight him.

"I told you, that don't hurt!" Zancrow then blocked Natsu's attack as black flames danced alongside Natsu's flames. "There's a difference between the flames of a dragon and the flames of a god!"

"How about this?" Viktor lashed out crushing Zancrow to the ground as he unleashed a blast of his ice. "There's no difference between the ice of a god and the flames of another god!"

"We'll see about that!" Zancrow then pushed off the ground and struck Viktor with his black flames. The two then fought on even ground as their attacks dealt the same amount of damage.

Viktor smirked. "Looks like we're even."

Zancrow laughed. "As if!"

Natsu then rushed forward and crashed into Zancrow. "You're annoying!" He then pushed the two back and began to move his arms in a circular fashion. "God's flames do not burn… They are wrath incarnate, destroying all before them!" A scythe made of black flames appeared in his hands. He then swung the scythe at them but they easily dodged it while the trees behind them were all cut apart.

Natsu then jumped onto one of the trees and slammed his fist imbued with flames and crushed it onto Zancrow. Black flames than split the tree into pieces and Zancrow slammed his fist into Natsu.

"God's flames love to devour wizards! **Flame God's Last Supper!**" Zancrow devoured Natsu with his black flames. "Once you're trapped between these flames, you're finished."

Black ice surrounded Zancrow and his eyes widened as Viktor stood behind him. Viktor smirked. "However you're left wide open. **Ice God's Oblivion!**"

An eruption of black ice took Zancrow by storm and completely knocked him out while Natsu was freed from the black flames. Viktor landed back onto the ground standing right over Zancrow.

"I-Impossible. For me to be defeated by your black ice." Zancrow then lost consciousness.

Viktor folded his arms. "That's what happens when you get overconfident, Zancrow."

* * *

Explosions rocketed through the dome of fire as Diablos easily dodged them while Azuma tried to gain an advantage. "It looks like I have awoken a demon." Azuma calmly stated.

Diablos smirked. "That won't work. I'm used to those kinds of insults." He grabbed Azuma's shoulders and enveloped him in flames. "**Fury of the Fire Devil!**"

Vines then shot out from the ground and wrapped around him. Azuma snapped his fingers. "**Chain Burst!**"

The vines exploded and Diablos crashed into the ground heavily damaged. _'Why couldn't I absorb those flames?'_ Diablos stood back up panting. "Looks like I'm not even close to your level."

"Wrong."

Diablos stood confused. "What do you mean?"

"You willingly chose to stay and fight me while letting those two women to flee. Even when facing a stronger opponent that takes a lot of courage."

"Then can you accept my request."

Azuma grinned as the flames grew more intense. "Since you gave me a wonderful battle, very well. What is your request?"

"Don't attack those two. I know two people that are a lot stronger than them."

"Ho, and who would they be?"

"Titania and Leviathan."

"Leviathan is dead. He was killed by Saber."

"That's what we want you to think." Diablos smirked as Azuma's eyes widened. "Looks like you've finally noticed."

"Saber is a traitor."

The dome of fire then began to condense around the two of them. "**Final Verse of the Fire Devil.**" The dome of fire then glowed and exploded engulfing the two of them in a giant explosion.

Azuma soon emerged from the fire with a few cuts in his clothes while Diablos collapsed to the ground losing consciousness. Azuma smirked as he turned around and left. "I'll look forward to fighting Leviathan."

Diablos slammed his fist onto the ground. _'That guy, he's a monster.'_

* * *

"Sorry." Marcus leaned against a rock as Wendy healed him.

Wendy shook her head. "It's fine." She looked at Viktor who stood still with his injuries. "Are you sure that you don't want me to heal you?"

"You don't have to worry about me. It will take a lot more than Zancrow to take me out."

Wendy then looked at Makarov who had lost consciousness a while ago. "Why won't my healing magic work on him?"

"It looks like the Master's wounds are too deep." Carla stated. "With these injuries, no matter how much Sky Magic you use…"

"He'll be fine." Natsu stated.

"I'm heading out." Viktor walked off.

"Take care." Marcus said.

Viktor looked over his shoulder. "I should be saying that."

* * *

As Evergreen and Elfman engaged Thunderclap Belcusas while Rustyrose watched, lightning flashed in the sky.

Lionel smirked. "Looks like it's my turn."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And as you can see the members of Requiem are slowly making their way into battle with Grimoire Heart.**

**Next time: Lightning Strikes**


	29. Chapter 26: Lightning Strikes

**At the pace that I'm going, I don't think I will be able to finish this arc this week. After this chapter there's like five chapters left for this arc. I guess you all can blame Titanfall. Once again I'm still addicted to the game and already a Gen 6 pilot. But whatever at least I got in an update. Now then onto the story.**

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen dodged an attack from Thunderclap Belcusas. "What is that monster!?" Elfman landed beside Evergreen as they faced off against the beast.

"Look who's talking!"

"This is my Sacred Guardian Beast, Thunderclap Belcusas." Rustyrose stated as Belcusas launched another attack forcing the two to evade them.

"Thunderclap Belcusas…"

Elfman stood back up. "It's even got two names!?"

"The encounter between demon and angel is unavoidable destiny." Rustyrose pushed up his glasses.

"I don't know anything about angels or demons, but if you're a Man, fight me fair and square!" Elfman shouted raising his fist.

"Belcusas, fight them fair and square." Belcusas let out a roar.

"I meant you!" Elfman shouted.

"**Fairy Machine Gun! Leprechaun!**" Evergreen shot beams of light at the beast but it emerged with zero damage. Evergreen stood shocked. "It has no effect!"

Belcusas then raised its arms while Elfman charged at it. "**Take Over, Beast Soul!**" Elfman then blocked the attack and pushed the beast back. He then looked at Evergreen. "What are you doing!? All you have to do is turn him to stone, right!?"

"That only works on humans!"

"Idiot! I meant the boss! That man!"

"I can't! He's wearing glasses!"

"Jeez! You're utterly useless!"

"Do you wanna be turned to stone first!?"

Rustyrose stood beside Belcusas and pushed up his glasses. "When two people who love each other disagree, that's…"

"We don't love each other!" Elfman and Evergreen shouted.

Belcusas then raised its fists and Elfman blocked the attack. "You stop that thing!" Evergreen ordered as she charged at Rustyrose. Smoke then surrounded Rustyrose as Evergreen jumped above him. "I got you!"

"_**I'm the King of the Underworld. This arm is an ebony sword that cuts through everything! Scatter across the darkness!**_" His right arm then transformed into a claw-like sword and he struck out at Evergreen.

The beast then struck down Elfman as Rustyrose stood calmly. Elfman looked up at him. "W-What is that magic?"

"I could explain it to trash, but it would be difficult to comprehend. For trash…" Rustyrose replied.

"What's that!?"

"It's magic that has gotten too close to the abyss of the magic path. And because of that, this magic has a powerful side effect… But when we get our hands on Zeref, that catastrophe will be over and an age of new magic will come."

"**Lightning Dragon's Raging Fist!**"

Rustyrose dodged the attack as lightning crashed into the ground and Lionel stood in front of Elfman with lightning sparking around his body. Rustyrose glared at him. "Who are you!?"

"Zeref this, Zeref that. Seriously it's like every Dark Guild worships him. Can't you guys find something else to worship?" Lionel stood with a pissed off look as lightning continued to spark around him.

Rustyrose smirked. "The World of Great Magic."

Lionel narrowed his eyes. "What is that?"

Rustyrose flung his arms out. "A world of magic governed by chaos and darkness. It's a place where those without magic cannot live! Or even if they can, it's a living hell…"

Lionel's eyes widened as the lightning around him disappeared.

"Sounds wonderful, doesn't it!? A world just for us! Garbage who can't use magic won't exist there! Those without magic power will all cease to exist! It'll be a paradise for wizards only! I've been waiting for this age! I've been waiting forever!"

Lionel's body then shook with rage as lightning began to spark around. "Pathetic, that's your reasoning."

Rustyrose laughed until a flash of light enveloped the entire group. "**Lightning Dragon's Spectral!**"

* * *

The light died down and Rustyrose stood shocked as Elfman and Evergreen stood behind Lionel with their injuries healed. "W-What happened?"

Lionel smirked. "**Lightning Dragon's Lightning Bolt!**"

Belcusas then exploded into rubble and Lionel took a step forward and instantly appeared in front of Rustyrose. Rustyrose's eyes widened. "I-Impossible!"

"**Lightning Dragon's Spear!**" Lionel kicked Rustyrose with his leg imbued with lightning and Rustyrose skidded across the ground.

'_My sense of reality feels off.'_ Rustyrose pushed up his glasses as he stared at Lionel with lightning sparking around his body. _'Before he attacked, he used a move called Spectral. What does that mean?'_

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Looks like someone's confused."

Rustyrose stood up and looked at Elfman and Evergreen who had not moved since Lionel had begun his attack. His eyes then widened in realization. "This is!"

"Too late!" Lionel jumped over Rustyrose with both his hands engulfed in lightning. "**Lightning Dragon's Raging Thunder!**" He then threw the lightning down causing a giant explosion that engulfed the realm they were in.

* * *

Evergreen looked at Lionel as he fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Did you find out his weakness?"

Lionel smirked. "Piece of cake."

"Impressive." The three of them looked at the smoke as Rustyrose emerged unharmed. Rustyrose pushed up his glasses. "As expected of a Dragon Slayer. Your magic is unique, tell me what does Lightning Dragon's Spectral do?"

Lightning sparked around Lionel as he stood up while Evergreen and Elfman got into their battle stances. "That's for you to figure out."

"However you lost."

"What do you mean?" Lionel growled as he raised his fists.

Rustyrose smirked as the three of them were caught in a massive tower that rose from the ground and immobilized them.

"W-What is this?" Lionel asked shocked.

"**Dimguil's Tower!**" Rustyrose announced as the tower began to glow. He then snapped his fingers. "Scatter into darkness."

The three of them smirked as their bodies vanished while the tower exploded.

* * *

"Don't worry. He's just sleeping." Michael sat at the base camp guarding the group as Levy looked at Gajeel and Diablos. Michael looked at Diablos. "Who would've thought that he would fight Azuma."

Mira looked at him. "Is he really that strong?"

Michael nodded his head. "According to Marcus, the only members in your group that could take Azuma out are Titania and Leviathan."

Lisanna looked away. "It was our fault that your comrade got hurt."

Michael looked up at the sky. "We all knew what we were getting into when we joined Requiem. Diablos did what he had to do."

"Then you can thank me for taking care of these two." Lionel stepped into the camp with Elfman and Evergreen.

"Elf-nii chan!" Lisanna cried out in joy.

Michael smirked. "You used that dimension spell."

Lionel shrugged his shoulders. "I had injured on my side so I couldn't really go all out."

Elfman leaned against Lionel as he moved him over to the camp. "Sorry."

Lionel chuckled. "For what?" He then laid him onto the bed while Evergreen laid down beside him and passed out. He then looked at Michael. "Any word from Marcus?"

Michael shook his head. "None. I think he went off to battle Master Hades."

Lionel clenched his fist. "Where is Siegfried when you need him?"

Michael laughed. "Usually it's me that you guys are looking for. But here I am while Siegfried is off probably stalking his sister."

Levy looked at him. "Sister?"

Michael grinned. "I forgot that you guys don't know but Siegfried is Cana's twin brother."

"Brother." Mira stood in surprise. "She never told us she had a brother."

"Then that means the spell he put on her is still in effect."

* * *

"It's raining." Joseph, Eden, and Ace stood under a tree as rain poured down onto the island.

Eden groaned. "Man all we have been fighting are grunts. Where are the officers?"

Joseph leaned against the tree. "It's your fault we've been wasting our energy taking out weaklings."

"I thought they knew where they're leaders were."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Elsewhere, heading through the forest towards the camp with Natsu leading the way. "I hope Doranbolt-san is alright…" Wendy muttered.

"Don't waste your time worrying about that kind of guy." Carla told her.

"I'm worried about Cana too…" Lucy muttered. "What if she got lost somewhere?"

Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Someone's there!" He shouted, referring to the large amount of rain pouring around the single person that walked towards them.

"W-Wha!?" Lucy cried out.

"T-This magic energy…" Wendy muttered in shock.

"Why is only the rain pouring around him!?" Carla cried.

"I-It's like a gushing aura around his body…" Happy muttered.

"Can you fly…?" He asked as he walked up to them. They remained silent, intimidated at the sheer power he was releasing. "Nope… Still can't fly…" He said as he raised up his hand. "Fall."

The ground around them suddenly sunk and they were crushed into the ground.

"I'm not interested in the destruction of Fairy Tail and I couldn't care less about Zeref. But there is one thing that I do want and it's here. Mavis Vermilion, where is the grave of Fairy Tail's founding master?"

They looked at him in shock of his question. "Why would you want to know!?"

"Fairy Glitter… Like Fairy Law, it is written down as one of the three great magic spells of your guild, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he got up, only to get crushed down by another gravity burst.

"That radiance is a merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes." Bluenote explained. "I want that power."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he made a dash towards him.

"That magic appears to be sealed in Mavis's Grave. You will tell me where that is." He raised his hand and Natsu, who was in midair was sent flying backwards and crashed into the wall. "Are you listening to me?"

"D-Darn it." Natsu grunted.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out.

"No way…" Wendy muttered in shock.

"Hm?" Bluenote then noticed the injured master. "Isn't that Makarov? Maybe I should ask him myself."

"So it's you!"

They heard a familiar voice as Cana leaped out of the bushes towards them. "Cana…" Lucy sighed in relief.

"You're not going to hurt my comrades any further!" She shouted throwing a series of cards at Bluenote only for them to divert away with a wave of his hand. A bright light then shined on her forearm. "**Fairy…**"

"It can't be!" Bluenote quivered as he sent Cana crashing into the ground with his magic, cancelling the spell out. "You… that magic you have…"

* * *

Siegfried watched from afar ready to leap in as his body emitted a white aura. He sighed in disappointment as Cana failed to activate Fairy Glitter.

"Looks like I'm still needed."

* * *

"I wasn't able to fly today, either." Bluenote said towering over Cana. "Now, fall to the depths of hell."

Just then the pressure around them increased as the rock formations began to crumble and Siegfried slammed into the ground behind Bluenote. Bluenote's eyes widened at the intense pressure.

"Gildarts, you've gotten younger!" Natsu shouted.

"Lay a finger on her and I promise that not even your soul will be left when I am through with you." Siegfried said ignoring Natsu's comment.

Bluenote then swung around and slammed his fist against Siegfried's causing a giant shockwave that caused many rocks to crumble into dust. Cana collapsed to the ground with her eyes widened as Siegfried slammed his head against Bluenote's.

"Who are you?" Bluenote asked as the two of them emitted intense auras causing the ground to shake.

"I will no longer hide who I am. I am Siegfried Clive, son of Fairy Tail's Ace."

* * *

**As always hope you guys enjoy. And you guys should really leave more reviews because I know a lot of you read it. **

**Next time: Lost Memories**


	30. Chapter 27: Lost Memories

**So I made a new summary for the story and I think it's better than the last one. Let me know what you guys think of it. And as the title of the chapter suggests the first few scenes will be flashbacks of Siegfried's past. Also, you silent readers really should review.**

* * *

_X772_

"But you said you would join Fairy Tail with me!"

It had been a few days since Cana and Siegfried's mother, Cornelia had died. The two children stood at a crossroad with one road leading to Magnolia.

Siegfried sighed. "I want to get stronger before I meet him."

Cana sniffled. "You promised."

Siegfried knelt down and smiled at her. "We'll see each other again." He then placed a memory spell on her that he had learned a while ago then left as memories of him disappeared from Cana's mind.

* * *

_July 10__th__, X777_

Three days had passed since Siegfried's foster father; Grendel had vanished for unknown reasons. Siegfried walked into a town then stopped as Gildarts Clive walked past him.

Gildarts stopped and looked down at him. "Aren't you a bit young, to be wandering by yourself."

Even though Siegfried had grown stronger during his training with Grendel, he felt intimidated by Gildarts's gaze. "W-why do you care?" He asked nervously.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger."

Siegfried bit his lip hoping that he wouldn't realize who he was. "How so?" He cursed himself silently for asking that question.

Gildarts laughed. "For one you look like me when I was your age." He stopped laughing and looked at Siegfried curiously as he looked down. "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead. My foster father is also gone." Siegfried lied.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow. "Your foster father wouldn't happen to be a dragon would it?"

Siegfried's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"We had a new member that joined three days ago. He's name is Natsu Dragneel and he says that he was raised by a dragon."

Siegfried then walked off confusing Gildarts. "At least he found a family."

* * *

_Present_

Rain fell down onto the ground as Siegfried stood with an intense glare while Bluenote stood calmly with his arms at his side. Natsu and the group stared at him shocked at his announcement.

Lucy looked at Cana who had tears rolling down her cheeks at the sight of her brother.

"Clive." Bluenote took a step forward. "Your last name does sound familiar. Who would have thought that Fairy Tail's Ace would have a son."

Siegfried then charged at Bluenote and slammed into him. "**Gravity Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

The ground underneath them cracked as Bluenote skidded across the ground.

"W-Why are you here?" Cana asked staring at Siegfried.

"Leave." Siegfried shot forward and slammed his fist at Bluenote causing a shockwave to shoot out that sent the group flying into the air.

"What's with this guy?" Carla asked as she fell on top of Happy.

"Amazing!" Natsu shouted with stars sparkling around him. "I want to fight him!"

Siegfried then unleashed a fury of punches as Bluenote easily dodged them then swiped his leg out knocking him into the ground. He then raised both his fists over Bluenote. "**Gravity Dragon's Jaw!**"

Natsu and the group raised their arms to defend themselves from the intense waves that were sent out from the attack. Siegfried stood shocked as Bluenote stood back up from his attack.

"Impressive. Your Dragon Slayer Magic can handle my magic I presume?"

Siegfried clenched his fist. _'I can't fight serious without harming the others.'_ He then looked at them. "Go! Trust me you don't want to get caught in the blast!"

Lucy looked at Cana as she had her head down. "Cana…"

"Let's go." Cana then walked off and the group reluctantly followed after her.

Siegfried then looked back at Bluenote and increased his magic power. _'Now I can fight seriously.'_

Bluenote then unleashed his magic energy. "Bring it."

The two mages then clashed causing the terrain around them to crumble as both gave off intense waves of pressure. The two skidded away from each other and Bluenote raised his hand forcing Siegfried back only for the gravity to be inhaled into his mouth.

"**Gravity Dragon's Roar!**"

"Is that all?"

"I-Impossible!"

Bluenote emerged from the attack relatively unharmed while his cape fluttered off in the air. He then charged forward and Siegfried readied himself for the attack.

"Your gravity is nothing compared to Grendel's!" Siegfried stated as the two of them head-butted each other.

"Then, **Fall!**"

Siegfried was then crushed into the ground and Bluenote slammed his fist onto his back crushing him even further into the ground. He was then held back up as Bluenote stared at him.

"You may have the magic power to compete with me; however I have more experience than you." Bluenote then raised his other arm and aimed his hand at Siegfried.

But before he could commence the attack Gildarts came crashing in between them knocking Siegfried onto the ground. Bluenote stood shocked as Gildarts stood before him. "So this is… Gildarts."

'_Father.'_ Siegfried laid on the ground staring up at him as he held a look filled with anger.

"It was a very important exam… It meant much more to the kids than the adults knew. The determination of those kids to step out into tomorrow… You trampled all over it!"

* * *

"I am one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory, Rustyrose! I'll devour every last Fairy!"

"We already know who you are." Lionel and Michael stood in front of the group defending the base camp.

"You won't be devouring anything today." Lionel's body sparked with lightning while Michael erupted into a fiery of flames.

"Leave this to us."

"This is where we begin our counterattack!" Lionel shot forward and slammed his fist against Rustyrose while Michael flanked him.

"We're counting on you!" Lisanna shouted.

Rustyrose was then struck from another direction and he was sent flying across the ground. Rustyrose looked up with anger. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Freed! Bickslow!" Levy cried out in joy.

"You came back!?" Lily asked.

"We noticed the signal flare."

"We came back together with Gildarts."

"Gildarts is back?"

"Ha! My Ark of Embodiment isn't going to have trouble with a few more weaklings!" Rustyrose stated as the black claw materialized. "I'll turn the whole bunch of you into tragic memorial stardust!"

"We never planned on fighting you fair and square." Bickslow stated. "The four of us together will wipe you out completely."

"By hurting Ever and our comrades, you have sinned. Rules do not apply to you." Freed added.

Lionel smirked. "We're included."

"Looks like it." Michael then enveloped himself into a body of flames that took the shape of a phoenix. "**Burning Phoenix Armor!**"

"**Lightning Dragon's Aura!**" Lionel's body completely lost its solid form and changed into a body made of lightning.

"**Baryon Formation!**" Bickslow fired his attack at Rustyrose but he blocked it with his shield.

"_**In my left hand dwells a shield of gold that defends against all!**_"

Freed then drew out his sword and sent runes at him while Lionel and Michael flanked him.

A pair of wings then formed on Rustyrose's feet. "_**Within my feet dwell Pegasus's wings!**_" He then flew into the air dodging the attack. "You think you can beat the power of imagination?"

"You're forgetting about us." Lionel raised both his fists clad with lightning. "**Lightning Dragon's Raging Thunder!**"

"**Trail of the Burning Phoenix!**"

"You think you can beat my infinite power!? **Sacred Guardian Beast, Gale Belfast!** Mow them all down! Make my fragment shake!"

"We'll deal with the monster!" Lionel shouted as he combined his magic with Michael's. "**Unison Raid!**"

"**Rage of the Burning Lightning Phoenix Dragon!**"

The beast crumbled into dust and Rustyrose stood shocked as Freed swung out his sword. "**Dark Écriture: Darkness!**" Freed struck Rustyrose and sent him crashing into the ground.

Rustyrose looked up as Lionel, Michael, Freed, and Bickslow towered over him.

"Stand up."

"You have no path to forgiveness."

* * *

Joseph groaned. "Why did I get sent here?" He climbed over a tree branch until one of them retracted and swung at him. "What the!?"

"I've been waiting for you, Leviathan." Azuma stood on a branch and looked at Erza who had also arrived. "And Titania."

"Erza what are you doing here?" Joseph walked up to her and stood beside her.

"I could be asking you the same thing." She then glared at Azuma. "Apparently he finished off Wendy."

Joseph's eyes widened. "What!?"

"And not just that girl. All of your comrades should be getting destroyed by my allies right now."

Joseph smirked. "You aren't the only one with allies."

"A miscalculation on our part. We should have done further research on Saber before letting him join." Azuma stated.

"That guy is our ally?" Erza asked surprised as she looked at Joseph.

Joseph folded his arms. "It would appear so."

"It was a shame that I couldn't defeat the Demon Mirajane." Azuma said disappointed. He then looked at Joseph. "However I guess I should thank Saber for his betrayal since I can face a worthy opponent such as yourself, Leviathan."

"**Juggernaut Mode Activate.**" Joseph stood clad in a silver set of dragon armor. "You really shouldn't piss off a Leviathan."

Erza then used her Requip magic and switched to the Flame Empress Armor.

Azuma grinned. "I have good luck. To be able to fight Titania, Erza Scarlet and Leviathan, Joseph Fenrir at the same time. How lucky I am to destroy the both of you myself."

* * *

Viktor stood at the shore of Tenrou Island as the rain fell down on him and the waves crashed against the cliff.

His thoughts then drifted off back to his meeting with Requiem and Ultear.

* * *

_X779_

"Aren't you a bit young to be hanging around here?" One of the older men asked as they sat in a bar while Viktor leaned against the wall.

"He's with me."

The doors swung open and Marcus walked in followed by Diablos. The bar owner looked up from the counter. "You're lucky that I'm allowing you brats to meet here."

"Consider this as repayment for that favor you owe me." Marcus stated as Viktor got off the wall and followed them into a room.

Once inside Viktor looked around at the few members that were part of the group. "Why are there so few of us?"

Michael grunted. "I don't care. As long as there aren't that many of us I'm fine."

Lionel chuckled. "You need to start socializing man. Jeez even though I was raised by a dragon I talk way more than you do."

"Whatever."

"Well what does the so called Dragon Prince want with us?" Siegfried asked.

"We will destroy Zeref, Acnologia, and the Balam Alliance." Marcus declared.

The room grew silent until the entire group except for Marcus and Diablos burst out in laughter. "That's a good one!" Eden said in between laughs.

"I'm serious!" Marcus shouted.

* * *

_X782_

"You're not allowed in here."

Viktor looked up at a young Ultear as he sat in the library of the Magic Council. He smirked at her. "Why is that?"

Ultear pointed her finger at him. "You don't have an identification card."

"Maybe I lost it."

"As if!"

* * *

_Present_

'_Fear… Catastrophe!'_ Rustyrose sat shaking as he stared at the four of them. _'My fragment… It fears!? But… No problem.'_ He then stood up and placed his hands onto his head. _'Fear causes my power… my imagination to build up!'_

"Go forth, **spirits of Prettia!** Devour the Fairies's souls!"

Rustyrose's eyes widened as Lionel appeared right in front of him. "**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" The blast of lightning engulfed Rustyrose and finished him off.

Lionel stood over his fallen body with lightning sparking around him. "I'm done listening to your voice."

Gildarts slammed his fist against Bluenote while he did the same. Siegfried watched as the two fought each other. "Bastard…" Gildarts growled.

"Now, this guy can fly!" Bluenote grinned.

The two then head-butted each other causing the ground underneath them to rip apart while Siegfried watched in awe.

"**Jaw of the Ice Dragon!**" Joseph slammed Azuma into the ground as Erza flew at him in her Black Wing Armor.

Azuma dodged the attack and sent vines at Erza only for Joseph to rip them apart with his armor. The two then flew at him and struck at him.

'_Their movements are completely synched with each other.'_ Azuma thought as he dodged their attacks.

Erza then switched to her Morning Star Armor and moved behind Joseph as he plummeted straight at Azuma. "**Sword Horn of the Ice Dragon!**" His attack slammed into Azuma sending him flying backwards as Erza leaped over him.

"**Venus: Photon Slicer!**"

Azuma then used the blast to propel him forward and leaped onto a tree branch while Joseph and Erza landed a few feet under him. He chuckled as he stared at the two of them.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked.

"I've been waiting for someone strong like the two of you. This is fun. I heard of your feats quite often. I think that we may be of the same breed, where the fight is everything. Only searching for those who are truly strong…"

"Is that what you think?" Joseph dispersed his armor while Erza switched back to her Heart Kreuz Armor.

Erza shook her head and looked up at him. "Sorry, but I cannot agree with that. I do not search out those who are strong."

Joseph cracked his knuckles. "The strong opponents usually find me."

"Not true. You would never have obtained such strength unless you did." Azuma stated.

"That's where you're wrong." Joseph ripped off his shirt revealing a tattoo of the Wizard Saint on his chest. "This strength that you speak of was obtained by my will to protect those who I love and my friends."

"As long as I have the power to protect my friends, that's all I need." Erza stated. "If I could trade for that power, I wouldn't care how weak I am. I guess… that's contradictory."

"You two are truly interesting. I wish I could fight you two fair and square."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that time is up."

The area around them began to rumble and Joseph and Erza looked around them confused as the vines began to break apart.

Azuma raised his arms up. "My magic is of the forest. Tree magic. The Lost Magic, Great Tree Ark." He then swung his arms out and multiple explosions enveloped the area around them. "My explosions are caused by using the magic of the great land to compress the tree roots." Azuma's feet then began to fuse with the branch that he stood on. "But the true power of this magic is to root into the ground and to control the magic power residing in the great land."

"Control the magic of the land!?" Erza asked while Joseph stood shocked.

"There was but one reason for me to arrive on this island before everyone else. It was so I could prepare to take control over this island's magic."

Joseph growled at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"It is not what I would have wished for, but I cannot disobey a direct order."

"W-What have you done, you fiend!?"

The Tenrou tree then began to collapse as the three warriors stood facing each other.

* * *

"W-What is this? All my power is disappearing!" Lily then lost his battle form and collapsed onto the ground. "What in the world?"

Michael and Lionel looked back at the group as they tied Rustyrose down in ropes. Michael ran over to them while Lionel finished securing the prisoner. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"What's happening?" Freed asked as he stood breathing heavily.

"I can't bring out any of my power!" Bickslow stated.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Siegfried stood beside Gildarts as he breathed heavily.

"Damn it… I can't summon any power…"

Bluenote then shot forward ready to strike at Gildarts only for Siegfried to intercept the attack causing the ground around them to break apart. Bluenote glared at him. "Get out of my way."

Siegfried glared back at him. "Never."

"Crap!" Gildarts collapsed to his knees as he watched Siegfried face off against Bluenote. "What's happening?"

Bluenote looked up at the tree as it continued to crumble. "Damn you, old man… You gave Azuma some strange orders, didn't you?"

* * *

Joseph held Erza beside him as they clung to one of the giant tree branches.

"Master Hades knows the power of this island well." Azuma stated.

Erza looked at him. "What?"

"The giant tree growing in its center, the Tenrou Tree. It provides divine protection to those with the Fairy Tail mark, and protects them from dying while on the island. It has a special ability to amplify magic power." Azuma explained.

'_That explains why the exam was held on the island.'_ Joseph thought.

Erza's eyes widened and she looked up at Azuma. "And you destroyed the Tenrou Tree!?"

"Correct. That nullified the divine protection on your lives. And now I am stealing away the magic of every Fairy Tail wizard."

Joseph gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist onto the ground. "You won't get away with this!"

"It's already complete. Fairy Tail has surely been wiped out. But…" Azuma then stepped out of the tree that he had formed and stood in front of Joseph and Erza. "Although I control the magic of this island, I have left you two as you were. Now then, Titania, Leviathan… Your friends are at death's door around the island! You two are the only one who can save them! Let's just see how great this power is that you have to protect your friends."

Erza glared at him while Joseph's body shook with rage and he enveloped himself in ice and poison. Azuma grinned at him as Joseph entered Poison Ice Dragon Mode.

"You'll pay for awakening the Leviathan."

* * *

**Yes! I managed to get another chapter in today. Hope you guys all enjoyed the fights that occurred. Also leave a review, it keeps me going.**

**Next time: Titania and Leviathan**


	31. Chapter 28: Titania and Leviathan

**Well I'm reaching the end of my Spring Break so updates will get slower after this week. Also here's a question for all of you, do any of you have any idea on how I should pair Lucy and Mira up with Joseph and Erza? Let me know in the reviews. Anyways as always enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"You fiend!" Erza stood beside Joseph as they glared at Azuma with Joseph in his Poison Ice Dragon Mode.

"I have control over the island's magic power, but have left both of yours alone. Now, Titania, Leviathan. All around the island, your comrades are facing certain death. You two shall show me just how great this "power to protect your friends and love ones" is."

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "You'll regret this."

"You called yourself Azuma, one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory, yes? Why did you do this?" Erza asked remaining calm.

"It was Master Hades's order. He told us to get rid of every Fairy Tail wizard, without exception." Azuma answered.

"Wrong! Why is it that you purposefully left us free to act?"

"I told you. I want to fight you two seriously. That's all." Azuma stated.

"If that is the truth you speak, then the moment we defeat you, you will return everyone's power!"

"I promise. Honestly, this is not how I would prefer to do things. But that's only if you two win, of course."

"I'm not holding back." Joseph then shot forward while Erza brought out two swords and followed after him.

"Our friend's lives lie in the balance! I assure you, we… will win! **Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!** **Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!**"

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

Azuma then created vines to block the swords but Joseph's attack pierced through the defense and slammed into him. Azuma stood shocked as Joseph emerged from the smoke raising a fist imbued with poison and ice.

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Lethal Fist!**"

Azuma raised his arms to defend the attack and grunted as some of the poison stuck onto him. He then pushed Joseph off and shouted, "**Folium Sica!**"

"**Ice Dome!**" Joseph stood in front of Erza and created a dome of ice blocking the attack. The dome began to crack and Joseph growled as he increased his magic power.

"**Ramus Sica!**"

A giant tree fist crashed into the dome shattering it until much to Azuma's shock crumbled into dust as Joseph flew straight at him.

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Piercing Blade!**"

Azuma smirked. "As expected of Leviathan." He then looked at Erza. "This is not the Titania I was expecting. I thought I told you to come at me with all you've got!"

Erza then switched into her Soaring Armor and shot past Azuma striking him while Joseph hovered over him. With one hand covered in ice and the other in poison Joseph threw the attack down on him. Erza then jumped over the trees and shot back at him striking him as she moved at incredible speed.

"She's fast… Is that the Soaring Armor I've heard about? However!" Azuma then shot out giant vines at her only for Joseph to move in and strike them down.

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

Azuma then motioned his hand down and a giant tree fist crashed down on the two of them only for Erza to defend them.

"**Adamantine Armor.**"

The two of them glared at him as Azuma's eyes widened. "Ultimate defense. Excellent…" He raised his hand and razor sharp leaves shot forward at the two.

The attack was nullified however as Joseph's body was covered in poison and ice and he charged straight at Azuma. "**Poison Ice Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Azuma was sent flying back and crashed into a nearby tree.

Erza then shot forward in her Lightning Empress Armor only for Azuma to merge in with the three he crashed into. She shot past the spot looking at it only for Azuma to emerge on a tree branch in front of her. He then moved in to attack her but was stopped by Joseph as he blocked the attack. The two landed on the ground below him as Azuma stood on higher ground looking down at them.

"I know that one, too. The Lightning Empress Armor. I see now. Your magic power does justice to your name, Titania. And you Leviathan, fusing your ice with Cobra's poison." He then merged with the tree and appeared closer to them. "Quick Requipping, flawless swordsmanship, and fast reflexes. I'm impressed. This is quite enjoyable."

Joseph gritted his teeth. _'Damn, I'm almost at my limit. I guess that's what happened when I don't use this mode a lot.'_ He deactivated his Dragon Mode and placed one of his hands onto the ground.

Erza knew what he was doing and looked up at Azuma. "I see! It seems you are not just all talk. You aren't obsessed about people's strength for nothing."

"Will you two fight me at full strength now?"

"However that won't be enough to stop us!" Erza then switched back into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

An intense pressure filled the air and Azuma's eyes widened as dragon scales formed over Joseph's body. _'This is Dragon Force! He can enter it at will!?'_

Joseph smirked. "Prepare yourself." He then shot forward and brawled it out with Azuma while Erza flanked him. Shockwaves shot across the field as the three engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Azuma then shot vines at Erza only for Joseph to destroy them and a lance shot from the smoke scraping against his body. He grunted from the blow then felt his body go down as Erza grabbed onto his leg and tossed him down below. She was then sent crashing into a nearby tree by his attack only for Joseph to take over.

"**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" With his abilities now enhanced Joseph forced Azuma back while Erza shot above them clad in her Purgatory Armor.

"Her magic power's increasing!?" Azuma avoided a punch from Joseph shocked as Erza shot towards him.

She then swung her down on him only for more vines to appear halting the attack. "I can't break through even with the magic power of the Purgatory Armor?"

"However!" Azuma looked up as Joseph hovered in the air with ice flowing in both of his hands. "**Ice Dragon's Dazzling Avalanche!**" The attack crashed into him sending him flying back as Joseph landed beside Erza.

"You two seem to overestimate your power." Joseph's eyes widened as the two of them were held up by Azuma. "You two were completely unguarded from below!"

Joseph then freed Erza from his grip and shoved her aside as Azuma unleashed his attack. "**Tower Burst!**"

"Joseph!" Erza shouted as he cried out in pain from the attack. He then crashed to the ground and she landed beside him while glaring at Azuma. _'This man… What incredible magic power! He truly is strong. The Fairy's Armor is still damaged and I know that Joseph can't maintain his Juggernaut Mode at his current state… And I don't have any other armor that'll be a match for him.'_

Joseph placed his hand on her arm and she looked down as he slowly stood up. "Don't count me out just yet. That blast is nothing compared to Natsu's flames." He flexed his muscles and a silver aura enveloped his body. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve. **Ice Drive.**"

Erza nodded her head and switched into simple clothes and put all of her magic and drew out a single sword. "**Fairy Sword, Benizakura!**"

'_Our defeat means defeat for the guild!'_ Joseph's eyes widened as he vanished surprising Azuma. _'That is something that I won't let happen!'_

"Bring it Leviathan, Titania!" Azuma raised his hand as Erza shot forward while Joseph appeared right behind him. The vines that he unleashed then wrapped themselves around Erza while Joseph continued with his attack only for vines to appear behind him and wrap themselves around him.

'_He kept up with my speed!?'_ Joseph struggled to get free while at the same time Erza did the same.

"Release the magic power of "Tenrou" that sleeps in the great land! The cries of the great land… **Terra Clamare!**"

Joseph and Erza then let out screams of pain as they were enveloped in the explosion and crashed into the ground. Much to Azuma's surprise Joseph slammed his fist onto the ground as his body was enveloped in a fierce growing silver aura. "I-Impossible."

"I didn't get where I am today to lose now." Joseph said in between breaths as plates of dragon armor covered his body and wings grew out of his back. Erza looked up at him as he took a step forward with his body shaking from the last attack. "I am a member of Fairy Tail, I have those that believe in me and love me." He then let out a fierce roar and Azuma took a step back frightened as an apparition of Nexus appeared behind him.

'_Where did he get all of this power from?'_ Azuma stood shaking with excitement as Joseph charged at him.

"This is my final attack! **Come forth I call upon thee, hear my cry, great Ice Dragon King!**" Projectiles of ice shot from his armor and crashed into Azuma as he raised his arms to defend against the attack. "**Freeze my enemies, and put them in a cold sleep!**" He then flew over Azuma and with a final roar crashed into him creating a giant explosion that shook the island.

* * *

"You weren't this strong before." Bluenote parried off attacks from Siegfried as his aura grew intense and Gildarts watched from the sidelines still without his power back.

"**Gravity Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Siegfried shot Bluenote into the air and jumped after him. "**Gravity Dragon's Impact Fist!**"

A shockwave blew across the terrain and the ground crumbled as Siegfried landed back to the ground while Bluenote collapsed to his knees. Bluenote grinned. "Let's see you survive this." He then put his hands together and created a black hole that began to suck in the area around them.

Siegfried smirked. "Big mistake."

"What?"

Gildarts watched shocked as Siegfried inhaled the attack and dragon scales formed across his skin.

Siegfried then shot forward as Bluenote stood utterly shocked that his attack was eaten. "**Hidden Gravity Form – Holy Ascalon: Blast Off!**" He struck Bluenote's chin and sent him flying into the sky leaving a twinkling star in his wake.

'_That's what you get for messing with my family.'_ He then collapsed to the ground completely exhausted. A giant explosion shook the island and he looked up surprised as smoke rose from where the Tenrou tree had fallen.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Now that I think about all humans have a last name." Nexus looked down at a young Joseph as the two laid in a cave while a storm raged outside.

Joseph tilted his head confused. "Then what's your last name?"

Nexus let out a laugh. "We Dragons have no need for such a thing like you humans." He then looked outside the cave. "Fenrir." He looked back at Joseph. "How does Joseph Fenrir sound?"

Joseph pondered for a moment then looked up at him. "Joseph Fenrir, I like the sound of it."

* * *

_Present_

Erza watched shocked as Joseph's fist continued to smash through Azuma generating shockwaves until it sent him crashing down to the ground. "Excellent." Azuma said as he crashed into the ground.

'_Pride, family, friends, love ones. Thank you Nexus and Fairy Tail.'_ The armor around Joseph shattered into pieces and his eyes closed as his body fell down and he landed a several feet from where Azuma laid.

"Joseph!" Erza fell from where she was and landed beside him. She shook him to make sure that he was alright. "Say something!"

Joseph's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her and smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Erza."

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him. She then looked over at Azuma and watched as his body began to fuse with the earth. "You… Your body…"

"A side effect of Lost Magic. It seems I overused it considerably…" Vines began to grow out Azuma's body as Erza watched shocked. "I will keep my promise. Everyone's magic power will be returned to them."

She looked back down at Joseph who nodded his head and she looked back at Azuma. "Do you know a man by the name of Jerard?"

"Yes… He lost his mind after supposedly being possessed by the ghost of Zeref. A tragic man who traverses a life of nothingness." Azuma looked at Erza. "He was someone you held dear?"

Erza looked down as Joseph closed his eyes.

"My apologies. I believe that it was all the work of Ultear. I heart it was an 8-year plan to have the Magic Council turn a blind eye to our actions at the time. She is a fearsome woman. Master Hades trusts her more than anyone."

"Why are you so fixated on searching for Zeref?" She asked.

"The magic at the beginning of the world… To get closer to the One Magic… Perhaps?"

"The One Magic?" Erza asked confused and looked at Joseph who was on the same boat. "And what happens when you get there?"

Azuma's body was about finished with fusing with the trees that grew around him. "Jerard dreamt of Heaven. We…" He never got to finish as he completely fused with the trees.

Erza looked up at the trees shocked while Joseph had his eyes closed. The fallen Tenrou tree then began to glow returning all of the magic power back to the members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

"You know I could have handled him." Gildarts and Siegfried laid on the ground as the rain fell down on them.

"I know but I wanted to be the one to send that guy flying." Siegfried chuckled.

Gildarts smirked. "You've gotten stronger since I last saw you."

Siegfried's eyes widened and he looked over at him. "You remember me?"

Gildarts laughed. "Hard not to when you look almost like me when I was younger."

"I'm amazed you haven't noticed yet."

"Noticed what?"

Siegfried hesitated for a moment then looked back up at the sky. "I am your son."

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?"

* * *

'_This time I'll lift your darkness, Ultear.'_ Viktor then shot towards where she was battling Gray and sliced through all of her orbs.

Ultear stood shocked as Viktor landed in front of Gray. "S-Saber…?"

"Who are you!?" Gray shouted. "Don't get in our way!"

"Enough, Ultear…" Viktor said to her ignoring Gray. "Stop this senseless fighting."

"What are you saying, Saber!?" She cried. "You know that I can't stop! Especially when I'm this close!"

"All the more reason for me to stop you." Black ice surrounded Viktor. "And Saber is not my name, Viktor Balmung is."

Ultear narrowed her eyes. "So Master Hades was right about you. If that's how it's to be then perish!" She then shot multiple orbs at him only for Viktor to shatter them with his magic.

Viktor closed his eyes as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I thought I could settle this peacefully." He then opened his eyes as black ice flowed around him. "No matter… If my words can't reach you, then I'll have you listen by force!"

* * *

**We're nearing the end of the arc and with only three chapters left. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. :)… Please**

**Next time: Promise**


	32. Chapter 29: Promise

**Well I'm almost done with Spring Break so updates will get slower after this. Anyways onto the chapter.**

* * *

Siegfried looked over at his father as his magic returned. "Looks like your power is back."

"How did I lose it in the first place?"

He looked up at where the fallen Tenrou tree was and smirked. "Leviathan must have won."

* * *

"What happened, I wonder?" Lisanna thought as Michael and Lionel collapsed exhausted from their battle with Rustyrose.

"Anyway, it seems like our magic power is back to normal." Levy stated.

Lionel chuckled. "Using Unison Raid sure does drain our energy."

Michael smirked. "I guess that's why Marcus ordered us to not use a whole lot of combined attacks."

"Probably."

A groan then came from the tent that housed the injured and Diablos sat up rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

"You're at our base camp."

Diablos looked to his side as Mirajane sat at the entrance looking at him. "Why am I here?"

"You fell unconscious after your battle with Azuma and we decided to bring you back to camp after seeing your injuries." Mira stated.

"Thanks."

Natsu and the others finally arrived at the campsite and were shocked to see Elfman, Gajeel, Evergreen and the others injured. Lionel and Michael had passed out a while ago and Diablos now was fully awake sitting at the front of the camp guarding it.

"Oi, oi, you're kidding, right?" Natsu said in shock.

"Mira-san you're alright." Lucy cried out with joy.

Mira smiled at her and looked at Diablos. "It was thanks to him."

Lucy and the others then noticed Lionel and Michael and stared at them confused. "Who are they?" Natsu asked pointing at the two of them.

"They're our allies." Freed stated as he walked up to the group. "They helped us defeat Rustyrose when we lost our magic power."

"I'll start healing them with my magic immediately!" Wendy said.

"Thanks for the concern but those two are fine." Diablos observed her. "It would be impossible to heal all of us anyways in your current state."

"He's right, I think you've overused your magic today. You should rest for a while." Carla added on.

"I think so too." Happy said.

"Anyway, the tree falling was the cause of our magic power drying up?" Lily wondered.

"It is called the Tenrou Tree." Freed stated. "I hear it gives divine protection to those in the guild."

"I don't know the details, but anyone who's got a Fairy Tail mark can't die or something." Bickslow said.

"That explains how your injured made it." Diablos muttered.

"But then, why did our magic power return?" Lisanna asked. "The tree is still toppled."

Diablos thought about that question as well as Freed replied, "We cannot relax yet."

"Then, we must stay on our guard while our magic power recovers…" Lily stated.

'_Where are you, Marcus?'_

* * *

Marcus collapsed to his knees breathing heavily as he stood at the foot of Mavis's grave. "I don't know if you will respond but know this. I did all that I could to prevent Acnologia from coming here."

He slammed his fist to the ground and gritted his teeth. "Even with my current powers I can't defeat him. That's how strong he is."

Unknown to Marcus the grave glowed as if trying to talk to him as he turned away and walked off.

* * *

"So even the Master and Cana are injured…" Freed said.

"Just what is going on here?" Bickslow wondered.

"The Grimoire Heart battleship is anchored off to the east." Lily stated. "Considering we need to defend this camp, how about splitting into two teams?"

"An attack and defense team." Levy added.

Diablos clenched his fists. _'What are you doing, Viktor?'_

* * *

"**Ice Make:** **Claws!**" Viktor charged at Ultear and lashed out at her but she easily evaded the attack and sent him crashing onto the ground.

"What's the matter?" She asked smugly as Viktor slowly got back up. "You are better than this! Or was it Saber that gave you all that power!"

Viktor blocked her attack and threw her back. "Saber was nothing more than a different personality created by Diablos." He cracked his knuckles and walked forward. "I'm not a monster like Saber, I am a human!"

"You can get lost!" Ultear released whole herds of her orbs straight at him, hitting him in every direction.

Viktor let out a gasp of pain as he fell to the ground and slowly got back up. "Ultear… I promise." Black ice flowed around him as he finally got serious and his eyes filled with determination. "Neither of us will fall into darkness again."

"Shut up!" She created more orbs than before and shot them all at Viktor as he collapsed to his knees injured from his battle with Zancrow.

'_Looks like you were my source of power, Saber.'_ He closed his eyes but before Ultear could release the attack Gray flew at her and struck with his fist.

She easily dodged it and twisted her legs around Gray and sent him crashing into a wall. "Ul… was always thinking about you…" Gray grunted as he got back up.

"Going for a fist fight since your ice magic is useless?" Ultear chuckled.

"You're an ice mage?" Viktor asked as he laid on his knees.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You're at a disadvantage then." He told him. "Ultear's magic is the Arc of Time, it can turn time forward or backward, the only problem is that it won't work on living things. Your ice would instantly evaporate or melt if it got near her."

"Even so… I believe in Ur's magic." Gray slammed his fists together and morphed a giant ice spike on his right hand.

"You cannot defeat me with your ice, even Viktor knows that." Ultear snickered. "Molding Magic will be of no use to you at all."

But to her surprise he struck his own side with the spike; the blood leaked out of him and gathered in the ice. "Your darkness…" He muttered. "I will seal it!" He then dashed forward towards her.

"I told you, ice won't work!" She prepared to speed time, but Gray moved past her and sliced through her shoulder. _'I can't move it's time!'_ She was then put to the mercy of Gray's constant barrage of ice spikes.

"I was told you can't move time of living things, right?"

Her eyes widened. _'Red Ice… Could it be that he… froze his own blood!?'_

"**Ice Blade: Seven Strike Dance!**"

'_Cutting the flesh, breaking off the bones… What persistence… But…'_ She then took a new stance, similar to Gray's. _'Even so, I… cannot lose!'_

"T-That stance!" Gray shouted in shock while Viktor watched surprised.

'_Not until… I reach the Great World of Magic!'_

"**Ice Make: Rozen Krone!**" She then released a series of ice roses and vines that sent Gray flying while Viktor raised his arms to defend against the aftershock.

'_It's the exact same Maker Magic as Ul's!'_ Gray collapsed to the ground as the ice rose garden disappeared. "I never thought… I would be able to see it again. Ul's magic. Well, I suppose so… After all, you share the same blood as her…"

"SHUT UP!" Ultear shouted pissed as she fired another rose garden at him.

Gray leaped off one of the vines and tackled her head on and the two tumbled down the slope. "What happened to you that made you this way!?" He shouted. "Why are you doing this!?"

"As if someone like you would understand!" She shouted back. The two then splashed into the ocean below them.

* * *

_Flashback_

Viktor looked at Diablos confused. "A different personality?"

Diablos nodded his head. "Correct, right now I don't think that you would be accepted into Grimoire Heart. That is why I believe we should do this."

"If it is to destroy the Balam Alliance and Zeref then I accept."

"Prepare yourself."

Screams echoed throughout the halls and Viktor collapsed to the ground breathing heavily and black ice flowed around his body.

"What is your name?" Diablos asked.

Viktor stood up and grinned evilly. "I am Saber, the Ice God Slayer."

* * *

_Present_

'_I wanted to go to the Great Magic World… and return myself to the time before I hated my mother…'_ Ultear sobbed as she fell out of the ice spear from Gray's attack.

"I promised didn't I?"

Ultear opened up her eyes surprised as she was held in the arms of Viktor who hovered in the air with his wings of ice. "Viktor…"

"Neither of us will fall into darkness again. That is why I will stay by your side until the end of time."

Ultear looked away. "I'm sorry… You were right all along…" She then noticed his injuries from her previous attack. "Does it hurt?"

Viktor smirked. "I've been through worse."

She looked down and blushed. "About that proposal…"

"What about it?"

"I-I accept."

The two then passionately kissed and Gray groaned. "Oi, oi, can you two stop with the love atmosphere?"

* * *

The three made it to shore after the battle and lightning flashed in the sky. "My battle is over…" Ultear said as she leaned against Viktor.

Gray wrapped his shirt around his wound. "But mine is far from over…" He then walked away.

"In your state it's impossible to win against Hades." Viktor told him.

"I know." Gray looked up at the sky. "It'd be impossible for me alone."

Lightning struck across the sky and thunder boomed signaling the final battle against Grimoire Heart.

* * *

**Final OC pairings will be put up in the next chapter.**

**Next time: Last Stand**


	33. Chapter 30: Last Stand

**Since I feel like the last chapter for this arc is going to be really long I'm going to put the final OC pairings on this one since this one isn't as long. I decided to scratch the harem idea and place Mirajane with Diablos because I think that they're a better couple and Lucy will be placed with another OC that will appear during the Grand Magic Games arc.  
**

**OC Pairings-**

**(Joseph Fenrir x Erza Scarlet)**

**(Viktor Balmung x Ultear Milkovich)**

**(Siegfried Clive x Minerva Orlando)**

**(Michael Spade x Hisui E. Fiore)**

**(Marcus Tempest x Kagura Mikazuchi)**

**(Eden Stormbringer x Meredy)**

**(Lionel Zenith x Cana Alberona)**

**(Diablos Mammon x Mirajane Strauss)**

**(Lucian Skiadrum x Lucy Heartfilia)**

**Let me know what you guys think of the pairings. **

* * *

Lightning tore across the rainy sky and Lucy and Levy looked up from under the tent. "The weather is taking a turn for the worse." Lucy stated.

"Lightning… I don't like it." Levy muttered.

"Did you all miss me!?" Ace flew out of one of the bushes scaring Lily as thunder boomed overhead.

"D-Don't creep on people like that!" Lily cried out while covering his ears desperately and his body shook in fear.

Ace snickered as Happy looked at him. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Don't tell me… You're scared of lightning? Carla asked and Lily tensed while Ace rolled in the ground cracking up.

"Looks like he's got some cute points." Happy said and Carla giggled at that while Ace got back up from the ground still chuckling.

"S-Shut up!" Lily shouted.

"Now then…" Natsu got up. "Let's go beat Hades! Lucy! Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Wait, m-me?" Lucy asked.

"We're on the same team, right?" Happy stated.

"I know, but wouldn't Freed be a better choice." She then looked at Diablos, Michael, and Lionel. "Or those three."

"I have to stay here and draw runes…" Freed stated.

"Leave the defense to us!" Bickslow said.

"I'm still injured from my battle with Azuma." Diablos added.

"Our mission is completed. We were ordered to take out the 7 Kin and we did just that." Michael stated folding his arms.

"So we'll remain here and help defend the camp." Lionel finished.

"I'll stay and help tend the wounded." Mira stated.

"I'll go with Natsu-san and Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

"Wait a moment, Wendy!" Carla cried out.

"I think I can at least support Natsu-san and the others…"

"I-I'll go as well!" Lily said. "I have to pay them back for Gajeel."

"I'll stay here and help Freed with the runes." Levy stated.

"I'll stay beside Mira-nee and Elf-nii chan…" Lisanna added.

"Then it's decided." Freed stated.

"We'll protect everyone, no matter what." Bickslow said.

Lionel nodded his head. "Leave it to us."

"Lu-chan! Be careful." Levy said to Lucy.

"I've recovered most of my magic power." Lucy stated.

"The only enemy left is probably Hades!" Lisanna stated.

"This looks like the final battle." Wendy said.

"Or our last stand." Diablos muttered.

"We're gonna do our best, too!" Happy shouted.

"You bet!" Ace shouted.

Carla looked at them. "I know!"

"Exceed Squad… Move out!" Lily said.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Zancrow asked as Eden stood in front of Meredy, Zeref, and Juvia.

"Looks like Marcus's predictions were right again." Eden stated as black flames enveloped his body. "You won't get Zeref!"

"You're not on my level." Zancrow laughed as he slammed and knocked Eden out with his black flames. "You're too early to face me." He then knocked Meredy and Juvia out of the way and walked over to pick up Zeref. "Zeref is ours!"

"Wait… Zeref is Ultear's future… My… future!" Meredy cried out.

"Naïve fool! How long are you gonna keep saying that?"

"Ultear promised me… If we went to the Great Magic World, she'd turn my town back to normal!"

Zancrow chuckled. "Your town? Oh, yeah… Hikaru, Saber, and I were there back then, too. Ultear-san, promised? Except that it was Ultear-san along with Saber that destroyed the town themselves!" Zancrow laughed out loud while Meredy laid on the ground shocked.

"You're… lying."

"Acnologia."

Zancrow stopped laughing and looked down at Zeref confused while Eden's eyes widened as he tried to get back up.

"Acnologia." Zeref woke up and killed Zancrow with his magic while completely knocking out Eden, Juvia, and Meredy.

* * *

'_Damn…'_ Gray placed his hand against a tree as he tried to balance himself. _'I can't keep my eyes open… I can't go on…'_

"Giving up already?"

Gray's eyes widened as he was being held up and looked up at Joseph as he held him while Erza held him up. "Joseph, Erza…"

"Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Looks like I keep getting saved by other people." Gray said.

Joseph chuckled. "You aren't alone mate."

Gray looked up as Natsu and the others met up with them. "Everyone!"

"Gray! Joseph!" Lucy shouted.

"Erza-san!" Wendy added.

Natsu grinned at him. "We're all the same."

* * *

Hades stood at the helm of Grimoire Heart's airship with his cape flapping against the wind. "To think that the 7 Kin of Purgatory, Saber, and Bluenote would be defeated… Perhaps I should just admit it, and praise Makarov's troops. My, my… Me, having to face these foot soldiers? The games played between demon and fairy are now over. Let's have some fun then." The attack group assembled at the bottom of the ship ready to fight him. "The third generation Fairy Tail! Come if you dare, Makarov's brood!" He then turned around and walked back inside.

"Gah! Come down here and fight!" Natsu shouted pissed.

"He thinks he's all that!" Gray said.

"He's the one who hurt Master!" Erza stated.

Joseph growled. "We'll make him pay."

"If we can defeat that guy… we'll all be able to leave the island, right?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! We'll all get out of here!" Lucy replied.

"Happy, I have a request for you guys."

Happy and the other Exceeds looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Search around the ship for the source of its power and destroy it."

"It'd be a problem if it started to fly again… for you." Happy stated and Natsu looked away bashfully while Joseph chuckled.

"Understood." Carla said.

"You can leave it to us." Lily added.

Ace grinned. "Leave the destruction to me."

Joseph sighed. "Don't go overboard."

"I'll cast Troia on you just in case." Wendy said and activated the spell on him.

"Let's get this party started!" Gray shouted and conjured an ice stairway that stretched up to the helm. "Here we go!"

"YEAH!"

"Thanks for the meal." The group ran up the staircase while Joseph ran behind them chomping down on the ice and filling up his magic reserves.

"He's a wizard on an even higher level than our master! We're going to go all out from the start!" Erza told them.

"Hai!" Wendy shouted back.

"I'll give him every last bit of power I have!" Gray shouted.

"No holding back!" Joseph shouted.

"We don't have time to think about what comes afterwards!" Lucy added.

"I finally get to punch that bastard! I'm all fired up!" Natsu leaped up at Hades and ignited his fist in flames. "Hades! Taste the power of Fairy Tail!" He punched forward and sent a huge inferno at him but he simply raised his hand up and dispersed the flames.

"Fairy Tail's… power?" He muttered and failed to notice as Erza, Joseph, and Gray leaped in front of him ready to strike.

"**Black Wing: Moon Gleam!**"

"**Cold Excalibur!**"

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Hazardous Blizzard!**"

The three attacks shot straight at Hades and he barely managed to block the attacks with parts of Joseph's poison splashing against his clothes.

"_**Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Tauros!**_" Lucy chanted and the spirit came out of his gate and smashed his axe onto Hades.

"_**Magically enchant everyone's attack power, defense power, and speed!**_** Arms! Armor! Vernier!**" Wendy chanted.

Joseph, Erza, and Gray all received the enchantment and their bodies were engulfed in a bright aura as the struck out at Hades. He easily dodged their attacks and Joseph appeared beside him with claws filled with both ice and poison elements.

"Annoying brats…" He summoned a chain that shot out and clasped onto Joseph's neck and swung him at Erza and Gray.

As the three were thrown off from the attack Natsu leaped into the air with his body covered in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" His attack hit but Hades brought out another chain and attached it on the back of Natsu's head, swinging him around before Erza cut it off.

"Natsu!" Gray brought out a large ice hammer as he landed on it. "Go!" He swung the hammer and sent Natsu flying towards Hades.

Joseph clung onto the ceiling and pushed off it enveloping his body in poison and ice. "Let's finish this!"

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Scorpio!**"

The two attacks then merged together creating a unison raid and Natsu flew inside the vortex. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

The two attacks crashed into Hades and sent flying until he crashed into the back of the bridge.

"People say that their mistakes become experience." Their eyes all widened in horror as Hades emerged from the smoke unharmed. "However a true mistake does not leave one without any experience. For those who make the mistake of facing me, they have no future at all."

"No way…" Wendy stood in shock.

"Not even a scratch!?" Lucy stuttered.

"Oi, we were going all out back there!" Gray said in shock.

"How is he still standing?" Joseph's body shook in fear.

"The nature of his magic power has changed…" Natsu said.

"Now then. I think that should be enough warm-up exercises." Hades looked at them as his body was enveloped in his aura.

The rest all shook in shock except for Erza and Joseph, who had managed to calm his fears. "Here he comes!" She warned them.

"**KAAAATSSSU!**"

The attack was sent straight at Wendy and she vanished into thin air, leaving only her clothes. "WENDY!" Natsu cried out.

"Destroyed without even a trace left? Pitiful." Hades stated. "Maybe I will just erase the rest of you, one at a time."

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

"What the hell have you done?" Gray asked.

"(Everyone, please calm down)." The group looked up and saw Horologium clinging onto the ceiling. "(I am fine), she says."

"Horologium!" Lucy cried out.

"Thank goodness." Gray said while Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"My automatic emergency danger avoidance mode has been activated."

"Um… I've been in plenty of dangerous situations up till now…" Lucy stated.

"The danger level was far greater this time. I am very sorry. (Thank you very much, Horologium-san.)… she says."

"Just as annoyingly roundabout as always…" Gray stated.

Joseph then pointed at the clothes on the ground. "Why are her clothes down here?"

"It was an emergency, so only the person themselves was protected."

"Wait, then that means… Wendy, in there you're…" Gray stated.

"(Kya!)… she says. Now, please change into these."

"Anyway, thank you for saving her." Erza said.

"I can only protect you this once. Everyone, please be careful." He then went back to his realm while Wendy dropped down wearing a new set of clothes.

"So this is Makarov's brood, eh? This will be fun after all…"

"Do you know gramps?" Natsu asked.

"What, he didn't tell you? Are there no records of me left in the guild's library? I was once the 2nd Master of Fairy Tail. I took the name Purehito."

"Liar!" Natsu shouted.

"I was the one who chose Makarov as the 3rd Guild Master."

"As if we'd believe that!" Natsu shouted as he charged at him.

"Don't tarnish our name!" Joseph followed after him and the two Slayers leapt at him while Hades's two fingers glowed and a black orb formed around them.

The two were engulfed in an explosion and Hades pointed at the others bringing out an explosion underneath them that sent them flying about. He then brought out his magic chains and attached them two Lucy and Erza and swung them together and the two were caught in an explosion. Natsu and Joseph then charged at him but he formed a gun gesture and fired magic bullets at the Fire and Ice Dragon Slayer. He fired a few more all over, damaging everyone with the bullets. He laughed as they all screamed out in pain. "Dance! Dance with my magic!"

Joseph collapsed to his knees in front of Hades breathing heavily and above the ship the clouds rumbled with lightning that flashed angrily around the ship.

* * *

"Oi, what happened to the sound-proofing on the ship?" Lily asked as he covered his ears. "I can hear the thunder loud and clear."

Ace grinned. "It's the signal for me to start planting explosives!"

"Hai, hai…" Carla said as she ran behind Ace.

"It's fine! It won't hit the ship!" Happy added. "Let's try over here next."

"Stick with us, Lily!" Carla shouted.

"Don't want to get left behind!" Ace shouted back.

* * *

"Do fairies have tails or not? An eternal riddle… In other words, an eternal journey. As I recall, that was the reasoning behind the name of the guild…" Hades walked up to Joseph who tried to get back up and smashed him into the floor causing him to gasp out in pain. "However, your journey will end soon. Mavis's will was entrusted to me. And my will was entrusted to Makarov. However that was a mistake. Makarov changed the guild!"

"It's only natural." Joseph said as he tried to look at him. "Everyone goes through change at some point in time."

"What's wrong with change anyway?" Natsu asked as he tried to help Joseph.

"He exposed magic to too much sunlight!"

"That's our Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted. "We ain't a living corpse like you! We live our lives by putting everything on the line, you bastard! If you don't have the courage to change, then just stop right there!"

"Pipe down!" He aimed his hand at Natsu and fired off a magic bullet at him only for Joseph to intercept the attack much to his surprise.

"I won't let you hurt my nakama!" Joseph glared at Hades as he tried to get up. "You'll have to get through me first."

"I will finish what Saber failed to accomplish." Hades said as he charged up for a final strike aimed at Joseph. "This is the end of the line for you."

"STOP IT!" Lucy and Erza cried out.

"There are others… that will avenge gramps." Joseph closed his eyes and at that moment lightning struck down from the sky and crashed onto the ship.

* * *

Ace, Happy, and Lily were frantically running around in circles scared out of their minds as lightning sparked around the ship. "I-It hit!" Lily shouted.

"We're doomed!" Ace sobbed.

"Calm down!" Carla scolded the three.

* * *

Lightning rained down from the ceiling in front of Hades preventing him from finishing Joseph off as a familiar blonde man materialized in front of the group. "So this is the guy who hurt my old man? Joseph…"

"Laxus…"

Hades stood stunned at the arrival of the lightning mage. "Boy!" Laxus greeted him with a slam of his forehead that knocked him back a bit.

"Laxus…" Gray said still in shock at his arrival.

"Laxus came for us…" Lucy said as she wiped off some of her tears.

"That person is the Master's…" Wendy said.

Erza laid on the ground relieved as Laxus stood in front of Joseph and Natsu facing off against Hades. "Brat. Related to Makarov, are we?"

"Pitiful… Looks like this guy totally wiped the floor with all of you." Laxus huffed.

Joseph grinned. "Just like old times."

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"I came to visit the founder's grave. I used to be in Fairy Tail after all. I came here to visit Mavis's grave. And look at what I found… The 2nd Master's here, too. Since you're here and all, maybe I'll make you a grave, too!" Laxus said as lightning sparked around his body.

"Hmph, never thought the boy would have such a stuck-up grandkid." Hades smirked as he began to let out his magic while Laxus did the same.

Laxus then shot forward making the first move with his body covered in lightning and slammed his knee into Hades's face followed up by a swing of his lightning charged fist to the gut sending the old man back before he charged at him with lightning and slammed Hades to the ground followed up with another punch that he dodged.

"You move fairly well." Hades stated. "And that magic power, too. To think the boy had someone other than Gildarts at this level."

"The old man once told me that when facing a strong opponent: "It doesn't matter how strong the guy is. What's more important is standing up to him." Ain't that right, Joseph?"

Joseph chuckled nervously. "I didn't really pay a whole lot of attention to his lessons."

Laxus smirked. "That's because you were always lazy when you were younger."

"Foolishness. Sounds like the excuse of a weakling to me. You've had a chance to warm-up? Now come at me, youngster!" Hades motioned at Laxus.

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "This'll be fun."

* * *

Lionel stared up at the sky with a hungry look as the lightning struck across the sky. "Man those look really tasty."

Michael sweat-dropped. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking right now."

Freed drew up the runes while Levy examined them and Diablos watched over their work. "If there's even a small gap in the defensive runes, they all lose their purpose." Freed stated.

"Impressive." Diablos muttered.

"You should rest." Mirajane said as she walked up to him.

"I've rested enough." Diablos said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you guys would be members of Fairy Tail." Bickslow said as he walked up to the group.

"Good work." Michael said.

"We shouldn't be relaxing." Diablos muttered.

"This is nothing." Bickslow told him.

"**Stab!**"

"Oi!" The group got up as Bickslow fell to the ground as Kawazu and Yomazu stood behind them.

"**Heavy Egg Rain!**"

"I'm up!" Lionel shot into the air as a lightning bolt fell from the sky towards him and he absorbed it. The two dark mages stood shocked as Lionel landed back to the ground grinning as steam rose from the blast. "Leave these two to me, the rest of you concentrate on finishing the runes."

Freed nodded his head. "Understood. How long are you planning on lying there?"

Bickslow stood up rubbing his head. "Lucky hit."

"Though I lost my sword, that does not change the manner of my battle!" Yomazu said as he drew something out in the air with his hand.

"I won't let you!" Lionel shot forward with lightning cracking around his fists. "**Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

The two dark mages flew into the air as Lionel landed between them, stopping the attack that Yomazu was preparing. "I'll fight too!" Elfman said as he tried to walk forward.

"**Inferno Barrier!**" A wall of flames surrounded Elfman and Lisanna blocking an attack from Hikaru that was aimed at them.

"Master Hades will be angry if we stay defeated!" Hikaru said.

Diablos stepped in front of Elfman and Lisanna. "I'll make up for my previous defeat."

"You've done enough."

"Marcus!"

Marcus stood by a tree with a black aura surrounding him and held a pissed off look. "It's time for you to face your judgment."

* * *

"We're not going to get anywhere searching all together." Carla stated. "Let's split up and search."

"I agree! Carla is exactly right!" Happy cried out.

Ace sweat-dropped. "You're whipped."

"Split up… You mean alone?" Lily asked.

"You scared?"

"Absolutely not!" Lily shouted back. "We're splitting up!"

"Hai… sorry."

* * *

Cards flew out of nowhere interrupting Lionel's battle and Cana appeared breathing heavily. "Give me a break. You busted up the exam, hurt my nakama… You won't get away with this!"

Lionel smirked at her. "Sorry but these guys are my opponents."

Cana looked at him confused. "You are?"

"Lionel Zenith, and relax we're your allies." He then shot forward and struck out at Yomazu and Kawazu.

"**Black Dragon's Roar!**"

"W-Why can't I control you!?" Hikaru shouted confused as he tried to dodge Marcus's attacks.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Demon Gram: Darkness Blade!**"

The attack sent Hikaru flying in the air while Lionel prepared to finish off his opponents.

"**Lightning Dragon's Crushing Fang!**"

The two dark mages were sent flying and Lionel collapsed to the ground completely exhausted. "When this is all over, I'm taking a very long nap."

* * *

Laxus fired a roar of lightning that tore the ship's interior while Hades dodged the attack and retaliated with a magic chain but missed as Laxus swiftly moved his head away. Hades then pulled the chain and the large globe behind him rolled towards Laxus and he moved out of the way while the orb was tossed aside and nearly hit Lucy. He then charged at Hades but was forced back and runes formed around him.

"This is… an Amaterasu formation!" Laxus realized.

"Scatter!"

"Crap!" The explosion then engulfed Laxus and sent the others rolling backwards while Joseph held his ground watching the battle in awe.

"Those who are hit by it lose all power in their limbs, and it is impossible for them to move at all." Hades stated. "Even if you defend against it, your magic power will be wiped out."

A streak of lightning shot out from the smoke and Laxus emerged, swinging around Hades and kicked him from behind, tossing the man back onto the floor. "That power was just from one leg. I've got another one. And both my arms! I have my head, and my entire body. If I attack with all of them at once, we're not talking two or three times stronger… Wanna try me?"

"Nice speech! Is this the confidence of youth? However youth is not what is needed to walk the path of magic. Youth is…"

"Nonsense!"

The two collided with their attacks that created an explosion across the deck. After a few more attacks Laxus fell to his knee grunting in pain. "What's the matter? It's a little too soon to be bending the knee to me after the boasting you just did." Hades said.

"Laxus!" Joseph and Natsu cried out.

"He got hit by that magic earlier!" Lucy realized.

Laxus chuckled. "The world… sure is vast. To think there'd be monsters like this in the world… I've got a long way to go."

"What the hell are you saying!?" Natsu screamed out.

"You can't give up!" Joseph shouted.

"Get it together, Laxus!" Gray cried out.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow. However that ends now. You shall now disappear!" Hades then fired a large blast straight at him.

"Stand up, Laxus!" Erza cried.

"I'm…" He slammed his fist to the ground. "…no longer a member of Fairy Tail any more. It's okay to get pissed… when the old man got done in, right?"

"Of course!" Natsu shouted.

Laxus smiled and released all of his magic energy towards Natsu. The side of the ship exploded and everyone was thrown from the blast while Laxus fell down into the crater below. "LAXUS!" Erza shouted.

"My anger… Natsu." Laxus grunted as he hit the ground. "He'll need your help… Joseph."

Lightning sparked around Natsu's body as he slowly stood up. "Thanks for… the meal."

Hades's eyes widened in surprise as he sensed Joseph standing behind him. "W-When did he?"

"That's all of my magic power." Laxus said.

"Why… to me…? I'm weaker than Laxus…" Natsu asked.

"It ain't about being strong or weak. Who was it that got hurt? It's gotta be someone with the mark of the guild! It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild! 100 times over."

"Thank you." Joseph whispered as his magic began to increase and this time his poison and ice completely flowed together instead of one being on each side. "Leave the rest to us."

"Yeah." Flames erupted around Natsu merging with the lightning around him.

"The Lightning Flame and Poison Ice Dragon!" Wendy shouted in awe.

"It's payback times 100."

* * *

**I've finally figured out what my uploading schedule should be for this story. As the awesome writer that I am… You guys will get three updates each week, the days will be: Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. That way you guys have something to look forward to after a long week of whatever it is we all have to go through. I've also been told that my OC is OP but I really don't care. As long as you readers enjoy reading it then I'll accept any flames that others throw at me. I'm used to it due to some classes that I've taken for Creative Writing. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish up some math modules that's due next week.  
**

**Next time: A New Dawn**


	34. Chapter 31: A New Dawn

**Okay I lied, next chapter will be the last one for this arc because I wanted to include most of the scenes up till Acnologia's arrival. Alright after a long week of waiting here's your first out of the three chapters that you will get this week. Hope you all enjoy and as always, review, favorite, and follow. **

* * *

Natsu stood in front of Hades with lightning and flames enveloping his body while Joseph stood behind Hades with poison and ice flowing around him. Both of them had serious looks as their fists tightened glaring at him.

"He ate lightning?" Lucy asked as she stared at Natsu.

"The fusion of flame and lightning." Gray stated.

"And poison and ice." Erza added staring at Joseph.

"The Lightning Flame and Poison Ice Dragon…" Wendy said.

Natsu let out a roar and shot forward slamming his fist into Hades that sent him towards Joseph and he slammed his knee into him sending him back towards Natsu. Natsu then kicked Hades on the head with flames followed up with a blast of lightning.

"After hitting him with flames, he followed up with a lightning attack!" Gray said.

"You hurt our guild!" Natsu gathered a lightning charged flamed fist and struck Hades while Joseph followed up with a frozen poison-enhanced attack. Flames, lightning, poison, and ice all continued to strike out at the same time at Hades causing multiple explosions across the ship. "You…" Lightning and flames stuck in each one of his hands and Natsu threw the attack down on him. "Disappear!"

Joseph stood behind Natsu as he began to inhale poison and ice into his mouth while Natsu did the same with his lightning and fire. "**Poison Ice Dragon's-**"

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's-**"

"**ROAR!**"

A large cannon-sized fused blast of lightning, flame, and poison and ice tore a hole on the side of the ship while engulfing Hades in the blast. Everyone else held onto something to prevent themselves from flying away as the fused blast tore across Tenroujima's landscape, leaving a huge long crater.

The smoke cleared as Hades laid on the ground seemingly defeated and unconscious while Joseph fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground. "T-That was for Laxus." He panted.

"We… did it!" Natsu panted before losing his footing and dropped into the large hole in the middle of the room. Lucy then dashed over and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from falling. "T-Thanks for the save. I'm completely out of magic power now…"

Joseph smirked and closed his eyes. "We really showed him the power of Fairy Tail, right Natsu?"

'_With such overwhelming magic power, it looks like they both consumed it just as quickly.'_ Erza thought smiling at the two.

"It's finally over now, right?" Gray asked as Lucy pulled Natsu up.

"Hai!" Wendy nodded happily.

* * *

Ace groaned. "Are we there yet?"

"Where in the world is the power source?" Happy asked.

"With a ship this big, it should be powered by a huge Lacrima." Carla stated.

"Why are we crawling through this passage?" Lily asked.

Ace looked down sulking. "I'm being ignored…"

"Don't ask me, ask Happy." Carla replied to Lily.

"Just a hunch." Happy said.

"Just a hunch!?" Lily cried out.

Happy suddenly stopped and Carla bumped into his butt while Lily bumped into hers and Ace bumped into his. "Don't just stop all of the sudden!" Carla berated.

"Embarrassing." Ace muttered.

"Lily…" Happy's eyes moved towards him.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You just bumped it, didn't you? If Carla bumped my butt, then that means you bumped…" Happy's eyes narrowed.

"Like I could help it!" Lily shouted. "It's your fault for stopping so suddenly!"

"You just bumped into Carla's butt with a pomf… Lily, isn't that so!?" Happy asked somehow standing on a rock glaring down at him as lightning flashed behind him.

"Are you actually complaining about that!?" Lily shouted. "Is this really the time!?"

"It's very important to me! When we get back, we're having a duel!"

Ace sat back with glasses on sitting in a chair and eating popcorn. "A dinner and a show."

"Stop this!" Carla shouted. "Happy, more importantly… What caught your attention?"

"Oh, right. What is this?" The four Exceeds looked down shocked at what they saw. "I-It's alive?"

* * *

"Such impressive youths… Makarov, you bastard… You've raised some fearsome brats…" Hades got back up to his feet.

"No way…" Wendy muttered in shock.

"How many decades has it been since someone has beaten me like this?" Hades summoned back his robes.

"N-No way!" Gray shouted in shock.

"It will be a trivial matter to clean up now, however I must honor you properly for entertaining me…" He then pulled off his patch. "**Devil's Eye, Open!**" The right eye opened, revealing glowing red iris and black pupils. "I'll show you all something special. The depths of magic… This is a realm which far surpasses even your imagination."

'_This guy brings the word fear to a whole new level.'_ Joseph thought shaking as he got onto his knees breathing heavily. He looked down at his shaking hands. _'I'm afraid!?'_

"I've never felt this kind of magic before…" Erza said in shock.

"It's still increasing!?" Lucy cried out.

"It is over, Fairy Tail."

* * *

The Exceeds looked up at what Happy had found. "You think it's a…?" Happy asked.

"Doesn't look like a power source…" Carla stated.

Ace was rummaging through his bag while Lily put his hand on his chin. "Grimoire Heart… The devil's heart… No, it can't be."

"I can hear voices inside!" A voice from behind the door shouted.

"Impossible! How did they get into the room!?"

"We've been found!" Carla cried out.

"I'll hold the enemy off! You three find a way to stop that!" Lily said as he ran out to where the grunts were.

"Oi, Ace what's with that look?" Happy asked slightly frightened as Ace was grinning evilly with a belt of explosives wrapped around his body and a pair of dynamites in his hands.

"Operation: Destruction!"

* * *

"The depths of magic…" Gray muttered.

"What incredible magic power…" Erza said.

Joseph slammed his fist onto the floor. "Damn!"

"Natsu, get yourself together! Please!" Lucy cried.

Natsu coughed. "I can't move my body…"

"The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink toward the depths of darkness. And what you find there in the depths, glistening… is the One Magic! Just a little further… Just a little further and I will reach the One Magic. However that "just a little" is so very deep! To fill that depth, the Great Magic World is needed! A world with Zeref! Soon, the world will change with Zeref's awakening. And, it will finally come into my hands… The One Magic!"

"The One Magic?" Erza wondered.

"You all cannot go to the Great Magic World. You lack the conviction to dive into the depths!"

"What kind of pose is that?" Gray asked.

"_**From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, **_**Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!**" From the rubble, dark demonic beings began to rise all around them.

"H-He made monsters from the rubble!?" Gray cried out.

"With the magic power from the deepest depths, you can even create devils from lumps of earth! You can make the devils do your bidding, as heaven's judge… That is Hidden Magic!" Hades stated.

"We can't win." Joseph muttered his body shaking in fear.

The entire group shook in fear at the sight of the devils that surrounded themselves beside Master Hades. Natsu suddenly put his hand on Lucy's arm. "I've got my friends this close by." Natsu said. "Fear is not evil… It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." The group looked at Natsu as he slowly got back up to his feet. "We know our weakness. "So, what'll we do next? We'll get stronger! We'll stand up and fight! Maybe we can't help being scared alone. But we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!"

"Your vanity is praiseworthy. However that ends now, as well." Hades said.

'_We're not alone, we have each other for support.'_ Joseph got up onto his feet.

'_As long as our friends are with us…'_ Erza struggled on her feet.

'… _We have nothing to fear!'_ Gray also stood back up.

Lucy got back onto her feet as well. _'That's right, Natsu.'_

'_Even if we don't have any magic power left…'_ Wendy stood back up.

'_We'll never give up…'_ Joseph thought as the entire group now stood back up on their feet.

'_That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!'_

"HERE WE GO!"

They all dashed forward towards Hades at full speed. "What can you do without any magic power left? Dance, Dirt Devils!" Hades ordered.

All of the demons fired at them and Joseph rushed forward using whatever stamina he had left to enter Juggernaut Mode and intercepted the attacks while the rest of them ran ahead. Natsu tripped and nearly fell until Lucy and Wendy looked over at him and grabbed both his wrists and tossed him forward. Erza and Gray waited for Natsu to pass them and swung their legs in front of them pressing their feet against Natsu's and with a huge pushed him forward. He then passed Joseph and grabbed Natsu swinging him straight towards Hades as his armor shattered and he rolled across the floor.

"Send everything to the pits of darkness!" Hades chanted. "Your sun has set, Fairy Tail!"

A huge explosion engulfed the ship completely obliterating the roof while at the same time the side of the ship shook. As the smoke cleared the group watched shocked as Natsu landed the hit onto Hades's face. "Natsu!" Lucy cheered. She then noticed his scarf fluttering away in the wind and grabbed it before nearly falling off the ship until Wendy pulled her back.

"I-Impossible!" Hades cried out. "The Hidden Magic has no effect on him!?" Natsu roared out as he landed another hit on him. "This can't be… my magic is…" He felt his right eye, realizing what happened. "It can't be!"

* * *

Ace stood in front of Happy and Carla wearing sunglasses and holding up the peace sign as smoke filled out of the room and chunks of the heart were splashed out across the room. Lily grinned at the three of them as Happy and Carla high-fived each other.

* * *

"My heart!" The earth devils then crumbled into dust while Hades realized what had happened.

Natsu carried on with his attack while Wendy looked behind her and noticed the island. "What's wrong, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

Joseph, Gray, and Erza also looked back and stared in surprise. "Tenroujima…"

"It's returning to normal."

* * *

On the island at the base of the great tree, Ultear stood with countless magic arrays in front of her as she returned the tree back to its original state. "I've been reborn anew…"

Behind her at the tree, Meredy stared emotionlessly at her.

* * *

At the ship the Fairy Tail emblems all began to glow brightly. "Huh? This is…" Lucy wondered.

"Our marks are glowing!" Wendy stated.

"Our magic power…" Erza said in shock.

"…Has come back!" Gray said.

Joseph's stamina returned as his right shoulder glowed. "W-What's going on?" He asked in shock.

Natsu then dashed forward with his magic at full power. _'I… have lost to Makarov!?'_ Hades thought in shock.

"We win!" Natsu shouted as he moved in to punch him.

"Listen up!" Hades shouted as punched Natsu back. "For those who have walked the path of magic, the devil will never sleep!" He was silenced when Laxus got in front of him and punched him in the face.

"Laxus!" Natsu cried.

"Go! Fairy Tail!"

"This is the final attack!" Erza shouted.

"Let's blast him with all the magic power we got back!" Gray shouted.

"And this time he won't get back up!" Joseph added.

"You'll face my wrath for all of this!" Hades shouted, blasting at them.

"We don't have a contract yet, but… _**Open, Gate of the Goat:**_** Capricorn!**"

"As you wish, Lucy-sama."

"Please!"

"Ha." Capricorn then dashed towards Hades.

"You're…" He realized.

"I am not Zoldeo!" Capricorn shouted as he struck out and kicked at Hades. "Meh is Lucy-sama's spirit, Capricorn!" He then sent Hades up into the air where Wendy hovered over him.

"I learned this from watching!" Wendy cried. "**Sky Dragon's Wing Slash!**" She struck him with a typhoon then sent him rolling on the ground as Gray charged up ready to strike.

"**Ice Magic Swords: Icebringer!**" Gray sliced down at him with two swords while Erza and Joseph ran towards him.

"**Requip!**" She changed into her Heaven Wheel Armor. "**Heaven Wheel: Pentagram Sword!**"

"**Juggernaut Mode: Reflecting Blast!**" Joseph shouted striking at Hades clad in his dragon armor.

Hades flew back skidding across the ground then turned around as Natsu charged at him with lightning and flames. "**Grimoire Law!**"

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revised!**" Natsu brought out both his hands on lightning and fire. "**Crimson Exploding Lightning Edge!**" He spun around and sent Hades flying and this time he fell to the ground completely defeated. The sun slowly rose from the horizon and Natsu raised up his arm to block out the sunlight that hit his eyes. He then fell to his knees. "Gramps… we showed them. We showed them the power of the guild." He then let out a roar of victory. "THIS IS OUR GUILD!"

Joseph smirked as his dragon armor shattered and he looked over at Laxus. "It wasn't just us."

"It's over…" Gray said.

"Yeah." Erza said reequipping to her normal armor.

"We won, didn't we?" Wendy asked.

"Here." Lucy said handing the scarf over to Natsu.

"NATSU!" Happy cried as the four Exceeds ran towards them crying. "Save us, it's all Ace's fault!"

"Not my fault."

"You guys…" Natsu groaned.

"Aren't they…" Lucy wondered.

They all turned around to find the rest of the Grimoire Heart grunts all chasing the four Exceeds. "This is bad…" Gray said.

"Our magic levels are literally at zero…" Erza added.

"Sorry, but I am also out of magic power." Lily said.

Ace looked down. "I used up all of my explosives."

"They're all angry!" Happy cried.

"Well, we can't really blame them…" Carla stated.

"That's far enough!" Makarov stood at the ship's edge along with the remaining Fairy Tail members and Marcus along with Requiem.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

"Everyone!" Lucy cheered.

"Master! And Gajeel-san too!" Wendy stated.

"I'm glad you're all safe!" Gray said.

"That's right…" Erza looked over at Joseph. "With Tenroujima back to normal, so is its divine protection…"

"There's more of them!"

"Isn't that Makarov!?"

"And look over there!"

"Master Hades…"

"He's been defeated!"

"Get off this island this instant!" Makarov ordered.

"Y-Yes sir, right away!" They cried as they ran off.

"There's the signal!"

"Pardon the trouble!"

Everyone cheered for victory as Joseph walked over to Marcus and the members of Requiem chatting with them. "Oh?" Gray looked around.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Freed asked.

"Um… Where's Juvia?"

"She never returned to the camp."

'_Is she safe?" _Gray wondered. _'What happened to Zeref?'_

Makarov walked up to his grandson and Laxus looked away. "You did good, coming back…" He said. "…You think that's what I'd tell you, blockhead!?" He shouted angrily with his head enlarged like that of a balloon. "You think you can set foot on Tenroujima while you're still expelled!?"

Laxus groaned. "Shut it, old man…"

"C-Calm down, Master…" Levy said to him.

"His head is huge!" Lily commented.

"Laxus…" Freed shook in joy. "LAXUS!" The Raijinshuu group all tacked him.

"Master sure is harsh…" Elfman sighed.

"I suppose." Mirajane said and she looked over at Diablos and his group that began to walk off while Joseph went over to Erza and Marcus walked over to Master Hades. "While he's still expelled…"

"Okay! Time to continue the exam!" Natsu shouted.

"Right now!?" Happy cried.

"The second test was interrupted so it doesn't count! So let's just do things nice and simple with a big battle!" Natsu replied.

"What's wrong with your head!?" Gajeel said slamming his forehead against his. "You think you can beat me when you're that busted up?"

"Stop it Gajeel…" Levy said to him.

"Yeah, it'll be a cinch! Cause right now I'm a Lightning-Fla…"He then collapsed immediately onto the ground.

"Oi! What kind of passing out is that?" Gajeel cried.

* * *

"They sure are a rowdy bunch." Marcus watched as the group walked off and he looked over at Master Hades. "You don't have to stay in the darkness forever you know."

"Makarov…" Hades spoke, stopping the Third Master in his tracks. "Finish me off."

"I learned something very important from you. In return, I will overlook what you did this time. Leave this island at once." Makarov stated.

"Such weakness…" Hades said. "If you let me live, the next time I will surely crush your guild."

"I lost to you. However my children beat you."

"Wrong. My heart was destroyed, and Tenroujima gave the youngsters power. Without those coincidences, I would not have lost to your brats."

"Why did you fall to darkness?"

"I told you, once. The true nature of magic is darkness. Miracles that are born in the darkness have come to be called "magic". After I retired, I wished to find the truth of this world by walking deep down the path of magic. This world, overflowing with too much magic, is a false world. The Great World Magic is the true magic world! I wanted to see that world. And for that goal, I obtained all the keys I needed to resurrect Zeref. Just a little more! I was so close! So close to reaching the One Magic!"

"Even if you find it, nothing will change. If magic's true nature is darkness, so be it. And if it's light, that's fine, too. Magic is alive! Its role changes with the times. It grows, along with us. Every person has their own version of what "magic" is… Each person thinks of it differently… It can become light, or darkness… Or red, or even blue… Fairy Tail lives together with freedom! I learned that all from you."

Marcus smiled as Hades closed his eyes while Makarov walked off. "Redemption." Hades looked over at Marcus as he stood up with a gray orb. "That is what my guild is for, people who have lost their way to darkness. I will rid you of your darkness."

"What is that magic, boy?"

"**Requiem Law.**"

* * *

"What's left for us?"

Rustyrose and Bluenote stood on the shore of Tenroujima where the members of Requiem stood with Diablos in front of them.

"You can either die like that fat guy or join us and redeem yourself." Michael answered with his arms folded.

"Why do we need them?" Eden muttered.

Diablos took a step forward. "They'll be necessary for the coming war. I wish we could warn Fairy Tail of the danger that is coming but Marcus ordered us not to involve ourselves with them anymore now that our mission is complete."

"Where is he anyway?" Siegfried asked looking around.

"I don't see Viktor either." Lionel observed.

"He's gone off to have a chat with Zeref."

The group stood shocked as Master Hades walked out onto the shore with his wounds mostly healed.

"M-Master Hades!?" Rustyrose said.

Hades stood in front of Diablos. "Is there room for one more member?"

Diablos smirked. "We could always use another member. The more the merrier."

* * *

Joseph groaned. "I can hear Natsu's snoring all the way from over here."

"I'm amazed you aren't passed out yet." Erza said as she stood beside him.

Joseph smirked. "I'm pretty sure that you need to rest as well."

Erza raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would that be?"

He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "That's for you to find out."

He pulled back and chuckled as Erza looked away blushing.

Ace sulked at the table with Happy and Carla. "So I used up all of my explosives on a heart?"

Happy comforted him. "I'm sure you could buy more when we get back."

"Those were expensive!" Ace shouted.

"Well anyways maybe it was a lucky break, but we did good work." Carla stated.

"If we consider that as the power source of the ship, then the Exceed Squad accomplished our mission." Lily spoke to them.

"I agree." Carla said.

"Aye sir."

"Roger that."

"Oi… Are you unharmed, Lily?" Gajeel asked as he walked over then he let out a groan as his muscles ached with pain.

"Yes. In far better shape than you." Lily replied.

"I'm glad you're back, Laxus!" Bickslow said as he knelt beside him.

"Come back, come back!" The dolls floating beside him repeated.

"No, I ain't really back." Laxus stated.

"Laxus is back!" Freed cried with joy.

"I'm trying to tell ya…" Laxus said looking over at him.

"Hey Laxus, Elfman did such terrible things to me while you were gone." Evergreen said as she walked up to the group. "Would you punish him for me?"

"You bastard!" Elfman shouted at her.

"Oh?" Laxus walked up to him. "When did you two…?"

"Hold it a sec! It's kind of hard to explain!" Laxus then put his hand on Elfman's shoulder and nodded his head. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Now then, Lucy-sama… If you'll excuse meh…"

"Thank you, Capricorn. I'll be counting on you!"

"As will I. I will endeavor to be of service to you, Lucy-sama. Which reminds me… No, never mind."

"What? Don't hold back, tell me!" Lucy said curious.

"Well… I believe it would be best for you to reduce your weight a little, both for health and magic power reasons. When I was carrying you earlier, you seemed a little… Perhaps I could begin to regulate your diet?"

"On second thought, maybe you could hold back a bit!"

"What is all of that?" Lily asked as Ace unloaded his remaining arsenal.

He then began to cry as there was no more explosives in the bag. "I should have held back on them!"

"O-Oi!"

"How did the Tenrou Tree return to normal?" Erza wondered.

'_Was it Marcus and the others?'_ Joseph thought.

The bushes then rustled behind them and Erza, Joseph, and Gray turned around as Juvia came out. "Everyone…!"

"A demon!" Joseph shouted as he shot behind Erza.

"Juvia?" Erza asked.

"You're alright?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is sorry! She let Zeref get away!" She then moved across the ground shaking her butt in front of Gray. "Gray-sama, please punish me! Hit Juvia as much as you want!"

"I'm not into that!" Gray shouted freaked out.

"But Juvia is…"

"All that's left is Gildarts…" Lucy said.

"Yeah." Cana said looking down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. Besides I bet Siegfried helped him out."

'_Oni-san,'_ Cana sipped on her drink.

"By the way… You went and got expelled?" Gildarts asked sitting beside Laxus grinning. "Lame!"

"Shut up, you old fart!"

Cana spit out her drink shocked to see him. She then laughed along with Lucy until Natsu shot between them. "Gildarts! Fight me!"

Gildarts slammed his fist down onto Natsu knocking him into the ground. "You should rest."

"In one blow?"

* * *

Marcus sat on the throne inside the Grimoire Heart ship with his eyes closed until he heard footsteps echo through the room. "I was starting to get bored."

"Where are the ones that have summoned Acnologia?" Zeref stood in front of him.

He stood up and stopped in front of Zeref. "They're on the path towards redemption. I think you've done enough killing today."

"I had planned on not doing anything in this era. However since Acnologia is coming, I am announcing the end of this age."

"I will be the one to stop you." Marcus glared at Zeref as he unleashed his magic power.

"You won't be able to stop me. The world comes to an end, here and now."

* * *

**I bet you guys didn't see Master Hades along with Rustyrose joining. The next chapter will be the last one for the Tenrou arc. **

**Next time: We'll Return**


	35. Chapter 32: We'll Return

**Well here it is the end of the Tenrou arc. As always enjoy, review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

"Everyone, brace yourselves and listen well! I have an extremely important announcement to make. From the day after we return to the guild from Tenroujima..." Makarov jumped around with a lecherous face. "I'm gonna introduce a woman's only dress code! You gotta choose between a nurse outfit or a school swimsuit!"

"I haven't heard about this!" Lucy shouted at him.

Erza grinned. "I see. Sounds like fun."

"Don't encourage him!" Lucy shouted at her. "You're supposed to be mad about this!"

Mira stood over Makarov with an evil look. "Master… This is no time for jokes."

"I'm sorry! I was just caught up…"

* * *

The room that Marcus and Zeref stood in shook as his magic power was unleashed. Marcus growled at him. "You've got a lot of nerve to announce the end of the world."

"I told you, you can't stop me, no one can."

He narrowed his eyes and stopped releasing his magic as the room stopped shaking. "We will stop you…" His body then vanished leaving Zeref alone on the airship that flew away from the island.

"Many have tried before you."

* * *

"I had to inform the others that we were leaving before them." Viktor sat on a boat out in the ocean that floated off from Tenroujima with Ultear and Meredy.

Ultear looked down. "I've done a lot of bad things in the past. Are you sure that they will accept me?"

"The guild is meant for redemption." He wrapped his arm around her and also pulled Meredy into a hug much to her surprise. "We've all done things that we regret Meredy. We are no exception."

Meredy closed her eyes as she cried in his arms. "I forgive you."

"For what?" Viktor asked confused.

Meredy shook her head as she continued to cry. "It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow then nodded his head as he held the two women in his arms.

* * *

The remaining members of Requiem sat on their boat as they sailed off and Marcus stared up into the sky as he sensed Acnologia. "So you've decided to come after all, you damn geezer."

"Was there nothing that we could do?" Eden asked.

"Even with all of our attacks combined we wouldn't have made a dent on him. That's how powerful that bastard is." Marcus replied.

Lionel scowled. "You must have had a rough childhood being raised by someone like Acnologia."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Like-I-said! The S-Class exam is on hold!" Makarov repeated.

"I can't accept that, Gramps!" Gray shouted.

"Why is it on hold?" Natsu asked.

"Make me an S-Class!" Gajeel added.

"You're not even a candidate! You mean Levy, got it!?" Elfman scolded.

"What else can I do?" Makarov asked. "A lot's happened."

"A member of the Magic Council infiltrated the candidates, Grimoire Heart disrupted everything, and Requiem interfered in the battle…" Mira stated.

"I guess we have no choice." Levy said, slightly disappointed.

"You're really okay with this, damn it!?" Gajeel asked pissed.

"And you shouldn't be so worked up about it." Lily stated.

"Argh! I wanted to be S-Class!" Gray shouted.

"Don't worry! You'll make it next time for sure, Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

Elfman sighed. "A Man has to know when to call it quits…"

"Well I ain't giving up!" Natsu shouted. "I'm gonna be S-Class, no matter what! Gray, Elfman, and Levy all gave up, right? Then I'll become S-Class!" He waved his hands as he moved around frantically. "I'm gonna be S-Class!"

"Calm down, Natsu." Happy said.

"Guess I got no choice… Let's start the final special test right now! Beat me, and I'll make you S-Class, Natsu." Makarov motioned at him.

"Seriously, gramps!? Okay! I'm all fired up!" He then leaped at him. "Here I come!" Makarov then slammed a giant fist into Natsu crushing him into a tree and knocking him out. "I give!"

Lisanna sat in front of Laxus as he pulled on her cheeks. "What're you doing?" She asked.

Laxus blinked his eyes. "Well, I was wondering whether you were the real deal." He then patted her head.

"I am! How rude!"

"Don't bully her too much, I'll feel sorry for her." Evergreen said.

"Such insight… As expected from Laxus." Freed stated. "You should learn from him."

"Y-You think?" Bickslow asked.

"You think, you think?" The dolls repeated.

* * *

Joseph leaned against a tree as Makarov sat on a rock looking up at the sky. "So you also met the Dragon Prince, gramps?"

"Yeah, he fought alongside me against Master Hades." Makarov replied.

"What do you think of him and his guild?"

Makarov sighed. "It's too early to decide what I think about them."

* * *

Ace and Happy stared at the basket of fish while Gildarts and Natsu sat at the edge fishing. Ace tried to reach down for one of this fish. "This shall be repayment for me using up all of those explosives."

"Aye sir!"

"What's with the bored look?" Gildarts asked looking at Natsu.

"Cause this is a total snore-fest." He replied.

"You don't understand. Fishing is a man's romantic adventure."

"Correct! Everyone loves fish!" Happy added while Ace ate one behind him.

Gildarts looked over at them. "I never said you could eat them! The hunter's instinct, driving up… The feeling of being one with nature! A serious battle of eat or be eaten! This is indeed a man's playground!"

"I hooked something!" Natsu said as he held onto his pole.

"Good, Natsu! Pull, pull!" Gildarts cheered on.

"Gildarts!" Lucy called out.

"Hold on a sec! Natsu is finally awakening his manly spirit of romantic adventure!"

"Cana said she's got something important to talk about!" Lucy then dragged Natsu, Ace, and Happy off. "You guys come with me."

"The fish!"

"Everyone's food!"

"Why me!?"

Cana stood alone with Gildarts as he looked at her. "What is it?"

"The reason I came to the guild was… to search for my father, you know?" Cana asked.

"Actually that's the first I've heard of it. So then, you're saying your dad was in Fairy Tail?"

"Y-Yeah. Gildarts, it's you."

Gildarts blinked for a few moments then freaked out. "W-Wait a second! You're…"

"I know it's a lot to just accept…"

"Whose kid are you? Sara? Naomi? Claire? Feena? Mary? Eliza? No, no… The hair color's off… Emma, Lyra, Jean, Sydney, Kate, Yuko, Francoise…"

"You old geezer! How many flings have you had!?"

"I-I know! You're the spitting image of Sylvia! Like you're the same sex!"

"God, you're making me angry! I can't believe that such a philandering loser is my old man! Anyway, so now you know!"

"W-Wait!"

"That's all I wanted to say. I'm not saying we should be a family or anything, got it? I'm fine with things staying the way they are…"

Gildarts then embraced Cana. "You're Cornelia's child… I'm sure of it."

"Let go of me."

"Why did you keep quiet all this time?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you. And time just flew by…"

"Cornelia is the only woman I ever loved. She's the only one I married. She left me after getting frustrated from me always being away on jobs, 18 years ago. I heard that she had passed away. But to think that she left children…"

Cana blinked her eyes and looked at Gildarts confused. "Children?"

He handed her a letter. "You were a bit late in telling me."

Cana's jaw dropped as she opened the letter. An image was drawn of Siegfried laughing at her with a few words written above it: "I told him first, you snooze you lose. Also I came up with all of those names just to prank you. Oh and I'm awesome!"

She ripped the letter into pieces with her eye twitching. "Siegfried…" She growled.

* * *

Siegfried sneezed on the boat and threw up off the side as they continued to float away from the island. "Looks…. Like…. She finally read the letter."

Lionel chuckled then his cheeks immediately puffed out as he leaned over the side of the boat. "Don't make me laugh."

* * *

"What was that?" Makarov looked up while Joseph also heard it.

Erza walked up to the two of them. "Master… The boat is almost ready to go, but, um… What about Laxus?"

"I have nothing to say to him!"

Joseph looked away while Erza looked down. "I see…"

"He's got balls, setting foot on the guild's sacred ground without permission and while in exile…"

"But that's…"

"Yeah. I heard about his battle with Hades. Seems he saved your lives by shielding you. I must acknowledge his efforts. And I am grateful. However still, they were the actions of a person who's unaffiliated with the guild."

"That's a harsh judgment."

"Well, sure… That's how he's protected the guild all these years. I just lent a hand here. I got no other purpose."

"Laxus…" Joseph said staring at him.

"Don't worry about me. I was travelling in the area and only dropped by on a whim. I never intended to stay long. Oi, old man!" Makarov turned to look back at Laxus. "There it is. That face… I think I had to see that disapproving look one last time. Well, I'll be going…"

"Wait, Laxus!" Joseph took a step forward when the four of them heard a disturbing noise.

* * *

Just then a giant roar echoed over the island shaking the entire area. The entire group stopped in their tracks as their eyes widened. Emerging from the clouds was a giant black dragon that slowly got closer to them.

"Is that a…"

"Dragon." Joseph answered as the giant creature came ever so closer.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse… Is this the one called Acnologia?" Makarov wondered.

"Yeah…" Gildarts answered. "That's the one."

"Real dragons still exist…" Lucy stated.

"You! Do you know where Igneel is!? And Nexus, Grandine, and Metalicana, too!?" Natsu shouted at the beast.

"Knock it off, Natsu!" Gildarts ordered. "Don't provoke it! I know I told you and Joseph how I got this arm… No, how my whole body got like this!"

"It's coming down!" Freed shouted.

"That's not the kind of dragon Natsu and the others love!" Happy stated. "This is an evil one…"

Acnologia landed down in front of the group creating a gust of wind that hit against them. "Yeah, you're right about that. This bastard is humanity's enemy!" Gildarts added.

"Then are we gonna fight it?" Natsu asked.

"No. You're looking at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's, how are we gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?"

Natsu's eyes widened as Acnologia slammed its claw down on the ground growling. "You're saying this thing is gonna kill some of us!?" Acnologia let out another roar alerting Gildarts.

"Oh, no! Everyone, run!"

Acnologia then let loose a breath attack that destroyed the entire forest around them.

"Nexus's attack is nothing compared to this monster's." Joseph said shaking in fear at the destruction that was left in its wake.

"The whole forest is gone!" Natsu said.

"No way!" Elfman said.

"How powerful is that thing?" Levy wondered.

"What is this? It did this with its roar alone?" Cana asked. "What is that monster!?"

"It's…" Gildarts looked up as Acnologia hovered over them. "Tch! What, is it admiring its work!? I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now… We're all still alive, right!? There's no time to be scared! We gotta get of this island right away!" Acnologia then let out another roar as it spread out its wings. "Here it comes! Get your asses to the boat!"

"Run! We're all going home together!" Erza shouted. "Fairy Tail!"

**(It's not called the Dragon King for nothing.)**

Joseph's eyes widened. "Nexus." The Juggernaut Mode had activated automatically and he stood in the dragon armor as the beast stared down at him. "What do you mean by Dragon King?"

**(Right now, you will have to activate the final stage if you want to survive.)**

"Final stage?" Joseph wondered.

"What are you doing!? Run!" Gildarts shouted at him.

**(It will drain you of all your magic power and stamina in exchange for absolute power. In your current state I'm not sure how long you will be able to hold the form.)**

He slammed his fists together and smirked. "I'm always up for a gamble." His body glowed and Erza turned back as he stared to walk towards the dragon. "Oi you bastard! Take this! **Infinity Juggernaut Ice Drive!**"

**(Juggernaut Mode Complete!)**

Acnologia let out a roar as it was pushed back by a brilliant light of ice that slammed into its jaw.

"Oi, did Joseph just push that monster back!?" Bickslow asked.

**(Cancel!)**

The armor shattered and Joseph collapsed to the ground as his body had finally reached its limit and Acnologia stood over him snarling at him. "W-What happened?"

**(You only have 1 percent of magic power left. It's not enough to hold the form.)**

Before Acnologia could deal a blow Makarov slammed into him in his full Titan form. "Gramps!" Joseph shouted.

"**Run to the ship!**" Makarov shouted.

"There's no way he'll win!" Gray stated.

"Master! Please stop! If something happened to you, the guild would…"

"**Run!**"

"Under the normal circumstances, we should also…" Freed stated.

"Don't you dare make light of Fairy Tail!" Bickslow shouted.

The group tried to protest until Makarov shouted, "**Are you gonna ignore your master's orders even to the end!? You damn brats!**"

"We can fight!" Joseph shouted.

"We're Dragon Slayers!" Natsu added. "If that's the enemy, we're…"

Laxus then grabbed the two of them and dragged them off. "Run, Natsu, Joseph!"

"Laxus! What're you…!?" Natsu's eyes widened as he saw tears coming from him as he dragged the two of them off.

* * *

On Requiem's ship, Marcus closed his eyes as he sensed Master Makarov fighting Acnologia. "It was an honor fighting alongside you, Fairy Tail."

Lionel patted Siegfried's shoulder. "We did all we could." His cheeks puffed out and he hung over the side.

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

"Give back, gramps!" Natsu shouted as he clung onto Acnologia. The dragon flung its arm out knocking Makarov to the side and cancelling out his Titan form.

Makarov looked up as Erza stood in front of him. "Erza!? You too!?"

"I was against it… but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?" Laxus asked looking at him.

"I had no say in this." Joseph said leaning against a rock. Makarov turned to look at him. "As you can see, I'm in no state to argue."

Erza drew out her sword. "Bring it!"

The other members charged at Acnologia and unleashed their attacks on it. "Idiots!" Makarov said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Laxus let out a roar as lightning sparked around him. "Oi, morons! All the power you have! Anybody who says "I don't have any more than this!", I'll kick your ass! Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

Natsu looked back as he clung on Acnologia. "Laxus!?"

"Oi, Natsu! Get outta the way!"

"W-W-Wait a second!"

"Laxus! Now!" Erza shouted.

"**Raging Bolt!**"

"**Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!**"

"**Super Freeze Arrow!**"

"**Water Nebula!**"

"**Solid Script Fire!**"

"**Sagittarius, now!**"

"**Evil Explosion!**"

"Been a long time since the Raijinshuu fought together!"

"Really let him have it!"

The combined attack crashed into Acnologia and from a far a mysterious figure watched the battle and clasped their hands together as they closed their eyes.

"Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinning!? You guys, last chance to take him down! Go, Natsu, Joseph!"

The four Dragon Slayers flew into the air with their Exceeds as they flew over the attack. "Laxus, that asshole! I'm gonna beat the crap outta him later!" Natsu shouted.

"Later…" Happy wondered.

"Here goes one percent of my magic. **Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

The combined might of their attack crashed into Acnologia and sent it towards a nearby mountain and dust flew into the air as the four Dragon Slayers hovered with the support of their Exceeds. Water shot into the air as they landed and the group stared at the spot.

"Did they do it?" Erza wondered.

"Wrong."

Gray looked behind him. "Gildarts!"

"It's not using the power that it did when it fought me. It's just playing with us!"

The ground cracked as Acnologia shot up back into the air letting out a roar. Joseph collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. "I'm completely out of magic now."

"Bastard…" Gajeel growled out.

"Even though we gave it all we had…" Wendy said. "And we had the power of four Dragon Slayers… Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together…"

Natsu slammed his fists onto the ground. "Damn it! Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!"

"What does it intend to do!?" Lily asked.

"If only I had some explosives." Ace pondered.

"Maybe it'll just go home…" Happy replied to Lily.

"Don't let your guard down!" Carla said.

Acnologia then opened up its mouth and began to inhale its magic as Gajeel shouted, "Breath!"

"Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island!?" Cana asked.

"Maybe it's just hopeless…" Lucy sobbed. "Is it gonna end for all of us here?"

"Anyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!" Erza ordered.

"I don't have time to draw runes!" Freed cursed.

"There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!" Levy stated.

"Th-That's right."

"That's our Levy!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"Everyone! Focus all your magic power on Freed and Levy!" Lisanna shouted.

"Hold hands!" Mira said.

Natsu offered his hand to Lucy as she looked up at him. "We're not gonna let it end here!"

Lucy held out her hand and Natsu grabbed it. She nodded her head. "Right! I refuse to give up!"

"Everyone, join your power together as one!" Gray shouted. "Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!"

"We'll definitely return." Joseph said as he held Erza's hand along with Laxus's.

Laxus then offered his other hand to Makarov and he accepted it. "That's right! Let's all go home together!"

The group all stood together in a circle holding hands. "TO FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

Acnologia then released its attack, obliterating the island while those that had been near the island watched its destruction in horror and sadness. Nothing was left except for a crater that began to fill up with the ocean as Acnologia stared at the sight then flew off.

"December 16th, X784. Tenroujima. Acnologia annihilated the island. Then, Acnologia disappeared once more. A search was conducted in the surrounding sea for the following six months, however no survivors were to be found…"

The wind blew a newspaper off the ground as an older looking Romeo stood at the port of Hargeon looking over at the sea.

"And so, seven years passed…"

* * *

**The Tenrou Island arc is now complete. Now the Grand Magic Games arc is where you can expect a few changes to happen.**

**Next time: The Lost Seven Years  
**


	36. Chapter 33: The Lost Seven Years

"X791, Port Hargeon. Seven years have passed since Natsu and the rest disappeared without a trace from Tenroujima."

* * *

A gentle breeze came by as an older looking Romeo stood at the docks staring off at the sea. "How long are you gonna stare at the sea?" An older looking Bisca stood behind him along with an older looking Alzack.

"Our work is finished, so let's get back to the guild." Alzack added. "If you aren't back soon, your dad will worry."

"Macao asked us to take care of you, Romeo." Bisca stated.

"Yeah…"

"Romeo… I know how you feel, but…"

"Bisca…" Alzack shook his head while Romeo continued to stare out at the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile at a certain dark guild that doesn't need to be named.

Explosions rocketed across the field as lightning cracked in the air. The building collapsed as an older looking Lionel and his partner, Lucian emerged from the rubble and smoke. Lionel wore a yellow-colored jacket while Lucian wore a black one along with blue pants.

Lucian narrowed his eyes at Lionel. "Was it really necessary to use me as bait?"

Lionel huffed. "They're eliminated that's all that matters."

One of the dark guild mages that was beaten to a pulp stared at the two of them. "H-How could we not have realized it sooner? They're the Dragon Slayers of the independent guild, Requiem. The Twin Heavenly Dragons!"

A golden colored Exceed flew up to Lionel. "Oi, looks we got a survivor."

Lightning sparked around him as he turned to stare at the wounded mage. "We can't have that." Screams of agony echoed across the valley as an eruption of lightning shot up into the sky.

Lucian sighed. "You over did it."

"Whatever we're late as it is."

"Marcus really needs to learn to inform us earlier instead of informing us the day of the meeting."

"Let's just go." The two independent mages left along with their Exceed partners.

* * *

On a small hill at the outskirts of Magnolia stood a small guild house with a windmill on top of it with the symbol of Fairy Tail placed by its entrance.

A mug slammed on a wooden table that rang throughout the guild hall. "Damn it! Has Romeo not come back yet!?" An older Macao said angrily who was currently the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail. "Al and Bisca must have left him and are making out somewhere else."

"Pipe down." His advisor, Wakaba told him. "You're not young anymore, so calm down Macao."

"I thought I told you to call me Master!"

"I've never heard of a Master without dignity like you!"

As the two started their quarrel Max sighed, "Anyways…" He looked around the empty hall. "Are we missing some members again…?"

"Not like it can be helped." Warren stated. "No work is going to come to a little guild like ours."

"Yeah, look at how little jobs there are." Nab said as he stood in front of the request board.

"Like this has anything to do with you." Warren said. "You have been wandering at the board for the past seven years."

"Look! I have almost completed my new dance!" Bijiter said. "I call it, the Puny Dance!"

"That looks disturbing…" Max said annoyed. "Someone get him out of here."

"Oi, Droy." Laki asked. "Are you putting more stress on the ground these days?"

"Oi! Are you trying to call me fat!?" Droy said angrily.

"You have no self-awareness at all…" Jet sighed. "Look at Reedus! See how slim he's gotten!?"

"Oui. This is my true form." Reedus told them.

"I've been training! Can't you tell from these muscles!?"

"Jeez. What would Levy say if she could see you now?"

"Levy's not coming back!"

The hall fell into silence and the air grew tense until the doors swung open. "Well, well… As always, this place is dead in the afternoon… That's what I hate about puny guilds!"

"I told you to stay away from here!" Macao said angrily.

"Oi, oi. Is that anyway to talk to us… Members of Magnolia's number one guild, Twilight Orge? There may have been a time when Fairy Tail was Fiore's top guild but your era has come to an end. Compared to this run-down place, we are more beneficial to Magnolia, right?"

"Acting all high and mighty because they have a bigger guild…" Max grumbled.

"Yeah! We have spirit!" Wakaba shouted.

"You can't survive on spirit alone."

"What do you want, Teebo?" Macao asked.

"This month's pay."

"EH!?"

"You didn't pay again, Macao!?" Wakaba asked angrily.

"I told you to call me Master!"

"You are late on your payments." A goon said standing beside Teebo.

"We haven't got much work this month!" Macao stated. "We'll pay you next month, I promise! Just wait!"

"Come on now. When you guys were on the verge of collapse, who was it that came to the rescue and let you use this run-down place?"

"We were the ones that stepped in and loaned you money."

"We wouldn't have done so if we knew this was the outcome…" Jet muttered.

"Huh!? You got something to say!?" The goon shouted at them.

"Quit it Jet." Macao said.

"But…!"

"Wait till next month. We'll pay up."

Teebo gave them an arrogant smile as he kicked Macao down, breaking a table that was behind him. "Macao!" Wakaba cried.

"You bastard!"

"Don't touch them!" Macao shouted.

The members halted on their assault, their bodies shook in anger as they watched the Twilight Orge mages break everything in the guild. "Don't forget it, it's next month." Teebo said as they exited the premises laughing. A sketch book dropped on the ground, spreading the pictures of all the members from Tenroujima.

The first was of a young Joseph grinning beside a young Laxus scowling while Ace hovered in between them holding up the peace sign.

The next picture was of Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Joseph, Erza, Happy and Ace, with Juvia hiding behind the scarlet mage.

Next was of Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

Followed by Team Shadow Gear in their former glory.

Then it was the three Strauss siblings with Cana.

Beside it was of the Raijinshuu.

The last one was of the whole guild, in its former noisy state with all the members, new and old, all together laughing and drinking.

"It's been seven years since then." Wakaba said while Kinana cleaned the bar table.

"That really takes me back…" Max said.

"After that, nothing changed…" Warren muttered, holding back his tears.

"When we heard that Tenroujima was destroyed… Everyone searched with everything they had." Jet said.

"But nobody was found…" Bijiter said.

"In reality, all the guilds worked together in the search, but none of their efforts resulted in anything." Reedus sobbed.

"If the story from the council is true, then Acnologia was what eradicated the island." Nab said.

"That day, there was a strange emptiness in the ethernano waters around Tenroujima…" Jet added. "Because it was of a level that no living thing can endure…"

"That was the force of Acnologia's roar!" Warren cried, holding the Dragon Historia book. "Just that one dragon destroyed an entire country! There is no way any human alive is able to take on that thing!"

"Why did… our friends have to…" Droy muttered.

"Ever since the moment they disappeared we've turned into this weak pathetic guild." Max said. "Magnolia then built a new guild…"

Wakaba sighed as he puffed out some smoke from his pipe. "Our time to close may have come…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Wakaba turned to look at the Master. "What's wrong, Macao?"

"My heart feels like it's going to break…" Macao muttered.

Wakaba smiled. "You have done well, Master."

"Ever since that happened…" Macao's tears flowed out. "Romeo hasn't smiled, not even once."

* * *

"I see you've been hanging out with that Minerva bitch again."

Siegfried sighed. "Why do you always call her that?"

Lionel and Lucian had met up with Siegfried and decided to tag along the rest of the way to their new temporary base. Michael leaned against the entrance wearing a red trench coat and red pants. "I was about to head out to fetch you three."

"Why didn't you include us?"

Michael sighed as he stared at the three Exceeds that hovered beside the Dragon Slayers. "You guys don't count."

"That's rude!" Volt shouted.

Lionel patted him on the head. "Let's just get this meeting over with."

"I still can't believe former dark mages are in the guild." Lucian muttered as he followed them inside.

"Now that we're all here we can begin the meeting." Marcus said while Diablos and Precht stood on opposite sides of him.

"What's this about?" Viktor asked as he stood beside Ultear, Meredy, Eden, and Jerard.

"The group from Tenroujima is alive!" The hall grew dead silent as Marcus continued. "According to a leak from Blue Pegasus, Tenroujima still exists. That means we should prepare to greet them."

* * *

All of the remaining members of Fairy Tail excluding Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Nab, Bijiter, and Romeo were currently on a boat with the map drawn out by Blue Pegasus in Max's hands. "Is it really around here?" Bisca wondered.

"There's nothing to see." Alzack added.

"According to Blue Pegasus, there was something unusual about the ethernano in this area of the ocean…" Warren stated.

"What is ethernano anyway?" Max asked.

"How should I know?" Warren replied. "Something like… particles of magic or something right?"

"Any telepathic communication?" Max asked.

Warren sighed. "I'm not picking up anything."

"Hey… Are you sure we shouldn't have brought Romeo along?" Bisca asked.

"Maybe we should have forced him to come." Alzack stated.

"There's no guarantee that everyone is still alive." Max said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't get our hopes up." Warren nodded.

"Levy! We get to see Levy! The team, Shadow Gear, together again!"

"You're annoying!" Warren shouted at them. "We haven't had any contact for seven years. Keep the worst case scenario in mind, too."

"O-Oh…" Jet muttered while Droy chewed on his food.

"What's wrong?" Alzack asked as he looked over at Bisca.

"The wind's stopped…" Bisca stated.

"Now that you mention it, it is strangely quiet." Alzack said.

"There aren't any birds…" Jet stated.

"What's happening?" Droy asked.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"A person?"

"As if…"

"She's over the ocean!"

"Hey! Look closely at her!"

"S-She's standing!"

"Who is it?"

The mysterious girl opened up her eyes and raised her hands up, the water around her began to rumble while light shined out from under her. A giant sphere then rose up from the sea, revealing Tenroujima. "Tenroujima!" Max cried.

"It's Tenroujima!" Warren also cried out.

The sphere around the island vanished and the island collapsed into the sea back into its original spot. The young girl then started to head towards the island. "T-That girl! She went to Tenroujima!" Warren shouted.

"Quick! Follow her!"

"Wait!"

"Oi! I said wait!"

"What's with that girl!?" Bisca asked.

"I don't know, but she did show us the location of Tenroujima…" Alzack replied. "Maybe she'll lead us to everyone…"

"G-Good point!"

"Don't lose sight of her!" Warren shouted.

"Jet!"

"On it!" Jet then shot forward dashing into the forest before stopping at some rubble. The rest of the group caught up to him and they all stood shocked as they saw familiar pink hair of their lost friend.

"Natsu…"

* * *

"Romeo… Are you sure you didn't wanna go?" Macao asked.

"Even if they do find Tenroujima… who knows if everyone is still alive."

"Don't be like that! You need to have faith!"

"We haven't heard from them in seven years."

The doors swung open as Teebo and the goons from Twilight Orge walked in. "Oi, oi… Looks like there are even less people in here than usual. Is this a guild, or some kind of club?"

"Teebo! We agreed that I'd pay you next month!"

"My master doesn't agree with those terms. He said payments have to be made when they're due. Nothing I can do about it."

Romeo closed his book that he was reading. "You can all go to hell."

"Stop it, Romeo!"

"We don't have the money to pay you!" He got off his chair and walked towards them.

"I don't like your attitude, brat."

"Letting punks like you walk all over us…" Romeo raised his hand and purple flames appeared in the palm of his hand. "My dad and everyone else are cowards! I'm gonna fight! Cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced!"

"Romeo!" Wakaba shouted.

"That idiot!"

Teebo then blew air at the flames extinguishing them much to the boy's shock as he pulled out the mace on his back. "That name's been dragged through the mud long ago…"

"Stop!"

"You guys will never make it back up to our level as long as you live!" Teebo then swung down on Romeo but a foot slammed into his back sending him flying across the hall and crashing into the wall.

"What!?" The goons turned around only to be met by a blast of cold air that froze their feet to the ground holding them in place. It was then followed up by one of the goons getting frozen, another was bashed straight up the face with an iron pole, slashed by a sword, and crushed from a giant's hand. The Twilight Orge mages all laid on the ground defeated.

A familiar grin appeared as the dust settled. "We're home!"

"Anyone got any spare explosives?"

"Shut up about that already."

"Sorry it took us so long!"

"What's with this tiny guild!?"

There stood right there with grins on their faces and some with bandages were the members from the Tenroujima incident, all of them alive and well, just as they were seven years ago.

"Y-You guys…" Macao stuttered with tears of joy flowing out of his eyes.

"For real!?" Wakaba cried out in shock.

"So young!" Laki cried.

"You haven't changed in seven years!" Nab cried.

"What happened?" Bijiter asked.

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Um..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Natsu! Get a hold of yourself!" Jet cried as he tried to wake him up.

"Open your eyes, you bastard!" Max cried.

"Shut up already!" Natsu shouted angrily as he burst out of the rubble.

"Natsu!" Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy shouted as they tackled him to the ground.

"W-What the hell happened!?" Natsu asked as he got out of their grip. "What are you guys doing here? And have you guys aged some?"

"You haven't changed a bit!" Jet cried in joy.

"And Droy, you got fa…"

"Huh?" Bisca and Alzack looked behind them as Happy rubbed his eyes with his head stuck out of the ground. "Is it morning, already? Where's my fish?"

"HAPPY!" Bisca and Alzack cried.

"W-Wait a second! We just got hit by Acnologia's attack, and, uh…" Natsu then looked up from his frantic thinking. "Where's everyone else!?"

"Over here."

They looked up, the girl from before standing there with a smile on her face.

"Who…?" Natsu and Happy asked at the same time.

A circle of winds blew around her for a moment before fading. "My name is Mavis. The first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" The group all cried out in shock.

She then turned around and moved deeper into the forest, the rest of the members followed after her, they then found all the remaining members all well and fine, reuniting them at long last. They all cried in joy as they found the others, though they were shocked when they saw Laxus.

"At the time, I took the bond between you and the faith you have in one another, and converted it all into magic power. Your feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Spells. It's Absolute Defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state… and it took seven years to be dispelled."

"Of all things… The founder protected us…" Makarov said in pride.

Mavis shook her head. "No, I'm an astral body. It was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic. Unwavering faith and a strong bond between you will even win a miracle over to your side. Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, Third?"

* * *

_Present_

"And then she was gone…" Makarov finished.

Natsu then noticed Romeo among the members and smiled at him. "You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?"

Romeo's eyes began to water as he gave a smile that had been lost after seven long years. "Welcome back… Natsu-nii, everyone…"

* * *

"Every time I hear about the plan it still surprises me."

Michael sat on the railing of the balcony connected to Hisui's bedroom. Hisui leaned against him as she looked up at the sky. "Seven years and Fairy Tail has returned."

"Your informant must be really good at predicting the future."

Hisui shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how he knows it."

Michael sighed. "I've got to go, we have a meeting later with the Tenroujima group."

"I'll see you later." Hisui pulled Michael's face towards her and pressed her lips against his.

He then pulled back and reluctantly took off into the sky with his wings of fire.

* * *

"Cheers!"

The members of Fairy Tail went wild while outside Joseph leaned against the building while Laxus sat outside. Laxus looked over at him. "You're not going to celebrate with them?"

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure they can manage a party without me. Besides I'm sure you could use the company."

Laxus then stood up. "Well I guess I could join them."

Joseph smirked. "You've earned it."

For the remainder of the day the members of Fairy Tail partied, they also continued to party well into the next day.

* * *

"Thank god you're safe!" Ace rubbed his head against a small vault that was buried deep into a tree trunk outside the town of Magnolia. "I'm so glad that I have a hidden stash of explosives."

He then opened the vault and much to his dismay it was empty. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"What's up with the depressed look?" Joseph asked looking at Ace as he walked into the building.

"Explosives…"

Joseph sighed. "Why did I even bother to ask?"

"WHAT!?" Erza's sudden outburst caught Joseph's attention and he walked over to her. "Y-Y-You guys got married!?"

"Six years ago." Alzack stated.

Bisca grinned as Joseph joined them. "Hey, listen to this. I'm the one who proposed! You should have seen Al!"

Joseph chuckled as he patted Al's shoulder. "That's got to be embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as me confessing to you first, Joseph." Erza said standing behind him.

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck while this time it was Alzack chuckling at him. "Really!? I could have sworn that I was the one that confessed first."

The door swung open and the group looked at the entrance. "Oh, welcome!" Kinana greeted.

"Looks like the gang's all here."

"Who the hell are they?" Elfman wondered.

"Everyone, let me congratulate you with love on your homecoming!" Sherry greeted.

"Are you all safe and sound?" Jura asked.

"They may not have aged in seven years, but still…" Yuka stated.

Lyon huffed. "Are you gonna go back to being a boisterous guild?"

"You're…" Gray said shocked.

"Lamia Scale!" Lucy finished.

"Pegasus and Lamia were both a big help in the search for Tenroujima." Max stated.

"I guess we're in their debt now…" Gray concluded.

Lyon smirked. "Don't worry about it. Pegasus has overtaken us, but we've got more powerful members."

"That's what you mean?" Gray said.

"After all, in these seven years, Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore. Too bad for you, Lucy-san." Sherry said.

"Then Pegasus is number one?" Lucy asked.

"You really think that's possible!?" Toby shouted pissed. "How can you even suggest that!?"

"Cool it." Yuka said to him. "No. It's not Pegasus."

Jura placed his hand on Gray's shoulder as he looked up at him. "Well, let's change the subject. What's important is that everyone is safe."

Gray nodded his head then looked over at Lyon while Jura also looked over. Lyon blushed as he felt his heart get pierced and he was immediately in front of Juvia placing his hands on her shoulder. "I-Is this what they call love at first sight!?" He wondered.

Juvia stood shocked blinking at him while Lucy covered her mouth in shock. "He came right out with it!"

"I can tell, this is gonna get really complicated!" Gray groaned.

Juvia inched away from Lyon with her body chattering. "W-Wait, this means… Juvia… Pandemonium!" She screamed out with a weird image popping in her mind.

"She's got quite the imagination." Lucy stated.

"Give me a break!" Gray whined.

"By the way…" Gildarts placed his hand around Cana's shoulder grinning. "I found out I'm Cana's dad and that I also have a son!"

"Cut it out! Don't get all clingy!" Cana complained.

"I can't help it!" He picked up her up holding her in his arms while she tried to push him away from her. "I'm so happy!"

"Do something about that goofball face! But first put me down!"

"Couldn't they have dealt with this in a more dignified way?" Warren wondered.

"I guess they don't intend to keep it a secret…" Bijiter stated.

Alzack lifted up a drawing. "Ta-da! This is Asuka!"

"She looks exactly like you two." Wendy said.

"I see. She reminds me of Wendy. She's very cute." Lily added.

Wendy then ran off crying. "Even Lily!"

"Huh? What did I say!?"

* * *

Joseph sighed as he stood beside Erza. "Guess we're going to have to get a job to make money."

Erza nodded her head. "Looks like it."

"Erza-san." She looked behind her as Alzack and Bisca stood behind them. "It's about Jerard." Joseph's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "Actually…"

"Oi, Bisca…" Alzack interrupted looking over at Joseph.

* * *

"Makarov-dono, I've already talked to Joseph-dono, the gathering of the Ten Saints is drawing near. But before that, I would like to inform you about a certain guild." Jura said.

* * *

"You know two women, Ultear and Meredy, don't you?" Lyon asked Gray.

"Have they done something?" Gray asked back.

* * *

Joseph gritted his teeth while Erza looked away as Bisca and Alzack finished telling them what had happened.

"Viktor…"

* * *

Makarov rubbed his forehead after Jura had also finished explaining to him about the guild.

"So he's still alive… Zeref…"

* * *

"I'm telling you, old man, there's nothing to discuss. Pay us back the money we lent you and the slate will be wiped clean."

"Easy for you to say, but as you know, we have a surprising lack of money." Makarov explained while Mira, Joseph, and Erza stood behind him.

"Besides, one look at the account book shows that there's obviously something odd about income and expenditures." Mira added.

"Take heed." Erza finished.

Joseph tapped his foot impatiently ready to lash out at the members that were around them.

"Are you accusing me of something!?"

"Perish the thought! We'll pay back the money we borrowed along with legitimate interest…" Makarov answered. "…eventually."

"And I'm telling you to pay it back right now, you old fart!" Twilight Orge's master shouted.

"Look… Let's start by recalculating the interest."

"You beat up five of my guys! First our debtors open up a can of whoop-ass on us and then they don't pay what they owe, you're making our guild lose face here!"

"Huh? I came here today to talk about money, but you want to bring honor into it, too?"

"We don't have money or honor, thanks to you!"

"Pay back what you owe. That's your guild's creed. That's how you want to play it, yes?" Makarov's eyes filled with anger.

"Seven years… of property damage to our guild and violence towards our members…"

"We're obliged to pay you back for all that."

Joseph smirked as he also released his magic beside Erza and Mirajane. "You all have been judged."

"For seven years… you've made my brats suffer…" Makarov said as he entered into his Titan form. "It makes me cry just to think about it… Oi, boy! It's a war you want?"

Joseph, Erza, and Mirajane turned to face the other Twilight Orge members and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Macao and Wakaba stood outside the Twilight Orge's building as the building shook with explosions. "Oi, oi, I thought the idea was to talk it out…" Wakaba said.

"Should've figured that wouldn't fly…" Macao stated.

"Still… Looking at this makes me feel like those seven years never went by."

"It's like the good old days."

The two then looked to the side as Natsu and Happy approached them. "Natsu! Happy! What are you doing here?" Wakaba asked while bodies were thrown into the sky from the building as it continued to lurch in every direction.

"Weren't you guys going to Acalypha with Lucy?" Macao asked. "Hey! Are you up for a scrap!?"

"Don't! It'll only make matters worse!"

Natsu and Happy walked past Wakaba and Macao with depressed looks while the two older man stood spooked at what just happened.

"What was that?" Wakaba asked.

"You got me…"

* * *

A lone figure stood on the edge of a cliff looking over Crocus as a grey robe covered their body.

The figure smirked. "Now that Fairy Tail is back the Eclipse Gate will be opened. And the two brothers of shadows will clash."

Black ice formed underneath the figure as it surrounded the figure and they disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious figure? I'm sure you guys already know from the hint. Look forward to next weekend for three more chapters. As always review, favorite, and follow.**

**Next time: The Dragon Prince**


	37. Chapter 34: The Dragon Prince

"I hear they're back."

"What are you talking about?"

"The core members of Fairy Tail who disappeared seven years ago."

"Not interested."

"You can't fool me, Rogue. I remember how you looked up to Natsu-san and Joseph-san."

"That was a long time ago."

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the core members had returned from Tenroujima. Throughout the country, rumors of their return have spread like wild-fire.

"Sabertooth?" Natsu asked while Joseph listened in on the conversation standing beside Erza.

"A tiger with sabers for teeth… Sabertooth, get it?" Romeo explained. "They've surpassed Pegasus and Lamia and are currently the strongest wizards' guild in Fiore."

"I've never heard of them." Gray said.

"They weren't anything special 7 years ago." Alzack added.

"You're saying they suddenly grew over these last seven years?" Gray asked.

"It started when their guild master recruited five very strange, but very capable mages." Max explained.

"Five people alone made that much of a difference?" Lucy asked surprised.

Joseph smirked. "I'd like to take them all on at the same time."

"So what rank does that leave our guild in now?" Wendy asked.

"You really wanna know?" Happy asked shocked.

"You haven't heard yet?" Carla asked her.

"Absolute last place." Romeo answered.

"A super tiny weak little guild." Alzack added.

"The weakest guild in Fiore." Bisca finished.

"Ah, I'm sorry for asking!" Wendy cried out.

Natsu laughed. "That's even better! It's more fun!"

"Wha?" Gray asked looking over at him.

"You get it, don't you!? Think of how much fun it's gonna be climbing to the top again! I'm fired up!"

Romeo grinned. "Natsu-nii is just the same as ever."

Cana walked up to the group. "Hey, have you guys seen Gildarts?"

"What now? Are you lonely you aren't next to your daddy for a second?" Gray asked.

Joseph hit Gray on the back of his head. "Idiot!"

Gray rubbed his head and looked over at Lucy. "Ah! Sorry!"

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's fine… Don't worry."

Juvia then appeared hiding behind the request board. _'She's consoling Gray-sama!?'_

"Gildarts went with Master to the original Fairy Tail base." Erza answered.

"Alright! Then I'll go out on a job while I have the chance!" Cana shouted as she bolted out of the hall.

"It's amazing how lovey-dovey Gildarts gets with Cana." Happy stated.

Ace was grinning beside Lily as he held up his hands forming a heart shape that was around Happy and Carla. Lily nodded his head in agreement.

"And he's supposed to be the guild's strongest… What a strange guild." Carla stated.

* * *

"Man, talking about seven years ago really makes me nostalgic…" Sting raised his hand a few feet above the ground. "I was this small back then. Ah! You were Gajeel's apprentice back then, right? Man… Gajeel was really scary!"

"Don't cling onto the past, Sting. They weren't on the path we took."

"Found you!" A man charged at the two as he drew out and fired it at them.

Sting then threw his hand out and caught the arrow in his hand. The soldier watched shocked as Sting began to chew on the tip of the arrow.

"He ate… the arrow! No way… He can't be!"

"Pfft!" A ray of light shot out from Sting's that crashed beside the soldier leaving a giant hole in the wall behind him. "Huh? Maybe I'm rusty… I missed."

"I-It was you two!? The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth… The White Dragon, Sting,… And Shadow Dragon, Rogue! The Dragon Slayer duo!" The soldier then threw down his weapons and ran off.

"Oi, oi! You're gonna leave your friends here?" Behind Sting and Rogue were a pile of bodies that laid scattered across the ground. "You suck!"

"What do you expect from a Dark Guild?" Rogue asked.

"You blew things up really good again, huh, Sting-kun?"

Sting looked behind him as two Exceeds walked up to them. "Where were you guys, Lector, Frosch?" Sting asked.

"We were just doing a bit of reconnaissance." Lector replied. "You know, the Fire Dragon, Ice Dragon, Iron Dragon, heck, even the Sky Dragon don't stand a chance. You've got it going on, yeah!"

"Fro thinks so, too!"

Sting grinned. "I know."

He then high-fived Lector. "Sting-kun, you're the strongest Dragon Slayer, oh yeah!"

"The way I am now, I'm positive I could beat Natsu-san. Heck I bet I could beat Joseph-san as well."

"Yeah, of course you would!" Lector cheered.

"What do you say we challenge them, Rogue?" Sting asked.

"Not interested."

"Fro, too."

* * *

"And so… I've decided to retire." Makarov said standing in front of the group. "I'm going to introduce the next master to you now."

"Who is it?" Joseph wondered.

"Are you serious?" Cana asked.

"Wait. I'm not mentally prepared yet…" Macao said.

"It ain't gonna be you!" Wakaba said to him.

"The fifth Fairy Tail master…" Makarov pointed his hand to where Mirajane was. "Gildarts Clive!" Makarov then noticed Mirajane standing there and went over to her. "Where's Gildarts!?"

"He left a letter." Mira replied handing the letter over to him.

Makarov stood shocked as he read the letter: _"Master, as well as everyone in the guild, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a master. Well… I will take the opportunity to give two orders as the fifth master. The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."_

Joseph looked over at Laxus and grinned. "Welcome back."

"Isn't that great, Laxus?" Bickslow asked.

"Now the Raijinshuu is complete again." Evergreen said hugging Laxus.

Makarov sighed. "If that's what the fifth master orders, we have no choice but to obey."

"_The second: I appoint Makarov Dreyar the sixth Fairy Tail master."_

"Me again!?" Makarov cried out while everyone else laughed.

"_I'm going to travel for a while. But I'll come back when I'm in the mood. Until then, take care."_

Mira then walked over to Cana and handed her a letter. "Here you go."

"_And Cana. I apologize for going off again without warning. However anytime you want to meet me, just make the wish on that card. I'll get through to the card I have and I'll rush right over to you."_

Cana then ripped the card in half. "I don't need it! I already told you things were fine the way they were between us, old man!"

"_Fairy Tail is my home. I will return. I pray that by then, Fairy Tail will once again be Fiore's number one guild. However that's not my duty. It's yours. Master, that's your last job. To make Fairy Tail Fiore's number one guild again!"_

Makarov grew angry as he shouted, "My last job, you say!? Jackass! Since it's come to this, I'm not gonna let anyone else be master! I'll be master till the day I die! Booze! Bring out the booze!"

The group laughed while Makarov continued to throw a fit. _"P.S. I won't tell anyone about what you showed me in the basement, Master."_

Makarov gulped down some alcohol from his jug. "That goes without saying, idiot!"

* * *

"That Gildarts… Fiore's number one guild, he says…" Warren said.

"That's being way too optimistic!" Max stated.

"It's good to be ambitious." Erza said.

Joseph sighed. "Guess it's back to being a dark guild hunter again."

"Yeah, if this were seven years ago…" Warren said to Erza.

"But things are different now." Max added.

"Of course, there's Sabertooth…" Alzack stated.

"But Lamia and Pegasus too, they're powerful guilds that can't even be compared to what they were seven years ago." Bisca added.

"Standing next to them, even with our main members back…" Bijiter continued.

"The Tenrou group isn't any stronger than they were seven years ago." Laki finished.

Erza looked over at Joseph who shrugged his shoulders. "It sounds like it'll take some time before we can get back to the way we were then."

"I've already waited seven years!" Romeo shouted. "I don't wanna take any more time, Erza-nee, Joseph-nii!"

"Romeo!"

"There's just one way to become number one in a hurry!"

"Y-You don't mean…" Nab said shocked.

"Forget it! I already decided we wouldn't be participating in that!"

"What do you mean by "that", Number Four?" Makarov asked.

"Would you not call me that, Number Six?"

* * *

"I guess it's true, like father like son." Marcus watched as Siegfried slung his bag over his shoulder while holding a flask in his other hand.

"Don't worry; I'll be there when it starts." Siegfried said as he headed out.

Marcus smirked. "I can't lose my ace you know."

Siegfried waved his hand as he left.

* * *

"We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna! We're gonna!" Romeo argued with his father.

"No, we're not! We're not! We're not! We're not! I refuse to give permission! We're never gonna take part in that again!"

"We're home…" Natsu greeted as they walked in.

"Oh, you're back, huh? Did you get any good medicine?" Max asked.

"Just Wendy." Lucy replied.

"You don't have the right to decide that anymore, Dad! You're not the master!"

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Gray asked.

"Just looks like an argument between father and son to me…" Carla replied. "Clothes!" She said looking at him.

"Who doesn't wanna participate!?" Macao asked. "Me!"

"Me!" The members that weren't part of the Tenrou group except Romeo shouted.

"That's the one thing I don't wanna do again." Alzack said.

"It'll just expose us to ridicule…" Bisca added.

"But now we've got the Tenrou group!" Romeo argued. "We've got Natsu-nii, Erza-nee, and Joseph-nii! How could Fairy Tail lose!?"

"But the Tenrou group's got a seven-year blank!" Warren stated.

"What's this about being in it or not?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu-nii, while you guys were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore." Romeo replied.

"That sounds like fun!"

"All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic! It's called the Grand Magic Games!"

"Grand Magic Games!?" Lucy wondered.

Joseph smirked. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Like a real festival!" Gray said.

"I see… Right now, the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?" Erza asked.

"That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!"

"However… I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…" Makarov pondered.

"That's right! Exactly!" Macao agreed.

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewel as a reward!"

"We're in it!"

"Master!"

"It's impossible! Between Pegasus and Lamia…"

"Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!" Warren stated.

"Incidentally, in past festivals, we were always in last place." Jet added.

"Don't be proud of that!" Elfman shouted.

"We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" Makarov shouted.

"Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's annoying!" Jet pointed out.

Natsu then looked over at Romeo. "When is that tournament?"

"Three months from now." Romeo replied.

Natsu slammed his fists together. "Plenty of time! By then, we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will become Fiore's number one guild again!"

"Sounds good." Gray said.

"Yeah! If everyone joins their powers as one…" Lucy said.

"…there's nothing we can't do." Erza finished.

Joseph smirked cracking his knuckles. "I'll make sure they fear the name Leviathan again!"

"It looks like we'll be able to achieve Gildart's wish earlier than expected, huh?" Cana said to Makarov.

"I've already decided we're gonna do it, so there's no point in complaining!" Makarov shouted ignoring the other's complaints. "Let's aim for the 30 million… ahem, I mean, aim for Fiore's number one! Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"I guess I'll see you in three months." Joseph stood with Erza alone at the gates of Magnolia as he prepared to head out.

Erza smiled at him. "I'm surprised you're going to be training with Laxus and the Raijinshuu."

Joseph pulled out a letter from his jacket holding it in his hand. "Well I did receive an anonymous letter saying that they could help me get stronger. Laxus figured it would be best to go together in case it was a trap and then the Raijinshuu decided to tag along."

Erza folded her arms. "Be careful out t here."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers as the sun began to set over the horizon.

* * *

"Do you think the letter was sent from that group that helped us out seven years ago?" Laxus asked as he followed Joseph along with the Raijinshuu.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Only one way to find out." The five mages stepped into an empty valley and Joseph sucked in his breath. "Oi, come on out you bastards!"

"That's one way to get their attention." Freed stated. Bickslow nodded his head in agreement while his dolls bobbled in the air.

"I'm surprised you came, Leviathan."

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "I only know one person that says my title in that kind of tone."

Black ice swirled in the air in front of the group as Viktor appeared grinning while behind him stood a few members of Requiem. Marcus walked past Viktor standing in front of him. "Thank you for coming."

Laxus stood beside Joseph with lightning sparking around him. "Who are you?"

Marcus smirked. "I am Marcus Tempest, the Dragon Prince, and the guild master of Requiem!" He folded his arms. "I'm sure you've heard of us by now."

"An independent guild that's been recruiting powerful mages along with former dark mages." Joseph stated.

Marcus nodded his head. "Ultear!"

Ultear stepped forward beside Viktor as she held up an orb in her hand. "You know of my Arc of Time correct?"

Joseph nodded his head. "It manipulates time, well that's what Gray told me."

"Second Origin." Marcus said. "It is a separate container that remains dormant until the mage reaches it. Ultear here, can unlock your hidden powers."

Laxus smirked. "I'm sure that this comes with a price."

"Correct." Lionel stepped forward grinning. "After you have unlocked your Second Origin you will have to go through three months of training with us. As a way to kill time before the Grand Magic Games start."

Bickslow laughed. "Sounds interesting."

"However! You will go through pain that you have never felt before!" Ultear added.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't that bad."

Marcus glared at him. "That's because you're immune to pain."

Joseph slammed his fists together with ice flowing around him. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this started!"

The members of Raijinshuu stood beside Laxus and Joseph as they prepared for the worst night of their life.

"**Second Origin Release!**"

Screams of pain echoed throughout the valley.

* * *

_**Five Days before the start of the Grand Magic Games**_

Viktor groaned. "I swear those guys are monsters!"

Ultear sighed. "What would you expect from the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail?"

"Marcus are you sure Jerard should be here?" Viktor asked looking over at him.

Jerard stood beside Marcus looking away distantly as they waited for Natsu and the group to arrive. "They're here." Marcus said ignoring Viktor's question. "Ultear repair the bridge."

"Always demanding."

"Let's go." Marcus walked forward while the others stood behind him.

"People are over there!" Lucy said pointing at them.

"They're…"

"You all were my next visit after I met up with Leviathan." Marcus said as he stood in front of them pulling off his hood revealing himself to them. "It's been awhile Fairy Tail."

"J-Jerard." Erza said shocked to see him as he stood beside Marcus.

"What did you do to Joseph!?" Natsu demanded.

"Tch, more like what did he do to us?" Viktor said as he looked at Natsu. "Don't worry Salamander. He's fine and hell of a lot stronger than he was three months ago."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "So you were the ones who sent that letter to him."

Jerard looked at Erza. "You haven't changed, Erza. Have you already heard how I escaped?"

"Yeah."

"Although I didn't intend too…"

Viktor slammed his fists together. "Meredy, Ultear, and I broke him out of prison." He then looked over at Marcus. "Though we were just following his orders."

"I didn't do anything." Meredy said to him. "You two did most of it yourselves."

"Don't forget our newest recruit also helped out." Marcus looked over at the shadows beside them. "How long are you planning on hiding there?"

"Damn it's hard to stay undetected from you." Lucian emerged from the shadows as he morphed out of them and stood beside the group. "Lucian Skiadrum, though you can just refer to me as Shadow."

Natsu pointed at him. "How did you come out of the shadows!?"

Lucian smirked as shadows formed around him. "I am a Dragon Slayer like you Natsu, the Shadow Dragon Slayer."

"If it wasn't for his abilities we would have never been able to eliminate all of those guards." Viktor stated. "Even I have my limits."

"Jerard… Have you regained your memories?" Erza asked.

"It all came back. I remember everything. My memories returned six years ago, while I was in prison. Erza… I really don't know what to say…"

"We've all made mistakes." Marcus said defending Jerard. "In his case he was being manipulated and he has since been on the path to redemption."

"Ever since then we've been part of Requiem, an independent guild, neither of light or darkness. Redemption is the sole purpose of the guild." Viktor added.

"An independent guild?" Levy asked.

"Requiem. I've heard of you!" Droy said.

"I heard your guild has destroyed many dark guilds in the last several years!" Jet added.

"We have just two purposes." Marcus said. "The first is to give those that have lost their way to the path of darkness another chance. The second is Zeref… Dark Guilds… Acnologia. I formed this guild to drive away all of the darkness from the world."

"So not one more wizard will become possessed by the dark side as we were." Jerard concluded.

"That's great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You should have the Council recognize you as an official guild." Gray stated.

"The prison break, remember?"

"And some of us are former members of Grimoire Heart…" Meredy said.

"Besides, official guilds ostensibly have to abide by the Guild Conflict Ban Treaty, even if the other side is a Dark Guild." Jerard added.

Marcus shook his head. "No, being independent works for our guild."

"But, we didn't call you here to introduce ourselves. We heard you're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games. Only a few of us can get near the arena. So there's one favor we would ask of you." Ultear said.

"Every year, when the Games are held, we sense a strange magical force. We want you to get to the bottom of it." Jerard stated.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Guilds throughout Fiore gather to participate in the Grand Magic Games, right?" Lucy wondered.

"You'd expect one or two weird kinds of magic…"

"That's what we thought at first, too. However that magic is evil and somehow reminds me of Zeref." Jerard said.

"It reminds you of Zeref!?" Erza asked.

"It must be because they've gotten too close to Zeref in the past." Marcus concluded. "What we want to find out is where that magic is coming from. It could give us a clue to Zeref's location."

"Of course, this has nothing to do with the outcome of the Games. We'll be rooting for Fairy Tail from the sidelines." Meredy added. "But while you're there, we also want you to search for that mysterious magic."

"That's like grabbing a hold of a cloud, but we'll give it a try." Erza said.

"Don't worry. We'll have those that aren't under the Council's radar patrolling the area." Marcus stated.

"We'll also pay your fee in advance." Ultear added. "My evolved Arc of Time will raise the level of your abilities. Power up has a ring to it, but that's not really what it is."

"All of our members have already had there's raised. Our guild is twice as strong as any other guild out there." Viktor boasted.

"However, you will battle against unimaginably excruciating pain." Ultear added.

"It wasn't that bad." Viktor mumbled.

Marcus slammed him into the ground. "I don't want to hear it from you!"

* * *

"The Grand Magic Games are beginning. Are you sure you don't want to be there at the start of the match?" Siegfried asked.

Minerva walked up to him and smirked. "I'm sure that they can find a replacement for me."

"Fairy Tail will be joining."

"Should I be worried?"

Siegfried shrugged his shoulders. "That's up for you to decide."

* * *

"Can you handle it?" Marcus looked over at Lucian as he stood inside a cave.

"Being close to the proximity as Rogue, I'll do my best." Lucian stated.

"I could also go in disguise as Mystogan." Jerard offered.

Marcus shook his head. "Lucian is our only choice. He's our newest recruit and one that the Council most likely doesn't have any records on."

"Don't worry about me. I've got this." Lucian's body then morphed into shadows as he disappeared.

Marcus sighed. "Sometimes I worry too much about him."

Jerard looked at him. "That's one of the responsibilities of being a guild master."

"Let's just hope that he doesn't kill Rogue when he gets the chance."

* * *

"Gee Hee, I was wondering when you two would show up."

Joseph flexed his muscles. "Three months of training my ass. They all fucking ganged up on us!"

"Mah at least we're stronger than we were before." Laxus stated.

"It's almost midnight." Joseph muttered as he looked over at Juvia and Mirajane.

"I wonder what's going to happen at midnight?" Mira thought.

The sound of a bell ringing than rang out throughout the city and a voice boomed. "Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games… Good morning!"

Joseph and the others ran out onto the balcony to see who was talking. They then saw a hologram in the sky of a short looking man that had a giant pumpkin as their head.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!"

"Elimination round?" Joseph wondered.

"113 teams down to 8!?" Gajeel shouted.

"There was never anything about an elimination round!" Juvia shouted as well.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a reason for this." Mirajane said.

"It better be a damn good one." Laxus muttered.

"I'm sure they have a reason." Joseph said.

The hologram than started to speak again and danced around. "Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" The ground started to shake.

"What are they planning?" Juvia asked grabbing the railing.

"We'll find out soon." Joseph replied.

Their inn soon started to rise from the ground along with the other inns that held other teams. "It's transforming!?" Laxus shouted.

"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domas Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on." Wooden board paths suddenly appeared on the railing of the balcony and started building up.

"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count! And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth."

"Piece of cake!" Joseph shouted as he entered into his Juggernaut Mode. A head to where the paths led was to a giant city in a sphere shape.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth… begin!"

"Let's go!" Joseph shouted as he took off with his wings while the others followed after him. Laxus entered into his lightning body form and flew beside him.

Laxus smirked. "We need to go fast if we want to win."

"Then we'd best better start trucking!"

* * *

**Sky Labyrinth has begun! I know I said that updates would be on the weekend but I finished this chapter earlier so I decided to upload it. After this there will be two more updates for this week. As always enjoy, review, favorite, and follow.  
**

**Next time: Let the Games Begin**


	38. Chapter 35: Let the Games Begin

Joseph landed at the top of the path first while Laxus came after him and the two stood there looking around. There were stair cases leading to different platforms and some of the staircases led sideways and were flipped upside down.

"Whoever designed this had way too much free time." Joseph commented as Juvia, Mirajane, and Gajeel came up behind him and Laxus.

"What the hell is this!?" Gajeel shouted.

"That explains the name." Juvia said.

"Let's go." Laxus said walking towards one of the staircases.

"Wait! Do you even know where you are going?" Mira asked.

"No. But it's better than just standing here."

"We should be moving faster." Gajeel said as he ran up the stairs.

Joseph sighed. "Some team we are." He went back into his Juggernaut Mode and took off while the others followed him.

They soon arrived at the top and stood in front of a closed door. "Open it." Laxus said to Gajeel.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He shouted as he turned the knob and opened the door revealing a hallway that twisted all the way down.

"I'll go on ahead." Joseph said as he flew off with the distortion of the area not bothering him. The group caught up to him as they stared at another door. "If it's a drop it won't matter to me." Joseph commented as he opened the door and flew through. He then looked down as he hovered in midair. He then looked over at the group and grinned. "See no problem."

Ahead of them was a door in the distance that had the word 'GOAL' all over it. Laxus smirked. "Looks like you've still got some luck."

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Joseph shouted and the group made it over to the door where the pumpkin-headed man waited for them.

"Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Joseph Fenrir, Mirajane Strauss, and Juvia Lockser, you all have passed the elimination round, and in second place too. Very impressive."

"That was a lot easier than I expected." Joseph muttered.

"Second place is better than no place at all." Laxus said.

"We have to wait for the other teams. Go through this door and you will arrive at Domas Flau, where the official Grand Magic Games will be held!"

* * *

Loud cheers could be heard at the stadium as Joseph leaned against the wall with his arms folded waiting for their team to be announced. "This is it." He muttered.

Laxus nodded his head. "Let's see how they react to our appearance."

"I can't wait to see Salamander's surprised face." Gajeel said.

"Looks like it's starting." Juvia said.

"Yeah." Gajeel agreed while Joseph nodded his head.

* * *

Lucian leaned against the wall part of the stadium as he observed the field.

"_**Okay, the players are about to take the field!"**_ Chapati Rola announced. _**"Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory!? The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!"**_ The crowd then began to boo as they made their entrance.

"They won't be booing for long." Lucian muttered.

Chapati then continued. _**"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, even though they were in last. Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one!?"**_

Yajima then added, _**"I'm just glad they're back. Congratulations Fairy Tail."**_

"Let's start cheering them on! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray, Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted.

"_**Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh, the hounds of hell. Quatro Cerberus! In sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"**_

Lucian observed Kagura as she stood with her group. "The woman that Marcus is seeing."

"_**In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus! Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale! Next up, finishing third in the elimination round. Oh my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"**_

* * *

Joseph raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gajeel. "I thought they were a dark guild?"

"Looks like they managed to become a legal guild." Gajeel replied.

Laxus clenched his fists and Joseph looked over at him worryingly. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." Laxus replied.

"_**Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!"**_

"We're up!" Mira said.

"Then let's get going." Laxus said as he led the group.

"_**The second place finisher…oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable Fairy Tail B Team!"**_

Joseph and the others walked out onto the stadium and the crowd stared in surprise.

"Joseph!?" Erza said surprised to see him as he looked over at her. She then looked away guiltily and Joseph wondered what happened.

"Nee-chan!?" Elfman said startled.

"Gajeel!?" Natsu said surprised.

"Juvia!?" Gray shouted likewise.

"Isn't it against the rules for Laxus to be in the team!?" Lucy asked.

Joseph grinned as the crowd was stunned into silence. "At least we're not being booed at."

After the complaints of Fairy Tail having two teams they then called out the last team. _**"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!" **_

The group walked out onto the stadium making a show of it and Joseph studied the five members. Sting then looked at Natsu, "Let's have a good time, Natsu-san!" He then noticed Joseph and grinned. "Enjoy your position while you can, Joseph-san."

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who the hell are you staring at!?" Gajeel asked Rogue.

"Gajeel…" He said quietly.

Lucian gritted his teeth as he glared at Rogue then he took in a few breaths calming himself. "He'll pay eventually for killing our father."

"Good luck, Sting-kun!" Lector called out from the stands.

"_**And now, all of the teams are here,"**_ Chapati started. _**"What are your impressions, Yajima-san?"**_

"_**I envy their youth!"**_

"_**That's not really what I meant…Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" **_A huge stone tablet rose from the ground, detailing the events that would happen.

"_**Starting with the competition, points have been divided among the teams according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to eighth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings."**_

"Doesn't sound so bad." Joseph muttered.

"_**The rules for the battle are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin "Hidden"!"**_

Gajeel gave a small laugh. "Sounds interesting."

Laxus smirked. "Let's make sure we win this one."

"_**One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all the players are on the field."**_

As soon as Gray stepped up so did Juvia. "If Gray-sama is going to be in it then so is Juvia!"

"_**All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game, "Hidden"!"**_

Joseph and the members of the other guilds that were not picked moved up to a place assigned to each different team. Mabo, the pumpkin-headed referee walked in front of the eight players. After Mabo explained the rules to them he then shouted, "Field Open!" A city then materialized before the entire crowd, while separating the participating players.

"_**Everyone, please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima Vision. The eight participants don't know what the others are doing. The rules of hidden are simple. Each person is both the hider and the seeker! Find each other in this town! You can use any kind of magic. Then deliver one blow! It doesn't matter if you do any damage. The person who attacks gets one point."**_ Suddenly copies of the eight participants appeared all over the city.

Joseph sighed. "I've always hated hide and seek."

"_**There are copies of everyone. If you accidentally attack a copy, you lose one point! Now, disappear into silence! Like a black cat lurking in the dark night!"**_ A gong was then hit signaling the start of the match. _**"Let Hidden begin!"**_ As soon as it started Juvia hugged one of the copies of Gray and instantly lost a point.

Joseph face-palmed. "We're doomed."

"That idiot." Gajeel bluntly said.

"This may be a disadvantage for Juvia." Mira said smiling.

"If I knew it'd be like this, I would've done it." Laxus said, slightly annoyed.

"_**As long as it's within the time limit, it's possible for the players to restart any number of times. The time limit is 30 minutes and the team that has the most points at the end will be in first place."**_

The game soon began and Gray started moving through the city only to be instantly confronted by Raven Tail's Nalpudding who tricked him into attacking a copy and a few minutes later Nalpudding found him and attacked directly, getting a point and taking one from Gray. The game continued to move on until Juvia interfered with Gray and Lyon's battle and kicked him in the back of the head, bring B Team's points back to 0. Juvia then told Gray of the deal that they made with Makarov.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Give me a break!" Gajeel shouted pissed. "Who's gonna be part of that spectacle!?"

"I don't mind being in it, but I don't like being on B Team." Laxus said.

Joseph nodded his head. "I agree."

"Then let's do this. The team that wins gets to do what they want with the other team for a whole day." Makarov announced.

"Put another way, it's a punishment game for the losing team." Lily stated.

"Do what I want for a whole day…" Laxus pondered. Bubbles then appeared over him showing what he was thinking.

* * *

"Buy me some lunch!" Laxus ordered.

"Hai, Laxus-san!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

"Do what I want…" Gajeel thought.

* * *

"Dance!" Gajeel ordered.

"Hai!" Lucy exclaimed while wearing a bunny suit.

* * *

"That sounds like fun, huh?" Mira said.

* * *

"Salted and grilled mackerel pike, please." Mira ordered.

"At once." Erza bowed while wearing a maid outfit.

* * *

"Do what Juvia wants…"

* * *

"Since it's the punishment game, I have no choice. Here, close your eyes." Gray said half-naked holding Juvia.

"Hai."

* * *

"Anything that I want." Joseph put his hand on his chin pondering.

* * *

"Get naked!" Joseph ordered while in bed with Erza who wore a sexy lingerie outfit.

"As you wish."

* * *

He held a lecherous grin and began to snicker until he was whacked across the room by Mira.

* * *

_Present_

Joseph glared at Mira absently rubbing his cheek. "Why did you do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Mira giggled.

The match then continued with Gray and Juvia getting attacked by Nalpudding, once again. Then it started to snow as Eve from Blue Pegasus began to see the breaths of the real mages and the mages shivering. He then controlled the snow and hit the mages of, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and Raven Tail, scoring three points in a row. Lyon then attacked Eve turning the whole city into a huge battlefield. Yet Nalpudding kept going for Gray every time. Just then Rufus, from Sabertooth was noticed on a building.

"This competition is too simple. I remember it… Everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, the quality of their magic… I remember… I remember it. **Memory Make**." A red magic circle appeared behind him and yellow lines crossed through it. The blue sky got darker and stars appeared and all the real mages were glowing. "**Night of Falling Stars…**" His magic split off and shot towards all the other mages, hitting them, except Nalpudding who jumped at him, getting 6 points.

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" Nalpudding shouted as he punched him but he disappeared. "Oh no! Just a copy!?"

Rufus then reappeared on another building. "Relax. You won't lose any points. That was the memory of me being there." He then shot another blast of magic at Nalpudding, hitting him and earning another point. "I don't need a decoy."

"That's some interesting magic." Joseph said.

"No wonder they've become the strongest guild…" Laxus said.

"Spectators… This competition isn't interesting. After all, I didn't even need to hide. If they find me, their attack misses, because they only target the memory of me that stays behind." Gray then appeared behind him getting ready to attack but was stopped by Nalpudding who attacked Gray preventing him from hitting.

"_**Time's up!"**_ The city then disappeared and the results appeared showing Fairy Tail B in 7th and Fairy Tail A in last.

"One point is all we need." Joseph whispered to himself.

* * *

**Since we all know what happens in the battles after this I'm just going to skip over them and move right on to the last battle of the day. Why you ask? Because it would be a waste of time to write them all.**

* * *

"_**Alright, it's time for the final match of the first day."**_

"_**The teams that are left are Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale, right?"**_ Yajima spoke.

"_**Long ago, these two guilds were about equal in terms of talent, so this should be an interesting match!"**_ Jenny added.

"_**Okay, I'll announce the first day's final fight match-up! From Fairy Tail B, it's Joseph Fenrir!"**_

Joseph smirked. "This is where we make our comeback."

"_**Versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!"**_ The crowd started to cheer as soon as his name was said.

"Do you even know what position you are in as a Wizard Saint?" Laxus asked.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "Probably last place. But that will change real soon."

Erza watched as Joseph headed down to the stadium. "Be careful." She whispered.

As if hearing her he looked in her direction and smiled.

"_**Once Joseph used to be a renowned Dark Guild hunter known as Leviathan. He was then given a spot as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints after he helped destroy Oración Seis."**_

"_**Don't forget he also defeated another Wizard Saint before he was elevated."**_ Yajima added.

Wind blew across the field as Jura entered the arena and the crowd erupted into cheers while Joseph waited on the other end with his arms folded. "Even if you are the weakest of the Wizard Saints I'm sure that you'll be able to pull through." Laxus comforted.

"You're going up against Jura…" Mira added.

"Is that cue ball really that strong?" Gajeel asked.

"Three months ago he could have been stronger than me." Joseph said. "But now he doesn't stand a chance, hopefully. Leave the rest to me." He then entered the arena and headed over to where Jura was waiting for him. _'For the sake of the others that lost, they're pain will be what gives me the miracle to win. Gray, Juvia, Lucy… I'll make sure that we're never laughed at again!'_

"Personally, I'm rooting for Fairy Tail, but our Obaba is really strict about that..." Jura looked up at Joseph as he stood with his mind set to win. "My apologies, but I'm not going to hold back here."

"If you did this would have been a very short battle." Joseph shot back as he tore off his shirt revealing the Wizard Saint symbol on his chest. "As of this moment I'll make sure that Fairy Tail is never laughed at again!" His body glowed with a silver aura as he unleashed all of his magic power filling the arena with an intense pressure.

Jura smiled. "Even though Obaba told me to participate this battle is having my blood boil with excitement."

'_Joseph… Will you be okay?'_ Erza wondered.

* * *

A mysterious figure wearing a grey robe watched the battle from afar with his arms folded as the crowd let out cheers.

"If I remember correctly… This will be a close battle."

* * *

"_**Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale versus Joseph Fenrir of Fairy Tail B! Let the final match of the day… Begin!"**_

Joseph slammed his fist onto the ground as ice shot out and flowed around him. "Sorry but you will be one of the stepping stones for us to reach the top!"

A glowing yellow aura surrounded Jura as he smiled. "I'm ready, Joseph-dono."

Kagura watched with interest. "So this is the man that saved my brother."

"I wonder if he can live up to his title." Lucian muttered.

"This battle has an interesting parfum." Ichiya commented.

"Jura, send him spinning!" Obaba shouted while twirling her hand.

"Let's just hope that three months of training and Second Origin will help him." Makarov muttered. "Joseph, you better win! Get us the 30 million jewel... ahem, I mean win us some points!"

Sting smirked. "Let's see just how powerful Joseph-san is."

Mavis watched on silently as she studied both Wizard Saints.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Joseph and Jura charged forward thus beginning the battle of Wizard Saints.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers!? Anyways stay tuned for next chapter for an epic battle between two Wizard Saints. I didn't include the other battles because I'm pretty sure we've all watched the anime or read the manga to know what the outcome of what those battles are. As always enjoy, review, favorite, and follow. **

**Next time: Cataclysm **


	39. Chapter 36: Cataclysm

Joseph charged forward with ice swirling around him. Jura smiled and moved one of his hands with the index and middle finger outstretched, creating large rock formations that shot towards Joseph.

"_**Oh my, can Joseph defend against Jura's signature Iron Rock Wall!?"**_ Chapati announced.

'_This is no time to hide my abilities. I have to go all out if I want to win.'_ Joseph skidded to a halt and waited for the rock formations to crash into him.

"Does he plan on taking the attack?" Lily wondered.

"If it's Joseph he has a plan." Happy defended.

Jura smirked. "I have you." The rock formations crashed into Joseph and torrents of wind along with dust was shot around the stadium causing the crowd to cry out in surprise at the shockwave.

"You'll have to do better than that." Jura's eyes widened as Joseph appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into him that sent him skidding across the field. "**Ice Drive.**"

"He's fast!" Jet stated.

Laxus smirked. "During our three month training, Joseph focused on maxing out his speed in that form."

"That's why he suddenly got faster." Gajeel muttered.

Jura again extended his hand out and a large arm made of rock shot out of the ground straight towards Joseph. Joseph moved his arms up into a defending position and shouted, "**Ice Dragon's Scales!**"

Gajeel smiled. "Gee Hee, I know this one, absolute defense and offense."

The dust cleared as the two Wizard Saints stood facing off against each other. "I see you aren't a member of the Wizard Saints for nothing." Jura commented.

Joseph grinned. "I'm just getting started." Ice swirled around him as he charged again while Jura motioned his hands sending multiple rock formations at him. "**Ice Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

"Jura-san!" Chelia cried out.

"There's no need to worry. With apologies to Juvia's team, I believe Jura-san is Fiore's number one wizard." Lyon comforted.

Another large arm made of rock shot out slamming into Joseph that sent him reeling back while Jura remained unharmed. "Damn, you have one tough defense."

"I thought I would be one of your stepping stones for Fairy Tail to reach the top? The power you have right now is not enough to beat me, Joseph-dono." Jura calmly stated.

'_Is he holding back?'_ Erza thought with worry.

"**Ice Drive.**" Joseph vanished and swirled around the arena while Jura searched for an opening to attack. Jura's eyes widened as his arm was suddenly grabbed and felt a cold chill shoot over his skin. "**Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

"_**It looks like Joseph has finally begun his counter attack!"**_ Chapati shouted.

While Jura hovered in the air from the attack Joseph sucked in some of his magic and aimed at him. "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"_**As expected of a battle between Wizard Saints."**_ Yajima commented.

Jura crashed into the ground while Joseph remained where he was with ice flowing around his body. A giant rock arm shot out from the dust and Joseph instantly evaded it causing more dust to shoot up across the arena.

"Behind you!" Natsu shouted.

Without any time to react Joseph was hit from behind as a giant rock arm came out of the ground while Jura emerged from the dust. As he was pushed forward Joseph launched a blizzard of ice towards Jura. "**Rock**** Mountain!**" A giant rock figure emerged blocking the attack.

The shockwaves sent from the attack forced the crowd to hang on to their seats as dust swirled around the arena.

As the dust cleared Joseph slammed his fist onto the ground as he got back up breathing heavily from the attack while Jura stood relatively unharmed. Joseph chuckled. "I guess you aren't called the Ace of Lamia Scale for nothing."

"You are quiet strong yourself, Joseph-dono. However you have a long way to go before you reach my level." He then waved his hand sending earth spikes straight at Joseph.

With both his hands surrounded in ice he swiped out at the spikes taking them all out. Jura stood surprised as Joseph charged at him. "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow!**" With a torrent of ice propelling him forward he threw multiple punches at Jura pushing him back with each punch.

"Well this is a surprise." Sting commented and he looked at his partner. "Right, Rogue?"

"Not interested." Rogue replied but in truth he was as he continued to watch the fierce battle between the two Wizard Saints.

**"_They're both strong! These two are not called one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints for _****_nothing!"_ **Chapati announced.

"Hurry up and finish him off!" Obaba shouted while twirling her hand in the air. "Send him spinning!"

"You're spinning me!" The poor man that was being spun around cried out.

The dust settled and Joseph wobbled slightly as he breathed heavily while Jura stood calmly from the barrage of attacks. "Even after all of those punches you're still standing!?" Joseph asked. _'If this drags on any longer I might have to use that...'_

Just then the ground underneath him began to shake and Joseph's eyes widened as Jura slammed his hands together. "**Rumbling Mt. Fuji!**" An immense power of magic surged up from the ground that engulfed Joseph in the explosion.

"_**Oh my that is one of Jura's strongest attacks! **__**Is Joseph down!?"**_

The engulfing light died down and Joseph collapsed to the ground with his body filled with cuts and bruises from the attack. "Stand up!" Erza shouted.

Laxus clenched his fists. "The power gap between them must be huge if Joseph lost."

"He can't lose!" Gajeel shouted. "I'm the one that's supposed to defeat him!"

"You're stronger than this, Joseph-nii!" Romeo shouted.

"Damn how much of a monster is Jura if he could beat Joseph?" Macao questioned.

Gray and Lucy joined their team as they heard the battle from where they were mourning from their losses. Juvia also arrived to see Joseph lying on the ground not moving.

"It isn't over." Makarov muttered and he raised his hand into the air and the others did the same.

* * *

Inside a prison cell, Cobra leaned against the wall and smirked. "I can hear you."

* * *

Mato the referee slowly walked up to Joseph's fallen body. He then raised his hand into the air, "Joseph is-" Before he could finish Joseph slammed his fist onto the ground and got onto his knees breathing heavily.

"That was not the voice that I wanted to wake up to." Joseph muttered as he got back onto his feet. Jura stood surprised that he had survived his attack.

"Are you sure that you can continue, kabo?" Mato asked.

"How much time do I have left?" Joseph asked.

"Seven minutes."

"That's more than enough." He slammed his fists together as ice flowed around him. Mato then ran off the arena signaling that the match was resuming.

Lyon shook off his shock and smirked. "It looks like he'll live up to his title after all."

"I'm surprised that you survived my attack." Jura said.

Joseph smirked. "There's no way I'm staying down after hearing the cries of my nakama." He then sprung forward as an intense wave of magic power surrounded him. "**Second Origin Release!**"

"_**It looks like that Joseph has come back from his defeat stronger than ever!"**_ Chapati announced.

The crowd let out a roar of cheers as the two Wizard Saints resumed their battle. Joseph let out a roar as he charged forward. Jura smirked as the ground underneath him shook and stones came out of the ground that shot straight at him. "**Supreme King Rock Crush!**"

Joseph grinned as he jumped into the air and formed a giant mountain of ice above him. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Absolute Zero: Ragnarok!**"

The two powerful attacks crashed and dust covered both Wizard Saints as Joseph emerged from the smoke surprising Jura as he appeared right in front of him. "**Poison Ice Dragon Mode! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revised!**"

Jura smiled as he drew closer. "Magnificent, Joseph-dono."

"**Silver Lotus: Raging Poison Lance!**"

Multiple shockwaves shot across the arena and out of the stadium as the crowd braced themselves from the impact. After settling down the entire crowd had their focus on the arena waiting for the dust to settle.

A lone figure could be seen standing and the crowd sat shocked at the outcome.

"_**U-Unbelievable, the last one standing is… Joseph Fenrir!"**_ Chapati announced in shock. _**"Joseph Fenrir of Fairy Tail B is the winner!"**_

Obaba stopped spinning the man beside her around and stood shocked as was the rest of the crowd. The judges and Mato stood too shocked to say anything while the members of Fairy Tail let out cheers of joy at their victory. Jura laid on the ground with a smile on his face while Joseph lost balance and collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. After getting over their shock the crowd let out cheers for Fairy Tail.

"That must be Leviathan that I heard about seven years ago!"

"That guy's a monster to defeat Jura!"

"I think I might be cheering for Fairy Tail now."

"Go Fairy Tail!"

Sucking in his breath Joseph let out a roar of victory with his fights raised high in the air. _**"Is this the sound of Fairy Tail making their way back up to the top!?"**_ Chapati wondered.

The mysterious figure in grey robes left the arena as the crowd continued to let out cheers.

Yajima nodded his head. _**"Both sides displayed incredible wills of strength."**_

"_**It looks like we should pay more attention to Fairy Tail's future battles."**_ Jenny added.

"_**After an amazing last battle, the first day of the Grand Magic Games comes to a close! Here's the overall ranking!"**_

* * *

**1****st****. Sabertooth: 20 P**

**2****nd****. Raven Tail: 18 P**

**3****rd****. Blue Pegasus: 14 P**

**4****th****. Fairy Tail B: 11 P**

**5****th****. Lamia Scale: 6 P**

**6****th****. Mermaid Heel: 3 P**

**7****th****. Quatro Cerberus: 2 P**

**8****th****. Fairy Tail A: 0 P**

* * *

Gajeel grinned. "He had us worried there for a moment."

Laxus smirked. "Took him long enough."

Erza sighed in relief and smiled. "You did well, Joseph."

"Damn, taking all the glory for himself!" Natsu shouted. "Oi Joseph, we're fighting when we get back to the inn!"

"I don't think he's in the condition to fight." Lucy pointed out as Joseph collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"He deserves some rest for getting us a victory." Gray stated.

* * *

"Welcome back to the living."

Blinking his eyes, Joseph let out a groan as he looked over as his team along with Fairy Tail A stood in the infirmary grinning at him. "Close battle, huh?"

"Impressive for the weakest member of the Wizard Saints." Laxus said.

Joseph smirked. "Not the weakest anymore."

"You truly surprised all of us Joseph." Makarov stated as he sat on one of the chairs. "To beat Jura is an incredible feat."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was thanks to you guys that I was able to pull through."

"I heard your battle was really amazing Joseph-san." Wendy said lying in her own bed.

"I'm glad you're alright." Erza said holding his hand.

He hissed in pain. "Hands still hurt." Erza let go and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"Now if you don't mind I still need to care for these patients. So shoo." Porlyusica ordered.

"All right. Come on everyone." Makarov said then he looked back at Joseph. "Good work." He then left while everyone else except Erza followed him out.

Joseph smiled at her. "I'll be fine."

"You really had me worried back there." She then kissed his cheek and left the room.

He then laid back in bed and closed his eyes. _'We're in fourth place…. And we'll slowly climb our way back up to the top.'_

* * *

Joseph walked into the tavern where Fairy Tail was celebrating over Joseph's victory against Jura. He walked in and all attention went over to him as he walked in and they all cheered.

"Joseph, fight me!" Natsu shouted as he charged at him.

He sighed as he stepped to the side avoiding Natsu as he crashed into the door. "Not now, Natsu."

Laxus smirked. "Even injured you can still beat Natsu."

"I wasn't even trying." Joseph muttered.

"Gee Hee, I'm glad you're on our team." Gajeel stated.

Natsu then shot back up and pointed at him. "Those points are just the start! Tomorrow you'll be behind us!"

"Well you just might as you can see I'm still injured from my fight." Joseph stated.

"Nevertheless you did well." Erza said as she walked over to him. "I guess those three months and second origin really helped out."

"I did what needed to be done." He said to her.

"Now then, let's all be ready for the second day!" Makarov shouted as he lifted up his jug into the air. "To victory!"

"TO VICTORY!"

Makarov coughed. "And, ahem, the 30 million jewel…"

* * *

"Why are you here, Jerard?" Lucian leaned against a wall while Jerard stood in front of him.

"It's Mystogan." Jerard stated.

Lucian scoffed. "Whatever, mind telling me why you're here?"

"To make sure you don't do anything that you'll regret. And this disguise will help me move through the city."

"What did you think about Leviathan's battle?" Lucian asked.

"I wasn't watching it."

"You keep telling yourself that." He then got off the wall and walked off. "Try and avoid the guards."

* * *

"What did you see?" Porlyusica asked Carla.

"Like always, it was just fragments, but I saw… A white knight… shadows clashing… A giant magic circle…"

"Anything else?"

"A sight that I couldn't believe…"

"What was it?"

"Mercurius collapsing… a man in grey robes disintegrating into golden light… while someone was singing inside… Lucy…"

* * *

"_**And now, what you've all been waiting for, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun!**_"

Everyone in the arena was watching the Lacrima Vision screens as it displayed the participants in the event. At the end of the line however, Natsu from Fairy Tail A, Gajeel from Fairy Tail B, and even Sting had motion sickness.

"All three Dragon Slayers in this event are motion sick? Does that mean Laxus and Joseph are as well?" Mirajane asked looking at the two of them.

"Don't tell anyone." Laxus said calmly.

"My father, Nexus, had me ride on the train for seventh months to get over it so I'm basically immune it to it." Joseph added.

"Too bad Gajeel insisted on joining it since Natsu did." Laxus said.

Joseph sighed. "Guess we won't get a lot of points today."

The event finally came to an end with Natsu in 6th and Gajeel in 7th, while Sting forfeited the match.

* * *

**And since we all know what happens in these battles I'm not going to include them because nothing important for the plot happens during it. So with that the Second Day is concluded and now onto the Third Day. **

* * *

Outside the city Marcus stood with his arms folded while the other members of Requiem stood behind him.

He let out a sigh. "Only five more days until the gates are opened…"

Michael stood on one of the statues overlooking Crocus while flames surrounded him.

Siegfried could also be seen heading towards Crocus with a hood over his head while tossing his flask into the air.

The figure in grey robes stood outside Fairy Tail's tavern leaning against a wall. "Just a little bit more and the spell will be complete."

* * *

**Final results of the Second Day:**

**1st. Raven Tail: 36 P**

**2nd. Fairy Tail B: 22 P**

**3rd. Sabertooth: 20 P**

**4th. Mermaid Heel: 19 P**

**5th. Blue Pegasus: 17 P**

**6th. Quatro Puppy: 13 P**

**7th. Fairy Tail A: 12 P**

**8th. Lamia Scale: 10 P**

* * *

Lucian walked across the streets of Crocus when he bumped into an enraged Natsu. The two Dragon Slayers stood surprised to see each other. "What are you doing out here, Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu growled. "Sabertooth." He then ran off with Happy leaving Lucian standing there confused.

He then let out a sigh. "Might as well go see what pissed Salamander off." As he followed after Natsu he watched surprised as Sabertooth's inn had parts of the building blowing up in flames. He then smirked. "Jerard or Marcus isn't here too stop me." He then morphed into shadows and headed into the building.

* * *

"**Shadow Dragon's Vortex!**" Members of Sabertooth were thrown across the room as Lucian appeared beside Natsu.

"The same magic as Rogue's..." Sting said surprised while Rogue stood shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked Lucian.

"Thanks to you I now have a reason to be in this inn." He then turned around glaring at Rogue as shadows flowed around his body. "You can have your spar with Sabertooth's master. But Rogue Cheney is my opponent."

"That's fine by me." Natsu grinned as flames wrapped around his hands as he glared at Jiemma. The two Dragon Slayers stood back to back facing off against all of the members of Sabertooth. "I'm fired up."

Lucian smirked. "Rogue Cheney... You'll pay for killing Skiadrum, our father."

* * *

**And there you have it the end of the Second Day of the Grand Magic Games. Hope you guys enjoyed the fight between Joseph and Jura. Let me know what you guys thought of it in the reviews. And I don't think that I'll be uploading on a set schedule so I'll just be uploading whenever I feel like it. So keep watch for the next updates. Also what do you guys think of the scoreboard layout? I like it since I haven't seen it been used in other fics. As always enjoy, review, favorite, and follow.**

**Next time: Wings of Liberty**


	40. Chapter 37: Wings of Liberty

**So I feel like changing the title of my story and like the saying goes… third times the charm. Instead of it being called the "Chronicles of Leviathan", I feel like changing it to "Leviathan and the Dragon Prince". I want your guy's input on if I should change the title. Or if you guys have a better idea on what the story should be called let me know. Now then onto the story!**

* * *

"Fairy Tail…" Rufus said.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Lucian…"

"Natsu…san?" Sting wondered.

"You came here to pick a fight with Master?" Orga asked.

"That's suicidal!" Lector stated.

"Fro thinks so, too…"

"Are you serious, kid?" Jiemma asked.

"Anybody who doesn't think of their comrades as comrades is on my list!" Natsu shouted.

'_Is he talking about Yukino?'_ Rogue wondered.

'_That's got nothing to do with you!'_ Sting thought. _'Who would storm in here over something like that!?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I suppose you've got your reasons." Jiemma stated.

"You don't know what I'm talking about!?" Natsu repeated glaring at him.

"Dobengal. Deal with him." Jiemma ordered.

"Yes sir."

Lucian swiftly turned around and shot towards the man. "**Shadow Dragon's Pulse!**"

The mages of Sabertooth stood shocked as Dobengal was sent flying across the room knocked out while Lucian stood beside Natsu with shadows flowing around him. "I don't believe it…"

"Dobengal's down!?"

"He's one of the top ten strongest wizards in our guild!" Lector stated.

"I won't let any of you interfere." Lucian said.

Rogue and Sting stood beside Jiemma. "Master, let me…"

"Don't do a thing." Jiemma ordered as Natsu charged at him. "Kid, there aren't any like you in my guild. Amusing." Natsu then threw a punch imbued with flames as Jiemma blocked the attack. "Is that all…"

Natsu was then pushed back but he countered with a punch into Jiemma's rib surprising the Sabertooth members while Lucian watched with little interest. As he sent a barrage of punches onto Jiemma, Lucian saw his chance and charged towards Rogue surprising him. "**Shadow Dragon's-**"

"**Lightning Fire Dragon's-**"

"**Eruption!**"

"**Firing Hammer!**"

The crowd stood shocked as the top of their building exploded and lightning sparked around the smoke while shadows covered Rogue and Sting. The smoke then cleared as Minerva stood in between Natsu and Jiemma while Siegfried stood in between Lucian and Rogue. "Minerva!" Jiemma said surprised.

"Siegfried!" Lucian said shocked to see him.

Minerva smiled as Siegfried walked over to stand beside her. "Shall we end this evening's entertainment here?"

"Minerva, I didn't ask you to step in…"

Lucian glared at Siegfried. "What are you doing here?"

"Of course, if this had continued, you would have won, father. However, the world cares about appearances. Even though this one came here and attacked you, if the master of Sabertooth annihilated a participant in the Grand Magic Games, it would cause difficulty for us." Minerva stated.

"I'll tell ya one thing… if anybody's getting wiped out, it's him!" Natsu stated.

"My father has somewhat warmed to this battle, but cannot back down in front of his subordinates. What do you think? Will you allow us to save face?" She then brought out her arms and Happy appeared in them bound in ropes crying. "If you do, I'll return this kitten to you unharmed."

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry, Natsu!"

"You've incapacitated several of our people, but we're willing to overlook this incident. In exchange, I'm asking you to behave in a mature fashion." Minerva smirked.

Natsu gritted his teeth as Happy was released and he ran over to him. Lucian continued to glare at Siegfried. "What do you see in that woman?"

"I like powerful women." Siegfried stated as he knocked Lucian out. He then looked over at Minerva. "I'll see you later."

"Of course."

He then walked off dragging Lucian while Natsu followed after him holding Happy.

* * *

"Good work in bringing him back." Marcus sighed while Lucian was tied to a tree glaring at them. "Is it that hard for you to remain calm when Rogue is near you?"

"Like hell I'm going to remain calm!" Lucian shouted.

"You're lucky that I was heading back with Minerva to stop you." Siegfried stated. "It looks like we'll need Jerard to fill in as Lucian's babysitter."

"I'm not sure if I should be glad about this." Jerard wondered.

Lucian smirked. "You'll be close to Erza even though she's going out with Leviathan. You've got some competition."

"I don't care about that. As long as Erza is happy then I'm happy." Jerard stated.

"Still we're no close as we were last year in finding out the source of the mysterious magic power." Marcus wondered. "Is it because we're all gathered here?"

"Who knows but we should be prepared for anything." Siegfried stated. "By the way…" He grinned causing the others to shudder. "Who's ready for gambling!?"

"We're not doing that again!"

* * *

"_**We're at the halfway point in the Grand Magic Games. The beginning of the third day!"**_ Chapati announced.

"_**I wonder what kind of passionate dramas we'll see today?"**_ Yajima stated.

"_**Our guest today is Lahar-san, from the Magic Council."**_ Chapati added.

"_**It's been a while, hasn't it?"**_ Yajima asked.

"_**Thank you for this opportunity."**_ Lahar said.

* * *

"Looks like we made it just in time for the third day." Diablos stated as he stood beside Lionel.

"I told you that route was going to take forever."

"Well we made it and that's all that matters."

"You suck."

"Tell me something I didn't know."

* * *

"_**I'm going to announce the competition for the third day of the Games! The name of the event…is Pandemonium!"**_ Chapati announced. _**"There will be one participant from each guild. Please choose your representative!"**_

"I'll participate for B Team." Cana said as she stepped forward.

"Wait a minute! It's about time that I get to do something!" Gajeel shouted.

"Cana, how could you go, when you're a reserve member?" Mira wondered.

"Joseph's out of action for now remember." Laxus stated as he looked over at Joseph who lied on the benches.

"I guess that battle took a lot more out of me then I thought." Joseph said.

"Then it's decided." Cana said as she headed out.

"_**All of the participants have been selected! From Sabertooth, Orga! From Lamia Scale, Jura!"**_

"He's already recovered!" Joseph said surprised.

"_**From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki! From Raven Tail, Obra! From Mermaid Heel, Millianna! From Quatro Puppy, Novali! From Fairy Tail A, Erza! From Fairy Tail B, Cana! These are our eight competitors!"**_ Chapati announced.

Just then a giant magic circle appeared above the arena and a giant structure emerged from it until it landed onto the ground. Siegfried smirked. "So Cana's participating."

"Pandemonium, a temple haunted by evil monsters!" Mato announced.

* * *

Marcus threw his pouch of jewels into one of the buckets. "All in for Erza."

"Cana will be in second place so I'm going all in for her!" Siegfried stated as he tossed his in.

Ultear sighed. "What is up with men and gambling?"

"I think I'll go for Erza!" Viktor stated as he tossed his pouch in causing Ultear's eyebrow to twitch and she pinched Viktor's cheek. "Oi what are you doing!?"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't gamble anymore."

"Last time I promise." Viktor pleaded.

Meredy sighed. "Some role model you are…"

"That's cruel!" Viktor shouted.

* * *

"With this competition, I thought winning or losing all depended on the luck of the draw…" Erza stated.

"Luck of the draw? I don't know about that…" Mato said. "More than the order of battle, pacing yourself and situational judgment are important in this game."

"No. This isn't a game anymore." Erza said as she walked forward.

"What are you up to, Erza?" Joseph wondered.

"All 100 will be my opponents! I exercise my right to challenge… 100!" Erza declared.

Joseph smirked while everyone else watched shocked. "I should've expected that."

* * *

Lucian stopped and turned to look back at Jerard as he stared at the stadium. "Why did you stop?"

Jerard shook his head and he followed after him. "It's nothing."

Lucian smirked. "More like you're concerned about Erza's battle."

"Let's just search for Zeref." Jerard ordered as he ran past Lucian.

"Yes mom."

* * *

"I'm Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail A. I challenge 100." A bunch of monsters then appeared as they began to swarm and charge at Erza.

Joseph grinned. "Those monsters don't stand a chance."

"Will Erza-san be alright?" Juvia asked.

"I'm sure she'll get through it." Gajeel stated.

"Well, it should be a spectacle, anyway." Laxus added.

"Don't underestimate her." Joseph said.

"**Reequip! Heaven's Wheel!** **Blumenblatt!**" Erza struck out striking down a bunch of monsters with her swords.

"_**Oh my! Erza has carried out a preemptive strike with an omni-directional attack!"**_ Chapati announced. "_**The D-Class monsters are dropping one after another!"**_

She then switched into her Black Wing Armor and lashed out cutting down a few more monsters. Erza continued to cut down monsters until another one shot fire at her but she emerged unscathed in her Fire Empress Armor. She brushed the flames aside with her sword and took the monster down.

"_**Oh, my! She's destroyed five C-Class monsters already!"**_

Erza then brought out another sword and began to strike out taking down more of the monsters.

"_**What's this!?"**_

"You've got this Erza!" Joseph shouted.

Another monster emerged in front of Erza taller than the other ones. "You're an S-Class… No, that's not right." She then switched into her Sea Empress Armor and took the monster out with her lightning staff.

As she struck out with lightning she was crushed into the wall by another monster but countered the attack as she emerged in her Flight Armor.

"_**Th-This is awesome! She's already cut down half of the monsters! It does look like she's exhausted though…"**_

* * *

Lucian stopped as he sniffed the air. "Jerard do you sense it?"

"This presence is different than before." Jerard stated.

"I found him!" Lucian shouted as he dashed forward while Jerard followed after him.

* * *

"_**Oh, my! Even wounded, Erza smoothly dispatched a succession of monsters, but now she's facing an A-class monster!"**_

The monster then threw a punch but Erza blocked it in her Adamantine Armor and it's arm began to crumble.

* * *

"Stop!" Lucian ordered as he followed after the mysterious figure in gray robes.

"**Meteor!**" Jerard shot forward as he slowly got closer to the figure.

The figure then raised its arm and a torrent of black ice shot out blocking Jerard's path. "**Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

"Pathetic." The figure swiped their hands forward as claws made of ice appeared and sent Lucian skidding back.

"Who are you!?" Jerard asked.

"You'll have to beat me to find out."

Lucian smirked as shadows wrapped around his body. "This will be fun."

* * *

"_The third day of the Grand Magic Games… Pandemonium. I don't think I'll ever forget this day… Even while being badly wounded, a fairy that should've fallen to the ground… soared. Titania… Here you are. Just like… a dignified scarlet flower in all its glory."_

"_**U-Unbelievable! Amazingly, Erza has obliterated 100 monsters all by herself! Fairy Tail A… Erza Scarlet has scored a resounding victory! Without any question, a tremendous win! Is this the true strength of the guild that was called the most powerful seven years ago!?"**_

* * *

Marcus and Viktor smirked. "Looks we've won the bet."

"Damn!" Siegfried cursed.

* * *

Joseph grinned as cheers erupted across the arena. "Took you long enough."

"_**The cheering just won't stop!"**_ Chapati announced.

"_**I give up…"**_ Yajima stated.

"_**I don't have the words…"**_

* * *

Explosions rocketed across the streets as Lucian and Jerard battled the mysterious figure. "Who's going to pay for all of this damage!?" Lucian wondered.

The mysterious figure smirked. "No one."

To their surprise the damage was repaired as the figure landed on top of one of the rooftops. "The same magic as Ultear's…" Jerard stated.

"Exactly who the hell are you!?" Lucian shouted as he launched a barrage of punches at the figure.

"I told you, you'll have to beat me to find out."

* * *

Mato walked up to the seven remaining participants. "After some discussion, it's been decided that the other seven teams need to be ranked, so this is somewhat of a drag, but a simple game has been prepared."

"What is that!?"

"A Magic Power Finder! In short, MPF!" Mato stated.

Joseph sighed. "We're screwed."

"That drunk!" Gajeel shouted.

"That's no good…" Laxus stated.

"Cana-san! The competition isn't over yet!" Juvia shouted.

The game then went on with Milliana scoring a 365, Novali scored 124, Hibiki scored 95, Obra scored 4, Orga scored 3825, next it was Jura.

Joseph narrowed his eyes as Jura moved into position. The ground underneath the MPF began to shake and an intense wave of magic power erupted shaking the entire arena. "I guess I should be prepared to fight him again." Joseph said.

Jura then scored 8544 surprising those in the arena including Joseph. "I'm amazed that you were able to stand up from that attack now." Laxus stated.

"Geez thanks." Joseph muttered.

"_**And our final challenger from Fairy Tail B is Cana Alberona!"**_

* * *

Marcus looked over at Siegfried. "Still think that she's going to make second place?"

Siegfried smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Cana then took off her jacket revealing her secret weapon. "Alright, I'm gonna hit you hard!" She then raised her arm to the sky as a glowing light surrounded her. "_**Gather! River of light that guides fairies! Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil!**_** FAIRY GLITTER!**"

"_**O-Oh my goodness! The MPF is destroyed! The counter's stopped! What is this guild!? It's a one-two finish for the competition part! Can anyone stop Fairy Tail now!?"**_

"We're unstoppable! It's because we're Fairy Tail!" Cana shouted.

* * *

The cheers from the arena could be heard from where Lucian and Jerard were as they continued to battle the mysterious figure. "**Shadow Dragon's Claw!**"

A wall of ice formed in front of the figure blocking the attack and he went through the wall punching Lucian into a building. Jerard appeared behind the figure but was slammed to the ground until Lucian emerged from the smoke appearing right in front of him.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Kalut Gorz: Reign of Shadows!**"

The entire area was soon surrounded in shadows with it piercing against the mysterious figure until it ripped off the hood that covered their face. Jerard and Lucian stood shocked as the mysterious figure was finally unmasked.

"I-Impossible." Jerard muttered.

"It can't be!" Lucian stood with wide eyes.

The figure smirked. "I never thought that I would see your faces again."

* * *

**Current Results of Day Three:**

**1st. Raven Tail: 36 P**

**2nd. Fairy Tail B: 30 P**

**3rd. Sabertooth: 24 P**

**4th. Mermaid Heel: 23 P**

**5th. Fairy Tail A: 22 P**

**6th. Blue Pegasus: 17**

**7th. Lamia Scale: 16 P**

**8th. Quatro Puppy: 13 P**

* * *

**Phew! I'm done with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. As always review, favorite, and follow.**

**Next time: Resolve**


	41. Chapter 38: Resolve

Lucian and Jerard stood shocked as the figure stood back up and threw his hood back over his face. "If you two don't mind I would like to keep my identity a secret for now."

"How are there two of you?" Lucian asked.

"You aren't from Edolas." Jerard added.

The figure chuckled. "No I am not. I come from seven years in the future."

"How is that possible?" Lucian wondered.

"And besides I am not the only one that has come from the future." Black ice shot forward that obscured Lucian's and Jerard's vision. "The gates will open and when the time comes… I will be there."

The two lowered their arms after the black ice evaporated and they looked around only to find that the mysterious figure had disappeared. "What should we do now?" Lucian asked.

"For now nothing. I didn't sense any evil intentions from him so I'll respect his wishes in keeping his identity a secret." Jerard replied.

Lucian sighed. "I guess that's all we can do."

* * *

"_**Alright, the battle part of the third day of the Grand Magic Games is about to begin!"**_

Siegfried had his arm slung over Viktor's shoulder as he laughed. "Ultear has totally got you whipped man!"

Viktor growled as he shoved him off him. "You're drunk!"

"Who cares! It's my day off!" Siegfried shouted.

"Can someone please knock this guy out!?" Viktor whined.

Marcus sighed in frustration. "Now I know how those other guild masters feel."

"_**In the first match, it's Milliana of Mermaid Heel… vs. Semas of Quatro Puppy!"**_

"_**Semas is down for the count! The winner is Milliana!"**_

"Well that was a short battle." Viktor stated.

Lightning crashed down beside the group as Lionel appeared with a pissed off look. "That's the last time that I'm going on a mission with you!"

Diablos appeared beside him with his arms folded. "You were the one that volunteered."

"He's got a point!" Volt added.

"You're not helping!" Lionel shouted at his Exceed.

"_**Next, the second match for the battle part! From Sabertooth, the minstrel who sings to the red moon… Rufus Lohr! Versus Holy Night Eve of Blue Pegasus… Eve Tilm!"**_

* * *

"Oi, where have you two been!?"

Lucian and Jerard looked over as an Exceed flew over to them. Lucian grinned. "Lance! How did the mission go with Lionel and Diablos?"

"It was terrible. The only thing the two did throughout the mission was argue with one another." Lance complained.

"At least you all made it back safely." Jerard stated.

"The mission was a piece of cake with Lionel in his White Lightning Dragon Mode!" Lance boasted.

"_**The winner is Rufus of Sabertooth!"**_

Lucian smirked. "I guess we better get back before the others start worrying about us."

"Wait!"

Lucian turned to look back at Jerard. "What's the matter?"

"What he said worries me." Jerard stated.

"About him not being the only one from the future?" Lucian asked.

"I think we should still patrol the city to find Zeref." Jerard replied.

"If he's even here." Lucian muttered as he followed after Jerard.

* * *

"_**From the Fairy Tail B team, Laxus Dreyar! Versus Alexei of Raven Tail!"**_

"It's your time to shine Laxus!" Joseph cheered.

"Good luck, Laxus!" Mira added.

"I'm sure you got nothing to worry about." Gajeel stated.

"We're talking about Laxus here…" Cana smiled.

"But… Juvia's got a bad feeling about this…"

"_**There's been bad blood between father and son guilds since day one, right, Yajima-san?"**_

Yajima nodded his head. _**"Lahar-kun, you brought along people from the Corps, right?"**_

"_**Hai. A few. Because of regulations…"**_

"_**Keep a close eye on Raven Tail."**_

* * *

"Raven Tail…" Marcus muttered. "We've encountered them a few times when they were a dark guild. But we never faced off against anyone called Alexei."

"A new member perhaps?" Lionel asked as he stared down at his fellow Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Diablos shook his head. "We've done a thorough investigation on their members since day one. Alexei doesn't exist."

Viktor narrowed his eyes. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Monitor the members of the Raven Tail team. This time they won't get away with any of their dirty acts." Marcus ordered.

* * *

"_**Both of you, step forward! Let the match begin!"**_

"So you're in my old man's guild? Who the hell are you, anyway…?" Laxus never got to finish as Alexei charged forward and struck out at him sending him into the air.

The members of Fairy Tail watched shocked as Laxus skidded across the ground. Alexei then launched a dark beam attack striking Laxus in the chest that sent him flying.

"How…?" Mira asked.

"Something's off…" Joseph muttered.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"He's getting his ass kicked?" Cana asked confused.

* * *

"_Oi, Michael are you in the stadium?"_

Michael sighed as he leaned against a wall watching the battle between Alexei and Laxus. "What is it?"

"_Use your magic to scan the arena. What we're watching might be an illusion."_

"If it gets you to shut up." He muttered as his eyes glowed and an array of options appeared in his vision as they began a full scan of the stadium. To his surprise two figures could be seen standing while Laxus and Alexei were battling and he grinned. "Illusion confirmed."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Laxus asked as the real Laxus stood facing off against the real Alexei watching the two illusions fight each other.

"**A kind of Hallucination Magic. Everyone around us is talking about this right now. They can't see our true bodies. They can't hear us either. What they see are phantoms fighting. It looks real, doesn't it? Not one person realizes it's an illusion. The crowd is watching images of the mighty Laxus as helpless as a baby. It seems that even your guild idolizes you. I wonder how your compatriots feel while watching this…"**

"Oi, come on… I've got no idea what this is about." Laxus said.

"**About?"**

"What's the point of winning an illusionary battle?"

"**Exactly. Our goal isn't "victory". This hallucination is just camouflage. An illusion is an illusion. The end result can be altered as we like."**

"End result, you say?" Laxus watched as the illusion of him began a counterattack but was then stopped as the illusion of Alexei began to fight back. "Is this the end result you were talking about?"

"**Depending on your negotiations with us, it's possible that we would even let you win this."**

"We've got nothing to talk about." Lightning sparked around Laxus as he threw off his cloak. "The illusions don't mean a damn thing. I'm gonna finish this by taking out your real self right here and now."

"That's impossible!"

"Reality is harsh."

"**Not even you can defeat Raven Tail's elite all at the same time. And there's one more thing."** Alexei then took off his mask revealing himself to be Ivan. "You know how strong I am, don't you… my foolish son?"

"I figured as much…" Laxus narrowed his eyes. "… useless old man!"

"Makarov would die before he coughed it up. But you're different. Would you tell us? The location of Lumen Histoire!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to play dumb. I'm sure Makarov has told you."

"Actually, I don't know."

"No. You must know."

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Come, come… You're in a hopeless situation, but I'm willing to let you win. Although if you don't accept the condition… it's not going to end with just your illusionary self being beaten."

"You're a real pain in the ass. I can understand why Gramps washed his hands of you. Bring it on. The master's enemies are my enemies!"

"Apparently, you need to be taught a lesson… about the power of Raven Tail, the anti-Fairy Tail guild!"

* * *

"Should we interfere?" Lionel asked looking at Marcus.

"This is a battle between Raven Tail and Fairy Tail. Besides…" Marcus grinned as a black aura covered his body. "Who do you think that Laxus has been training with for three months?"

"I was training with him too!" Lionel shouted.

Viktor sighed. "I guess there was nothing to worry about after all."

"We should be on our guard just in case." Diablos added then looked over at a passed out Siegfried. "Unlike some people."

* * *

"Anti-Fairy Tail guild?" Laxus asked.

"That's right!" Flare replied.

"Made up of wizards who are masters at all of the Fairy Tail member's weaknesses." Ivan added.

"And the four of us are the guild's elite." Kurohebi continued.

"Do you intend to go to war with us? We know every detail of your weaknesses. Shall I release the power that my guild has been accumulating these past seven years?" Ivan asked.

"Gramps has already done a thorough investigation of you." Laxus stated.

"A thorough investigation, you say?" Ivan repeated.

"Do I have to say it again? The number of members, your guild's location, funding… We know everything that's been going on these seven years."

"What!?"

"It was Gajeel! He tricked us!" Flare realized.

"He seemed like a nasty fellow, and I guess that impression was correct." Nalpudding stated.

"Then he was a double agent." Ivan added.

"He doesn't seem to be one for fine details, but it backfired on us." Kurohebi continued.

"But isn't that strange?" Flare asked.

"Considering all of our secrets have been leaked, he hasn't really had any reaction." Nalpudding added.

"Even though Gramps knew all that, he didn't make a move on you. Maybe… somewhere in Gramps' heart, he had faith in you. Because you're father and son…" Laxus concluded.

"Silence!" Ivan shouted as paper dolls shot out and struck against Laxus. "I've been waiting all this time for this day! It was all to get Lumen Histoire! I did your guild no harm for seven years!? Of course not! There's no way the dregs you left behind had any information on that! Inside your guild, Magnolia, Tenroujima, too! I searched every place associated with your guild! But I still didn't find anything! Where is Lumen Histoire!? Where is it!? Tell me, Laxus! You're my son, aren't you!?"

"_Even if it's for the sake of family, the guild can't stand by if the lives of its members are threatened. That's how the previous master protected this guild, too. That's Fairy Tail."_ Makarov's voice echoed in Laxus's head.

"_Everybody in the guild is in the same family!"_ Joseph's voice echoed.

The attack from Ivan struck down and Laxus emerged relatively unharmed. "I thought you were standing there a little too quietly… You were taking measure of my magic, were you? That part of you never changes. Or is it just that you can't bring yourself to hit your father? You're such a nice boy, Laxus-chan."

"Laxus!" Laxus looked over as Makarov raised his arm into the air with his finger pointing towards the sky.

"Obra! Do it!" Ivan ordered. "Extinguish his magic! Now, unleash the power of the anti-Fairy Tail guild!"

Obra raised its arms up but was too slow as Laxus appeared in front of it with lightning sparking around his body. "Is this the guy who attacked Wendy and Carla!?" He then kicked Obra into the ground as Flare and Nalpudding charged at him.

"**Scarlet Hair!**"

"**Needle Blast!**"

"This is for Gray!" Laxus shouted as he struck Nalpudding down.

"I got you!" Flare exclaimed as her hair wrapped around Laxus's arm.

"This is for Lucy!" Laxus let out a roar of lightning that took out Flare.

"Impossible…" Ivan said shocked.

"**Sand Fake.**" Kurohebi appeared behind Laxus.

"You… I don't understand." Laxus took him out with a blast of lightning.

"M-My elite team!"

"Damn you, old man! I don't know what it is you're after, but you're gonna pay for hurting my comrades!"

"W-Wait! I'm your father! We're family! You would hit your own father!?"

"My family is Fairy Tail!"

"You ungrateful wretch! Be gone!" Ivan shouted as he sent out paper dolls.

Laxus's lightning blew them apart as he charged straight at Ivan. "I crush my family's enemies!" Laxus declared as he struck Ivan with a fist of lightning, dispersing the illusion as he crashed into a wall.

"_**W-What in the world…!? However what happened here!?"**_

Mato jumped up in shock as he stared at Ivan. "That face… the guild master-kabo! Alexei was really Master Ivan-kabo!"

"_**Then the battle we were watching between Laxus and Alexei was just an illusion!? Laxus is still standing! The match is over!"**_ Chapati announced.

"_**So we couldn't see it, but he was under attack by five people… On top of that, the master participated in the tournament… Any way you look at it, that's a breach in the rules."**_ Yajima concluded.

"That guy wiped out all of the Raven Tail members by himself!?"

"First, there was Joseph, then Erza, and Cana…"

"Fairy Tail's full of monsters!"

"At any rate, the victor… is Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail B!" Mato declared.

* * *

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the fallen Obra. "Zeref…"

"You sensed it too?" Diablos asked.

"It's the only explanation."

"Are we going to see the final match of the day?" Viktor asked.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Marcus replied as he walked off. "Let's go."

* * *

Jerard's eyes widened as he turned around while Lucian stopped walking. "This magic…"

"_Jerard! You felt that, didn't you!?"_ Meredy asked.

"In the arena? The rest of you stand by! Don't move! Lucian and I will go and check it out!" Jerard ordered as he ran off towards the arena with Lucian.

"_Don't let him escape!"_ Marcus ordered.

* * *

"Wendy…" Doranbolt muttered as he watched her battle with Chelia.

"Excuse us." Jerard apologized as he bumped into Doranbolt while Lucian walked behind him.

"No problem." His eyes then widened as the two walked off. "Mystogan?"

"_Jerard, Lucian, can you hear me?"_ Meredy asked.

"_Have you two found anything?"_ Ultear asked.

"No, nothing yet." Jerard replied.

Lucian narrowed his eyes at Chelia. "God Slayer…"

"Don't tell me that girl is mixed up with Zeref… At this rate, Wendy will be in danger!" Jerard then walked down the steps while Lucian followed after him. _'If that Chelia girl has some connection to Zeref… Wendy is in danger!'_

"What should we do, Marcus?" Lucian whispered as he stood beside Jerard.

"_I'm thinking!"_ Marcus replied.

Jerard noticed Doranbolt watching the two of them. _'The Council… At a time like this…'_

As the match between Wendy and Chelia ended in a draw Jerard's eyes widened as he sensed another spike. _'What's this!? Even though the fight's over, that sinister magic is still around!? Then Chelia isn't the source of that magic!?'_ Jerard looked past Lucian confusing him. _'It's from over there!'_ He then moved past Lucian while he followed after him. _'Heading towards the exit!'_

Both Lucian and Jerard noticed Doranbolt following after them and Jerard shot off in his **Meteor** spell while Lucian morphed into shadows and followed after him.

* * *

**Final results of the Third Day:**

**1****st****. Fairy Tail B: 40 P**

**2****nd****. Sabertooth: 34 P**

**3****rd****. Mermaid Heel: 32 P**

**4****th****. Fairy Tail A: 27 P**

**5****th****. Lamia Scale: 21 P**

**6****th****. Blue Pegasus: 18 P**

**7****th****. Quatro Puppy: 14 P**

**X. Raven Tail: elimination**

* * *

Jerard and Lucian walked through the crowds of the arena towards the exit. _'The source of that mysterious magic…'_ The two saw a hooded person walking a few feet in front of them. _'It's him! We found him!'_ He then ran forward while Lucian followed after him until Doranbolt appeared in front of him. _'He came out of nowhere!'_

"You're not going anywhere." Doranbolt declared.

"We're screwed." Lucian whispered to Marcus's end.

'_Even though the person who possesses that mysterious magic is right over there…'_ Jerard thought.

"Who are you!?" Doranbolt asked.

'_I'll put him to sleep. No. Right now, I'm supposed to be a Fairy Tail wizard. I can't lay a hand on a member of the Council.'_

"Doranbolt, what's all the commotion about?" Lahar asked as he walked up to them followed by a group of Rune Knights.

"Definitely could use some help here." Lucian whispered.

"I know you're not Mystogan. So who are you? I'll ask once more. Who are you!?" Doranbolt demanded.

"Hello, anyone on the other line?" Lucian whispered in desperation.

"Sorry. We're in a hurry." Jerard pulled Lucian along until Doranbolt appeared right beside them.

"Oh no you don't! Mystogan isn't in Earthland." Doranbolt stated.

"I'm Mystogan." Jerard declared.

Doranbolt then began to move his hand towards Jerard to unmask him when suddenly Ace appeared in front of him with a pack of bombs. "Did someone order a bomb!?"

"What!?" Lucian shouted.

"Who are you!?" Doranbolt asked Ace as he did a dance twirling the pair of bombs in his hand.

"If you must know…" A pair of sunglasses appeared out of nowhere as he put them over him. "I am Ace… the Exceed partner of Leviathan!"

"Is this a joke?" Lucian dead-panned as Ace laughed at the Rune Knights while Lahar pinched his nose.

"It's been a while, is what I would usually say Ace-kun." Lahar muttered.

"If you all must know, Mystogan is under my service!" Ace declared proudly causing Jerard and Lucian to glare at him.

"When did this happen?" Lucian wondered.

"Just now so as of this moment I order all of you to let us pass!" Ace shouted as he pointed the bombs at the group of Rune Knights.

"Oh, so there you are, Mystogan-kun, Ace-kun!" Yajima said.

"Yajima-san!" Doranbolt said surprised.

"Lahar-kun, you can understand why Mystogan-kun hides his face, can't you? He was unlucky enough to be born with the same face as Jerard. I hope you understand." Yajima stated.

Lahar looked at Jerard who still had his mask on. "You're saying… He's another person!?"

"Perhaps you know of the world called Edolas, where Ace-kun comes from?"

"Yes. I heard about it from one of my subordinates." Lahar replied.

"That world and this one are connected. There are people who have the same faces."

"Then you're from Edolas?" Lahar asked Jerard.

"Yeah." Jerard replied. "I appreciate your understanding."

"No. I apologize for not knowing the circumstances." Lahar then looked at Ace. "It's nice to see you again Ace-kun, tell Leviathan that I said hi."

"No problem!" Ace grinned.

Jerard then stood beside Lucian and looked at Lahar. "To me, Jerard is an evil being. If I run into him, you can bet I'll report him. Well then…" He then walked off and brushed past Yajima and Ace. _"I owe you two, Yajima-san, Ace."_

"_Just this once. Get out of here before you cause Makarov any trouble."_

"_I only did it for the blackmail."_ Ace added.

"_Understood. I swear we'll be gone by the time the tournament is over."_

"Looks like we lost him." Lucian said as the two stood outside of the arena looking around.

"That magic was like Zeref's and yet it isn't his. Who are you!?"

* * *

The man in grey robes leaned against a wall as the one in another set of robes walked past him. "The time is drawing closer…"

"I know."

"You and I both have people that we want to save."

"I want to save Fairy Tail and him… And you want to save Ultear from her sacrifice."

"We'll just have to wait until the gates are opened."

* * *

**Well what do you know? I'm actually pretty good at creating suspense. Joking well until then I'll see you guys later! As always review, favorite, and follow!  
**

**Next time: Side Story 02: Ryuzetsu Land**


	42. Side Story 02: Ryuzetsu Land

"Where have you been?" Happy asked Ace as the four Exceeds stood in a group inside Ryuzetsu Land.

"While you guys were enjoying your little festival, I went out to get more explosives!" Ace shouted as he held out his bag.

"I feel sorry for Joseph." Lily said.

"Why is that?" Ace asked him.

"You're obsessed with bombs." Lily dead-panned.

"There's a fish tank over there, let's go." Happy said changing the subject as he pointed at one of the buildings.

"I guess we have no choice." Carla stated as she along with the other Exceeds followed after him.

"Their kiwi juice is great." Lily stated as he sipped on his drink.

Ace glared at him. "And you say that I'm weird."

"We should go too." Levy said looking over at Gajeel.

"Are you kidding? What would I do in such a place?" Gajeel asked.

* * *

Joseph's eye twitched as he walked in between Erza and Lucy. "Why am I here with you two?"

"You need to relax. Besides this place sure is vast." Lucy said as she looked around.

"Let's just enjoy one attraction at a time." Erza stated.

Joseph sighed. "Where the hell is Ace?"

Lucy then looked over as Jenny and Risley stood in front of them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Same question here."

"You want to have fun?"

"I could have sworn you were from two different guilds." Erza stated.

"We just met here by chance." Jenny said. "We're not in a contest. Let's have some fun!"

"I see." Lucy said.

"If we had a battle I wouldn't let you win." Risley added.

"Of course. But this evening…" Lucy replied.

"We're gonna have fun." Jenny exclaimed.

"Don't touch our swimming suits." Risley added.

"Time to get out of here." Joseph muttered under his breath as he walked off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erza asked as she pulled on Joseph's ear preventing him from leaving.

"So close!" He whined.

* * *

"Damn you, Happy!" Ace shouted as all of them were swallowed into the boss fish of the aquarium.

"It's not my fault!" Happy shouted back.

"Hai, Victory!" The announcers exclaimed and the crowd cheered as the giant fish swallowed all of them.

* * *

"Normally I would enjoy this situation…" Joseph trailed off.

"Then get rid of them." Erza finished as the Trimens stood around her and Lucy while Joseph laid in between them on benches.

He sighed. "It can't be helped." Ice flowed around his fist causing the Trimens to shake in fear as he glared at them. "Get out of here!" He slammed his fist into them sending them flying off then lied back down.

Lucy sighed in relief. "That's why we brought you along."

"I'm glad they didn't touch my legendary swim suit." Erza stated.

"Legendary swim suit…?" Joseph and Lucy looked over at her confused.

"I always have it with me… It's always perfect, shiny. Even after a battle, it's impeccable… a superior item." Erza stated.

Joseph and Lucy then noticed a thread hanging from Erza's bra. _'Yet it seems to be wearing off…'_ The two of them thought at the same time.

"Legend parfum!" Ichiya exclaimed along with the Trimens as they appeared in front of them.

"How many times do I have to beat you all up!?" Joseph shouted as he sent them all flying with a kick.

The three of them then walked off and Lucy looked down at the water and freaked out as Mavis lurked in the water. "The pool is great!" She exclaimed as she came out of the water.

"What's she doing?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus!?" Joseph exclaimed surprised to see him.

"As you can see…" Laxus replied.

"She's splashing about." Makarov finished.

"Oh, I forgot something very important. Before swimming I need to warm up." Mavis stated as she began stretching. "Now, let's do this together."

"Why me?" Laxus asked as Makarov and Mavis began to do stretches.

"Be quiet Laxus, these are the First Master's orders." Makarov replied.

Joseph sweat-dropped along with Lucy as they watched the group do stretches. "I think I'm going to have nightmares about this…" He muttered.

* * *

"Why do I have to be here?" Lucian whispered as he hid in the shadows looking around the park.

"_My covers been blown, hopefully you can manage on your own searching for the source."_ Jerard replied.

"No one needs to know about this." Lucian whispered back.

"_I'll do my best."_

* * *

"You sure it was alright to ditch Lucy?" Joseph asked as the two of them stood in the pool.

"I'm sure she can manage on her own." Erza replied.

Just then Ichiya flew towards them and Joseph groaned. "Can't we have some peace?" He froze Ichiya and sent him into the depths of the water.

Then Natsu came flying and crashed into Erza causing her to collide into Joseph. She then kicked Natsu away, "What are you doing!?"

* * *

"My explosives are ruined!" Ace whined as he hung over Happy's shoulder.

"I-I'll pay you back." Happy said in fear of what Ace would do to him. He then turned to look back at the group and freaked out. "Where did they all go!?"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked as he returned back to normal and looked over. "They're on the love-love slide!"

Happy's jaw dropped as he saw Lily and Carla riding on the slide together. "No way!"

* * *

"Are you fine?" Joseph asked Erza as the two walked around.

"I'm fine." Erza replied.

Just then the sign that Natsu was stuck on collided into Joseph and Erza throwing them onto the love-love slide. "Now what!?" Joseph shouted as he and Erza held onto each other.

"What are you doing!?" Erza shouted at Natsu as his cheeks were puffed out holding onto the sign. "How are you riding that!?"

"I'm not riding it." Natsu replied.

"I'll kill you!" Joseph shouted he then felt something tugging and looked down at Erza's bra piece and his eyes widened as the thread began to pull it apart. "I'm not prepared for this!" He exclaimed as his face grew red.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked looking at him.

"Ace where are you!?" Joseph shouted as Ace flew over to them.

Ace then burst out into laughter as he watched the scene unfold. "Enjoy your time together!"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked as she held onto Joseph not noticing that her bra piece was coming apart. She then looked over at what Ace was pointing at and her eyes widened. "My legendary swim suit!"

"Someone end this nightmare!" Joseph shouted as Erza's breasts pressed against him.

"Don't move!" Erza exclaimed. She then squealed as her bottom piece slowly came apart.

"I can't take this much longer!" Joseph shouted as ice flowed around his body and began to freeze the water that they were on. At the same time, Gray and Lyon had also frozen the entire park.

"You bastards, you're not supposed to freeze the pool!" Natsu shouted as flames wrapped him and he slammed his fist down creating a giant explosion. Natsu laughed as he stood in the middle of the destroyed park. "Did you see that? I win."

"He really messed everything up." Happy stated while Ace nodded his head.

"First…"

"Master…"

"We got the two culprits!" Laxus held up a beaten Gray while Joseph held a beaten up Natsu with more bruises then one could count.

"Gomenesai." Natsu and Gray apologized.

Makarov and Mavis cried while they were told that Fairy Tail would have to pay for the expenses to repair the destroyed park.

"I knew this would happen." Lucy stated as she had her arms wrapped around to cover her breasts.

Joseph glared at Ace and his body froze in fear. "No one needs to know about what happened."

Ace rose his shaking hand and nodded. "Aye!"

"That's my line!" Happy shouted.

* * *

**Next time: Together As One**


	43. Chapter 39: Together As One

"_**Day four of the Grand Magic Games! In just a moment, today's competition will begin! The name of the competition is Naval Battle! In other words, a sea battle! Any player who leaves the sphere of water is out! The last person to remain in the sphere is the winner! However, when it gets down to two people left, a special rule will come into effect. That's the five-minute rule! When there are two players left, they've got five minutes! The one person who leaves the sphere during that time will be in last place!"**_ Chapati explained.

"_**So it's basically a sumo match in water."**_ Yajima concluded.

"_**I can't wait! Thank you very much for inviting me!"**_

"_**Our guest today is Rabia-san, leader of the Scheherazade Theatrical Troupe. All of the teams are entering the water. From Lamia Scale is Chelia! From Blue Pegasus is Jenny! From Mermaid Heel is Risley! From Fairy Tail B is Juvia!"**_ Chapati announced.

"Sabertooth's Minerva has appeared." Minerva announced herself as she entered.

"_**There she is… Minerva! Listen to those cheers!"**_ Chapati exclaimed.

"_**Sabertooth certainly did choose their top five strongest to compete."**_ Yajima added.

Siegfried smirked. "This should be an interesting event."

"_**Thank you very much!"**_ Rabia added.

"_**And from Fairy Tail A is Lucy!"**_ Chapati announced. _**"What a gorgeous tapestry we've got before us! All of the players are female and they're wearing swimsuits!"**_

"_**Thank you very much! Thank you very much! Thank you very much!"**_ Rabia added. He then clicked his tongue as he noticed Rocker, the only male in the group. _**"A male?"**_

"_**The rules are simple. If you leave the water, you're out. In just a moment, the Naval Battle will begin!"**_ Chapati announced.

Lucian watched from the stands with little interest. "Of course they all select me to patrol the arena during this event." He muttered.

"_**Now, let the Naval Battle begin!"**_ Chapati announced.

Lucy then started the battle off with summoning Aquarius and had her create a giant cyclone of water. Juvia then countered with her own cyclone while the others from the other teams were caught in the blast.

Joseph stood with his team now fully healed as he watched the battle. He then looked over at Gajeel. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"It's not even worth asking. You let Juvia into water, nobody else stands a chance." Gajeel replied looking away.

"_**Quatro Puppy is out!"**_ Chapati announced as Jenny went to knock out Rocker out of the sphere while Juvia and Aquarius were battling each other. _**"He was sucker punched by Jenny! However, only Quatro Puppy feels bad about that! This crowd only cares about the girls!"**_

"_**Thank you very much! Thank you very much! Thank you very much!"**_

"That woman's cheap tricks knows no bounds." Gajeel stated.

Mira giggled. "That kind of fighting is Jenny all over."

"That wasn't a compliment." Joseph dead-panned.

"_**Oh my! The Celestial Spirit, Aquarius, left to go on a date!"**_ Chapati announced as Aquarius left Lucy on her own.

"_**She is a girl…"**_ Yajima stated.

"_**Boring…"**_ Rabia added. _**"Thank you very much!"**_ He shouted as Lucy summoned Virgo and Aries.

"_**Juvia has knocked out three opponents at once!"**_ Chapati announced as Jenny, Risley, and Chelia were shot out of the sphere. _**"In a water battle, Juvia is unbeatable! She was outstanding, but unfortunately, she's out! However even so, for third place, her team gets six points!"**_

"That idiot…" Gajeel muttered.

"That's what you get for being distracted." Joseph added.

"Why? Was she not paying attention?" Mira asked.

"Did you not hear me!?" Joseph asked her.

"_**Only Minerva and Lucy are left. Lucy's Celestial Spirits have gone home for now."**_ Chapati announced.

"_**To avoid depleting her magic and physical strength, most likely."**_ Yajima added.

"_**Now! Who's gonna win this, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail!? The five-minute rule comes into play now! The person who leaves the sphere in the next five minutes will be in last place!"**_

"_**I wonder what this rule is for…"**_

"_**It's to keep the tension high to the very end. Thank you very much."**_

"_**W-What's going on here!? Minerva's attacks have stopped! And just like that… the five minutes are up! All that's left is ranking them!"**_

Siegfried narrowed his eyes as Minerva began unleashing rapid attacks on Lucy. "Is that how badly you want to remain on the top?"

Lucian gritted his teeth. "Sabertooth."

Marcus watched the battle continue by himself with his arms folded. "This is the true nature of humans."

"_**This time for sure she's going out… She vanished!? Lucy was going to be knocked out of the sphere… but somehow she appeared in front of Minerva!"**_ Chapati announced.

Joseph glared at Minerva. "What's she planning?"

"The match is already over!" Gajeel stated.

"_**And now a body blow! Even without using magic, Minerva has incredible power!"**_

"_**Please stop. Now you're just being cruel. Thank you very much!"**_

"_**She's still in the water, so she's not down! She's just taking a beating!"**_

Joseph glared at the members of Sabertooth as they watched smirking. "So that's how you want to play?" He growled.

"_**The referee has stopped the match! The competition is over! The winner is Minerva! Sabertooth really is strong! Lucy hasn't moved for a while, but is she okay!?**_

Shadows wrapped around Lucian as he glared at Rogue. "So much for holding back." Before he could move Siegfried appeared behind him holding him back. "Let me go, Siegfried!"

Siegfried tightened his grip as he gritted his teeth. "We're leaving."

Joseph leaped off surprising his teammates as Natsu and Gray rushed over catching Lucy as Minerva let her fall to the ground. "Are you okay?" Gray asked as he checked Lucy. "Hang in there!"

"How could you do this to her, you bitch!" Natsu shouted at Minerva.

Joseph stood in front of them glaring at Minerva as Wendy rushed over to heal Lucy. Erza stood beside him as the two glared at Minerva as she slid down the sphere and landed in front of them.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she began to heal her while Chelia helped her out.

"I asked you, what are you looking at?" Minerva repeated again. "I acted within the rules of the competition."

"Rules, you say?" Erza asked.

"I'll show you rules." Joseph growled as ice flowed around him.

"You mean torturing an opponent who's already lost?" Erza continued.

Minerva chuckled. "The crowd ate it up, didn't they? Lucy should be grateful. I let her be in second place. Even though the girl is a useless piece of garbage…"

Joseph took a step forward as Natsu and Gray stood behind him. "Now you're insulting her?"

Rufus, Orga, and Sting then got in front of Minerva grinning at them.

"_**Oh my! What's this!? Are both teams about to rumble!?"**_

The crowd let out cheers. "They're gonna start something here!?"

"Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail!"

Yajima sighed. _**"We need to keep things calm here."**_

"_**But the crowd loves it! Thank you very much!"**_

"This isn't an official match. If they really do this, we'll go out there, too." Lily stated.

"I've got my bombs!" Ace shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

"Calm down!" Carla shouted at them.

"Things are getting pretty lively around here-kabo…"

"What should we do?" Cana asked.

"Lucy…"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted.

Joseph and Natsu took a step forward but was stopped by Erza as she walked forward. "I don't care if you're the strongest or number one in Fiore, I'll just tell you one thing. You all… have made an enemy out of the one guild you don't want to anger."

* * *

"Lucy, are you alright?" Happy asked as he stood on the bed along with Ace.

The door opened and the others from Fairy Tail B walked in. "Is Lucy alright?" Juvia asked.

"Lucy!"

"You guys…" Gray said.

"Even though we're on different teams, we're all in the same guild." Cana stated.

Joseph looked over at Laxus as he walked in and nodded his head. "Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed surprised to see him.

"So, how is she?" Gajeel asked.

"Thanks to Wendy, her life isn't in danger." Porlyusica replied.

"No, it was because of Chelia's emergency treatment." Wendy said.

"Thank goodness…"

"And it looks like her major wounds are gone, so relax." Erza added.

"Those bastards…" Natsu growled.

"I know what you want to say…" Laxus interrupted.

Lucy then began to stir and Happy looked down at her. "Lucy…"

She opened her eyes and looked at all of them. "Everyone… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Natsu asked.

"I blew it again…"

"What are you talking about!? We took second place thanks to you, Lucy!" Gray stated.

"We got eight points!" Wendy added.

Erza nodded her head. "Yeah. You did very well."

"My keys…"

"Here they are." Happy said as he handed them over to her.

"Thank goodness. Thank you!"

"Looks like she fell asleep…" Mira stated.

"It's like they've got us all feeling down…" Cana stated.

"Sabertooth…" Gray said.

"I don't like them…" Gajeel added.

"That makes two." Joseph added.

"Master!" The group looked over as Makarov walked inside.

"A team, B team… You're all here? Good. I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news. The administrators told me that teams A and B must combine." Makarov stated.

"What!?" Natsu asked.

"A team and B team have to unite?" Laxus asked.

"Why?" Mira wondered.

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams down to seven, and having an odd number doesn't work when it comes to matching up for the battle part. Therefore, both of our teams must become one and we have to choose five members again." Makarov explained.

"Choose five members?"

"What about our points?" Carla asked.

"Apparently, the lower score will carry over." Makarov replied. "In other words, A team's 35 points…"

Joseph growled. "So we got all those points for nothing?"

"If that's the administration's decision, there's nothing we can do about it." Erza stated.

"Well, looking at the bright side, we'll be able to put together an even stronger team." Cana added.

"But even if we decide on five people here, the remaining events will all just be tag-team battles, right?" Gray wondered.

"No. I'm sure that between tomorrow's break and the final day, there will be a battle involving all five members." Porlyusica said. "So you should choose carefully."

"I'm definitely gonna get revenge for Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. "I ain't gonna let them get away with laughing at our nakama!"

* * *

"_**The Fairy Tail team has finished its reorganization, and we're about to begin the battle part of day four!"**_ Chapati announced. _**"Continuing with commentary, we have with us former Council member Yajima-san."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**And our special guest is Rabia."**_

"_**It's an honor. Thank you very much."**_

"_**The battle part for the fourth day are tag-team matches, right?"**_ Yajima asked.

"_**Two against two? I can't wait!"**_ Rabia announced. _**"Thank you very much!"**_

"_**Alright, I will now announce the match-ups for the battles! Everyone, please direct your eyes to the Lacrima Vision! The first match is Blue Pegasus versus Quatro Puppy! The second match is Mermaid Heel versus Lamia Scale! The third match is Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail! Now, here comes the new Fairy Tail team!"**_

* * *

"Good luck, everyone." Lucy said from her bed.

"I'm counting on you guys." Elfman added.

"This really is the strongest team, right?" Mira asked.

"I'll be cheering you on!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Do your best!" Carla added.

"This is an awesome team!" Carla stated.

"I can't even picture these members failing." Juvia added.

"The thoughts of our guild have become one. We're entrusting this feeling to the gods!" Makarov stated.

"Now is the time to show them all the power of our bond!" Mavis added.

* * *

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers as they entered the arena. _**"The whole arena is shaking! Right here and now…"**_ Joseph, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, and Gray all stood in a row in front of the entrance facing off against Sabertooth. _**"… Fairy Tail is taking the field!"**_

The other members from the other guilds stared at the new Fairy Tail team while they glared at the members of Sabertooth. The crowd continued to cheer as the two teams faced each other.

"_**As you might expect, everyone's waiting for Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth, who were nearly about to brawl."**_ Chapati announced.

"_**I didn't know what was going to happen then."**_ Yajima stated.

"_**It certainly was a heated moment. Thank you very much."**_

"I'm fired up." Natsu said as he glared at Sabertooth.

"We'll wipe that smirk right off your face." Joseph stated as he glared at them.

* * *

"_**Alright, the first tag-team battle! From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya and Rabbit versus Bacchus and Rocker from Quatro Puppy!"**_

"I already know that I'm going to regret watching this battle." Joseph muttered as they watched the four combatants shake hands.

"_**O-Oh my! This is beautiful… Opponents shaking hands before what's sure to be a fierce battle!"**_

"_**Too beautiful for words! Thank you very much!"**_

The crowd stared in shock as the rabbit was revealed to be Nichiya, Ichiya's Edolas counterpart.

"I can't watch…" Joseph muttered.

"**Double Handsome Attack!**"

"There are… two Ichiyas!?" Erza then fainted and landed into Joseph's arms.

"Oi, I was going to pass out!" Joseph complained.

The battle then commenced and Nichiya was knocked out and Bacchus and Rocker prepared to face off against Ichiya.

"_**Suddenly the revealed identity of the bunny is down!"**_

"_**That makes it two against one."**_

"_**Game over, then? Thank you very much."**_

The crowd watched in shock as Ichiya changed into his muscle-men form and knocked out Bacchus and Rocker.

"_**Down! Quatro Puppy is down! The winner is Blue Pegasus!"**_

Joseph now laid on the ground passed out while Erza watched the battle surprised. "He won against Bacchus…"

"_**Alright, on to the second match! From Lamia Scale is Lyon and Yuka versus Kagura and Milliana from Mermaid Heel!"**_

* * *

Marcus smirked as the two teams took the field. "This match is over."

"Don't underestimate them." Viktor pointed out.

"It's only natural for Marcus to see that Kagura's team is going to win since he's going out with her." Diablos stated.

Marcus glared at him. "How did you know that?"

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "All of us knew."

* * *

The battle then commenced however Kagura decided to let Milliana handle the two on her own and watched from the sidelines. Milliana was able to push Lyon and Yuka back but after a while the two Lamia Scale mages outsmarted her and defeated her.

"_**Mermaid Heel's Kagura…is overpowering her opponent with her sheaved sword! Incredible! She defeated Yuka not giving him a moment to retaliate!"**_ Chapati announced. _**"At last, it's just Kagura and Lyon! One on one!"**_

"She beat him without drawing out her sword? Not bad…" Joseph observed.

"Yeah. Kagura is an expert with a sheathed sword." Erza stated.

Gajeel grinned. "Maybe she'd be a worthy opponent for my Iron Dragon Sword. Gee Hee."

"_**Kagura really is strong! Is Lyon powerless to do anything!?"**_

The bell then rang as the match ended in a draw. "Times up! 30 minutes have passed!" Mato announced. "It's a tie-kabo!"

"_**The result is a draw! It wasn't settled after 30 minutes!"**_ The crowd erupted into cheers as the two teams walked off the arena. _**"The crowd is still pumped here at the arena! But don't take your eyes off of the next battle!"**_

"Good luck, though I wish I was in your place to beat up those Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth." Joseph said as Gajeel and Natsu headed out.

"Gee Hee, leave the rest to us."

* * *

"A battle between Dragon Slayers." Marcus mused. "This should be an interesting match."

"Not to mention it's a battle between the First Generation and Third Generation." Lionel added.

"It's too bad Siegfried isn't here to watch it." Viktor said.

"He needed to cool off after the Naval Battle." Diablos waved off.

* * *

"_**I'm sure all of our viewers have been eagerly looking forward to this battle. A fateful showdown between the guild that was called the strongest seven years ago and the strongest current guild! Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel versus Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue! And all four of them are Dragon Slayers. All four possess anti-dragon magic."**_

'_I've been waiting for this moment.'_ Sting stared at Natsu.

"_**The dream Dragon Slayer showdown is finally happening!"**_

"Take them down!" Gray cheered.

"Don't hold back." Joseph added.

"I have faith you'll win!" Erza shouted.

"_**The time to clash is here at last! Who will win, Fairy or Tiger!? All four dragons are on the battlefield!"**_

"Fight to the best of your ability. There's nothing else to say." Makarov stated.

'_I've been waiting years for this, Natsu-san.'_

"I've been looking forward to it, too-kabo! The time limit is 30 minutes! Let the match begin!"

"Here I go!" Sting said.

"Yeah!" Rogue followed after him as the two of them charged forward. He stopped surprised as Natsu and Gajeel appeared in front of them and slammed their fists into them sending them backwards.

Natsu kicked Sting back and he grunted as he glared at him. "**White Dragon's Roar!**"

"A laser!?" Natsu wondered as he dodged the beam.

Gajeel dodged the attack as Sting swung it around towards him. "**Shadow Dragon's Slash!**" Rogue's attack clashed against Gajeel as he countered with his Iron Dragon's Sword.

"Gee Hee." He then flung Rogue off sending him crashing into the ground.

"Rogue!"

Sting's eyes widened as Natsu slammed Rogue's body into him. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

"_**W-What's this!? Sting and Rogue… The Twin Dragons of Fiore's strongest guild are on the ropes!"**_

"He really is strong… But I'd be disappointed otherwise." Sting stated.

"Gajeel…" Rogue muttered.

"Did you two really defeat dragons with power like that?" Natsu asked.

"Not just defeated… I killed a dragon with this very hand." Sting boasted.

"Wasn't it your parent?"

"It's got nothing to do with you. For now, I'm gonna show the power that killed a dragon! **White Drive…**"

"**Shadow Drive…**"

Joseph's eyes narrowed as the Twin Dragons increased in power. "So this is their drives…"

Lucian watched from the stands as the four Dragon Slayers battled it out. "So that's the power you obtained from killing our father."

* * *

**As always review, favorite, and follow.**

**Next time: Battle of Dragon Slayers**


	44. Chapter 40: Battle of Dragon Slayers

"Sting…"

"Yeah…"

"_**Alright, the silent face-off continues… but the entire arena is filled with tension. Which side will make the first move!?"**_ Sting then charged forward and slammed a fist imbued with light into Natsu. _**"Sabertooth's Sting makes his move! Fairy Tail's Natsu held it back!"**_

"Receive Holy White Judgment!" Sting then unleashed a barrage of punches onto Natsu.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. He then swung his leg out as Rogue maneuvered around him enveloped in shadows easily dispersing as he tried to land a hit.

"_**Oh, my! It looks like Fairy Tail's Gajeel is at the mercy of Rogue's Shadow Drive!"**_

"You can't get a hold of shadows." Rogue muttered as he vanished and charged at Gajeel from behind.

"Take this!" Gajeel swung his Iron Sword cutting through Rogue's shadow and he instantly disappeared, reappearing beside him as he landed a blow to his face.

Natsu and Gajeel were then sent crashing into each other. "Don't get in my way!" They both shouted at each other.

Sting chuckled as he hovered above them along with Rogue. "Squabbling in the middle of a match!? You guys sure have confidence!" The two Third Generation Slayers then crashed down onto the First Generation scattering dust across the arena.

"Their drives are different than mine. Could it be because they killed their dragons?" Joseph wondered.

"What the hell!? You've gotten faster for some reason…" Natsu muttered.

Sting then came at him swinging his fists at Natsu as he tried to block them. "Come on, come on, Natsu-san! You call that defense!?" He kicked Natsu into the ground while Gajeel tried to fight against Rogue.

Sting and Rogue fought completely in sync as they continued to unleash barrage of punches on Natsu and Gajeel then slammed the two of them against each other.

"I admired you for the longest time!" Sting stated as he continued to land blows on Natsu. "And then I set my sights on surpassing you! Now is that time!" He then sent Natsu flying back as a stigma appeared on his chest.

"Natsu!" Gray cried out.

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "Holy magic…"

Natsu struggled as he tried to move his body. "I can't move!"

"The **Claw of the White Dragon** is a holy attack. A body that's marked by its stigmata loses its freedom. And with this, I'll surpass you!"

Gajeel sent Iron Dragon's Poles around trying to hit Rogue as he continued to outmaneuver him with his shadows. "The dragon that becomes shadow hides its form." Rogue stated as he appeared behind Gajeel. He lunged at him but Rogue reappeared behind him. "It always takes down its prey!"

Gajeel then caught Rogue's arm as he lunged towards him surprising him. "It always takes down… What is it?"

Natsu smirked as Sting charged at him then swung his fist connecting into his jaw as it was imbued with flames. "How can you move!?" Sting wondered as he skidded back. He looked towards Natsu as steam rose from the mark. "You burned off the stigma!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Not bad… But you've got a ways to go."

"Don't get too stuck on yourselves, brats." Gajeel then pulled Rogue closer to him as he slammed his elbow into Rogue's face. "And don't make light of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu and Gajeel then sent Sting and Rogue crashing into the wall as they began their counterattack.

"_**Oh, my! The course of the battle has shifted again!"**_

"You guys really are the best." Sting said. A holy aura glowed around him. "We have to give this our all and then some. The Fist of the White Dragon even reduces flames to smithereens."

"_**S-So bright! Yajima-san, what is this!?"**_

"_**Sting-kun is concentrating his magic into a single point."**_

"Here I go, Natsu-san! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Holy Nova!**" A giant explosion erupted as Sting's attack collided into Natsu.

"_**Oh, my! What's this!? He stopped that tremendous attack with one hand! Yajima-san, what do you make of this!?"**_

"Gajeel!" Rogue shouted as he leaped towards him.

Gajeel then slammed his fist into him and sent him crashing into Sting as he and Natsu unleashed their barrage of attacks on them.

"_**They belong to totally different ranks."**_

"_**W-Who could have foreseen this development!? The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, helpless before Fairy Tail! Will the match end like this!?"**_

"Like hell it will end…" Rogue muttered as he got back up.

"Yeah… I knew this wasn't gonna be an easy wall to get over… I'm not gonna lose." Sting's hair gravitated upwards as a tremendous aura surrounded him. "I can't lose… For Lector's sake…"

"What the hell is this magic!?" Gajeel wondered.

"They're…" Natsu trailed off.

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "So me just how strong your Dragon Force is compared to mine, Third Generation."

"Rogue, hang back." Sting ordered as he walked forward. "I can take both of them on by myself."

"_**U-Until just a minute ago, Sabertooth was being dominated! Now he's challenging both of them!"**_

"_**That's how much confidence he has, huh?"**_

"I haven't seen it yet, but is it really that great?" Gray asked.

"If fully mastered…" Joseph replied.

"They're looking down on us…" Gajeel stated.

"But this feeling… He's strong." Natsu stated.

Sting then shot forward instantly landing a blow on Natsu. Gajeel swung his leg out but was shot back by a blast of light while Natsu propelled himself towards Sting with his flames. The two of them then charged forward sending a barrage of attacks on Sting but he easily blocked them. Sting then threw Gajeel back and kicked Natsu into him and jumped into the air.

"**White Dragon's Holy Breath!**"

"_**Oh, my! What is going on here!? The floor of the arena is…"**_

"Crumbling?" Joseph said surprised then smirked. "I could use some competition."

"_**It seems the battlefield is moving underneath the arena, but the match will continue! Everyone, please enjoy it on the Lacrima Vision!"**_

"I'm just getting started!" Sting shouted as he hurled towards them.

Natsu then enveloped his body in flames and crashed into Sting. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**"

"**Iron Dragon's Roar!**"

Dust flew into the air as Natsu and Gajeel remained in the air while Sting appeared from the dust. "The light of the White Dragon purifies all things… **Holy Ray!**"

Natsu and Gajeel were then hit by a barrage of light blasts then came crashing down onto the ground. Natsu charged at Sting but was stopped as he slammed his fist into him imbued with light. "Fly." Natsu was then shot off while Gajeel then leaped at Sting from behind but was knocked back by his attacks.

"Times change." Rogue came up beside Sting as Gajeel and Natsu laid on the ground. "The span of seven years has allowed us to develop into true Dragon Slayers. The time of the old generation is over."

"Yeah."

"_**Oh my! They're not even twitching! It's been a breathless sea saw battle, has Fairy Tail finally run out of steam!?"**_

* * *

Marcus looked over his shoulder as Siegfried joined the group. "You missed all of the fun."

"I could care less about a battle between First and Third Generation Dragon Slayers." Siegfried stated as he stood beside him.

Viktor grinned. "It will take a lot more than Dragon Force to take those guys down."

* * *

Sting deactivated his Dragon Force as he stared at their fallen bodies. "But you were really strong, Natsu-san… Gajeel-san…"

"_**Are both of them down!?"**_

Sting looked over his shoulder at Rogue. "All that's left is to defeat Joseph-san. Sorry, I took down Gajeel-san down, too. But you know, I kept my promise."

"Wait a moment."

The crowd let out cheers as Natsu and Gajeel stood back up. "Fairy Tail!"

"Ow…" Natsu rubbed his head while Gajeel cracked his neck.

"You're better than I thought."

"_**Incredibly, they're alive and kicking!"**_

Natsu grinned. "But I saw through all of your habits."

"What!?"

"Your attack timing… Your posture when you defend… Even the rhythm of your breathing…"

"What!? That's ridiculous! I'm using Dragon Force!" Sting exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it packs a lot of power! My body aches all over, dammit!"

"Don't get rattled, Sting. He's bluffing." Rogue stated.

"Gee Hee. Bluffing, you say? You really think Salamander can pull off a trick that requires using his brain!?"

"Shut up! For example, when you attack, your pivot foot is facing 11:00."

"No, it's 10:00."

"It's 11:00!"

"I could let you slide with 10:30, but not 11:00!"

"It's 11:00! 23:00 is fine, too!"

"Oi, that's going around 360 degrees!"

Natsu and Gajeel then began to fight each other as they rolled around the ground squabbling.

"Clam it, already!" Natsu exclaimed as he pushed Gajeel into a cart.

"Oi! You bastard!" Gajeel shouted as the cart began to roll down the rail track. "W-What is this!?" He then let out a yell as the cart rolled off.

Natsu turned around grinning. "Gee Hee."

"W-What are you doing?" Sting asked.

"Gajeel…"

"I've totally gotta pay you back for looking down on us. I can both of you on by myself." Natsu stated. "Go ahead, attack me at the same time!"

"_**Oh my! Now Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel is challenging the two of them to a battle!"**_

Natsu smirked. "You're fired up, right?"

* * *

Lucian's eyes widened as he stood in the stands of the arena. _"Oi, Jerard did you sense that!?"_

"_This is… Him!?"_

"_It feels like Zeref, but it's different somehow."_ Ultear stated.

"_He's in the stadium again, isn't he?"_ Meredy wondered.

"_Jerard, Lucian! Don't let him get away this time!"_ Ultear ordered.

"_Leave it to us!"_ Lucian responded.

"_I know! I'm concerned about the match, but right now…"_

"_Our priority is capturing Zeref!"_ Marcus cut in.

* * *

"You can take us on by yourself? You're just messing with us…" Sting said.

"I have no business with you. Let me fight Gajeel." Rogue added.

"Then you got to defeat me." Natsu stated.

Sting and Rogue glared at Natsu as they reactivated their Dragon Force. "Dragon Force is the power of a dragon. There's nothing more powerful in this world!" Sting exclaimed as he slammed his fist into Natsu.

"Maybe so…" Natsu said as he blocked the attack.

"My power is complete! This is the power I used to kill Weisslogia!" Sting exclaimed.

"I see. Then I'll use my power…" Flames erupted around Natsu as he held Sting back. "… to fight for my friends who were laughed at." He then slammed his fist into Sting sending him flying backwards.

Rogue then came up from behind Natsu. "**Shadow Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu's roar demolished Rogue's and crashed into him causing an explosion of flames.

"That was nothing!" Sting shouted as he charged towards Natsu.

"I can still fight!" Rogue exclaimed.

Natsu beckoned them towards him. "Bring it on."

Natsu completely overwhelmed Sting and Rogue as he continuously knocked them down.

"Sting!" Rogue shouted as he flung his arm back.

"Yeah!"

The two combined their powers of light and shadow as they slowly grew larger. The energy then vanished as they formed two small orbs in their palms as the orbs morphed together.

"_**Yajima-san, what is that!?"**_

"_**Unison Raid. It's so-called Uniting Magic. It's high level magic that in general can't be mastered even if you devote your whole life to it."**_

"**Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash!**"

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**"

"_**Oh my! It looks like the mega-moves of both sides ended the match… It's like an earthquake here! Apparently, the live feed Lacrima is experiencing technical difficulties, so please sit tight a little longer! Oh my! Thank you for your patience! It seems Lacrima-Vision is back up!"**_

Rogue wobbled on his feet as rubble crumbled around them. _'Natsu Dragneel… Your power is…'_ He then collapsed to the ground. _'… immeasurable.'_

Sting collapsed to his knees. _'Lector… He's too strong… Natsu-san.'_

"_**T-This is… The last one standing is Natsu Dragneel!"**_ The crowd let out cheers as the bell rang ending the match. _**"It's Fairy Tail! He broke the Twin Dragons! The winner is Fairy Tail! With this, they've leaped to first place! And this brings an end to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! After one day off, we'll be back the day after tomorrow with the final battle! The last day… will feature a survival battle, with all of the members participating! Which guild will achieve victory in the end!? Don't miss it!"**_

* * *

**Final results of Day Four:**

**1****st****. Fairy Tail: 45 P**

**2****nd****. Sabertooth: 44 P**

**3****rd****. Mermaid Heel: 40 P**

**4****th****. Blue Pegasus: 30 P**

**5****th****. Lamia Scale: 26 P**

**6****th****. Quatro Puppy: 15 P**

* * *

"I figured it would turn out like this!" Master Bob exclaimed.

"That's what I expected, I guess I should say…" Master Goldmine added.

"Our goal for the final day has changed!" Master Obaba exclaimed.

Master Makarov grinned. "Bring it!"

"Defeat Fairy Tail!" The other guild masters shouted.

"You're mine, Gray!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Joseph-dono…" Jura added.

"Erza…" Kagura stated.

"Gajeel…" Ren added.

"Let's have some fun, Natsu-kun…" Ichiya finished.

Sting clutched his fist as he laid on the ground. _"Go ahead. I'll give this match to you. After this one, we're gonna keep winning anyway. We're not gonna miss one or two points."_

"_Don't cry about that one point later, kid!"_ Gajeel's voice echoed.

Natsu walked up to them and smiled. "Let's fight again sometime!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy high-fived each other. "You did it, Natsu!"

"I gotta hurry up and tell Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray walked up to Natsu along with Joseph. "You did it, Natsu!"

Joseph grinned as he swung his arm over Natsu and put him in a head-lock. "You sure impressed me."

Erza patted Natsu's shoulder. "Today, I'll give you honest praise, Natsu. You're impressive."

"R-Really?"

"Don't be modest!" Erza pulled him out of Joseph's arm and slammed him against her armor.

"You gave us a good show, but what happened to Gajeel!?" Lily wondered.

"Come to think of it… He took off during the middle of it! Doesn't he know the meaning of tag battle?" Natsu asked.

"Have you forgotten what you did!?" Lily asked.

"That's Natsu!" Happy replied while Ace nodded his head.

"Get plenty of rest tomorrow to prepare for the final day's survival battle." Erza stated.

"The final battle, huh? I'm gonna win it for sure!" Gray declared.

"First victory! After that, I'm gonna fight you three, Joseph, Erza, and Gray!" Natsu declared.

Erza chuckled. "Fine with me."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "I won't hold back."

"I think you're putting the horse before the carriage or whatever…" Gray stated.

* * *

The door swung open and Lucy looked up as Natsu, Joseph, Erza, and Gray walked in. "Good job!"

"Aren't you gonna ask how it turned out?" Natsu asked.

"I already said, remember? I've believed in you since I first joined the guild." Lucy replied.

"But it ain't over. This is just the beginning."

"Our aim is winning, right?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! We've made it this far." Carla replied.

Joseph grinned. "Like I said on the first day, we won't be laughed at again."

"Now we're one step away from victory!" Gray added.

"Like Natsu said… We're gonna turn it around from zero!" Lucy said. "He said to save our tears for when we win!"

Natsu nodded his head. "That's right! Let's climb to the top! Giving up isn't in our vocabulary!"

"Aim for the 30 million jewel!" Makarov shouted disrupting the mood.

"That's not what it's about!" They all shouted.

"Let's aim to be the number one guild in Fiore!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH!"

* * *

Gajeel panted as he made his way up the railroad tracks. "Dammit… Salamander… I'll definitely kill you if Leviathan doesn't do it first! Anyway, where the hell am I? Under the arena?"

He stopped walking as he noticed something deeper in the caves and walked forward with his eyes widened. "Wha… What the hell is this!? A dragon… graveyard!?"

* * *

"_Jerard, Lucian, what's happening?"_ Ultear asked.

"_Don't tell me he got away."_ Meredy worried.

"_He better not have!"_ Marcus exclaimed.

"No. We put some distance between us, and we're on his trail. We'll make our move where there aren't any other people around." Jerard replied as Lucian stood beside him on a balcony watching the hooded figure walk off.

"_Roger."_

'_You're not getting away this time… You possess magic similar to Zeref's… Who the hell are you!?'_

"**That day, we believed in victory. The final day was a really hard-fought battle. Lu-chan, do you remember it? And then… July 7****th****. We lost… to fate. That person died… That one, too… Even though I loved… I can't express in words… Lu-chan… I can't take it anymore… Somebody, help me!"**

"Stop!" Jerard ordered as the they caught up with the hooded figure.

"That's far enough!" Lucian growled.

Jerard stopped him then walked forward as he removed his mask. "I'm revealing my identity. Now you reveal yours."

A light breeze blew past them and their capes flapped against the wind. "A woman?" Lucian wondered.

The hooded figure turned around and Jerard and Lucian stood shocked. "It can't be…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! As always review, favorite and follow.  
**

**Next time: Eclipse**


	45. Chapter 41: Eclipse

"What was that, jackass!? Say it once more!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Jeez. I said you're too frickin' noisy, Natsu." Gray replied turning around to face him. "You're stifling me!"

"Sorry Natsu, but this time I'm siding with Gray." Joseph said as he stood beside him.

"You stay out of this!" Natsu shouted then he turned to look back at Gray. "Wanna make something of it!?"

"_You_ wanna make something of it!?" Gray shot back.

"Go for it, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Send them flying, Joseph!" Ace cheered.

"As always, they've got more energy than they know what to do with it." Carla stated. "Right, Wendy?"

"One's a wizard who controls fire and the other two are wizards who control ice, so…" Wendy wondered.

"Well, I suppose we can't expect them to just get along. It's even deeper than that." Lily stated.

"Gray-sama! Even when you're fighting, your boldness is wonderful!" Juvia squealed.

Lily looked up at her. "Are you… entirely okay?"

Natsu and Gray continued to squabble with each other while Joseph stood in between them with a bored look.

"Alright, that's enough! Anymore, and you'll destroy another pub!" Lucy pointed at them.

"Lucy!" The three of them exclaimed.

Mira walked up to her. "Well, the Grand Magic Games is taking a break tomorrow, so why not let them blow off a little steam?"

"Mira-san, that's not the point…" Lucy looked over at Makarov as he drank some beer. "Master! Is it okay to let them go at it!?"

"I'll tell them off. Natsu! If you're gonna do it, go all in! Show me the fire of a Dragon Slayer!" Makarov shouted.

"Oi!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's right! When the wielder of Dragon Slayer Magic cries! That's a man!" Elfman cheered.

Mira smiled. "Right…"

Lucy hit Elfman's shoulder. "Stop, I said!"

"You don't gotta tell me that! I'm gonna make you cry, Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up! You're the one who's gonna cry, Natsu!" Gray shouted back.

"Both of you are going to cry!" Joseph shouted as all three of them launched an attack at each other.

"Thanks for the food!" Happy said as he was about to take a bite out of his fish.

Joseph's and Gray's ice completely froze Happy that sent him flying while Natsu's flames burnt his fish. "Uh-oh!"

"That's terrible! How can you treat me like this!?" Happy whined.

"Sorry about that!" Natsu apologized.

"Stay out of the way!" Gray added.

"Pay attention next time!" Joseph shouted.

"What the heck!? I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too!" Happy complained.

Unknown to them Happy's burnt fish crashed into Erza's cake. Lucy noticed and moved away. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I'll heal you…" Wendy said as she bent down and began to use her magic on Happy.

"Forget me. Get my fish back the way it was…"

"Pathetic…" Carla berated.

"It wasn't me!" Joseph shouted as he jumped out of the way while Erza grabbed onto Gray and Natsu.

"Would you stop it!?" She asked as she slammed the two of them together.

"E-Erza!" The two exclaimed as they laid on the ground.

"Morons. We're right in the middle of the Grand Magic Games, to decide the strongest wizard guild, and the final game is right before us. We made a great comeback from last place to this, but none of the other guilds here are pushovers. At a time like this, when we need to be focusing our energies, you jackasses… smashed my cake!" Erza berated.

Joseph waved at them as he hid behind the bar. "Nice knowing all of you!"

"Sit up straight. I'll have your heads!" Erza declared as she summoned her sword. "Don't run away, you bastards!"

The four Exceeds looked behind them as the door swung open. "Gajeel!" They all exclaimed.

"Yeesh. I finally made it, for crying out loud."

"Where have you been?" Happy asked.

"That's right! You blew off the match!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oi, I wouldn't…"

"Look… Because of your idiocy during the match, I fell underneath the coliseum!" Gajeel said right in front of Natsu's face.

"Is that right?" Natsu asked.

"You forgot about that?" Gray asked.

"What would you expect from Natsu?" Joseph asked.

"That must've been rough." Natsu stated.

"Like you had nothing to do with it!" Gray shouted at him.

"Forget about it. More importantly, come with me, Salamander, Leviathan. There's something I wanna show you two."

* * *

"What? Is that true?" Ultear asked. "There's no way I can believe that…"

"While we've been laboring under a grave misconception, an irresistible fate has locked us inside." Jerard explained.

"The portal that can change the world, Eclipse…" Lucian added.

"And the festival of the Dragon King."

Marcus's eyes widened. "The Dragon King…"

Diablos looked over at him. "What's the matter?"

"Acnologia, he told me once about a festival. I didn't pay much attention back then but now it all makes sense." Marcus explained. "I fear that we are spiraling towards the path of destruction."

* * *

"What exactly is down here, Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked.

"Just be quiet and follow me." Gajeel replied.

"Jeez. Rude much." Joseph muttered.

"Why only us?" Natsu asked.

"Does it have something to do with Dragon Slayers?" Happy wondered.

"Probably." Lily replied.

"Although we do have spectators…" Carla stated.

"There's some guy named Spector here?" Gray asked.

"After all, I'm curious." Lucy stated.

"This is it."

"What is it!?"

"Animal… bones?" Lucy wondered.

"Dragon bones…" Natsu corrected. "It's a dragon graveyard."

"Are all of these dragon bones?" Happy wondered.

"There are so many!" Carla exclaimed.

"This place confirms the existence of dragons." Lily stated.

"What's this place for?" Joseph wondered.

"Hell if I know." Gajeel replied.

"What's going on here?" Natsu asked. "All of these dragons…"

"I wonder if something happened here." Lucy said.

"Maybe Igneel is here, too…" Happy added.

"Happy!" Carla berated.

"Sorry!"

"No. He's not here." Natsu said calmly.

"Our dragons disappeared 14 years ago. The remains at rest here are much more ancient." Gajeel explained.

"Milky Way…"

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Milky Way! It's one of the Dragon Slayer's Secret Art spells that Porlyusica-san taught me." Wendy replied. "Listen to the voices of the dragon souls that continue to the heavenly river. I thought it was a kind of attacking magic, but maybe this is what it referred to. Milky Way may be the magic that lets me hear the voices of dragon souls."

"What?"

"Then…"

"If I can hear the voices of these sleeping dragons, maybe we can find out what happened here. And learn what happened to our own dragons that disappeared." Wendy then began drawing a magic symbol on the ground. "I was right. I thought it an attacking form of magic, so these characters are different."

"Magic runes?" Lucy wondered.

"What are you doing, Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Carla asked him.

Joseph sighed. "Don't even bother."

"That'll do it. Everyone, please back up a bit." Wendy then sent down in the circle as the others moved back. "_**Wandering dragon souls, I would receive your voices.**_** Milky Way!**"

A bright light shone from the symbol and the others stared in awe as it shined. "It's beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Stars!" Happy added.

"The bones!" Lucy exclaimed as she hid behind Joseph as the ground began to shake.

"Are you okay, Wendy!?" Gray asked.

"I'm looking for the dragon souls." Wendy replied. "The wandering residual thoughts here are so ancient and tiny… I found one!" She then clasped her hands together and the light began to swirl together around a glowing orb.

"Is that a soul!?" Lily wondered.

A giant claw then emerged from the orb and wings spread out as a giant figure emerged. "That's…"

A dragon fully emerged from the portal and let out a roar freaking all of them out as they screamed in terror. The dragon then laughed at them. **"Seeing that shocked look on human faces never gets old. My name is Zirconis, but I'm also known as the Jade Dragon. The spell you used to summon my soul belonged to Grandine, the Sky Dragon, yes? Where are you? Hm? Cute!"** The dragon lowered its head looking at Wendy. **"This little dragon slayer summoned me?"**

"Oi! Get away from Wendy!" Natsu shouted.

"Oi, Natsu…" Joseph then sighed. "I give up."

"**Forget it! I'm going to eat this girl."**

Natsu jumped in front of Zirconis and the two began pushing each other back. "Bastard!"

Joseph waved at Natsu. "Hello, he can't harm us!"

"**I'm kidding, of course, you stupid species."** Zirconis said as he lifted his head up. He then began flicking his talon at Natsu and it went right through his body. **"Look! What can an astral body do?"**

"This guy…" Natsu grumbled.

"I tried to tell you." Joseph said.

"What's up with this playful man?" Lucy asked.

"He's not a man. He's a dragon." Gray replied.

"A dragon's soul, anyway…" Gajeel added.

"**I am Zirconis, otherwise known as the Jade Dragon…"**

"You already told us that!" Gray interrupted.

"What happened here?" Carla asked.

"There are a lot of dragon remains here." Happy added.

"We summoned your soul so we could learn the truth." Lily stated.

"**I have nothing to say to humans. Go away!"**

Happy and Ace raised their arms up. "We're cats!"

"**Okay, then. It happened over 400 years ago."**

Joseph sweat-dropped. "You have some fairly loose rules."

"**Dragons were once the rulers of this world. We thrived, flying through the air, racing across the land, and swimming in the sea. Everything in this world belonged to us. Humans were no more than our prey. However there was a foolish dragon who objected to our reign. That one spouted nonsense about building a world in which we could coexist with humans. Eventually, between the dragons who agreed and those who disagreed, a war began. I fought as one who disagreed."**

Lucy gasped. "You disagreed… Then…"

"**I have no fondness for humans. That is, unless we're talking about food."**

Natsu covered his mouth laughing. "You're talking to food!"

"**See! I don't like it when it talks back either!"**

"So what happened after the war?" Carla asked.

"**It heated up. The battles between dragon and dragon tore up vast areas of land. Eventually, the dragons who were for coexistence devised a stupid strategy. They involved humans in the war by giving them Dragon Slayer Magic, which could destroy dragons."**

"And that's the origin of the Dragon Slayers?" Happy wondered.

"**Dragon Slayers had tremendous power. Victory for the dragons who chose to coexist with humans was imminent. However, they made one miscalculation. The Dragon Slayers, who had been given too much power, killed even the dragons who wished to live peacefully with them. And there was one man among the humans who bathed in the blood of too many dragons. I fear to even say that name. He continued to destroy dragons and bathe in their blood. Presently his skin turned to scales, his teeth to fangs… He transformed into a dragon himself."**

"A human… became a dragon?" Lucy asked.

"**That's what Dragon Slayer Magic leads to. The dragons resting in peace here were all murdered by that man. Though human, he became the Dragon King. The Dragon King initiated another war. That was the Festival of the Dragon King. The king's name was Acnologia. A dragon with pitch-black wings unlike any other dragon…"**

"Acnologia! Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenroujima. We fought against that dragon on the island, but we were no match for him. We were helpless."

"He was originally a human!?" Joseph asked in shock.

"Ridiculous!" Gajeel shouted.

"**He slaughtered most of the dragons. That was 400 years ago. You people did this…"** Zirconis then disappeared as his soul dispersed into particles.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted.

"He vanished." Joseph stated.

"You didn't tell us everything!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"That's it. All of the souls in the place have disappeared." Wendy stated.

"That was a hell of a history lesson." Gray said.

"The scale's too big for me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"If you use too much Dragon Slayer Magic, you turn into a real dragon!?" Natsu cried out as he began to freak out.

"That would be bad!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"What should we do!?" Wendy whined.

"I don't want to be a dragon!" Joseph whined.

"That's impossible."

"Who are you!?"

"I overheard everything. Our research is in accord with historical fact. You people know about Zeref's Demons, don't you?"

'_Deliora!'_

"Acnologia is similar to that. We believe that Zeref turned a Dragon Slayer into Acnologia."

"Zeref did that!?" Happy cried out.

"In other words, destroying Zeref, the root of all evil, will be the first step in the subjugation of Acnologia."

"Who are you!?" Gajeel asked.

"Destroy Zeref!?" Natsu wondered.

"You're Yukino!" Lucy exclaimed seeing the girl beside the soldier.

Carla's eyes widened as she saw the man. _'I saw it in a prophecy… A white knight… Shadows clashing… A man in grey robes disintegrating into golden light… A castle being destroyed… and Lucy singing!'_

"I am Arcadios, Captain of the Cherry Blossom Knights, the kingdom of Fiore's military corps stationed in Crocus."

"I am Yukino Agria, temporary sergeant of the same unit."

"What's a military officer doing here?" Gray wondered.

"Yukino… But you…" Lucy started off.

"…were a member of Sabertooth." Lily finished.

"You said they kicked you out, right?" Happy asked.

"Yes. That's correct." Yukino replied.

"I'll explain." Arcadios cut in. "The power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard was necessary to the secrecy of the operation. And so, I'm relying on the assistance of Sergeant Yukino."

"U-Um, what do you mean you needed the power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard?" Wendy asked.

"Wait a second! I'm lost here!" Natsu butted in. "Skip the annoying details! Just tell me what you want!"

Joseph sighed. "Straight to the point as always."

"Natsu Dragneel-kun, yes? Your previous event was a marvelous magic battle." Arcadios stated.

Natsu glared at him as he got in front of him. "I don't give a damn about that. I wanna know about this Celestial Spirit Wizard is necessary business. If you got something to say, spit it out!"

"Natsu…" Lucy said.

"Natsu, I think you already know this, but that guy's a VIP." Happy stated.

"If you think so, then I don't know about calling him "that guy"…" Lily added.

"Follow me." Arcadios ordered as he turned around and walked off.

"Oi, jackass! Wait!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy-sama, I also have a favor to ask. If this operation is a success, Zeref and Acnologia will be defeated." Yukino stated.

* * *

"What the hell is this!?" Natsu shouted.

"It's huge!" Joseph exclaimed.

"It's the Flower Light Palace, right, Mercurius?" Wendy wondered.

"His Majesty's palace." Arcadios replied.

"I wonder what it would like if it was all in rubble…" Ace muttered.

"Is it okay for us to go inside?" Happy asked ignoring Ace's comment.

"First, I would like to apologize to Lucy-dono for her mistaken attempted abduction several days ago." Arcadios stated.

"W-What!?" Natsu asked.

"That's right. Wendy was mistaken for Lucy and kidnapped." Carla stated.

"You were behind that?" Lucy asked as the group walked inside the palace.

"Of course, I didn't intend to cause you any harm, but I imprudently took somewhat forceful measures. At the time, I was convinced we needed a Celestial Spirit Wizard immediately, and made an error in judgment. I apologize. The Grand Magic Games were camouflage to absorb a great quantity of wizard's magic power." Arcadios explained.

"So every year, you stole magic from wizards?" Joseph asked.

"Say what you wish. I did it all for a certain plan." Arcadios cut in before any of them could say anything else as they stopped in front of a giant door.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"The portal that will change the world, Eclipse." Arcadios replied. "A great deal of magic power was required to construct it. When the sun and moon are in conjunction, the 12 keys will be used to open the door. When it's opened, the plan is to travel back 400 years in time and murder Zeref before he can become immortal. That is the Eclipse Project!"

"T-Travel through time!?" Lucy asked as the entire group stared at Arcadios in shock.

"Lucy-sama, I've heard time flows differently between the Celestial Spirit World and our own." Yukino said.

"Yes, now that you mention it, but…"

"The idea is to use the Celestial Spirit World's dimensional boundary line and the power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard to open this door." Yukino continued.

"Originally, the plan called for the possible use of pseudo-Celestial Spirit magic in place of the real thing. However having a true Celestial Spirit Wizard and the 12 keys would guarantee the success of the project." Arcadios added. "I could say that aspect is indispensable. The sun and moon will overlap three days hence, on July 7th. I would like your assistance, Lucy-dono."

"July 7th…" Natsu muttered.

"The day our dragons disappeared…" Wendy added.

"Is it just a coincidence?" Gajeel wondered.

"The eclipse, when the sun and moon are in conjunction…" Joseph muttered.

"That's enough! Don't move!"

The group found themselves surrounded as a large group of soldiers converged on them. "The royal army!?" Joseph wondered.

"What is this!?" Carla asked.

"Surrender peacefully, Captain Arcadios."

"Minister of Defense, what is the meaning of this!?" Arcadios asked the man as he walked up to them.

"That is my line. Leaking details of a top secret plan and state military secrets to outsiders is abominable." Darton replied.

"They're not outsiders! You know this. These people have a critical role to play in the success of the operation."

"That's not a simple matter for you to arbitrarily decide on."

"You're just opposed to the plan, aren't you!? I want you to stop this nonsense immediately!"

"Of course I'm opposed to it! Changing history! Can you even slightly imagine the inherent dangers, boy!?"

"What the hell are they arguing about!?" Natsu asked.

"Arrest Captain Arcadios on suspicion of treason!" Darton ordered. "Arrest Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfilia too! Throw everyone else out!"

"YES SIR!"

Natsu glared at them as flames enveloped his fist. "You bastards! You're not getting Lucy involved in this…"

"Don't! You mustn't use magic here!" Arcadios warned.

The door behind them then gave off a glowing light as it began to suck the flames away from Natsu. "Wha…!? This… The hell is this!?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Perhaps he didn't tell you. The Grand Magic Games is a system to steal a small amount of magic power from wizards and sent to Eclipse. If magic is activated this close to Eclipse, all of the person's magic power will be siphoned." Darton explained as Natsu collapsed to the ground. "Don't cause a fuss. Wizards who can't use magic are no threat to our kingdom."

* * *

Joseph stood in front of the group as they were thrown out of the palace glaring at Darton. "Give us back Lucy!" He ordered.

Gajeel stood beside him as the two Dragon Slayers faced off against the royal army. "Bastard…"

"I want you to understand that this isn't my own will. It's all on behalf of the state. However I can give you one piece of advice. His Majesty is fond of Fairy Tail. If you win the Grand Magic Games, I'll grant you audience with the king. Knowing how kind he is, he may consider the matter of your friend's treatment. May you have grand magic battles." Darton said as he walked off with the army back into the palace.

* * *

"Lucy was captured by the royal army!?" Erza asked.

"So they involved her in a plan we know almost nothing about…" Makarov stated.

"In other words, what?" Laxus asked.

Joseph sighed. "Unless we win the Grand Magic Games we might be able to get Lucy back."

"I don't know if we can trust their word." Gray said.

"Who gives a crap about that!? I'm gonna rescue Lucy right now!" Natsu shouted as he tried to get out of the ropes holding him down against a pole.

"Please calm down, Natsu-san." Wendy said.

Makarov sighed. "We can't act recklessly against the kingdom…"

Joseph grinned. "But there's a group that can."

Laxus looked over at him. "You're not thinking about asking them to help us out."

Makarov looked at Joseph. "Requiem and the Dragon Prince…"

Joseph grinned. "I'll see if they can offer aid while holding Natsu down."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu asked.

"You would trust a group that we barely even know for help?" Erza asked.

"We'd also send a team of our own." Joseph replied. "What do you think, gramps?"

"I guess we have no choice."

* * *

Viktor sighed as he handed the note over to Marcus. "What's the plan?"

"Two teams that will rescue two prisoners." Marcus pondered. "If I remember correctly when we rescued Jerard there was a group that tried to stop us."

"A group of five people, something Knights…" Diablos answered.

"So that means we'll need five people. Who knows how stronger they've gotten since then." Marcus stated. He then looked at the group before them. "Diablos, Siegfried, Michael, Lionel, and Lucian, you five will go and aid Fairy Tail in the rescue operation."

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nothing better to do anyways."

Lionel glared at Diablos. "I'm working with you again…"

Diablos smirked. "Don't fall into a ditch."

* * *

Fireworks went off over the stadium signaling the start of the fifth day. _**"At last! At last, it's here! The final day of the wizard's passionate festival, the Grand Magic Games! Like it or not, only one guild will be victorious today!"**_

"_**Now, it's time for the teams to take the field-kabo!"**_ Mato exclaimed.

"_**Currently in 6**__**th**__** place! Can they turn it around!? Formerly a hunting dog now a puppy! Quatro Puppy!"**_

"_**Although he's been trounced once, you can't underestimate the power of the drunken hawk, Bacchus."**_

"_**Alright! Next up on the field is… Lamia Scale! Next up is Blue Pegasus, led by the current parfum master, Ichiya! And in 3**__**rd**__** place is Mermaid Heel! And currently in second place! Will they remain dethroned!? Will the two Dragon Slayers, the Twin Dragons, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, challenge Natsu and Gajeel again!? Or Joseph! And if so, what will the results of the match be!? Sabertooth takes the field! Huh? It seems their mood has changed somehow."**_

"_**Maybe they've jump-started their fighting spirit."**_ Yajima added.

"_**That's cool-kabo!"**_

"_**And currently in first place! Will this be the day the so-called strongest guild seven years ago comes back in full force!? Fairy Tail is taking the field!"**_

"It's time, Sting…" Rogue said.

"Yeah."

Lyon smirked. "They've gained a lot of popularity since day one."

The audience stared confused as Joseph, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia took the field. _**"W-What!? They've changed the members! This is an unexpected development! In place of Natsu Dragneel, we've got…"**_

"JUVIA!" Lyon exclaimed shocked.

"Natsu Dragneel isn't here?" Rogue asked confused.

"That's fine, Rogue. Now the only one we have to worry about is Joseph-san." Sting stated calmly.

"I guess…"

"_**Natsu was instrumental in the Tag Team Battle, so why isn't he here!?"**_

"_**Maybe something happened?"**_

"I suppose he hasn't recovered yet." Darton said as he stared down at the arena.

"You put some thought into it, sixth."

"In the end, it was all I could do, first. If we win the Grand Magic Games, they may release Lucy, fair and square. However…we can't put all our faith in that, so there had to be an alternate plan. With everyone absorbed in the tournament, this is the perfect chance. We'll cheer the team on, as usual."

* * *

"Meanwhile, behind the scenes, two separate teams will head out to rescue Lucy." Marcus stated as he watched Diablos, Siegfried, Michael, Lionel, and Lucian heading over to Mercurius.

"A war fought on two fronts, right?" Mavis's voice echoed.

Natsu, Mira, Wendy, Ace, Carla, Lily, and Happy could be seen running down the empty streets as they headed towards Mercurius.

"We're all counting on you, brats!" Makarov and Marcus shouted.

* * *

**As always review, favorite, and follow.**

**Next time: The Grand Magic Game**


	46. Chapter 42: The Grand Magic Game

"_**All right! The Grand Magic Games has reached its climax at last! I'll announce the current standings. In sixth place, Quatro Puppy with 15 points! In fifth place, Lamia Scale with 26 points! In fourth place, Blue Pegasus with 30 points! In third place, Mermaid Heel with 40 points! In second place, Sabertooth with 44 points! And in first place, Fairy Tail with 45 points! Show us your fighting skills! Your magic! And the bond you have with your comrades! The final day! A survival game in which everyone participates! Let the Grand Magic Game begin!"**_

"_**And for this final battle, the battlefield is the entire city of Crocus-kabo!"**_

"_**The members of each guild have already dispersed and are standing by."**_

"_**The teams run around town and if they encounter an enemy guild, a battle ensues. If an opponent loses consciousness, or becomes unable to fight, the other side will gain one point."**_

"_**And each guild assigns one leader."**_

"_**Although the guilds don't know who the other guild leaders are-kabo!"**_

"_**If the leader is defeated, the other team gets five points. So theoretically, the highest score could be 45 points. Every guild has a chance to win."**_

"_**Should the team stay together and fight or split up?"**_

"_**That depends on your strategy-kabo!"**_

Erza turned to face the group. "Listen. We have no choice but to win. To get Lucy back!"

"Hopefully Natsu-san and the others will safely rescue her…" Juvia stated.

"But we can't pin our hopes on that." Gajeel added.

"Even so, we've got another motive for winning this thing." Gray stated.

Joseph nodded his head. "We gotta win this for the guys in the guild who had it rough while we were gone those seven years."

"_**Who will attain the glorious peak of magic!? Let the Grand Magic Game begin!"**_

"Let's go!" Erza exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

"_**Well! The final battle has begun at last!"**_ Chapati exclaimed.

Yajima nodded his head. _**"Yeah. It seems many of the teams are splitting up to fight individually."**_

"_**Do your best, everyone-kabo!"**_

"_**The members of Sabertooth, each of whom has great fighting strength, have split up! On the other hand, some teams are using the buddy system, while others have formed a three-person cell."**_

Orga landed on a rooftop beside Rufus. "What's wrong, Rufus?"

"They're not moving."

"_**W-What's this!? W-What's wrong!? The members of Fairy Tail have their eyes closed and aren't moving!"**_

"What the hell are they doing!?" Makarov wondered.

"W-What is this?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know!" Cana replied.

"_**Fairy Tail's odd behavior is curious…"**_

Nobarly of Quatro Puppy turned around facing Yuka and Toby. "Seriously!? Two of you!?"

"…_**But other people have already made contact with the enemy!"**_

"Got it? While I seal his magic…" Yuka trailed off as Toby revealed his claws.

"You're leaving him to me!?"

"Don't get mad. **Wave Boost!**"

"**Mega Mega Jellyfish!**" Toby shouted as he slashed out taking him down.

"_**Quatro Puppy's Novali is incapacitated! Lamia Scale gains a point! Oh my! Mermaid Heel's Arania and Beth are both incapacitated! Blue Pegasus gains two points, bringing their total to 32 points! Alright the scores are moving up! However the members of Fairy Tail, are still just standing there!"**_

"Oi Erza, Joseph!" Macao shouted.

"Get out there and take down the enemy!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"_**Oh my! In the meantime, Lamia is crushing Puppy!"**_

"_**Lamia Scale gets another two points."**_

"_**Their total is 29 points-kabo!"**_

"The only one we can rely on to take down Jura, one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints is Joseph." Macao stated.

"We'll just have to hope that he can take him down again." Laxus muttered.

"_**Oh my! Lamia's Toby and Yuka are suddenly face to face with…"**_

"Bacchus!" Yuka exclaimed.

"We're invincible!" Toby boasted.

"Two against one, huh? The odds are against me, but my soul is trembling!" Bacchus exclaimed.

"Guess we have no choice."

"I'll put you into a deep sleep!" Bacchus then looked up into the sky as Sting came flying down knocking him out in one hit.

"_**It's Sting! Saber's Sting came out of nowhere to knock out Bacchus, the leader of Quatro Puppy! Sabertooth gains five points!"**_

"Our total is 49 points. In other words…" Minerva stated.

"_**They did it! Sabertooth, the strongest guild, is in first place!"**_

"He beat him! Dammit!" Yuka cursed as he readied himself to fight Sting.

"Now the two of us have to beat him!" Toby exclaimed. The two were then slashed as Kagura cut in taking them out.

"_**Oh my! Kagura is here! With Yuka and Toby out of the way, it's a one-on-one fight with Sting!"**_

"_**He's gone-kabo!"**_

Minerva smirked. "That's good. Avoid Kagura and Jura. Let them exhaust themselves."

"_**Mermaid Heel gets two points for a total of 42 points-kabo!"**_

"_**It seems Mermaid Heel's Milliana has taken down Quatro Puppy's Rocker."**_

"_**That's another point, bringing them up to 43! Well, Mermaid is really putting the pressure on!"**_

"_**And I think Puppy is already wiped out?"**_

"_**Wild-kabo!"**_

"_**The points are increasing at a dizzying rate! However Fairy Tail has yet to move a muscle! What's going on with them!?"**_

"What are they doing!? They've gotta win to help Lucy!" Makarov exclaimed.

"That is why. That's why they must be calm. From all the previous competitions, I've observed the enemy's fighting strength, magic, psychology, and behavioral patterns. I took it all into account and ran hundreds of millions of battle simulations in my head." Mavis stated.

"Um…?" Macao wondered.

"First, what…?" Wakaba asked.

"Their movements, predictions and results, locations. It's all gone according to my calculations. I've already told them the strategy." Joseph, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel opened up their eyes as they stood their ground. "Lead your comrades to victory… That's my war. Begin Operation: Fairy Star!"

"ROGER!" They all exclaimed as they headed out.

"_**Finally! Fairy Tail has finally started to move!"**_

"Everyone, spread out! Please proceed to the next checkpoint."

"First…" Makarov muttered.

"What's the checkpoint?" Jet asked.

"I don't know." Droy replied.

"_**Fairy Tail is on the move!"**_

"_**Maybe that was some kind of strategy."**_

"_**Even if so, I think it'll be kind of tough for them to take back enough points-kabo."**_

"At this rate, there's a 97% chance Rufus will make a move."

"I see them." Rufus stated. "My enemy tracking ability really shouldn't be underestimated. I'll take them all off the board at once. **Memory Make! Night of Falling Stars!**"

"_**This magic is…"**_

"_**He used this magic to wipe out the enemies on the first day."**_

"Ignore the lights in the sky and in two seconds, you can dodge it." Mavis stated. Erza leaped out of the way as the light crashed into the ground as did Juvia, Gajeel, and Gray.

"How many times do you think I'd fall for the same trick!?" Gray exclaimed.

"This magic's attribute is lightning. Due to his training with Laxus, Joseph should block it." Mavis stated.

Joseph smirked. "**Ice Dragon's Scales!**" He stood his ground as the light crashed into him. "Your lightning is nothing compared to Laxus's!"

"What!? He stopped it!?" Rufus exclaimed shocked.

"The enemy is shaken and his thoughts are disordered. Because of those disordered thoughts, there's a 68% chance Rufus will try to approach us. There's a 32% chance he'll stand by at his current location. However even in that case, it doesn't have much of an effect on our strategy."

"What's first saying!?" Wakaba asked.

"You got me…" Macao replied.

"Operation: Fairy Star…?" Lisanna wondered.

"I get that it's a strategy to make us win, but…" Cana added.

"At this point, Erza will make contact with an enemy by proceeding northwest."

Jenny turned around surprised as Erza stood behind her. "Wait a minute…"

"First was right."

"Eh! Erza!?" Jenny exclaimed as she turned around and ran off.

"What a scary opponent." Erza said sarcastically.

"Escape and live to fight another day!" Jenny stated as she ran.

"Destroy her." Mavis ordered as Erza got in front of Jenny and took her out. "Gajeel, obliterate the enemy to the south."

"I didn't know you were gonna ambush me!" Eve muttered as he laid on the ground defeated.

"Sorry, bro! Now then. Wanna attack me in order? Simultaneously? I'm okay with either way." Gajeel said as he faced Ren and Hibiki.

"Hibiki, you get out of here. I'll stop this guy!"

"You can stop this!?" Gajeel exclaimed as he slammed Ren into a building with **Iron Dragon's Pole**.

"Fairy Tail has someone who trumps the calculations of my Archive!?" Hibiki wondered as he ran off.

"That's right." Gray stated as he stood in front of him.

"Another ambush!?" Hibiki exclaimed. He then screamed as he was taken out by Gray's ice.

"After you take out the enemy who escaped to the water fountain plaza, go directly to point B4." Mavis ordered Gray.

"_**Oh my! After getting a succession of points, Fairy Tail has tied it up with Sabertooth!"**_

"_**What an awesome comeback-kabo!"**_

"First's strategy is right on target!" Jet exclaimed.

"Juvia, scan for enemies while supporting the rear guard! Joseph, continue to F8! Erza, go to S5. There's enemy movement in that area!" Mavis ordered.

Makarov's eyes widened as he looked over at Mavis. "I just remembered First's nickname… With that genius eye for strategy, you attained victory in a number of wars! The Fairy Tactician, Mavis!"

"That girl can do anything!" Macao stated.

"She isn't just a soothing presence." Wakaba added.

"Maybe you see her like that, but she did create Fairy Tail…" Lisanna stated.

"Well, although now she's a ghost…" Cana added.

"Ichiya-san, I'm sorry…" Hibiki muttered.

"Men… Never fear! Leave the rest to me…" Ichiya then cried out in pain as he was knocked out by Jura.

"You were wide open." Jura stated.

"_**Jura of the Ten Great Wizard Saints gets 5 points for taking out Ichiya, the leader of Blue Pegasus!"**_

"_**As expected of one of the strongest wizards in this tournament-kabo!"**_

"_**And my Chelia-tan gave the boot to Mermaid Heel's Risley, bringing Lamia Scale up to fourth place with 35 points! As expected of my Chelia-tan! Well, that aside, it's really heating up here with three teams tied for first place!"**_

"_**Yeah. I suppose Blue Pegasus is also wiped out."**_

"_**The numbers have really been thinned out-kabo!"**_

"I predict a fierce battle from here on out." Mavis stated.

"Hey First, will Joseph be able to win against Jura again?" Cana asked.

"Have you given thought about that?" Lisanna added.

"I've given thought about it but from their previous battle it's hard to determine. That shows how exceptionally strong the two of them are." Mavis stated.

"I'm participating on Obaba's orders, but my blood is boiling." Jura stated as he walked off. "Joseph-dono, prepare yourself."

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu whispered as Lucy woke up.

"Natsu! Wendy! Mira-san, too! I…" She was then cut off as Natsu put his hand over her mouth shushing her. "Sorry!"

"We're here, too!" Happy exclaimed.

"It was too easy!" Ace added.

"How did you get in here?" Yukino asked.

"Never mind that, just back up!" Natsu replied as he tapped on the bars of the cell then grasped them as he used his flames to melt them and pulled them apart.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Ace warned as one of the bars flung and crashed into Happy's face.

"Hai, we brought a change of clothes." Mira stated.

"Thank you, everyone!" Lucy said.

"We have some for you too, Yukino-san." Wendy added.

"I'm fine." Yukino stated.

"No peeking, Lily, Ace." Mira warned.

"I would never!" Ace exclaimed.

"Why me!?" Lily wondered.

"Now we just have to think of a way to escape." Carla stated.

"If possible, we should slip out of the palace without attracting anyone's attention." Lily added.

"Wait a moment. They still have our keys." Lucy stated. "First, we have to look for that guy with the scarred nose…"

The ground underneath them then split open and the group fell down screaming. "Everyone!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It wasn't me!" Ace cried out.

"I'm still getting dressed!" Lucy cried as they all continued to fall down the pit. They all then hit the ground with all of them piled on top of Natsu.

"Heavy…" Natsu groaned.

"Sorry. I've been eating more recently…" Wendy mumbled.

The group got up then looked up as they heard voices above them. "What the hell's wrong with you!?"

"It's not my fault that there was no ground when we teleported!"

"It's always your fault!"

Everyone except for Natsu moved out of the way as he blinked his eyes then cried out as Siegfried, Lucian, Lionel, Diablos, and Michael fell on top of him. "Again…" He groaned.

"The landing could have been worse…" Siegfried stated as he stood on top of the pile then hopped off.

"Next time we're walking!" Lionel shouted at Michael.

"Hey it was a suggestion and you took it." Michael pointed out.

"I guess you're our back up." Mira stated.

Diablos nodded his head. "That's right."

Natsu looked around the tavern. "What the hell is this?"

"_Welcome to Hell Palace."_

"Hisui…" Michael whispered.

"_You fell right into the trap. Look around you. This is the capital of death, Hell Palace. The final freedom, where all criminals end up. However, no one has ever gotten out. Rot down there, rebels!"_

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu asked.

Michael kept quiet as Hisui looked over at him then back at the group. _"I'm Hisui E. Fiore, the princess of the kingdom of Fiore!"_

"Then she's the princess?" Mira wondered.

"Scary…" Lucy added.

"Dammit! Where's the exit!?" Natsu cried out.

The Lacrima-Vision of Hisui then cut off as the group looked at their surroundings. "I can't even see an entrance, let alone the exit." Lily stated.

"What should we do!?" Wendy wondered.

* * *

"_**The Grand Magic Game continues to be a breathtaking battle! And I predict the fighting is only going to get fiercer!"**_

Gray walked into a library and stopped in his tracks. "I was told I'd meet you if I came here. As expected of First…"

"I almost forgot about you. Will you help me remember?" Rufus asked.

"Don't bother racking your brain about it. This is the end of the line for you." Gray stated.

"_**Oh my! Fairy Tail's Gray and Sabertooth's Rufus are going to duel in the library area!"**_

Gray slammed his fist into his palm. "Here I go, masked bastard!" Mist formed around him as Rufus closed his book and smirked. "**Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!**"

Rufus leaped off his chair as the ice crashed into his spot. "**Memorize**…"

"You're not getting away! **Ice Impact!**"

"**Memorize**…"

"What are you muttering about?" Gray asked.

"Memories become weapons. I can memorize magic that I see, then use those memories as a base to mold new magic." Rufus explained.

"What the hell is that!?" Gray wondered.

"Your magic, Ice Magic, Orga's magic, Lightning magic. I remember. **Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning! Shrine of the Raging Wind Fang!**"

"**Ice Make: Shield!**"

"Shield… Memorize… And then…" The shield in front of Gray vanished shocking him as the cyclones of wind cut into him. "**Forget.**"

"_**Oh my! Rufus has Gray on the ropes with a fierce attack!"**_

Rufus chuckled as he walked up to Gray as he struggled to get back up. "What's wrong? I thought this was the end of the line for me. Hm, what's this?" He then raised his arm as one of the books on the ground flew up to him. "Ho, The Magic System, The Book of Heavens…" He then had more books surround him as he looked at them. "The Book of the Abyss, Advanced Dark Magic… Hm, Awakening Alchemy in the Subliminal Mind, Ancient Fairy Magic… I found some good things here."

"You bastard… This is no time for casual reading!" Gray muttered.

"**Memorize**…"

"_**Gray has managed to get back up!"**_

"You can still move? Well, if you couldn't… I'll make the most of our time together by letting you have a taste of ancient magic. However, I can put a different spin on the magic I memorized and combine it with other kinds of magic to produce completely new magic. It's ancient magic with a new interpretation!" Rufus explained as he raised his arms as golden rune circles surrounded them. "**Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen!**" Ice soldiers then appeared beside Rufus. "Feast your eyes on this wondrous ancient magic! To think, I can create soulless soldiers out of stray elements… However this is a "new interpretation." The memories I have of your Ice Molding Magic have made this brilliant dream come to fruition!" Rufus then pointed his finger at Gray. "Do a pathetic dance for me."

"Go to hell! You and your second-hand knowledge!" Gray exclaimed as he fired ice arrows at the soldiers. A few of the soldiers dodged it then shot forward striking out at Gray. "This… is nothing…"

"I see. It seems I should combine forms of magic that are a bit more powerful in battle. **Memorized Blade of Flashing Lightning!**"

"_**Oh my! W-Will Gray be able to get up again after that fierce attack!?"**_

Gray slowly got back up as Rufus read some more books. "Hm, this interpretation would be interesting. **Memorized.**"

"Oi, you bastard. This is a library. After reading the books, you're supposed to put them back!" Gray exclaimed as he froze parts of the library shelves. "And there's no cheating either."

"That's too bad. However, I've already memorized them. **Colorful Slashing Attack Flames!**" Gray braced himself as flames and lightning engulfed him and sent him flying creating an explosion. "This battle is a requiem that I sing to you. Remember this. You'll never beat me."

"_**This is a one-sided fight so far. In the battle of Molding Magic, will Rufus win?"**_ Gray rolled across the ground as another explosion sent him across the library. _**"Oh my! An awesome follow-up attack! Is Gray helpless to do anything but lick the floor!?"**_

Rufus chuckled. "I admit, I underestimated you a bit. I didn't think you would hang on this long. And I'm grateful to you. For being my guinea pig today as I test the ancient magic I memorized! **Showering Ancient Wisdom!**" Gray cried out as he was crushed to the ground by the gravity. "The ancients certainly did come up with some heart stoppers. There's nothing I can't do with magic. You're sensing that firsthand, aren't you? I can even control gravity. At this rate, you'll be crushed by the light. And there's no way you can escape!"

"_**Oh my! Gray can't get up! Will Ice Molding Magic be defeated by Memory Molding Magic!?"**_

"_You can do better than this!"_ Gray looked up surprised as an apparition of Joseph appeared beside him with his arms folded. _"Stand up! Even if your ice is a different form of mine, there's no way you can lose!"_ He slammed his fist against his chest. _"We're mages of Fairy Tail, we continue on no matter what the situation is and we always prevail!"_

Gray slammed his fist onto the ground as he slowly got up despite the light pushing him down. "You've got to be kidding me… Even when you're not around I can still hear you."

Rufus watched shocked as Gray got back up. "You can still move?"

"Defeated, you say?"

"_Oi, Gray! Quit dilly-dallying and take this guy out!"_ Natsu's voice echoed as an apparition of him stood beside Joseph.

"_You heard the man, don't hold back!"_ Joseph shouted.

Gray slammed his fist into his palm as mist flowed around him. "Shut up! That's just what I'm about to do!" Rufus leaped off from where he was as ice came out from under him.

"_**Oh my! Has Gray Fullbuster started to counterattack at last!?"**_

"It looks like you want me to hurt you some more." Rufus stated.

"I've had plenty of that! Memory Make is pretty damn impressive. However you know, my own memories can turn into big-ass power, too."

"That's an interesting thing to say. What kind of memories do you have?"

"I doubt you'd understand. The pain of getting hit, the frustration of losing, the joy of winning, all of that. They've been driven into this body, these fists, and this head. It becomes my strength in the next fight. All of my battles up to now, those memories, they are all of my power! The power that's gonna knock you for a loop is my memories!" Gray declared as he tore off his shirt.

"_**He took it off! He took it off! He took it off!"**_

"That's a unique logic. However I don't care for it. Typically, the weaker the dog, the more it barks. Or so they say." Rufus stated.

"You don't like it? Not that I give a damn…"

"Remembering is learning. You shouldn't use it to focus on emotions. Your memories are only emotions. There's not enough honor."

"The memories you have are going to destroy you."

"What?"

"Since getting the seal of Fairy Tail, I've never lost against the same opponent twice."

"Ho, do you have some kind of plan?"

Gray slammed his hand into his palm as he got into his stance. "**Ice Make…**"

"**Memorize...**"

"**Unlimited!"**

Rufus's eyes widened as Gray formed hundreds of creations. "What is this? How can his molding be so fast!?"

"Have you memorized it?"

"My memory… can't keep up!"

"**One Sided Chaotic Dance****!**"

All of the ice shot forward freezing Rufus. "Except it's unfortunate that it's only ice. I remember flames that can destroy ice! **Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Earth!**" Rufus's eyes widened as Gray emerged from the flames sprinting towards him.

"I remember hotter flames than that! **Ice Bringer!**" Rufus cried out as he was taken down by Gray. The crowd cheered as Gray caught Rufus's hat and put it on his head.

"_**Gray did it! Fairy Tail's victory! Rufus lost!"**_

* * *

"Do you even know how to get out of here?" Natsu asked as the group walked through the caves.

"Nope." Michael replied. "But it's better than doing nothing."

"I'll kill Marcus when we get out of here!" Lionel shouted as lightning sparked around his body.

Lucian sighed. "Calm down."

"I guess that means no one is monitoring us." Diablos stated as he extinguished his flames that cracked across the area.

"And if I use my magic it will most likely collapse the caves around us." Siegfried stated as he walked in front of the group.

Ace groaned. "They could at least give us a Lacrima-Vision to see how the battles are progressing."

"Like that will ever happen…" Lucy muttered.

"Guess we have no choice. Let's just keep looking around." Natsu mumbled as he walked past Siegfried.

Lucy looked behind her as she felt that something was watching them. Lucian stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head. "It's nothing." She ran up to them to stick with the group as they continued on.

* * *

**Next time: The Executioners**

**As always review, favorite, and follow.**


	47. Chapter 43: The Executioners

"_**Now then, let's take a look at the current score! In first place is Fairy Tail with 50 points! There are five people left, with the leader and four normals."**_

"_**Sabertooth is in second place with 49 points-kabo! Rufus lost, but with the fluctuating points, there are three normals and the leader left-kabo!"**_

"_**In third place is Mermaid Heel with 43 points. They've got the leader and one normal left."**_

"_**In fourth place is Lamia Scale with 35 points! They've got the leader and two normals left. Now then, Fairy Tail is alone at the top."**_

"_**And all five members are in good condition."**_

"_**Fairy Tail has gained the advantage-kabo."**_

"Hmph, so Rufus got defeated?" Orga muttered as black lightning sparked around him. "That means the number of my prey has increased."

"Fairy Tail is really strong. However… Gajeel, I can't afford to be beaten by anyone until I take you down." Rogue stated.

Minerva smirked. "Is Sabertooth falling apart? Or will you take us to a new level of the strongest guild with your power, Sting? Either way, I'm very curious."

'_Lector, I promise that I won't lose.'_ Sting looked up as he hid in an alleyway. "I swear I'll win, even if that means defeating you, Joseph-san."

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu, come on! Wake up!" Lucy cried out.

"He's not even twitching." Wendy stated.

"Wendy can't your magic do something?" Mira asked.

"It's no good. My power isn't strong enough to do anything. I'm sorry! If only I knew more magic, this wouldn't have happened!" Wendy whined.

"It's not your fault! Come on, Natsu, you're upsetting Wendy!" Lucy said.

Lucian sighed. "We aren't making any progress."

"It can't be helped! I'm so hungry I can't walk another step!" Natsu complained.

"And nothing in here looks the least bit edible." Mira stated.

Siegfried sighed. "Let's just get going."

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as he flew towards them along with Ace and Carla.

"Any luck, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"No good. Even the ceiling is totally sealed off." Happy replied.

"I don't think there is an exit in here." Carla added.

"Dammit! After we walked all the way here!" Natsu complained.

"We've walked for miles. How big is this place?" Lucy wondered.

"I happened to overhear this. The underground area beneath the palace is ten times as wide as the capital, Crocus." Yukino stated.

"I didn't want to hear that." Lucy muttered she then looked over at Natsu. "Come to think of it, Natsu, what about the tournament?"

"Juvia took my place." Natsu replied.

"I wonder how it's going." Lucian muttered.

"It's strange. Despite the circumstances, being with all of makes me feel at ease." Yukino stated.

"Maybe that's because you're with friends." Mira stated.

"I'll tell you one thing. I didn't forget about you either." Natsu said to Yukino as the group walked off.

"No, you don't have too…" Yukino muttered. "That aside, um, there's something I want to tell you, Natsu-sama."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"While we were in captivity, Lucy-sama told me. When I was expelled from Sabertooth, you became furious and stormed Crocus Garden."

"Y-Yeah… I remember that." Natsu said nervously.

Lucian kept silent as he walked behind the group. _'I never got my chance to defeat Rogue.'_

A snap then echoed through the tavern and the ground began to shake as rubble fell to the ground. Natsu sniffed the air. "What's this?"

"I feel flowing air." Wendy stated.

"Maybe a wall crumbled from that shaking." Lucy added.

"This smell… I remember it from somewhere." Natsu stated.

Carla flew up to the group. "Everyone! There's a crevice over here I think we can pass through!"

"It seems more like it's been melted than a natural crevice." Lily stated as they made their way through.

"Can't you just use your magic to split it?" Lucian asked Siegfried.

He shook his head. "We don't want the entire place to collapse on us."

"Everyone, somebody's over there!" Wendy pointed out as the group made it through.

"Arcadios-sama!" Yukino cried out.

"I see. It was this old man's scent." Natsu stated. "Oi, are you alright!? Wake up!"

Michael knelt down beside him. "What are you doing down here?"

"He was dropped in here like we were." Lucy replied.

"But how did he get those injuries?" Yukino wondered.

Arcadios opened up his eyes and looked at them. "Run…"

"Arcadios-sama, what happened!?" Yukino asked as Wendy began to heal him.

"Anyway, I'll heal him!" Wendy stated.

"Don't worry about me! Get away from here!" Arcadios ordered.

Siegfried's eyes widened and he spun around slamming his fist against another causing the ground underneath them to break apart sending the others flying. "What the hell!?" Lionel cried out as the others skidded across the ground.

"Crash!" Happy exclaimed.

"The ground's crumbling!" Carla pointed out.

"Acid…" Lily wondered.

"Then that passage was…" Wendy realized.

"Tai, tai, TAI!"

Michael pushed Wendy aside as he flung his fist forward and sent a spiral of flames at the man. He smirked. "I never thought we'd face these guys again."

Lionel grinned as lightning sparked around him. "It finally got interesting."

"Who the hell are these guys!?" Natsu wondered. He looked behind him as a plant emerged and purple confetti flew in the air.

"Now what!?" Mira cried out.

"Arcadios-sama, this is…" Yukino wondered.

"I told you to get away from here!" Arcadios cried out.

"Old man, you guys, do you know them?" Natsu asked.

"They're an independent unit that supports the kingdom of Fiore from the shadows. They're the kingdom's strongest executioners. And their name is…"

Siegfried narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of the group. "…the Garou Knights."

"Mission 1500, begin." Kama ordered.

"Executioners?" Natsu repeated.

"The kingdom's strongest?" Lucy added.

"I thought they were an urban legend. They run criminals to the ground and then execute them." Yukino stated. "They're the kingdom's execution machine, so to speak. That's the Garou Knights!"

"It's impossible to get out of this Hell Palace alive because of them!" Arcadios added.

"We are Fiore's independent Garou Knights. And with the special authority granted to us, we will now execute the criminals." Kama stated.

"Stand back!" Siegfried ordered as he walked forward. The ground began to shake as he walked towards the Garou Knights. "Leave them to me."

"What did you say!?" Natsu shouted. "I can handle them!"

"Don't be fooled by their appearances!" Arcadios exclaimed. "The magic they use is designed to kill people!"

"Ho, you plan on taking us all on?" Kama asked.

"That's impossible." Kamika stated.

Siegfried smirked. "Well then, let me prove you wrong." He then dashed forward and white energy glowed around his fists as he shot them forward cracking the air that caused parts of the ground to crumble.

"Tch." Lionel sat down with a disappointed look. "Way to steal all of the fun."

"Well at least this will be fast." Michael added.

"Time to end this." Siegfried swung his arm backwards as gravity swirled around his fist.

"Wait!" Diablos cried out.

"**Gravity Dragon's Impact Fist!**" He slammed his fist onto the ground creating a crack that began to spread until the cave collapsed.

"Ah this is just perfect!" Lionel cried out as they all fell down another pit.

"Why do I even bother?" Diablos muttered.

* * *

Natsu gasped as he emerged from the rubble while Lucian appeared beside him with shadows swirling around him. "We fell another long way."

"I swear you guys are a charm for bad luck." Lucian muttered.

"Oi! Is everybody okay!" Natsu called out down the hallway.

"Don't let the bag hit the ground!"

Natsu looked up as Ace came falling down along with his bag as he tried to catch it. "What's in there?" Natsu wondered.

"Explosives! Just catch them before they hit the ground!" Ace cried out. Natsu lifted up his arm and caught the bag while Ace crashed into the ground beside him. "Thank you."

Kama then landed in front of the three. "It seems that shockwave scattered everyone. However my knights are highly capable. None of your people will live to go home."

Lucian smirked. "I wonder about that."

"If Lucy and I get separated here, what's the point anymore? Sorry, but I need to put off our fight. Although I guess you won't go for that, huh?" Natsu asked. "I'll ask for your name at least."

"I don't give my name to criminals." Kama stated.

* * *

Wendy and Lionel walked around looking for everyone. "Everyone! Where are you!?"

"Ugh." Lionel groaned. "How many more times am I going to be falling to the ground?"

"What should we do? I don't see signs of anyone else." Wendy wondered.

"Beautiful…" Lionel and Wendy spun around as they faced Cosmos. "No. Sweet rather than beautiful. But I'm going to execute you two."

"What are you talking about?" Lionel asked.

"You are not beautiful." Cosmos replied.

"Like I care about that!" Lionel shot back.

* * *

"Dammit! We got separated from everyone." Lily stated as he stood beside Siegfried in his battle form. "Right now, neither Lucy nor Yukino can use their Celestial Spirit Magic."

"Then we have to settle this quickly to help them!" Siegfried added.

"Huh? What's that?" Neppa asked as he chugged on his bottle. "Settle this quickly?"

* * *

"Lucy! Yukino! Where are you!?" Mira called out as she walked beside Diablos.

"I guess we're totally separated from them." Diablos stated.

Confetti could be heard flying behind them and the two turned around. "You need to be paying attention." Kamika stated.

"Kamika-san, is that right? Do you know where my friends went?" Mira asked while Diablos sweat-dropped.

"I know. To the afterlife." Kamika replied.

* * *

"What is this? Jeez…" Carla cried out.

"Siegfried went overboard again!" Michael groaned as Lucy and Yukino laid on top of him.

"I wonder how far we've fallen." Yukino stated.

"Is this Hell Palace too?" Happy asked.

"Are we separated from everybody else? That can't be good, right?" Lucy asked.

"And of all things, for the ones who can' use magic to end up together…" Carla added.

Michael waved his hand at them. "Hello! I'm here too!"

"Without our keys, we can't summon Celestial Spirits." Yukino stated.

"Anyways let's search for the others." Happy stated. "If we don't meet up with them, we'll be…" Happy then began to cry out as he floated up into the air.

"Happy?" Lucy asked.

"What are you playing at?" Carla asked.

"I'm not playing! My body is floating on its own!" Happy exclaimed as he continued to be lifted higher into the air.

"Tai, tai!"

"Him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Caught you, tai!"

"I'm not a fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Tai? Liar!"

"I'm a cat! How can you see me as a fish?"

"Tai, tai! You're hiding fish!" Uosuke exclaimed as he flicked his finger and Happy's bag began to lurch as his fish was pulled out.

"Cut it out! That's for my lunch!" Happy cried out.

Michael sweat-dropped along with the others. "What's with this guy?"

"Even among those executioners, he's high-spirited." Lucy added.

"The same level as Happy!" Carla stated.

"What?" Happy asked as he held his fish staring at Uosuke.

"**Release!**"

Happy cried out as he was flung to the wall while the fish flew out of his grasp. "Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What's he doing!?" Carla wondered.

"I'm the Executioner, Uosuke!"

Michael dropped his head. "Why am I always stuck with the weird opponents?"

"Saying things like that… is gonna make me mad." Uosuke stated.

Flames erupted around Michael as he cracked his knuckles. "Well it can't be helped. I guess I'll finish you off in one strike."

"N-No. Don't do it!" Arcadios cried out. "You mustn't fight him! He's… Uosuke is… a terrifying wizard who doesn't even leave behind the bones of the people he executes."

Michael smirked. "He may be weird but at least he's strong."

"You're making me mad!" Uosuke stated.

* * *

"Life is fleeting. Sing of your crimes." Kama stated.

"What's he talking about?" Lucian wondered.

"I don't know." Ace replied as he hovered behind the two Dragon Slayers.

"I don't remember doing anything bad, though…" Natsu pondered.

"Put your hand on your heart and look back on your past. I'll give you time to recall your sins." Kama stated.

"Man, you're pushy. I said I don't remember us doing anything wrong, right Ace?" Natsu asked.

Ace chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah."

Lucian sweat-dropped. "That's not very convincing."

"Criminals, are you all prepared? It's time for your execution."

Lucian sighed. "I guess we have no choice."

"The only way to get by you is kicking your ass!" Natsu declared.

Kama drew out his scythes and Natsu's and Lucian's eyes widened as they felt a distortion then moved their heads backwards as Kama swung his scythe that was aimed for their necks. Ace cried out as he flew off and hid behind a boulder while Natsu and Lucian leaped out of the way dodging Kama's scythes.

"This guy…" Natsu muttered as he leaped up into the air dodging another swing while Lucian morphed into shadows and evaded the attack.

"Why do you two dodge me?" Kama asked.

"It's the normal thing to do!" Natsu stated.

"I'm only after the heads of criminals." Kama stated.

"You're one scary dude." Lucian stated.

"No. A criminal like you three who doesn't recognize their sins is what's scary." Kama stated.

"Are you still on about that?" Natsu asked as the three leaped towards each other.

* * *

Rubble flew in every direction as Siegfried skidded back beside Lily as the two faced off against Neppa. "I never thought that I'd meet a guy who could match fists with me." Siegfried muttered.

Neppa chuckled. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to defeat me quickly?"

"Magic acid is a pain in the ass." Siegfried stated.

"I can't defend against it with my sword!" Lily added.

"My acid can melt anything!" Neppa declared as he chugged on his bottle. "Soon enough, that sword will be a puddle!"

A bubble of white energy appeared around Siegfried's fists as he dashed forward and slammed his fist against Neppa's. The ground underneath them cracked and blew up as the two jumped back. _'I'm not even serious right now and this guy can still keep up with me.'_ Siegfried thought as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Diablos held his arms up as he stood in front of Mira as he had a wall of flames surrounding them as it blocked the confetti that crashed against it. "I remember you two. The Demon, Mirajane, and the Inferno, Diablos. If I remember you used to be an S-Class wizard, right Mirajane?" Kamika asked. "But you're totally different from the rumors I heard unlike this guy."

The flames extinguished as Diablos let his arms drop while the confetti fell to the ground in ashes. He then flung his arms outwards as flames spiraled around them. "**Second Stage activate! Phenex Devil Mode!**"

Mira's eyes widened as Diablos stood with a demon like form as flames cracked around him and wings of black flames emerged from his back. "What kind of magic is that?" She asked.

"My devil slayer curse is different than a regular one because I am half human, half demon." Diablos stated. He glared at Kamika as the ground underneath him began to melt. "I'll show you why I'm called Inferno!"

Wendy leaped out of the way as the vines struck out at her while Lionel fired bolts of lightning to destroy them.

"I'm Cosmos. What's your name, beautiful criminal and not beautiful criminal?" Cosmos asked.

Lionel growled as lighting sparked around him destroying parts of the ground around them. "I am Lionel Zenith, the Lightning Dragon."

"I'm Wendy Marvell!" Wendy added.

"Mah, that's a lovely name. I'll remember it. Even after I execute you, Wendy-san." Cosmos stated.

"That's not going to happen. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." Wendy declared.

"Are you ignoring me?" Lionel asked.

"I won't remember you." Cosmos stated.

"After we take you down, we're going to look for everyone else." Wendy stated.

Cosmos chuckled. "Well then I shall also fulfill my duty as an executioner." She raised her hand and trees grew out of the ground surrounding the three.

Lionel looked around as lightning sparked around him. "This is…"

Wendy's eyes widened as plums appeared on the branches on the trees. "D-Dried plums?"

"Too bad!" Cosmos exclaimed. "They resemble dried plums, but they're different. They're magical fruit, so eat up!"

The plums then shot forward but Lionel unleashed his lighting that wiped them all out. Light glowed around him as the lightning continued to spark across the terrain. "**White Lightning Dragon Mode.**"

* * *

"**Topography effect! Lava zone!**" Uosuke exclaimed.

The ground underneath them then began to rumble and Michael leaped into the air as lava spewed out while the others clung to rocks that floated above the lava. Michael smirked as he landed in the lava unharmed.

"Tai?"

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

Michael then took a deep breath and began sucking in the lava as it all began to gravitate towards him. Arcadios's eyes widened as the lava completely merged with his body. "This guy…"

"He's eating the lava." Yukino wondered.

"Is he a dragon slayer?" Lucy added.

Michael let out a burp as all of the lava disappeared and flames erupted around him as wings of fire emerged from his back. "Man that was a delicious meal."

"What are you, tai?"

He grinned as flames spiraled around his arms while steam rose from the ground. "I am Michael Spade, the one and only Burning Phoenix Slayer."

* * *

**Next time: The Princess and the Phoenix**

**As always review, favorite, and follow.**


	48. Chapter 44: The Princess and the Phoenix

"Tai, Burning Phoenix Slayer? What's that supposed to mean?"

Michael smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "It's time to finish this, right Spirit?"

"I'm surprised someone can sense my presence." Loke stated as he stood behind him.

"Loke!" Lucy cried out. "How are you here?"

"Because I can pass freely through the gate." Loke replied as he held their keys. "Your stars are back to your side." He looked over his shoulder. "Sorry for taking so long."

"Leo of the Leo Constellation…" Yukino stated.

"I have your keys too." Loke said as he tossed them to her.

Yukino held her keys close to her. "Thank you. Sorry, Pisces, Libra."

"Looks like you're at a disadvantage." Michael stated looking up at Uosuke.

"The 12 keys are together. It's time to counterattack." Loke added.

Uosuke began to sweat. "Ta…Tai?"

* * *

Lucian grinned as Kama swung his scythe then immediately vanished as Natsu appeared in his spot and shattered the scythe. Natsu grinned while Kama stared in shock as Lucian appeared beside him. "Can I beat you down, now?"

"Now it's time for you to start dodging." Lucian added as shadows wrapped around him.

* * *

Michael smirked. "Let's finish this."

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah."

Yukino held one of her keys. "I am ready."

"Tai, tai?"

"**Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!**"

"FISH!" Happy and Uosuke exclaimed.

"This is Pisces's real appearance. A mother and a child." Yukino stated as the two fish changed into human forms.

"If we've been summoned in this shape, Mom…" Son Pisces wondered.

"…It means that we have to exterminate the enemy." Mom Pisces finished.

Loke grinned lecherously. "As usual, she's so beautiful that I can hardly believe she has a son."

"Please." Yukino ordered.

"Okay, mama!" Son Pisces shouted as he charged along with Mom Pisces.

"I'm not your mother." Yukino retorted.

Uosuke raised his arms. "**Terrain Effect, Gravity Range!**"

Yukino drew out another key. "**Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!**"

"**Gravity Change, Counter-Balanced!**" Libra exclaimed.

"TAIIII!" Uosuke responded as Mom and Son Pisces attacked him. "You… Tai!"

"Are you sure you're using that word correctly?" Carla wondered.

"**Terrain Effect, Whirlpool Range!**" Uosuke exclaimed as water flooded the area and Michael braced leaped onto a rock while the others were caught in the swirling waves. "Fish must go back to the sea, tai!"

"Mama! This is…" Son Pisces wondered.

"Son, hold on." Mom Pisces stated as the two of them then reverted back into their fish forms.

"Fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"He realized that Pisces is weak against water…" Yukino stated.

"Even though it's a fish!?" Lucy exclaimed. "But now that there's water! **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!**"

Michael grinned as he swung his arms out with flames enveloping them. "**Trail of the Burning Phoenix!**"

* * *

"I'll leave it to you." Siegfried muttered as he began to charge his magic.

Lily nodded his head as he charged forward. "My spirit of steel won't lose against anything!" He swung his sword slicing through Neppa's acid.

"What!? He cut through the acid!?" Neppa exclaimed.

Siegfried smirked as he leaped above him. "**Gravity Dragon's Impact Fist!**"

* * *

"White Lightning Dragon Mode." Wendy repeated as light glowed around Lionel while lightning sparked around him.

Cosmos giggled. "Is that little show of light supposed to scare me?"

Lionel grinned as he lifted his fist up into the air. "Oh trust me. I'll give you something to be scared about." Lightning sparked as he swung his fist back then shot it forward sending a torrent of lightning mixed with light at Cosmos. "**Holy Thunder!**"

* * *

Diablos stood beside Mira in his Phenex Devil Mode staring down at Kamika. "You pissed off the wrong people."

"That's right." Mira added as she changed into her Sitri form. "You'll regret threatening our friends."

Kamika panicked as the two stared her down. "These two are monsters!"

* * *

Natsu slammed his fist into Kama sending him flying while Lucian sent him into the air with his shadows. "What's with these guys?" Kama wondered as he skidded across the ground.

"Finish him off!" Ace exclaimed.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**"

"**Shadow Dragon's Pulse!**"

Kama skidded across the ground as he dodged their attacks. "Do you understand that… By doing this, you're going against the kingdom!?"

Lucian grinned. "I don't think he cares and neither do I."

"It's you… That should think twice before going against Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. "To protect our guild… we're ready to go against the kingdom, and even the whole world. That's Fairy Tail!"

Kama was thrown through the wall by Natsu and Lucian and to their surprise the other members of the Garou Knights piled on the ground as the others emerged from their respective spots.

Siegfried folded his arms. "Well that was a disappointment."

"Aw man, she didn't even last for one blow." Lionel complained.

"Why was I fighting again?" Michael wondered.

Diablos grinned. "Well at least we all won."

Mira nodded her head. "That's right."

Natsu laughed. "What a coincidence!"

Kama stared in shock at his other teammates. "They beat… all of us?"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Well. Tell us the exit, or we'll execute you."

"Evil…" Lucy muttered.

* * *

"_Don't worry, Arcadios is fine. Though next time I think that you should have stronger guards."_ Michael said through his transmission.

Hisui sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"_By the way, how's the situation looking right now for the Grand Magic Games?"_

Hisui looked out at her window as cheers from the arena could be heard. "Fairy Tail is in the lead right now. Gray Fullbuster managed to defeat Rufus."

Michael sighed. _"Just as that person from the future foretold."_

Hisui nodded her head. "With Rufus defeated that means Sabertooth's downfall is ensured."

"_I'll see you soon."_

* * *

The group looked around as they made their way through the tavern. "Is this really the way?" Natsu wondered.

"By the way, how did you come here, Loke?" Mira asked.

"I just jumped down." Loke replied as he carried Arcadios.

"You should have thought about how to get out too…" Wendy stated.

"Is Arcadios-sama all right?" Yukino asked.

"Well, in a way he is…" Loke replied.

"Anyway we need to see Hisui." Michael cut in as he walked past the group.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Lucian asked.

"But the princess herself threw us here!" Natsu exclaimed at Michael. The door in front of them then opened as Natsu fell to the ground. "It opened!?"

"Why?" Lucy wondered.

"Is it a trap?" Wendy asked.

Natsu skidded across the ground and looked up as the entire group stared at a hooded figure standing in the doorway. Natsu looked up at them. "Who are… you?"

* * *

'_I'm glad Michael and Arcadios are all right.'_ Hisui thought as she walked down the palace.

"Princess! It's terrible!" One of the guards exclaimed as he ran up to her. "I was informed that the Garou Knights has been defeated!"

"No way!" Another guard cried out.

"By a bunch of wizards!?" Another one wondered.

"You should not make that face." Hisui spun around as Darton walked up to her. "It's obvious what you are thinking."

"Darton! Weren't you supposed to be at Domas Frau with His Majesty…" Hisui wondered.

"I came back because I had a bad feeling, but apparently I was right."

"What do you mean? Why did you even send Arcadios to Hell Palace without a proper trial?" Hisui asked.

"And you used Fairy Tail along with that Requiem group to rescue him, didn't you? Princess." Darton asked. "So you were indeed the one behind the Eclipse Project. Arcadios acted as the villain in front of me to conceal the actual person responsible… which would be you."

Hisui sighed. "So you knew that much."

"Princess, you should reconsider, that thing is dangerous, the world must not be changed." Darton stated.

"No… the world probably needs to be changed."

"P-Probably?"

"I actually… promised that person that I wouldn't tell anyone." Hisui muttered. _'Except I told Michael.'_ She then continued. "But maybe I had better tell you… about the Eclipse 2 Project."

"2!?"

"The real Eclipse Project. If this project fails… tomorrow… this country will be destroyed."

* * *

"_**Fairy Tail is currently leading in the last fight of the Grand Magic Games! After them it's Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale! Fairy Tail still has all of its members! This is quite an advantage!"**_

"If my calculations are correct… Juvia and Shelia will fight." Mavis stated.

"**Sky God's Boreas!**"

'_As the First predicted!'_ Juvia thought as she dodged the attack.

"You are Lyon's beloved!" Shelia exclaimed. "Then… vanish!" She shot a wave of black wind at Juvia.

"That Shelia is able to heal her own wounds, right?" Macao asked.

"How can you beat her!?" Wakaba wondered.

"It's good enough to keep her at bay. In the meantime Erza will fight against Minerva." Mavis stated.

"What's with that smug face?" Max wondered.

"Minerva… That woman from Saber!?" Elfman exclaimed.

'_According to the First, if I come here I should meet Saber's…'_ Erza spun around as Kagura charged at her and parried off her attack.

"IT's KAGURA!"

Mavis stared in shock. "Eh?"

'_The First's predictions was wrong!?'_ Erza wondered as she engaged Kagura in combat. _'She's strong!'_

'_Show me whether you're really a strong fighter as the rumors say, Titania!'_ Kagura thought.

Levy looked over at Mavis. "First… This is…"

"No way…" Lisanna said in surprise.

"My calculations." Mavis then let out a sigh as she began to sob. "Where did I… I'm not crying… I'm not crying…"

"Someone comfort the First!" Makarov exclaimed.

"I'm not doing that again!" Laxus cut in.

"_**Oh my! **__**This is getting interesting! This fight will prove who the strongest swordswoman is!"**_

'_She's this good even with her sword still sheathed.'_ Erza's eyes then widened as a bubble appeared in between them and Minerva appeared as she grasped onto her face along with Kagura's then threw them to the ground.

"_**WHAAAAT!?"**_

Minerva smirked as Kagura and Erza skidded across the ground. "Can I join in?"

"_**Oh my! **__**Minerva has joined the fight!"**_

Mavis sobbed. "I can't…make… a prediction."

"_**This has just turned into a 3-way struggle! A fight between the foremost female wizards of this competition! Who will survive!?"**_

* * *

The wind blew as Joseph faced off against Orga. "I had hoped to face Laxus, but I guess you will do." Orga stated as black lightning sparked around him.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "Black Lightning?"

Orga smirked. "Did you realize already? I'm the Lightning's God Slayer!"

Joseph chuckled as he shrugged off his cloak. "I've faced plenty of other stronger opponents." Ice swirled around him as he took a step forward. "Even if you can slay gods, that doesn't mean that you can slay a Leviathan, Saint, or Fairy, and I'm all three of those."

_**"Oh my! It looks like Fairy Tail's Joseph Fenrir is going to battle Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!"  
**_

_**"This will be an interesting fight-kabo!"**_

Joseph's magic spiked as it shot into the air and his hair gravitated upwards. "This time I'm not holding back. **Dragon Force!**"

Orga readied himself as black lightning sparked around his body. "Let's see how strong you really are, Leviathan." A blizzard of ice encased them as the two stood facing each other. Orga looked around surprised. "What's this?"

Joseph smirked as dragon scales of ice formed around his fists. "This is to make sure that we don't have any outside interferences. Now then prepare yourself."

* * *

Meredy looked at the group as they all sat in silence. "If what Lucy from the future said really becomes true..."

"Tomorrow...This country will be destroyed..." Ultear finished.

"Shouldn't we at least evacuate the civilians?" Meredy asked as she looked over at Eden for help.

Marcus shook his head. "They'll all panic."

"But still..." Meredy stopped as Eden put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait!" The group looked over at Jerard as he stood up. "It's not certain that it's the truth."

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked.

"There is something wrong...About what she said. Something..."

* * *

"Shit! The First's strategy ended up in a mess. I wonder where it started to fail." Gajeel grumbled as he made his way through a street.

"Gajeel." Rogue muttered.

Gajeel spun around facing Rogue. "You're persistent. I'm not as kind as Salamander or Leviathan, prepare yourself."

* * *

_**"Oh my! The next fights are starting one after the other!"**_

_**"By the way, I wonder where Sting-kun is."**_

_**"The Lacrima-Vision is unable to catch him-kabo."**_

"How dirty of you, lady." Sting chuckled as he hid out in an alleyway. "Oh well, they can all do as they please. The scenario I thought out will lead us to victory. Watch me, Lector. I swear that I will defeat Joseph-san."

* * *

**Next time: Will of the Fairies  
**

**As always review, favorite, and follow.**


	49. Chapter 45: Will of the Fairies

"_**This is an intense battle!"**_

"_**Who knew that Leviathan would be pushed back by Orga-kabo."**_

Buildings crumbled to the ground as black lightning sparked across the wind while ice could be seen covering parts of the streets. Orga smirked as Joseph stood back up still in his Dragon Force mode. "I'm just getting started, **Lightning God's Bellow!**"

Joseph grinned. "That didn't hurt." He instantly vanished dodging the blast shocking Orga as he appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his head. "**Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

Orga flew into the air as ice swirled around Joseph's hand then he crouched to the ground and threw his leg upwards slamming his foot into Orga's back. He grunted from the blow and turned around as he still hovered in the air and placed his hands together as black lightning sparked between the palms of his hands. "**120mm Black Lightning Cannon!**"

In an instant Joseph leaped out of the way dodging the attack and the spot he had stood on crumbled while sparking with black lightning.

"_**Oh my! Talk about a destructive blast!"**_

"_**It looks like their done warming up."**_

The dust settled and Joseph landed to the ground in front of Orga as the two mages stood perfectly calm ready for the next strike.

* * *

Laxus watched the Lacrima screen showing Joseph and Orga battle then looked over at the one showing Erza, Kagura, and Minerva. "Things sure do seem to be heating up."

Makarov nodded his head. "All we have to do now is believe in them."

Lisanna looked over at the screen with Erza and the other two. "This is pretty impossible to predict."

"There's no way Erza will lose!" Cana exclaimed.

Elfman looked over at her. "But look at her opponents…"

"Those two seem to be giving off intense pressure." Macao stated looking at Joseph and Orga.

"A battle between a Dragon Slayer and God Slayer." Makarov muttered.

Rufus chuckled as he laid on the ground defeated. "Erza and Kagura. I remember your strength. However… our lady will win. She's the master's daughter and Sabertooth's strongest wizard. She's even more powerful than the Twin Dragons."

* * *

Erza, Kagura, and Minerva stood facing each other. "Whoever my opponent is, I'm not going to stand back." Erza stated.

Kagura looked over at her. _'Erza…why do you shelter Jerard? According to what Milliana and Simon told me, what you suffered because of Jerard isn't something that can be easily forgiven…'_

"People seem to have lost faith in Sabertooth. Needless to say…this is because of your guilds. Erza. Kagura. To show that our guild is the most powerful…I'll get rid of petty soldiers like you."

"You're pretty confident." Erza stated.

Kagura grasped her sword. "Enough with the talk. Come."

The three then leaped towards each other and clashed sending shockwaves from their attacks. Minerva used her wave matter to block an attack from Erza as she swung her sword down on her. She then flung Erza back but was cut off guard as Kagura swung her leg from behind her then vanished allowing Erza to fly in and slam her foot into Kagura's face sending her crashing into a wall.

"Pathetic." Minerva stated as she caught Kagura in her wave matter then looked up as Erza came flying down onto her. "I can see you." She then let out a cry as Kagura slammed her sword into her side sending her across the ground while Erza struck Kagura down.

Minerva smirked as she skidded across the ground and put her hands together. "**I Ragudo!**" Wave matters than formed taking away Erza's and Kagura's movements. "_**Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcanteus!**_"

"Yakuma's magic of the 18 Gods of Battle!?" Mavis exclaimed.

"**Yagdo Rigora!**" Minerva waved her hands in a circular motion and a large statue appeared that ignited a giant explosive sending shockwaves across the city that destroyed several buildings.

* * *

Gajeel looked over as he stood facing Rogue. "What's that?"

"Is she this powerful?" Jura wondered as he continued to walk along an empty street.

Orga smirked as black lightning sparked around him. "It's the lady."

Joseph closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Be safe, Erza."

* * *

Minerva narrowed her eyes as the dust settled and Erza along with Kagura appeared with their clothes tattered.

"_**U-Unbelievable! Erza and Kagura emerged from the explosion with barely any injuries!"**_

Minerva smirked. "I see. I certainly did not predict you to be so tough. I better modify my plan a little…otherwise this fight will never end." She then swung her arm out and generated wave matter around her hand that summoned Milliana. "I just caught this cat."

"MILLIANA!" Erza and Kagura cried out.

"Can you see how much she is suffering?" Minerva asked as Milliana cried out in pain. "Inside this space, I'm constantly absorbing her magic. Don't worry. I don't want you to surrender because of this hostage. I said I would change my plan." She smirked as Kagura and Erza glared at her. "Yes. That's the expression I wanted to see."

* * *

Darton stared at Hisui in shock. "If that…If that is the truth…We should stop the Grand Magic Games immediately!"

Hisui leaned against the railing. "We can't. I myself am dubious about that person's words."

"But even if it's not true, the people of this country are in danger…"

"That person knows the future. They know the results of the Grand Magic Games. I heard that a guild will win with an unbelievable outcome."

"Unbelievable outcome?"

"Due to the outcome being special, it's impossible to predict it…If what that person said turns out to be the truth…Then I will believe them."

"Are you saying that the fate of this country will depend on the outcome of the Grand Magic Games!?"

"It is that special. I still can't believe such an outcome."

"So…If the outcome turns out to be how that person suggested to you…"

"It also means that the future that person told me about is also true. If that is the case, I will open the Gate of Eclipse."

* * *

"Who are you?" Natsu asked looking up at the hooded figure in front of him.

The figure then began to sob. "I'm sorry…Lend me…Your strength…"

Yukino gasped. "That voice…"

"You are…" Loke wondered.

The hooded figure then removed their hood revealing themselves to be Lucy from the future. The group all cried out in shock. "EHHHHHH!? LUCY!"

Lucian looked away as the rest of the group stared at Future Lucy in shock. "Another Lucy…" Mira wondered.

"H-How can it be?" Wendy asked.

"It's not…Gemini, is it?" Yukino wondered.

"And it's not even Edolas..?" Happy added.

Siegfried stood confused. "What's going on here?"

"I believe you already know about Eclipse, the gate that allows time-traveling." Future Lucy stated.

"Eclipse…Could it be!?" Lily wondered.

"You used Eclipse to…" Carla added.

Future Lucy looked away. "I came from the future."

Lucy stared in shock at her future counterpart while Lucian looked over at her. Future Lucy then began to lose consciousness. "This country…will soon…"

Before she could hit the ground Lucian appeared and caught her. "I guess that means we completed our mission twice." He then picked her up and held her carefully in his arms. "We're taking this Lucy with us as well."

Diablos sighed. "Let's just get out of this castle and shoot the signal."

"To let the others know that Lucy's rescue was successful."

"Yeah…Though we didn't expect to end up with two Lucy's."

* * *

"To open the Gate of Eclipse you need the magic of a Celestial Wizard." Darton stated. "Yet you sent those two to Hell Palace…Isn't that a contradiction?"

"Yes…It's because that time I had all the 12 keys in my hands…I was rash."

"However they managed to retrieve the keys too. How do you intend on opening the Gate of Eclipse now?"

"I've already used the keys. I used them yesterday to remove Eclipse's lock. Now we only have to open the Gate, with human hands."

"Is that human ready to take responsibility for changing the future of humanity?"

"I can't do it alone. That's why I wanted your approval, and also to have Arcadios to be with me." Hisui closed her eyes. _"And Michael."_ She added silently. She then looked over towards the arena. "I'll decide whether to open the Gate depending on the results of the Grand Magic Games. Let's watch for the time being."

* * *

Erza and Kagura stood glaring at Minerva as she continued to hold Milliana in her wave matter. "Yes, that's the face I wanted to see."

"Let Milliana go." Kagura ordered.

Minerva smirked. "I'll show you how a king fights."

Kagura grasped her sword. "I won't say it twice. If you want to live, let my friend go."

"Get her back if you can."

Kagura's eyes widened as she crouched then shot forward and swung her sword at Minerva. "You'll be the second tiger I eat."

"I hope it's a good one this time." Minerva then vanished having Erza take her place who rose her sword up to block the attack.

Sparks flew as their swords clashed and Erza and Kagura stood surprised. _'She switched!?'_

"Settle the fight between the two of you. I will fight against the winner." Minerva then swung her arm out and Milliana vanished.

Erza glared at her. "You're a pretty pathetic king if you intervened only to do this."

"The king is the one who moves the pawns according to his own strategy." Minerva stated as she walked off. "You should feel honored. Two against one would be too much. I acknowledge at least that miscalculation. The king must always win, no matter the conditions."

"Give Milliana back!" Erza demanded. She then looked down as Kagura began to push her back.

"Don't…Act like you're her friend!" She cried out as she knocked Erza back.

"It seems you two have much to talk about. I was just in the way." Minerva stated.

"I agree to your terms! Release Milliana!" Kagura shouted but Minerva had already vanished.

"She completely outwitted you." Erza stated.

Kagura glared at her. "Shut up. I'll slash both you and the tiger woman."

* * *

Darton looked over at Hisui as they watched the Lacrima-Visions showing the multiple battles taking place. "Will it really end like the person from the future said? To me it really looks like…"

"That's why it's an impossible outcome." Hisui interrupted.

* * *

"_**It looks like Orga and Joseph are reaching the climax of their battle!"**_

"_**They sure are emitting a lot of magic-kabo."**_

Ice swirled around Joseph as he took a step forward and had dragon scales form around his fist. "It's time I finished this. You're about to witness my signature move."

Orga smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to give it my all as well." He then extended both of his arms with his palms opened, and his fingers pointed at Joseph. Black Lightning then began to spark as they generated in between his arms that began to grow larger.

The winds continued to pick up as ice swirled rapidly around Joseph's fist as he swung it backwards.

Laxus's eyes widened. "Oi, gramps, is it alright for him to use that move?"

"For this match I gave him permission. Though I wonder how much destruction the city will suffer because of it." Makarov stated.

Joseph's eyes glowed as he shot his fist forward and a torrent of ice blasted forward that ripped apart the streets as it hurtled towards Orga. "**Ice Dragon's Meteor Fist!**"

"Too slow! **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!**" Orga fired a concentrated beam of black lightning that crashed into Joseph's massive torrent of ice that sent shockwaves across the city.

"_**Yajima-san what is this?"**_

"_**This is the move that earned Joseph-kun his nickname, Leviathan. With it he was able to wipe out an entire dark guild. The aftermath resulted in the dark mages being frozen solid. Though the power used right now doesn't seem to be at its max."**_

Orga's eyes widened as the torrent of ice ripped through his beam and tore right through him sending him flying into a nearby building. Joseph collapsed to his knees panting as the dust settled and Orga laid on the ground unconscious. The crowd stared in silence then erupted into a roar of cheers.

"_**The winner is Joseph Fenrir! Orga is defeated! Fairy Tail has earned one point, giving them a total of 51 points!"**_

"That Leviathan sure is something."

"I thought he also had another nickname."

"Man now I know why gramps doesn't let me use that move." Joseph stretched his arms and stood back up. "I guess I should get ready for my next opponent."

"That was an impressive battle, Joseph-dono."

'_Damn.'_ He turned around facing Jura as he walked up to him. His eyes widened as he felt an intense pressure coming from him. _'The magic power he's emitting is totally different than from the first day.'_

"I hope you don't mind fighting me next. My blood is boiling and I've been anxious to have our rematch."

Joseph narrowed his eyes. "I guess you really are a monster."

"_**Oh my! Even though Joseph fought Orga he now has to face Jura!"**_

"_**On the first day, Joseph defeated Jura-kabo."**_

"_**Hm, makes you wonder who will win this time."**_

* * *

"I guess it's time to settle this." Erza stated.

"I'll be going all out." Kagura declared as she charged and swung her sword.

"That's exactly what I want!" Erza exclaimed as she parried off the attack but Kagura reeled back and swung again knocking her into the air. "**Requip: Heaven's Wheel…Pentagram Sword!**"

Kagura leaped up into the air evading the attack then flew down on Erza. "**Strong Form!**" She swung the sword down slamming it into Erza. "**Slashing Form!**"

"**Adamantine Armor!**" Erza braced herself but was shocked when Kagura cut through her armor.

"Is it still not enough?" Kagura wondered as she looked at Erza.

She glared at her then switched into her Soaring Armor. "**Flight-Sonic Claw!**" Erza's eyes widened as Kagura struck her then she crashed down into the ground.

"_**She's really strong-kabo!"**_

"_**Mermaid Heel's Kagura! She's overpowering Erza, the one who defeated the 100 monsters of Pandemonium!"**_

Erza panted as she tried to get up. "I'm surprised…I didn't think there was someone like you…Does your strength come…From your hatred towards Jerard?"

Kagura glared at Erza and slammed her foot into her sending her flying backwards.

"Whatever is the grudge…you bear against Jerard…I don't care…But…don't involve Milliana, now that she started being optimistic towards the future!" Erza exclaimed.

"It's her own will." Kagura stated. She then swung her sword out knocking Erza across the ground. "And that's my intent as well. To kill Jerard. He was the one responsible for causing Simon, my brother to suffer."

Erza's eyes widened as she stared at Kagura. _'Simon's sister!'_ She then grasped onto the handle of her sword and tried to get back up. "But Simon's alive!"

"I don't care. He suffered for years working as a slave under Jerard. And for that…I swore that I would kill Jerard."

Erza looked down as she tried to get up. An apparition of Joseph appeared in front of her clad in his Juggernaut Mode, as she remembered how he had saved her life along with Simon's and Natsu's. "It wasn't Jerard's fault for Simon's suffering." Erza stated. "The one who is truly at fault for his suffering…is mine."

Kagura glared at her as her body began to shake in anger. "Are you willing to go that far to protect Jerard?"

"No, it's the truth. My weakness…caused Simon's suffering."

Kagura's body shook as she grabbed her sword and began to draw it out of its sheath. She then let out a cry of rage as she drew the sword and swung down on Erza.

"I'm sorry…" Erza muttered as Kagura swung her sword down but instead of blood flying, sparks flew as she blocked the attack with her sword. "I cannot die. I'm alive thanks to Joseph. I'm alive thanks to Grandpa Rob. I'm alive thanks to my friends." She then stood with new found strength as she pointed her sword at Kagura. "To abandon this life would be…A sacrilege to the ones who are not here anymore and to those that protected me."

"I'll kill you and Jerard!" Kagura declared as she swung her sword down on Erza. "I'll kill you, no matter what!"

"If that's where you get your energy from…then it's fine. I'm not going to step on your feelings. But I'm not going to lose either!" Erza then swung her sword down knocking Kagura to the ground.

"**ERZA DID IT!**" The whole arena cried out.

"_**What an amazing force of will! She made a comeback in those conditions!"**_

"_**Indeed."**_

"_**W-Wow-kabo."**_

Erza panted and looked behind her as Kagura tried to get back up. She then looked up as a pillar broke apart and she cried out. "Watch out!" She then rushed forward and pushed Kagura out of the way as the rubble fell on top of her.

"Why…?" Kagura asked.

"I know you…Or I should say…I remembered…I didn't know your name. I only remembered that you are Simon's sister."

Kagura's eyes widened. "C-Could it be…?"

"Yes…I'm also from Rosemary Village…Exactly like you and Simon…"

Kagura sobbed. "You were…"

"Simon talked about you a lot…I was worried too. I've always hoped that you'd be safe. I still do."

Kagura let out her tears as she lifted all of the rubble off of Erza. "I still can't make up my mind. However…In this fight…I-" She gasped as Minerva appeared behind her stabbing her in the back with her sword.

* * *

"Take this!" Gajeel exclaimed as he slammed an **Iron Dragon's Pole** into Rogue sending him backwards as he skidded across the ground. "You can't get stronger than me in one day. Give up. You can't beat me if you weren't able to defeat Salamander in two."

"You're not as strong as Natsu Dragneel." Rogue stated.

Gajeel glared at him. "What did you…" He then crushed Rogue into the ground and let him lay there panting as he stood over him. "Try saying it again. Who would be easier than who?"

"I think I'm starting to understand…The reason why you joined Fairy Tail." Rogue muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"It makes sense that you don't remember. I was just a bald boy at the time. Just a kid that admired the guild you were in, Phantom Lord. I also wanted to join Phantom Lord once I'd grown up. But then the guild broke up after losing to Fairy Tail. And what's more, you even joined Fairy Tail. I couldn't believe it…why would you join the guild that destroyed Phantom Lord… But there had to be a reason for you to stay in Fairy Tail. And now I understood it, friends…right? Sabertooth doesn't have that concept. We're the master's army. Orders are absolute. Victory was absolute. What's a guild? What are friends…? What am I fighting for? Now I also understand why you're strong. And why we can't win against you."

"Stand up." Gajeel ordered as Rogue looked up at him. "You haven't understood a thing. Gee Hee. The frog…is your friend, isn't it?"

"The frog?" Rogue then stood up. "Frosch is a cat!"

"To be precise, he's an Exceed. Right?"

Rogue gritted his teeth at Gajeel then gave a soft smile. "That's true. Frosch is my friend. You're no match."

"**Rogue!"** He spun around confused. **"Look ahead. The enemy is still in front of you."**

"Who are you!? Where are you!?" Rogue asked.

"Uh? What's going on?" Gajeel wondered.

"**Rogue…kill Gajeel. That is your destiny.**"

"Where are you?" Rogue asked again.

"**Idiot… I am your shadow."** Rogue looked down and his eyes widened as he stared at his shadow. **"I'll lend you my power. Kill Gajeel."**

"Oi, what's up with you now?" Gajeel asked as Rogue clutched his head. "Calm down."

Rogue then let out a scream and swiped his hand that was imbued with shadows sending Gajeel flying backwards.

"_**W-What happened to Rogue?"**_

"_**Maybe Gajeel-kun said something to him?"**_

"_**Here we go-kabo!"**_

"You…" Gajeel muttered as he stood back up.

The shadow chuckled. **"I'll lend you some of my power, Rogue."**

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked.

"**Shadow. The Shadow that controls destiny."**

"What are you sa-…" He never got to finish as the shadow kicked him then slammed him to the ground. He smirked as he got onto his knees. "I don't know what happened, but I guess you wanna fight to the end. Interesting. **Iron Dragon's Sword!**" The shadow vanished and Gajeel looked up as the shadow appeared above him.

"**Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!"**

Gajeel landed onto his feet and looked around. "Where did he go?"

"**Here. Shadow Dragon's Slash!"** The shadow emerged from Gajeel's shadow striking out at him.

Gajeel tried to hit his opponent but the shadow kept vanishing and reappeared to lash out at him. He panted as the shadow appeared in front of him.

"**As I thought, you aren't as strong as Natsu Dragneel."**

"Bastard…"

"**Though not even he could compete with me, now."** The shadow tightened its grip on Gajeel's neck as it lifted him into the air and laughed. **"This is the famous Gajeel? What an easy job."** It then dropped Gajeel to the ground as shadows began to envelop his body. **"The shadow will erode you. And you will disappear forever."**

* * *

Joseph coughed up blood as earth pillars slammed into him and his scales shattered as he collapsed to the ground. He looked up glaring at Jura as the man waved his arm and more pillars appeared flying towards him. _'Damn, I guess it really was just luck that I beat him on the first day.'_ He closed his eyes then he heard the cries of his teammates as Erza slowly got up to face Minerva while Gajeel began to regain his strength against Rogue and Gray and Juvia readied themselves to face off against Lyon and Shelia.

'_What am I thinking!?'_ He slammed his fist onto the ground and leaped out of the way dodging the earth pillars surprising Jura as he skidded across the ground. _'If I lose here then everyone else's victory will be for nothing.'_ His eyes glowed as he glared at Jura and he let out a growl as ice swirled around him.

'_I am a member of Fairy Tail. And giving up isn't in our vocabulary.'_ Poison encircled his body as he stood up and smirked at Jura. _'That is our_ will!' The ground underneath him blew apart as poison and ice swirled around him. "**Poison Ice Dragon Mode.**"

Jura shook his head then readied himself. "I won't fall for the same trick twice. Now I know your true strength."

"True strength?" He grinned as he raised his arm motioning for Jura to come at him. "Right now I am not Leviathan or a Saint, as of this moment I am a Fairy. And I'll show you true strength."

Jura smiled as he unleashed his magic causing the area around them to shake as his magic increased. "Show me this true strength, Joseph-dono."

* * *

"Gee Hee." Gajeel clutched his hand that began to suck in the shadows. "If Leviathan and Salamander can do it, I can too."

"**What are you…"**

Gajeel slowly picked himself up as he began to inhale the shadows around his body and he slowly stood up. "Gee Hee."

The shadow stood shocked. "**No way…"**

"I don't know who you are, but get out of his body."

"**Rogue's?"**

"Also, his name is not Rogue. He's Raios and used to be my disciple. You didn't look up to me. I know better than anything else that I wasn't that kind of guy. You feared me." Gajeel's teeth grew sharper while scales made of iron covered his body and shadows swirled around him. "I'll help you remember…that fear. **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.**"

* * *

**Next time: Power of Youth  
**

**As always review, favorite, and follow.**


	50. Chapter 46: Power of Youth

Kagura gasped in pain as she laid on the ground clutching her wound while Minerva stood over her. Erza glared at Minerva as she held onto her wounded foot. "You…"

Minerva grinned. "You are next, Erza. However…with that wound, I can already predict the result of the match."

"Milliana…Please…Save Millia…" Kagura gasped out.

Erza nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Milliana? That kitten?" Minerva flung her arm out and Milliana dropped down to the ground from her wave matter heavily wounded.

"Milliana…" Erza muttered as she crawled over to her.

Milliana opened up her eyes. "Er…chan?"

"Hold on! Milliana." Erza cried out as she held her. "Sticky…" She lifted up Milliana's cloak and was shocked as she saw cuts all across her back. "This is…"

"I was tired of waiting. So I hurt her to have some fun." Minerva stated then smiled. "I enjoyed her screams."

Erza then turned around and glared at her.

* * *

Juvia and Chelia squabbled with each other as they hit each other back and forth. "You're the one bewitching Lyon!" Chelia cried out.

"Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama!" The two glared at each other as they head-butted and pushed each other back and forth.

Lyon then came up from behind Chelia. "It's surprising to see Chelia have such a hard time."

Gray also appeared as he came up from behind Juvia. "Shit! Not the best place to get to…"

Juvia and Chelia then spun around with hearts in their eyes. "Gray-sama!" "Lyon!" They both cried out.

"How come you're so worn out, Gray?" Lyon asked.

"We'll take care of you at once." Gray stated.

* * *

"This is all your fault, bird-brain!" Lionel exclaimed as he head-butted with Michael.

"How exactly is this MY fault, sparky!?" Michael shot back.

Lucian sighed. "And I thought Viktor and Eden were bad…"

"You should see Natsu and Gray…" Lucy muttered as she looked down at her future self.

"I didn't think we would get lost." Loke stated.

"This is a problem." Mira added.

"I don't really know a lot about Mr. Castle's structure…" Yukino stated.

"Mr. Castle!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"We're supposed to escape as soon as possible to inform everyone." Lily stated.

"Let's just clash with the soldiers." Natsu cried out.

"No way, we have wounded people." Carla stated.

"But with so many of us we might still succeed." Happy pointed out.

"I'm not in the mood…" Siegfried grumbled then he glared at Michael and Lionel as they continued to fight each other. "Will you two quit it!?" He shouted as he slammed his fists down onto them knocking them out.

Lucian poked the two mages as their eyes swirled in circles. "You shouldn't piss him off."

"Thanks for the warning." They both grumbled.

"Lucy, you don't have to worry so much over that." Loke stated as Lucy continued to look over at her future self. "Even if there are two of you, I can still love both."

"What. A. Weirdo." Lucian dead-panned.

Future Lucy then began to wake up and the group looked over at her. "Are you okay, Future Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Where am I?" Future Lucy wondered.

"Dunno."

"It looks like the castle's dining hall."

"So we're still…inside the castle… According to my memory…After we escape from Hell Palace…we all…get captured again by the Royal Army. That's why we must let them know first…" Future Lucy stated.

"Is that what actually happened to Future Lucy?" Lily wondered.

"What are you saying? They can't possibly catch us." Natsu added.

Diablos nodded his head. "We've got all this fire power."

"While escaping, we happen across Eclipse. Because of that we're unable to use magic and they catch us." Future Lucy stated. "We were just unlucky."

'_Bad luck…'_ Yukino thought sadly.

"We stayed in jail…" Future Lucy added.

"Um…Why did you come back from the future, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"To change the worst future." Future Lucy replied.

"The worst future?" Natsu repeated.

"What happened in the future you know…?" Yukino asked.

* * *

"You sure do know how to prepare for the worst case scenarios." Purehito stated as he stood beside Marcus.

"When facing against 10,000 dragons none of my plans will matter." Marcus rebuffed. "Their power is too great."

"That person from the future is completely different than the one that we know." Purehito added.

Marcus smiled. "I guess time changes people, no matter who they are."

* * *

"You're loud." Lily stated as Natsu cried out in shock.

Siegfried sighed. "So much for counting on Marcus's plans."

"Over 10,000 dragons…" Mira muttered.

"Could it be somehow connected to that graveyard?" Wendy wondered.

"Anyway, we can't just stay here! Let's get ready!" Natsu exclaimed as he gathered up weapons.

"You want to fight!?" Lucy cried out.

"Will everyone…believe us?" Future Lucy wondered.

"Is it a lie!?" Natsu asked back.

"No! But I wonder, will the others believe something like this…?" Future Lucy replied.

"Why would they doubt Lucy's words?" Natsu asked.

"My future self shouldn't be so miserable. You should trust your friends more." Lucy added.

"Are you lecturing yourself? But you're right…" Future Lucy muttered.

Carla's eyes widened as the visions came back to her. _'Now everything is connected. The castle crumbling…Lucy singing…No…She was crying and screaming…Crying…? Why!? But then what do the shadows clashing mean?'_

"When the dragons arrived…what happened to us in the castle?" Carla asked.

"Carla…imagine it. I guess we…" Wendy mumbled.

"I don't know how many days passed. But when I woke up…I remembered about Eclipse. I didn't know how to activate it, but…somehow I managed to open the gate. I believed that maybe I could come back to the past…And well…I'm really back in the past on July 4th, X793." Future Lucy stated.

'_But the magic power we were sensing was further back…What's going on here?'_ Lucian wondered.

"Can't you travel earlier than that with Eclipse?" Mira asked.

"I don't know…a part of it was broken, maybe it's because of that…" Future Lucy replied. "There are Lacrimas scattered around the city to film the Grand Magic Games. I want you to meet Marcus and the others using an underground passage."

"Marcus?" Natsu wondered.

"I told Jerard everything and I think by now he's told Marcus and they should be thinking of a strategy." Future Lucy stated.

"Thinking of a strategy…?" Lucy wondered.

"Sorry. I didn't come from the future with a strategy. I don't know how to prevent that. I'm really sorry…I didn't know what to do here…So far I've been wandering around the town…" Future Lucy mumbled.

"We'll do something about it." Natsu stated as he pressed his head against Future Lucy's. "Thank you. To protect our future…I will definitely change it."

* * *

Buildings collapsed as explosions ran across the streets as Joseph and Jura battled it out. "**Poison Ice Dragon's Jaw!**"

Jura let out a gasp as he was slammed to the ground while ice and poison shot out from the ground and wrapped around him then exploded. He then waved his hand and earth pillars shot out from the ground and slammed into Joseph sending him crashing into a nearby building. "My victory is assured."

"**Poison Ice Dragon's Roar!**" A giant beam of poison and ice shot out from the dust and crashed into Jura sending shockwaves across the city. Joseph climbed out of the rubble breathing heavily and cursed under his breath as Jura appeared protected by his rock defense. _'I need to finish this battle up quickly if I want to fight Sting.'_

Jura swiped his hand into the air and earth pillars shot out towards Joseph but he easily dodged them as he leaped out of the way.

* * *

"This way!" Future Lucy exclaimed as the group ran through an underground tunnel.

"How do you know the way?" Natsu wondered.

"Because I wanted at least to avoid getting captured by the Royal Army again." Future Lucy replied.

"We have to go faster to send a signal to the others." Siegfried stated.

"They're probably worried about us." Wendy added.

Lucian and Natsu stopped as they heard the sounds of footsteps and the group stood shocked as the Royal Army came charging at them. "We found the escapees!"

"Get them!"

"The Royal Army!?" Future Lucy exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't expect them to be stationed here…"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry. They can't capture us as long as we have magic."

"Indeed." Loke stated.

Diablos sighed. "Guess we have no choice." Flames ignited around his body as wings of black flames emerged out of his back and he gained a demon like form. "**Phenex Devil Mode.**"

"Wait! Arcadios-san vanished!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yukino isn't here either." Mira added.

"Why did they go off on their own!?" Lucy wondered.

The group of soldiers charged forward but Diablos shot in front of them and sent them flying back with his flames. "I don't care about that knight, but I can't leave Yukino alone." Mira stated as she ran back. "I'm going back to look for her."

Diablos nodded his head. "We'll hold down the fort."

"Guess it's decided." Natsu stated as flames ignited around his fists.

"Yeah." Loke added.

"Get out of our way!" Lucian shouted as he knocked the soldiers down with his shadows while Natsu and Loke engaged the other group.

* * *

"**Two different…types? An Iron Shadow Dragon!?"** The Shadow wondered as Gajeel shot forward then he swiped his leg out but Gajeel vanished and appeared behind him slamming him in the back with **Iron Dragon's Pole**. The two then clashed as they both morphed into shadows until Gajeel gained the upper hand by dragging the Shadow out of his shadow form. _'I don't know…this Gajeel…'_

"Vanish!" Gajeel exclaimed as he sent Shadow crashing into buildings. "**Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!**" Shadow let out a cry as he was engulfed in the blast and the surrounding area was wiped out as he collapsed to the ground defeated.

"_**The fight is over! The winner is Gajeel Redfox! Fairy Tail gains 1 point!"**_

Gajeel panted as he stared at Rogue as the being chuckled. **"So this is Rogue's current limit."** The shadow then slipped out of Rogue's body and disappeared.

"It vanished." Gajeel muttered.

"Stop!" Gajeel looked down as Frosch stood in front of Rogue crying. "Rogue will die. Stop!"

"The fight is over, I'm not gonna do anything." Gajeel stated.

"F-Frosch." Rogue muttered.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Frosch cried out.

"Why are you here?" Rogue wondered.

"You…" Gajeel muttered.

"Ugh! My body feels…did I lose?" Rogue grunted.

'_He doesn't remember? That Shadow…What the hell was it?'_ Gajeel wondered.

* * *

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

"**Shadow Dragon's Pulse!**"

"**Regulus Impact!**"

The soldiers screamed as they were sent flying back as Natsu, Lucian, and Loke stood in front of the group. "**Sky Dragon's Roar!**" Wendy landed behind them as a group of soldiers were sent flying into the air.

"**Lightning Dragon's Crushing Fang!**" Lionel knocked down a few soldiers as lightning sparked around him and he cursed under his breath as more of them appeared.

"How many are there!?" Lucy wondered.

"We shouldn't have taken this way." Future Lucy stated.

"**Gravity Dragon's Impact Fist!**" Instead of slamming into a group of soldiers a wave of acid shot out blocking the attack and he narrowed his eyes as Neppa appeared before him. "I thought I took care of you."

"Don't underestimate the Kingdom's Executioners." Kamika stated.

"Indeed." Cosmos added.

"That scary one isn't here but the other one is." Kamika added as she stared at Diablos.

"Tai, Tai."

Michael groaned. "The freak again…"

"I understand your philosophy." Kama stated as he walked towards them. "But now you will hear mine. I'm not going to let you sinners escape this castle."

"Now I'm starting to wish that you just executed them." Lucian panted as he stood beside Natsu.

* * *

Erza cried out in pain as she was slammed into a pillar by Minerva's magic. "Erza…" Kagura grunted.

"Er-chan…" Milliana added.

Minerva smirked. "This will be Titania's public execution."

* * *

Lyon sent a fury of ice eagles at Gray but he leaped back dodging the attack. "Juvia!"

"Yes!" Juvia raised her arms and a wave of water shot out from the river.

"**Shotgun!**" Gray exclaimed.

"**Sky God's Dance!**" Chelia shouted as she blocked the attack with her black wind.

"Nice, Chelia. Attacking us with Juvia's water…how dirty. **Ice Make: Dragon!**" Lyon exclaimed as a dragon of ice shot out and struck Gray sending him flying backwards.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out.

"Lyon! Attack Juvia as well!" Chelia pointed out.

Lyon smiled. "I leave that to you. But don't wound her."

"That's impossible!"

"Was Lyon-sama this strong…?" Juvia wondered.

"But their teamwork isn't working. We have a chance." Gray stated.

* * *

"We can't do it." Makarov stated as Joseph collapsed to his knees breathing heavily while buildings crumbled around him.

"He hasn't released Second Origin yet." Laxus pointed out.

"Give up, Makarov. In the seven years that you were away Jura came to rank 5th among the Ten Saints." Obaba stated.

"Of course there's no way he can match the other four, though." Sherry added.

"Stop talking about them or I'll make you spin!" Obaba exclaimed as she spun Sherry around. "The 4 Gods of Ishval…They're not human. In other words, Jura is the strongest human wizard. Joseph just got lucky in beating Jura on the first day."

Jura walked up to Joseph calmly and towered over him. "In this world there is always someone stronger than you."

"I know. Sooner or later we'll face someone who's stronger than us and be on our knees. But that moment is not now!" Joseph shouted as he slammed his fist under Jura's chin sending him into the air as ice flowed around him and he stood back up. The crowd stared in shock and surprise as Jura was knocked back.

"What!?" Obaba exclaimed.

Jura skidded across the ground and waved his hand and earth pillars shot out from under Joseph sending him flying into the air. Joseph smirked and inhaled a massive amount of ice. "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath!**"

The area was engulfed in explosions as Joseph shot forward and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat fighting to their limits while countering with magic. "**Ice Drive!**" He swerved out of the way avoiding earth pillars and slammed his fist into Jura's cheek while Jura did the same sending shockwaves across the streets.

The crowd watched in awe as the two mages fought with passion. "I finally remembered the other nickname that the Magic Council gave him."

"Ah, the King of Fairies!"

"Oberon!"

Laxus smirked. "Looks like you've finally surpassed me."

Mavis smiled. "They all grow up. The youths that are going to live in this era."

"Well…I guess it wasn't just luck that allowed you to win." Jura stated as he panted while his robes were completely ripped apart. "Our last match didn't build up a lot of excitement but now this is the first time in years that I feel this excited."

"You're a monster like everyone says…" Joseph panted. He smirked as his fist tightened. "I should really get my own line but as Natsu would put it in a situation like this, I'm getting fired up."

Jura smiled. "Come. Let's fight until one of us falls."

* * *

"You cannot stand up with that leg." Minerva pointed out as Erza laid on the ground.

"I will." Erza stated as she slowly got up. "As long as I'm fighting a battle that I mustn't lose…I'm ready to stand up as many times as it's needed. As I already told you, you provoked the last guild in the world that you should anger."

"Anger is bad for your looks." Minerva stated.

"How dare you hurt Lucy…my teammates…Kagura…Millianna…I'm angry." Erza stated as she stood her ground and glared at Minerva.

"Do you think that will be enough to scare me?" Minerva asked as she waved her arm and Erza was caught in an explosion that sent her flying back. "Thanks to my magic you can't beat me. Territory, the strongest magic for the strongest guild." Her eyes widened as Erza emerged from the smoke wielding her swords.

"I saw through it!" She exclaimed as she struck her swords down on Minerva. "My anger…is my guild's anger! **Second Origin Release!**"

"Second Origin!?" Jet exclaimed.

"Was she hiding it!?" Droy added.

Mavis closed her eyes. "Go forward, youths. Like a wind on a field."

"**Nakagami Armor!**" Erza shouted as she donned an elegant armor that was blue and gold in color while she wielded a large halberd.

* * *

Gray and Juvia panted as they faced Lyon and Chelia. "Forgive me, Juvia." Lyon muttered.

"Let's give them the final blow, Lyon!" Chelia exclaimed.

"Juvia…" Gray muttered as he took her hand and helped her up. "Their weak spot is teamwork. We can work together better than them."

"Gray-sama."

"Let's use our full magic!" Gray shouted.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Your burning blood, sweat and tears…are as beautiful as a parasol." Mavis mumbled as she felt the breeze against her.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**" Joseph shouted as ice swirled around his fist and he charged forward.

"Show no fear. Youths."

"**Howling Meteor!**"

"If you go forward you will find a way."

Jura gasped as he collapsed to the ground as the fury of ice dispersed into the air and Joseph stood his ground breathing heavily. "You have truly defeated me, Joseph-dono."

"_**The winner is Joseph Fenrir! Fairy Tail gains five points bringing them up to 57 and are now ahead of Sabertooth!"**_

Joseph's eyes widened as he sensed Sting and he walked off while Jura laid on the ground defeated. _'I still have Second Origin, which means that I can defeat you Sting.'_

* * *

Juvia and Gray screamed as their hands clasped together and ice and water swirled together. "Bastard!" Lyon exclaimed. "Acting all lovey-dovey in front of my eyes! Chelia! What are you doing, Chelia!? We have to recover!"

"Wonderful…" Chelia mumbled.

"Chelia! Don't get distracted!" Lyon shouted as he tried to shake Chelia out of her trance.

"**Water Nebula!**"

"**Ice Geyser!**"

"Damn you, Chelia!" Lyon shouted as they were sent flying off.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"This is the end." Erza declared as Minerva fired one of her attacks but she easily slashed through the spell.

Minerva stared in shock. "Impossible…how can you have so much power left?"

"You hurt too many people I care for."

"No. Stop it!"

"This is the reward."

"Stop! I…"

"**Nakagami Starlight!**" Erza shot forward and slammed the halberd into Minerva taking her out.

"_**The winner is Erza Scarlet! She beat Minerva, Sabertooth's leader gaining 5 points for her team!"**_

"_**Not to mention that Gray and Juvia defeated Lyon and Chelia."**_

"_**The only one left is Sting from Sabertooth!"**_

"_**But it looks like that Joseph has found him."**_

"That idiot." Laxus muttered.

* * *

"I'm guessing you allowed me to sense you on purpose." Joseph muttered as he stood in front of Sting as the two Dragon Slayers faced off on an empty street.

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!" The crowd chanted their name as Sting smirked.

"You've got a lot of guts to face me in those wounds."

"To be honest I wasn't satisfied when Natsu defeated you and Rogue." Joseph muttered as he unleashed his magic. "It's time for you to face the wrath of the Leviathan."

"I'll prove to all those watching that Sabertooth is still the strongest." Sting stated as he unleashed his magic. "And by beating you, I'll prove that I am the strongest Dragon Slayer."

Joseph grinned. "If you couldn't defeat Natsu, there's no way that you can defeat me. **Second Origin Release: Dragon Force!**"

"It's almost time." Hisui said from the balcony watching the battle.

"Yeah…" Darton muttered.

Sting closed his eyes and readied himself. _'I swear that I will win, Lector.'_

"The real match begins now!" Joseph declared as the two shot forward.

* * *

**Next time: Gloria**

**As always review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
